Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain
by Eni-gwada
Summary: Traduction. Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Image : Viria13 cf profil
1. Prologue

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Je n'ai fait que la traduire. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span> :

Alors qu'Harry était allongé sur son lit dans la chambre de Ron, au Terrier, il se remémora plusieurs évènements récents. Sa victoire sur Voldemort. Les morts de Lupin, Tonks, Fred et beaucoup d'autres. La fin de la guerre. Ses retrouvailles avec Ginny. Toutes ces choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il fixait le plafond. Dommage qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie – ça aurait été mieux pour lui d'avoir l'esprit vide avant de dormir. Au lieu d'avoir à se battre contre des rêves embrouillés où il était pris entre la joie et la douleur, l'exaltation et la culpabilité.

L'année passée avait été la plus dure de sa courte vie. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des points importants comme le mariage de Bill et Fleur ou la fin du régime de Voldemort. Mais il avait été écrasé par son devoir de vaincre le Mage Noir, et par le fait qu'il avait vécu avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui pendant sa vie entière. Il s'était senti tellement impur quand il l'avait découvert. Il était libéré de cela maintenant, et avait décidé qu'il voulait retourner et visiter Godric's Hollow en étant Harry et non Harry le Horcruxe. Sa dernière visite n'avait pas été vraiment encourageante – il avait vu son ancienne maison avec un énorme trou dans l'aile où Voldemort avait tué ses parents, et évidemment ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Et après il avait été attaqué par un serpent géant qui parlait à travers le corps ensorcelé de Bathilda Tourdesac. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'avait donc pas été une visite idéale. Il avait senti le besoin de retourner voir les tombes de ses parents sans la peur constante d'être attaqué par des Mangemorts. Il avait voulu revoir leur ancienne maison encore une fois, sans avoir à transplaner aussi rapidement. Il voulait avoir du temps pour contempler les affaires ayant appartenu à ses parents – si elles étaient toujours dans la maison – et d'essayer de reconstituer ce à quoi la vie de ses parents avait ressemblé.

Quand il arriva là-bas, cette fois seul et sous la protection de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry prit le temps de lire tout ce que les gens avaient griffonné sur la clôture et la porte, comme un immense livre d'or magique. Des mots comme "Désolé" et "Sorcière et sorcier merveilleux" apparaissaient aussi fréquemment que la phrase "Nos coeurs sont avec leur fils Harry" ou "La communauté sorcière remercie Harry Potter pour sa victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui". Il se déplaça lentement sur le sentier du jardin, s'arrêtant pour regarder à sa gauche où il y avait la souche d'un hêtre, pas si différent de celui près du Lac à Poudlard. D'après le nombre de ses anneaux, il devait être plutôt jeune au moment de sa destruction – Harry en conclut que ses parents l'avaient probablement planté eux-mêmes.

Alors qu'il visitait la cuisine et le salon, Harry considéra les différents objets qui avaient été laissés en place par ceux qui avaient voulu préserver le ménage Potter. L'étrange casserole, laissée par hasard sur le banc. Le balai-jouet traînant sur le plancher du salon. Les nombreux cadres de photos, sur le dessus de la cheminée, de Harry bébé, Sirius et James à Poudlard, les quatre Maraudeurs, Lily et sa mère. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry atteignit la chambre de ses parents qu'il trouva quelque chose de vraiment personnel.

Cette pièce était grande et agréable, décorée en rouge et or – convenant à deux Gryffondors, mariés juste après l'école. Le tapis était rouge, ainsi que les rideaux et les murs, le lit et les coussins étant parés de feuilles d'or. Ce n'était excessif en aucun cas, et rappelait à Harry la salle commune à Poudlard. Il sourit en réalisant que ses parents avaient probablement pensé la même chose, et avaient décoré leur chambre dans ce but. Le reste de la maison était relativement neutre en couleurs, excepté pour la chambre de Harry dont la porte était d'un bleu éclatant. Au pied du lit à deux places de ses parents, il y avait un grand coffre avec un coussin sur le dessus, qui pouvait donc être utilisé également comme un siège. Harry, avide de quelque chose de personnel qui lui permettrait de se rappeler de ses parents, souleva le couvercle dans un craquement, pour réaliser que l'intérieur était légèrement plus grand et rempli à ras bord de vieux papiers, de rouleaux de parchemins, de lettres, de petits mots, de classeurs, et de photos. Il regarda l'écriture et s'aperçut qu'elle appartenait à ses parents pendant leurs études; les griffonnages malpropres qui rappelaient à Harry son propre style étaient ceux de James, et l'écriture de Lily était petite et soignée, comme il pouvait le voir au début d'un journal.

Avec impatience, Harry lança un sort sur cette boîte à trésors qui en anima le contenu et l'ordonna en ordre chronologique (un sort pratique qu'Hermione lui avait enseigné, bien sûr). S'installant au milieu du lit confortable, Harry commença à lire...


	2. Lily in a Nutshell

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

Note : Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que je ne le ferai pour les autres (le prologue n'est pas très appétissant) ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 – Lily in a Nutshell<span> :

Journal de Lily Jane Evans – Préfète de Gryffondor, 6ème année

Cher Journal,

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens écrivent toujours à leur journal ? Je veux dire que manifestement les journaux ne vont pas répondre – ce sont des objets inanimés, alors à quoi bon leur parler... à moins qu'on les ensorcelle pour qu'ils donnent une réponse. Mais ce serait inutile. De toute façon, pour en venir au fait, personnellement, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité des journaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps non plus. Je suis particulièrement studieuse. J'aime que tout mon travail soit fait en avance, comme ça il est remis à temps et je peux obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles grâce à mon éducation. Donc vraiment, ce journal est une perte de temps. Je ne vais sûrement qu'utiliser une page. Mais c'était un cadeau de Noël, alors autant faire un effort.

C'est la dernière nuit avant que les cours commencent, et je n'ai rien qui me reste à faire. Mais je ne peux pas retourner à la salle commune, parce qu'un certain groupe de sixièmes années sont en train de faire du tapage et ils vont sans aucun doute m'énerver, et il est trop tôt pour dormir. Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être, dans le but de ma propre protection, je devrais écrire tous les évènements majeurs de ma vie jusqu'à ce moment. Juste au cas où quelqu'un me jette le sortilège d'amnésie et que je ne me rappelle plus qui je suis.

Donc, je suis une sorcière. Pas n'importe quelle sorcière, non plus. Je suis une née-moldue, une préfète, et la seule personne de toute l'école qui n'est pas complètement obsédée par James Potter. Oui, je sais que le fait d'avoir senti le besoin d'écrire mon manque d'obsession pour Potter dans un journal, qui devra sans aucun doute être préservé pour toujours - ainsi dans les années à venir je pourrais le lire attentivement -, contredit la déclaration que je lui consacre peu à pas de mes pensées. Mais c'est la vérité. Il semble que l'école entière adore le sol sur lequel il marche. D'un point de vue superficiel, je suppose que je pourrais être capable de comprendre pourquoi. Il est Capitaine de Quidditch depuis la cinquième année, incroyablement (d'après la plupart des critères féminins) beau (bien que je ne sois pas d'accord – tous ces cheveux ébouriffés !), et un farceur renommé, applaudi pour son travail qui consiste à déranger l'école de façons nouvelles et amusantes (mais je ne trouve pas que changer la Grande Salle en une plage tropicale à Noël est particulièrement amusant). Mais pourquoi suis-je en train de parler de Potter ? Tout ça ne devrait être que sur moi.

Je suis née un an et demi après ma soeur Pétunia. Nous vivons dans une petite maison avec nos parents. Le reste de la famille est non-magique, alors c'était plutôt un choc quand j'ai reçue la lettre de Poudlard. Maman et Papa étaient aux anges, et j'étais aussi très excitée, bien évidemment, parce que ça signifiait que j'avais trouvé un endroit qui me conviendrait. Mais Pétunia a toujours été jalouse depuis que je suis venue ici. Je pense qu'elle voulait désespérément faire de la magie aussi mais, parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, elle canalisait toute sa déception dans le mépris, et le dirigeait contre moi. C'est tellement injuste. Nous étions si proches, nous pouvions raconter à l'autre n'importe quoi. Maintenant les choses sont difficiles. Elle a rencontré ce Vernon Dursley il y a six mois et je ne peux pas le supporter. Il est grossier et odieux, et je suis sûre que Tunie peut choisir mieux, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire car cela pourrait l'énerver encore plus contre moi. Ensuite elle m'infligera le traitement du silence et me fera me sentir encore plus seule. Ne me trouvez pas méchante, j'ai des amis géniaux ici à Poudlard, mais Tunie a été ma meilleure amie. Elle était plus âgée que moi et, je le pense toujours, un peu plus froide. Mais elle ne peut pas accepter que je suis différente maintenant, et ça fait mal.

Mais assez sur mon ennuyante petite famille. J'ai deux meilleures amies ici à l'école, Catherine et Anna. En réalité, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment nous sommes devenues amies. Probablement que dans le Poudlard Express nous avons partagé un compartiment mais là maintenant je ne peux réellement pas me rappeler. A vrai dire, je suis un peu distraite par les "bangs" bruyants et le fracas venant de la salle commune... Je vais aller enquêter.

Sirius Black et James Potter sont la plus insupportable paire d'idiots que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer ! Je suis descendue dans la salle commune et ils avaient fait exploser des feux d'artifice de chez Derviche et Bang ! Ce n'est pas autorisé – c'est certainement dangereux dans un espace fermé ! Quels imbéciles ! Je leur ai donné tous les avertissements parce que je suis préfète et je peux parfaitement selon mes droits les dénoncer et rapporter leurs bêtises (qui se produiront toute l'année je pense), mais ils m'ont juste ignoré. Enfin, Sirius l'a fait. Potter a pris sur lui pour ne pas contester mon autorité. Et après il a continué à me demander de sortir avec lui – ah ah ! Je lui ai dit "Dès le premier instant où je vous ai rencontrés toi, ton arrogance et ta vanité, ton mépris égoïste pour les sentiments des autres m'a fait réaliser que tu es la personne qui me convient le moins"... Oui bon, j'ai emprunté quelques livres de littérature classique. Et alors ? De toute façon, c'était totalement gaspillé pour Potter, parce qu'il m'a seulement demandé en quoi il était égoïstement méprisant. Je ne me suis pas embêtée à répondre à ça – pourquoi perdre mon temps à m'expliquer alors qu'il va simplement me retourner un autre commentaire très intelligent ? Il fallait que je dise, par contre, que j'étais très déçue envers Rémus. En tant que préfet, il devrait essayer d'exercer un certain contrôle sur eux, même si ce sont ses meilleurs amis. C'est son devoir. Mais qu'importe, je ne veux pas penser à ces stupides Maraudeurs pour le moment. Je vais les menacer avec McGonagall demain matin et on verra ce qu'ils ont à dire pour leur défense.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Catherine Jones, ma meilleure amie, vient d'une famille entièrement sorcière de Londres. Elle joue au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveuse, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait jouer comme professionnelle un jour. J'espère qu'elle va réussir à faire ce qu'elle veut vraiment, mais si elle n'y arrive pas, je pense qu'elle sera une bonne entraîneuse. Notre deuxième meilleure amie, Anna Brown, est blonde aux yeux bleus, et elle est très tête en l'air. Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment elle a tenu pendant six années, mais je sais qu'il y a de l'intelligence là, quelque part. En fait, je pense qu'elle se donne un air idiot pour attirer l'attention des garçons. Mais bon, tout le monde a ses défauts. Les miens sont ma tendance à trop critiquer les autres personnes, et à les juger sans savoir. De toute façon, Anna est terriblement loyale et, à cause de son caractère doux et amical, elle va sûrement finir par travailler comme journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier... ou pour Sorcière-Hebdo. Moi, je voudrais travailler pour le Ministère. J'ai toujours admiré les emplois qui font respecter l'autorité, parce que Papa a été un policier, avant l'apparition du début de l'alzheimer. J'ai pensé au Département de la Justice Magique, ou celui qui s'occupe des relations avec les Moldus. Être auror pourrait être assez bien aussi, et dans les années à venir ils vont probablement avoir besoin de plus de monde. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent en ce moment selon lesquelles un mouvement est en train de se construire derrière un sorcier très puissant. Cet homme est apparemment le plus grand supporter de la magie noire par ici, et c'est un puriste qui hait les "sang-mêlés" comme moi-même. Donc j'imagine que le Ministère va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra obtenir.

Rien de particulièrement mouvementé ne m'est arrivé depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je suis assez bonne élève, et j'obtiens généralement les meilleures notes de ma classe (si on ne compte pas les Maraudeurs – qui ne travaillent même pas, merci beaucoup !). Les potions sont de loin ma matière préférée, et le professeur Slughorn est vraiment bien. Je suis plutôt bonne dans les bases – Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je n'aime pas trop l'Histoire de la magie, mais tout le monde doit faire avec pendant un moment. Et je suis forte dans l'étude des Runes et l'arithmancie, sans parler des Soins aux créatures magiques. Je suis aussi un membre du club de Sortilèges.

Wow, ce journal commence à ressembler à un CV. Et à propos de ce que j'aime ou pas ? J'aime bien regarder du Quidditch (ne le dites pas à James Potter, par contre, je lui ai raconté que je n'allais jamais aux matchs. Il a besoin d'entendre ça pour faire diminuer sa tête surdimensionnée !), mais je n'ai pas encore volé sur un balai – j'espère que ça ne se produira jamais. Cath m'a dit que c'était du gâteau, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne l'ai tout simplement pas crue. J'adore lire, surtout les fictions moldues, ayant grandi dans une maison remplie de moldus, et j'aime les classiques – Shakespeare, Austen, etc. Rémus et moi discutons de littérature de temps en temps, quand il n'est pas en retenue avec ses amis immatures. Nous sommes plutôt proches, en fait. Nous avons essayé de sortir ensemble une fois en quatrième année, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il avait trop peur que je découvre son "petit problème de fourrure" comme j'ai entendu Sirius l'appeler un jour. Il n'a pas su et ne sait toujours pas que je sais. Il pourrait avoir des soupçons sur le fait que je sache mais je pense qu'il préfère qu'on dissimule ça tous les deux. Donc je ne le lui ai pas dit. Mais ça me convient. Ça n'a pas changé mon opinion sur lui, ça explique juste pourquoi il est toujours fatigué et horrible à voir toutes les pleines lunes.

Bon, ce début de journal commence à devenir plutôt long, non ?

En fait, je commence à aimer ça. Une fois qu'on a commencé à parler de soi-même, c'est étonnamment facile de continuer tout simplement. Bon, quelques autres choses amusantes :

J'adore l'odeur de l'herbe et de la pluie sur le sol chaud.

J'ai horreur des tranches de fromage enveloppées individuellement que les Moldus mangent.

J'aime le jus de citrouille mais pas les citrouilles.

Je souhaite secrètement de pouvoir voler mais en fait je ressemble juste à un poulet.

Je voudrais que Severus ne m'ait pas traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe parce que maintenant on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

Je pense des fois que les Maraudeurs sont assez drôles, et plutôt cool.

J'ai une certaine affection pour le style je-descends-de-mon-balai désordonné des cheveux de Potter (la menace de mort s'applique encore ici, mais doublement ! Non, triplement !)

Je crois que je vais devenir folle si je continue à menacer un objet inanimé. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Et tiens, Cath et Anna sont en train d'arriver. C'est la preuve qu'il doit être temps d'aller dormir.

Allez, bonne nuit Journal. Si tu faisais des rêves, je te souhaiterais d'en faire de beaux, parce que je suis ce genre de personne charmante, mais tu n'en fais pas donc je ne vais pas te le dire.

Nuit !

Lily Jane Evans.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre de traduit !<p>

Je voulais juste vous dire que la citation où Lily remballe James est tirée d'Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Elizabeth Bennet à Mr Darcy : "Depuis le premier instant où je vous ai connu," continua t-elle, "je vous ai jugé fort disposés aux prétentions, à l'arrogance, et peu occupé des autres. Au bout d'un mois j'en savais suffisamment sur votre compte, pour être sûre que vous étiez l'homme qui me convenait le moins."

Allez, à bientôt !


	3. Passing Notes in Potions

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 – Passing Notes in Potions<span> :

_Sixième année, cours de Potions_

Sirius : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler s'il vous plait pourquoi on a décidé de prendre ce stupide sujet ?

Remus : Parce que, Patmol, tu veux réussir à l'école.

S : Pourquoi ?

R : Parce que veux faire quelque chose de productif dans ta vie.

James : Non il ne le veut pas. Tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est courir après les jolies filles et jouer au Quidditch.

S : Eh ! Je n'apprécie pas ce commentaire.

J : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, alors.

S : …

J : Je le savais ! Mais hé, il n'y a rien de mauvais dans une vie remplie de Quidditch.

Catherine : Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, el capitano !

S : Hey Cath, pourquoi es-tu en train d'écrire sur notre morceau de papier ?

C : Vous pensez que vous êtes les seuls à vous ennuyer en Potions ? De plus, je suis assise sur le banc juste à côté de vous, ce n'est pas difficile de voir ce que vous écrivez.

S : Maintenant où on en était ? Ah oui, les jolies filles. Bon, tu peux parler Cornedrue, tu es complètement obsédé.

R : Oui, mais au moins il maintient son obsession à une seule fille, contrairement à certains.

J : (tousse) tombeur (tousse)

S : Pour ma défense, laissez-moi dire s'il vous plait que j'ai juste une très grande attirance pour le sexe opposé. Ça ne fait pas de moi un "tombeur". De toute façon, au moins moi je ne harcèle pas les préfètes pour qu'elles sortent avec moi. J'ai un mot pour toi, pathétique. Non attends, deux mots, cause perdue.

C : Ben en fait, je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon.

J : Merci Catherine

C : Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est un peu pathétique, et ça énerve encore plus Lily, mais tu sais ce qu'ils disent – l'amour vrai n'a jamais suivi un cours facile.

R : Shakespeare, non ?

S : Moony, t'es vraiment un intello !

R : Mais vous m'aimez tous quand même !

J : Catherine, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais passer ce morceau de papier à Evans ?

C : Oui, bien sûr

J : Super – Okay, Evans – si tu lis ceci, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard ? Tu sais que tu en as envie !

R : Elle n'a rien écrit. Je pense que c'est un non.

S : Pas de chance, mon vieux.

Peter : Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire

S : Ne sois pas stupide, Queudver, bien sûr qu'elle sait quoi dire. Elle est difficile à faire taire.

C : Eh vas-y doucement avec ma meilleure amie Black

S : Ben, elle veut un peu tout contrôler, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

R : C'est une préfète en même temps

Lily : Ouais, et j'ai parfaitement le droit de vous dire ce que vous devez faire, idiots ! Et je vous dis maintenant de vous concentrer parce que vous aurez besoin de savoir ça pour vos ASPIC !

J : Evans !

L : …

J : Allez, Evans, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec moi ?

L : Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec toi ?

J : Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

L : Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec toi, James Potter ?

J : Oui, moi James Potter – pourquoi tu répètes tout ce que j'écris ?

L : Pourquoi je répète tout ce que tu écris ?

J : Arrête ça Evans, tu commences à m'énerver !

L : Je commence à t'énerver ? Bien, maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait !

C : Elle t'a eu là, James

S : Je ne crois pas que c'était nécessaire !

R : Elle a quand même marqué un point.

L : Merci Remus

James : Moony, ferme-la. Evans, ne sois pas d'accord avec lui !

L : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

J : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, alors !

L : Pourquoi ça ne me dérange même pas ?

S : Parce qu'au fond de toi tu le désires tellement

Catherine : Tu as uen assez bonne d'imagination, Sirius.

S : Merci !

R : Je ne pense pas que c'était un compliment

C : Lupin a raison

S : Bref. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Evans ?

L : Et non, Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que je le "désire tellement".

J : Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?

L : …

J : Merde, j'ai réussi à la faire taire, alors ?

R : Si on le voit de cette façon

J : Moony, tu es si inutile. Maintenant la prochaine fois que tu perdras la tête à cause d'une fille, ne compte pas sur mes conseils de séduction.

R : Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je suis intelligent, beau, etc.

S : Ouais, il n'y a qu'à demander à Lily

R : Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Patmol, regarde la tête de James !

L : Il ne devrait pas s'embêter à me demander, parce que je ne lui répondrai pas.

J : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "demander à Lily" ?

S : Ils sont sortis ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

J : ILS SONT SORTIS ENSEMBLE ?

R : Oui, en quatrième année ?

S : Je pense que tu étais trop occupé avec, qui c'était ? Melanie Jones de Poufsouffle. Ouais, parce que j'étais avec sa soeur à la même époque. Ça n'a pas marché entre elle et Moony, Cornedrus, ne t'inquiète pas.

J : NE T'INQUIETE PAS !

S : Il est un peu lent, aujourd'hui. Vous ne pensez pas que les fumées des potions lui sont montées à la tête ?

L : Non, je crois que rien ne peut traverver son crâne épais.

S : Ouch, Evans tu vas être atroce avec lui pendant tous les cours ?

L : Non.

J : Super

L : Quand il se décidera à grandir et à arrêter de me demander de sortir avec lui, il se pourrait que je sois aimable avec lui.

J : D'abord, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi on ne sortirait pas ensemble !

L : …

J : Allez Lily, dis-le moi et je te promets que je ne te demanderai plus de sortir avec moi.

(Sirius croise les doigts)

L : D'accord, tu veux connaître la vraie raison ?

J : Oui !

L : Parce que tu es arrogant, un briseur de règles, tu as des cheveux en bataille, tu es intelligent sans rien faire – ce qui est très frustrant. Tu écris des petits mots en classe alors que tu devrais étudier. Tu martyrises les gens que tu trouves inférieurs par rapport à toi – comme Severus- tu as été horrible avec lui et tu ne t'es jamais excusé ! De plus, tu te pavanes dans l'école comme si c'était ta propriété. Tu cours après les filles comme un dingue. Et la raison principale est que tu es tellement énervant ! Tu ne m'apprécies même pas. Tu me considères juste comme un trophée de chasse. Donc non, Potter, je ne vais jamais jamais jamais sortir avec toi !

S : Wow, c'était brutalement honnête

C : Ouais, je la laisserais tranquille un moment maintenant, James, elle est un peu survoltée. Bon, je vais y aller aussi. On se voit au Quidditch les gars.

S : Salut Cath !

R : Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'espace.

J : Tu penses ?

S : Non, ça se voit qu'elle est en train de craquer pour toi (notez le ton sarcastique)

J : La ferme Patmol.

S : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

J : Je vais la laisser tranquille... pour un moment.

R : C'est vrai ?

J : Je vais essayer. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'année prochaine elle reviendra sur son jugement, ou peut-être que je vais l'oublier.

P : Peut-être qu'après le match demain, elle te trouvera irrésistible.

J : Merci, Queudver, mais j'en doute.

S : Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a plein d'autres poissons dans la mer.

J : Ouais, sûrement, qu'importe. Vous savez, on devrait commencer cette potion. Il nous reste à peu près vingt minutes.

R : J'ai déjà fini, je vais vous aider

S : Merci Moony, notre sauveur. Alors, c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

R : Une semaine à partir de Jeudi.

S : Excellent !

R : Peut-être que tu pourrais aider James pour votre potion ?

S : Ouais, j'y vais.

Harry finit de lire les morceaux de parchemins froissés en se sentant désorienté. Mais comment ses parents avaient-ils fini ensemble ? Il était clair que Lily avait détesté James à cette époque, et elle avait donné quelques raisons plutôt bonnes. Son père avait méprisé les règles et avait été un peu arrogant, sans parler de son succès avec les filles. Bon, c'était ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

Cependant, le morceau de parchemin ne bouleversait pas Harry. Au contraire, sachant que ses parents étaient sortis ensemble à la fin de leur septième année, alors que juste l'année d'avant James ne parvenait pas à montrer à Lily sa véritable personnalité, tout cela faisait un peu glousser Harry. James avait été apparemment persévérant, et Harry mettait ça sur le compte de sa capacité naturelle à aimer. A ce moment, ce n'était pas partagé, mais il était toujours amoureux. Et Harry soupçonnait que la raison pour laquelle Lily résistait à James était ses sentiments grandissants pour lui. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pouvait deviner d'elle après avoir seulement lu le commencement de son journal de sa sixième année.

Une autre chose que Harry aimait était le fait que ces notes lui rappelaient fortement Lupin et Sirius. Cela ressemblait tellement à Lupin d'être celui qui préservait la paix, et cela ressemblait tellement à Sirius d'être si peu délicat... Bon, Harry pouvait imaginer qu'il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment aux conséquences de la façon dont il traitait les autres. Il était un peu comme ça adulte, il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa manière de maltraiter Kreattur, ce qui lui avait causé tellement de problèmes. Harry trouvait facile de s'imaginer Sirius et James se taquinant l'un l'autre à propos des filles, du Quidditch et de l'école. Cela lui apportait un grand bien-être – ses parents avaient eu manifestement de supers amis.

Il se sentit rempli d'une soudaine tristesse en s'apercevant que chaque personne célibataire qui avait écrit sur ce morceau de parchemin était maintenant décédée. Il s'assit là pendant une minute, avant de décider de continuer à lire. Il voulait connaître chaque détail possible de la vie de ses parents à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

Une autre référence littéraire dans ce chapitre : "L'amour n'a jamais suivi un cours facile" ("The course of true love never did run smooth" en anglais) provient de A Midsummer Night's Dream de Shakespeare (Songe d'une nuit d'été).

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


	4. A Serious Look At Sirius

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 – A Serious Look At Sirius<span> :

Alors qu'Harry regardait l'assortiment de livres, morceaux de papiers, notes éparses, aligné dans l'ordre chronologique devant lui, il remarqua que ses parents avaient accumulé beaucoup de choses ayant appartenu à leurs amis. A savoir Sirius et Lupin. Ce qu'il lut ensuite semblait être une page arrachée d'un journal moldu. Le nom de Sirius était inscrit en haut de la feuille, qui était datée fin Mai. Harry, intrigué par le comportement de séducteur de son parrain, et par son attitude nonchalante, décida que c'était sans aucun doute un morceau de papier qu'il devait lire.

**Journal d'Auto-Découverte** :

**Nom** : Sirius Black

**Age** : 16 ans

**Sexe** : Bien sûr

**Ce journal est uniquement destiné à des fins personnelles. Il est garanti que lorsque que vous aurez fini ce journal, vous en saurez plus sur vous-mêmes que vous ne l'auriez jamais cru possible ! Mais ne nous prenez pas au pied de la lettre,** (à cet endroit Sirius avait griffonné _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te prendre au pied de la lettre. Je ne te prendrais pour rien du tout – tu es un livre inanimé !_)** lorsque ce journal sera rempli, vous aurez terminé votre voyage d'auto-découverte.**

**Quelques questions pour commencer le voyage de votre vie ! **

**Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à acheter le journal d'Auto-Découverte ?**

Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je dépenserais spontanément mes gallions durement gagnés pour un stupide, sans oublier condescendant, livre moldu "d'auto-découverte" ! Sérieusement, pourquoi tu penserais ça ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? A qui as-tu parlé ? A Peter - stupide petit rat – qui veut simplement paraître cool par ressemblance – n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il dit ! En fait, ce "journal de comment être un branleur absorbé par lui-même" m'a été donné par ma petite amie à la St-Valentin.

**Qu'espères-tu accomplir en remplissant ce journal ?**

Mon Dieu... Je n'espère accomplir rien du tout – qu'est-ce qui peut être accompli en remplissant un journal, je te le demande ! Non, je suis juste en train d'attendre Cornedrue qui revient de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Je suis en retenue tu vois, et j'attends qu'il rentre de l'entrainement pour regarder dans le miroir par lequel on communique, parce que je ne me lasse pas de mon crâne merveilleux ! Donc j'écris dans ce journal pour passer le temps. Laisse-moi répéter – c'était le seul parchemin de rechange que j'avais dans mon sac à ce moment – je n'avais pas le choix !

Donc comme je le disais, ma stupide petite amie m'a donné çeci le jour de la St-Valentin parce qu'elle pensait que je devenais "froid" ou "distant" ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'étais pas vraiment en train d'écouter ses raisons pour m'avoir donné cette perte de temps absolue. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de me rappeler pourquoi nous sortions ensemble. Il se trouve que je ne m'en suis jamais rappelé et que je l'ai plaquée – je pense que c'était le lendemain de la St-Valentin. Quiconque t'achète un journal ou, je suppose, un planning de devoirs, ne considère pas les moments d'une journée comme un don. Moony était affreusement grincheux après ça. Continué à dire que je n'avais "pas de tact" ou un truc comme ça. L'ai pas vraiment écouté non plus. Je me suis rappelé que c'était le même week-end où je suis sorti avec Elizabeth Prewett, donc j'étais un peu distrait.

**Alors, Mr/Miss Je-Veux-En-Savoir-Plus-Sur-Moi-Même, parle-nous de toi :**

Ça me donne l'impression d'être vaniteux. Je ne suis pas vaniteux, en passant. Je suis plutôt désintéressé. La plupart du temps. Si on prend les pleines lunes, par exemple. Moi, Cornedrue et Queudver avons tous appris à devenir des animagi pour aider Moony – je pense que ça montre assez bien que je ne suis pas orgueilleux.

A vrai dire, en pensant à la St-Valentin – qui était il n'y a pas très longtemps, pourrais-je ajouter – nous avons eu un bal à l'école. C'était la première fois à Poudlard et je pense qu'on peut dire à coup sûr que ce sera la dernière également. James a été de mauvaise humeur et tout triste parce que Préfète Parfaite Evans l'avait encore rejeté. Donc nous les Maraudeurs avons décidé que nous aurions un peu de plaisir et d'amusement. A la moitié du bal, on a transformé le sol en confiture. Merlin que c'était drôle ! Tous les sixième et septième années engloutis et recouverts par de la gelée verte – un classique ! Bien que le coeur de James n'y était pas, il ne pouvait même pas donner une assez bonne excuse à McGonagall, qui lui a infligé (et, par extension, à moi aussi) une retenue.

**Et à propos de tes amis, quels sont leurs noms ?**

Réflexion faite, James agit de façon étrange depuis un moment. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de la pression des ASPIC mais cette pression n'existait pas pendant toute l'année dernière, et de plus, James ne stresse pas à cause des examens – il est aussi naturellement doué que moi. Donc ma prochaine supposition aurait été le Quidditch, mais ça ne colle pas non plus. Nous sommes au sommet du classement, il est capitaine pour Gryffondor et il a le meilleur batteur de l'école dans son équipe (moi, à ce propos. Ne te gên surtout pas pour t'incliner devant moi – je réussis à tous les coups). Alors je me suis penché sur la seule autre chose à quoi il semblait penser ces jours-ci, à part faire des farces, et je suis arrivé à Lily Evans. Cornedrue court après elle depuis des années ! Je ne peux même pas me rappeler quand il a commencé. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle l'a toujours rejeté fermement depuis que je la connais. C'est vraiment un peu dur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas simplement le laisser sortir avec elle ? Parce que je pense sérieusement que c'est ce qui lui a récemment mis le moral à zéro. Je crois que maintenant c'est plus pour lui que simplement son apparence (elle est plutôt sexy) et le trophée de chasse. Il dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle et je commence à le croire.

**Est-ce qu'il y a une autre personne importante dans ta vie ?**

Puisque tu le mentionnes... non. Bon, réfléchis bien à ça, je réponds aux questions que ce stupide livre non-magique est en train de me poser. Est-ce que le monde est devenu fou ! Je suis sorti avec un bon nombre de filles. Peut-être que deux mecs réunis peuvent en faire autant, parce que je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles. Mais il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Les filles pourraient m'accuser d'être une sorte de salaud, comme ils disent dans les bouquins. Mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord et je vais profiter de cette occasion pour défendre mon honneur. Même si ce n'est qu'à un livre. J'apprécie le sexe opposé. Je trouve qu'elles sont charmantes par de nombreux points (à part pour leur bavardage, leur manque de passion pour le Quidditch, leur besoin de se déplacer en troupeaux, etc). Mais je les apprécie dans leur grande majorité. Et regardons les faits de cette façon. Elles peuvent penser que je suis un "séducteur" ou n'importe quoi, mais je ne fais que partager l'amour. Et elles devraient m'en être reconnaissantes. Qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec moi ? Je suis une foutue idole. Drôle. Intelligent. Un farceur. Merveilleusement, non, Incroyablement Beau. Je leur accorde une faveur. Il y a assez de Sirius pour aller partout.

Mais voilà, il n'y a pas "d'autre personne importante dans ma vie" comme ils disent. J'ai quand même les meilleurs amis du monde, donc je pense que ça me suffit. Maraudeurs forever !

**Parle-nous maintenant de tes goûts** :

Eh bien, j'aime j'aime j'aime le Quidditch – c'est le sport international. Je suis naturellement doué en métamorphose et en sortilèges. Sans parler de la DCFM. Je n'ai eu quasiment que des Optimal pour mes BUSE. J'ai dit quasiment parce qu'en Histoire de la Magie j'ai eu un E, et je me suis même débrouillé pour tromper l'examinateur de Divination – il faut juste prédire une mort horrible et très proche et on réussit haut la main. Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien les filles. Et puis, j'adore les pleines lunes ! Je hais les "puristes" comme on peut les appeler. Je déteste ma famille et les idéaux qu'ils soutiennent. Je ne peux pas supporter le mot sang-de-Bourbe, et j'ai envie de jeter le sortilège d'amnésie à tous ceux qui le disent aux autres. Et par-dessus tout, je hais Servilo. Cette haine s'applique aussi aux mots graisseux, nez crochu, loser, chauve-souris, puant, solitaire, Seveurs Rogue et quelques autres trop grossiers pour être écrits. Il est le plus grand imbécile du monde entier. Rien que de penser à lui, mon sang bouillonne. Honnêtement, si un jour il est retrouvé assassiné, je ne verserais pas une larme. J'ai mes raisons. Une raison. Cette raison est mon plus jeune frère, qui est maintenant dans la catégorie "dégoût dû à l'extrême stupidité face au danger ajouté à la déloyauté envers son propre frère". C'est une catégorie plutôt sélective.

**Où es-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce que c'est un endroit spécial pour toi ?**

Si par "spécial" tu entends un endroit où je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps, alors oui. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps en retenue, si tu me le demandes. Je pense que c'est désavantageux pour mon éducation. Bien que quand j'ai partagé cette théorie avec McGonagall, elle m'a juste adressé un de ses regards, et ça m'a fait taire assez vite. Oh tiens, mais c'est James sur mon magnifique Miroir à Double Sens – joie des joies !

Désolé journal-de-complètes-et-absolues-conneries, c'est le moment de te jeter à la poubelle !

**Ceci est la fin du premier chapitre "Commençons par te connaître". Tout au long du livre, tu devras continuer à analyser tes défauts et tes faiblesses tout en apprenant à apprécier tes qualités et tes compétences. Ce journal va t'aider à déverrouiller les secrets ton moi-interne donc continue comme ça – tu le fais très bien !**

* * *

><p>Voilà, moi j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre parce que je pense qu'on retrouve bien Sirius, avec son caractère et tout. Mais bon moi ce que j'en pense...<p>

En espérant que c'était satisfaisant ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (regard de chien battu mais Sirius n'est pas d'accord et veut que ce regard ait son exclusivité après tout c'est lui le sale cabot d'abord)...


	5. 7th Time's A Charm

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 – Seventh Time's A Charm :<span>

C'était la septième et la dernière fois que Lily Evans prenait le bien-aimé Poudlard Express en partance de la voie 9 ¾ et à destination de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle attendait avec impatience le voyage, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour retourner à l'école, mais elle avait quelques appréhensions. Après tout, ses précédentes expériences dans la locomotive à vapeur écarlate n'avaient pas été véritablement agréables. Sa première année, elle s'était assise seule dans un compartiment après avoir renversé du jus de citrouille partout sur le devant de son uniforme dans sa nervosité. La seconde année, elle avait trébuché et déchiré ses nouvelles robes. La troisième année, elle avait jeté le maléfice de Chauve-Furie à un Serpentard qui l'avait traitée de sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Les quatrième, cinquième et sixième années, elle avait été constamment harcelée par nul autre que James Potter, qui persistait à lui demander de sortir avec lui. Bien sûr elle l'avait rejeté à toutes ces occasions (et à de nombreuses autres) mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer.

Cette année, cependant, elle se sentait confiante – calme, tranquille et sereine. Cela était dû au nouveau badge brillant qu'elle avait épinglé sur le col de ses habits moldus. On pouvait y lire _Préfète-en-Chef _en grosses lettres rouge et or. Finalement elle avait trouvé un moyen pour faire cesser les harcèlements insistants de Potter. _Maintenant je peux le menacer de lui donner une retenue s'il ne me laisse pas tranquille_, pensait Lily, souriant à cette perspective.

Soudain, sorties de nulle part, les deux meilleures amies de Lily se précipitèrent vers elle. Les trois filles s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte serrée, avant d'entamer la conversation classique sur comment avaient été leurs vacances, qui avaient-elles vu, comment se portaient leurs familles, etc. Puis arriva le sujet de Poudlard. Alors que Lily était remplie d'une immense tristesse à l'idée de quitter l'école, ses deux meilleures amies étaient, elles, aux anges.

"Tu imagines ? Cette fois, l'année prochaine nous serons libres. Plus de sortilèges, plus de métamorphose, plus de potions, ça va être fabuleux !" disait Anna Brown, la plus enthousiaste des trois. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle traînait son énorme valise derrière elle, et elle balaya du regard le quai 9 ¾, à la recherche de garçons. Catherine et Lily sourirent, en reconnaissant ce regard.

"Je connais ce regard" annonça Lily, décidant de mettre son grain de sel "Et tu devrais vraiment arrêter un peu cette année, par rapport aux garçons je veux dire. Nous allons passer nos ASPIC, on doit se concentrer à fond".

"Désolée, préfète, mais on ne peut pas tous se dédier à nos études comme toi" se moqua Anna, observant un Serdaigle de cinquième année et lui adressant un magifique sourire.

"Oh arrête de la taquiner" intervint Catherine, "Tu sais qu'elle est juste stressée parce qu'elle veut réussir et faire de la Médicomagie ou quelque chose comme ça"

"Le Département de la Justice Magique, en fait Cath, mais tu as raison. Encore une année et on sera projetées dans la vie réelle. Je veux être préparée" sourit-elle. Catherine Jones, la déesse du terrain de Quidditch, bronzée et aux cheveux brillants, roula simplement des yeux à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

"C'est du pareil au même. Mais Lily, il faut dire que j'estime qu'Anna a raison. J'ai besoin d'un petit-ami. Et justement comme c'est notre dernière année, on va avoir besoin de cavaliers pour le bal de promo et tout".

Maintenant c'était au tour de Lily de rouler des yeux.

"Tu as déjà entendu parler d'y aller "en amis" ? Et de toute façon, le bal est à la fin de l'année scolaire – autrement dit dans une éternité"

"J'aurais jamais pensé que j'entendrais ça un jour de la bouche de notre petite miss-organisation" se moqua Anna, tandis que Catherine se mettait à rire.

"Vous savez, des fois je me demande pourquoi vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amies" lança sèchement Lily, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Alors que le trio traînait ses valises jusqu'au dernier compartiment du train, elles entendirent un énorme concert de hurlements juste derrière elles, et elles se tournèrent pour trouver la source de tout ce vacarme. Sans que personne ne soit surpris, le bruit venait de James Potter et Sirius Black – les plus séduisants et les plus célèbres joueurs de Quidditch et farceurs de l'école. Ils étaient, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, la personnification de l'espièglerie elle-même. Lily soupira alors que James et Sirius se faisaient une sorte de tape m'en cinq compliqué. Quelque chose qui les rendait si heureux et bruyants ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, en particulier avec ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Décidant d'ignorer leur petit spectacle, Lily se retourna pour monter dans le train, ses deux amis échangeant un regard de complicité avant de se mettre à la suivre. Alors qu'elles rangeaient leurs bagages, la conversation reprit :

"Au fait Lils, je ne t'ai pas encore félicitée convenablement. Préfète-en-Chef, c'est super !" Catherine l'embrassa, avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège opposé.

"Ouais, c'est cool ! On a une femme avec nous maintenant. Hé – on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut !" plaisanta Anna.

"J'attendais vraiment ça avec impatience" admit Lily en souriant, "C'est plutôt une grande responsabilité et tout. On doit dire aux préfets ce qu'ils doivent faire, et donner des retenues, et on a notre propre salle commune".

"On ?" Anna souleva un sourcil, alors que Catherine souriait involontairement.

"Oui, moi et le Préfet-en-Chef. Je me demande qui c'est ?" réfléchit-elle, regardant par la fenêtre, et offrant aux filles l'opportunité d'échanger des regards incrédules. "J'imagine que ça pourrait être Remus, vu qu'il était un préfet. Ou peut-être Diggory de Poufsouffle. Et vous les filles, vous en pensez quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'a pas entendu" dit Anna.

"Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça maintenant !" répondit Cath en grimaçant.

"Attendez, vous savez qui c'est ?" Lily se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, "Qui ?"

"Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, Lils" annonça Catherine, réprimant à peine un petit rire. A ce moment précis, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'entassèrent tous dedans, s'installant sur les sièges libres.

"Hey Evans, on devrait y aller" dit James, lui offrant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Pardon ?" demanda t-elle un peu brusquement, complètement inconsciente du fait que James Potter – celui qu'elle avait réprimandé la plupart du temps de son parcours scolaire à cause de son mauvais comportement, et qu'elle avait toujours rejeté quand il lui demandait constamment de sortir avec lui – était en train de lui parler comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à faire ensemble.

"Premier compartiment. Séance d'information. Elèves. Préfets" dit-il comme si elle était lente.

"Quoi ? Tu es un préfet ?" demanda t-elle stupidement.

"Non" il sourit, alors que la compréhension apparaissait sur son visage.

"Tu n'es pas..."

"Bien sûr que si. Mesdames et Messieurs," il s'adressa au compartiment, "vous êtes en train de regarder votre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Vous pouvez applaudir, vous incliner et faire une révérence devant moi, oh modestes sujets". A ce moment, les Maraudeurs, Cath et Anna explosèrent en applaudissements, et Lily tomba de son siège.

"Evans, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, je voulais dire inclinez-vous au sens figuré".

"Regarde comme tu as de la chance, Cornedrue, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de vénérer le sol sur lequel tu marches" dit Sirius en plaisantant. Etonnamment, James rougit un peu à ce compliment, et il retira la main qu'il avait tendue pour aider Lily à se relever.

"Désolé de te décevoir Evans," dit-il, tentant un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, "Dumbledore a simplement choisi le meilleur homme pour accomplir ce boulot. Tu as de la chance, hein ?" il sourit. Lily ignora le fait qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec elle, déterminée qu'elle était à ne pas avoir de voyage embarrassant dans le Poudlard Express. Mais maintenant, James Potter et ses cheveux divins étaient en train de compliquer les choses !

"Oh dégonfle ta tête surdimmensionnée, Potter. J'étais simplement choquée de voir que Dumbledore ait choisi quelqu'un de si irresponsable et de si arrogant, et, et" elle chercha une autre insulte, "obtus pour être notre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef !", elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit du compartiment, laissant James avec une expression très confuse sur son visage. "J'ai dit quelque chose ?"

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Un nouveau chapitre très prochainement ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant -s'il vous plaît, j'ai dit le mot magique, j'ai dit le mot magique !- une p'tite review...


	6. Fibbing on the Hogwarts Express

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 – Fibbing on the Hogwarts Express<span> :

Alors que Cath et Anna échangeaient des regards inquiets, Sirius continua à rire bruyamment et Peter se joignit à lui timidement. James se laissa tomber dans un siège avec un air découragé.

"Eh Cornedrue, je croyais que cette année, tu voulais être l'ami d'Evans. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?" dit Sirius, lorsque son amusement eut diminué. James se renfrogna.

"Franchement, je ne comprends pas cette fille. Je voulais juste alléger l'atmosphère"

"En fait, j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt drôle" s'incrusta Peter.

"Ouais, c'est juste que tu manques sérieusement de tact" dit Catherine, soulevant un sourcil en direction des garçons.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" demanda James, se penchant en avant. Il s'intéressait sincèrement à son opinion – après tout, elle était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily.

"Avant tout, éclaircissons certaines choses" interrompit Anna avec un ton de femme d'affaire. "Est-ce que tu aimes encore Lily ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime bien. C'est une fille formidable" répondit-il d'une manière aussi évasive que possible. Malheureusement pour lui, Anna n'était pas dupe.

"Mais non, idiot, je veux dire : elle te plaît toujours ?"

Et voilà. La question du siècle. Est-ce que Lily Evans plaisait toujours à James Potter ? Stupide question !

-oOo-

-James-

_Cétait une question idiote. Bien sûr que j'aime toujours Lily, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Mais apparemment les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Pourquoi endurer la peine en espérant encore et encore, pour être finalement rejeté encore et encore ? Et pourquoi perturber l'année scolaire, spécialement Lily, avec des fantasmes de nous sortant ensemble ? Je ne veux pas du tout la bouleverser, surtout en sachant que c'est notre année d'ASPIC, et qu'elle désire les meilleurs résultats. Non. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je la traitais comme une personne ordinaire. Je ne courrai plus après Evans. Et je commence dès maintenant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne demande plus à Evans de sortir avec moi, je ne lui fais plus de déclaration d'amour, et je ne la fixe plus en rêvant de ses longs cheveux auburn_.

-oOo-

Ces pensées et beaucoup d'autres (toutes centrées sur Lily) défilèrent dans la tête de James en un instant avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Non", dit-il simplement, "Evans ne me plaît plus. Plus comme ça"

"Quoi !" crièrent Cath, Sirius, Anna et Peter. Remus ne fit que fixer James avec un air inquisiteur sur le visage, ses yeux ressemblant nettement aux rayons-x de Dumbledore. James regarda l'ensemble des visages choqués, incapable de faire face à Remus, et répéta ce qu'il avait dit. "Non. J'ai décidé que c'était une année trop importante pour être interrompue en poursuivant Evans. De plus, je préfère être son ami que rien du tout".

"Mais elle était l'amour de ta vie, Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" aboya Sirius.

"J'ai juste réussi à passer au travers de ça, je suppose. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai rien à faire si elle me hait. Je ne veut pas qu'elle me haïsse !" répondit James.

"D'accord, d'accord, laisse-moi juste enregistrer tout ça. Toi, James Potter, a flashé sur Lily Evans depuis, je ne sais pas, la troisième ou la quatrième année. Mais maintenant, de but en blanc, tu déclares que tu veux juste être son ami ?" dit lentement Cathrine, comme si elle s'adressait à un tout petit enfant.

"Écoute, je n'ai pas à t'expliquer pourquoi elle ne me plaît plus. Je suis juste devenu en quelque sorte plus mature. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef et j'ai d'autres responsabilités à tenir" finit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Bon, dans ce cas je n'ai pas de conseils à donner. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une marieuse romantiquement désespérée qui cherche à aider ses amis" Anna soupira d'un air tragique, tandis que Sirius reniflait.

_C'est bien, je les ai convaincus_, pensa t-il fièrement, à part Moony. _Il n'aura qu'à fermer sa grande bouche... Et moi, il faut que je me convainque moi-même. Je suppose que ça peut attendre._

"Bon, si c'est la fin de l'interrogatoire, j'ai une réunion de préfets qui m'attend. Tu viens, Moony ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, à tout à l'heure les gars" dit Remus, et sur ce ils laissèrent le compartiment dans un silence choqué.

-oOo-

-Catherine-

_Bon, c'était bizarre. Ok, je m'attendais à ce que Lily s'en prenne à James. Même si je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Mais, par tous les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête de James ? Il aime Lily, d'accord, et d'un sacré amour ! Et je peux l'affirmer. J'ai été amoureuse (sans qu'Anna et Lils le sachent) et je sais ce que ça fait. Je peux parler de ces choses, et l'année dernière, je jure que James était en train de tomber amoureux. Je suis assez sûre que ce n'est pas juste le trophée de chasse. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il aimait Lily ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lily lui a crié dessus un tas d'autres fois dans le passé et il n'a jamais pris ça à coeur, donc je suis plutôt sûre que ce n'est pas ça. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? En fait, non, l'idée de James tombant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Lily est absurde ! C'est impossible. Ce qui nous laisse une seule autre option. Il a menti. Aha ! Il a MENTI ! Il aime toujours Lily ! Oh, je pourrais faire la danse de la joie maintenant – ma meilleure amie a encore une chance d'être avec l'homme qui est fait pour elle. Tout le monde peut le voir, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Donc pourquoi a t-il menti ? Ça doit être pour une bonne raison, parce que pour James mentir sur une chose aussi importante... Je ferais mieux de garder ça pour moi, surtout si c'est une partie de quelque grand plan._

_Oh, Anna est en train de me parler. Mais c'est quoi le sujet de la conversation ?_

-oOo-

"Alors, Moony, prêt pour une nouvelle année en tant que parfait préfet ?" demanda James, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le compartiment où se tenait la réunion des préfets.

"Pourquoi as-tu menti, Cornedrue ?" demanda Remus; l'honnêteté avait toujours été la meilleure tactique avec lui.

James s'étouffa un peu avec sa propre respiration.

"Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu-, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" bredouilla t-il en tournant son visage qui avait pris une teinte rose soutenu.

"Arrête ça James, Lily te plaît toujours. Pourquoi as-tu menti ?" Remus s'arrêta, se tournant vers James avec le 'regard de Dumbledore'.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" James croisa ses bras avec un air obstiné, reprenant rapidement contenance.

"Ok, essayons encore. Est-ce que tu as dit que tu as arrêté de l'aimer pour que vous puissiez devenir amis et qu'elle ne te haïsse plus, ou est-ce que tu as réellement changé d'avis ?" persista Remus.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dit que je ne l'aime plus si je l'aime encore ?" interrogea James, qui commençait à se le demander.

"Tu aurais dit qu'elle ne te plait plus pour un grand nombre de raison, même si elle te plait quand même. Voici ces raisons : tu veux que Lily t'aime d'abord en tant qu'ami, parce qu'elle pourra finalement voir quelle sorte de personne tu es vraiment. Tu veux que tes amis te laissent tranquille à son sujet parce que ce sont leurs insinuations de mauvais goût qui contribuent à te faire haïr autant de Lily et-"

"Tu penses qu'elle me hait encore ?" interrompit James, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Dois-je continuer ?" Remus souleva un sourcil devant la détresse de son ami. "En fait, j'ai ma réponse, c'est pas grave", dit-il alors qu'il se remettait à marcher dans le train.

"Attends, alors tu me crois ou pas ?" demanda James de derrière lui.

"Je crois ce tu veux que je crois" fut la réponse énigmatique. James haussa les épaules, prenant cela comme un oui, et continua pour faire face au courroux de Lily Evans, auréolée par sa gloire de Préfète-en-Chef.

-oOo-

-Sirius-

_C'était intéressant._

_Cornedrue pas amoureux d'Evans ? J'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. Remarquez, elle le pousse à bout depuis un long moment, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait finalement craqué. S'il l'aimait encore, j'aurais essayé de l'aider, après tout je suis son meilleur ami, mais je vais le prendre au mot... Aussi lontemps que ça durera. Il croit qu'il nous a trompés. Pfff, je ne pense pas. Bien que Peter ait été convaincu. Enfin là encore, il n'est pas l'intelligence incarnée._

_Cath a l'air en forme. Elle a de ces bronzages, je me demande si elle est partie pendant cet été. Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle pendant tout le temps où j'étais chez Cornedrue. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander. Oh, elle parle avec Anna. Je lui demanderais toute à l'heure._

…

_Où est le chariot de nourriture ? Je suis affamé. Je pourrais vraiment manger des Fondants du Chaudron. Ooh, peut-être une ou deux Patacitrouilles. Manger..._

-oOo-

"Alors, Cath, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Anna à Catherine, qui fixait la porte avec un air absent depuis que James et Remus étaient partis.

"Allô, ici la Terre ! Tu es toujours avec nous ?" elle agita la main devant son visage, en claquant des doigts.

"Qu- Oh, désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir"

"J'espère que ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal" sourit Sirius.

"La ferme, Black" dit-elle, lui lançant un livre dessus.

"Ouch !"

"En fait, j'étais en train de penser à ton stupide meilleur ami. Depuis quand James a laissé tomber Lily ?"

"Je sais, c'était bizarre, non ?", dit Anna, "Tu penses qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?"

"Quoi, quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ?" dit Sirius, incrédue, "Sûrement pas !"

"Alors, peut-être qu'il est gay ?" avança Anna, "Je veux dire, il EST incroyablement beau et célibataire..."

"Quoi ! Cornedrue ? Je ne pense pas ! De plus, selon ta logique, je serais gay aussi, et je peux dire ici et maintenant que je n'ai jamais pensé à un mec de cette manière !" dit-il énergiquement.

"Moi je trouve que tu protestes trop" sourit Cath.

Sirius lui renvoya le livre en signe de représailles. Cela fit que plusieurs affaires appartenant aux occupants restants furent lancées dans la pièce dans une énorme bataille d'oreillers (en fait il y avait des oreillers offerts dans le Poudlard Express). Elle ne se termina que lorsque la sorcière du chariot frappa poliment à leur porte, offrant un étalage de savoureuses friandises sorcières. Sirius, affichant maintenant un bleu spectaculaire sur le front (il clamait que ça ne faisait pas mal du tout – même si Cath ne voulait pas arrêter de s'excuser), trébucha sur son propre pied dans sa précipitation vers la nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de grignoter joyeusement leur déjeuner, discutant du Quidditch et des ASPIC, toutes les pensées sur les problèmes romantiques de leurs amis oubliées.

* * *

><p>Et hop !<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (regard de chien battu) ;)

Ce chapitre n'était pas trop intéressant, mais bon dans le prochain la relation entre Lily et James avance un petit peu. Enfin un tout petit peu...


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 – Old Habits Die Hard<span> :

Remus et James arrivèrent au compartiment des Préfets avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, pour trouver Lily Evans conversant aimablement avec un séduisant préfet de Poufsouffle de sixième année. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette inconfortable sensation qui rongeait son estomac, et qu'il était incapable de l'identifier immédiatement comme étant de la jalousie. C'était parce que James Potter n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant cette sorte de jalousie intense et dévorante – généralement il était facile à vivre et confiant. Il avait seulement déjà ressenti une vague de désappointement quand Lily refusait de sortir avec lui – il n'avait jamais eu à se battre contre d'autres garçons. Il n'était pas sur le point de commencer maintenant, bien sûr, il voulait seulement être son ami. Néanmoins, il devait se retenir de lancer à ce tas de bouse de dragons trop-sûr-de-lui, qui répondait au nom de Abott, le sortilège d'amnésie. Remus, qui observait le combat interne qui était apparemment écrit sur le visage de James, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Aïe ! Moony, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" s'exclama t-il bruyamment, attirant avec succès l'attention de chaque personne célibataire dans le compartiment. L'attitude de Lily changea immédiatement, alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle foudroya James du regard.

"C'est gentil à toi de te montrer finalement" dit-elle, oubliant Remus pour le moment.

"Ouais, désolé, j'ai été retenu par quelques Serpentards" James mentit aisément – il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien, après tout !

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" il s'adressa au compartiment en général, leur offrant un sourire sympathique.

"Lily allait juste dresser la liste pour le nettoyage des salles communes et les patrouilles de couloir" répondit une jolie Serdaigle.

"Merci, euh ?"

"Marlene" répondit-elle timidement.

"Merci Marlene" reprit-il, lui souriant largement, amusé de voir son rougissement sous son regard. Apparemment cela n'était pas resté inaperçu par Lily, qui se racla la gorge vigoureusement.

"Puisque je suis interrompue, Potter, tu devrais peut-être rappeler à chacun les responsabilités qui appartiennent au statut de préfet" dit Lily sèchement, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais été un préfet, pour la raison évidente qu'il était un des plus grands fauteurs de trouble de l'école entière. _Cela devrait le remettre à sa place_, pensa t-elle, _voyons voir si son charme réussit à le tirer de ce __mauvais pas. Potter ! Comme s'il savait quelque chose sur la responsabilité. Malgré le fait qu'il soit capitaine de Quidditch, je suppose. Hmm, il est plutôt séduisant sur un balai, en fait, il est généralement plutôt séduisant. STOP ! A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Et à propos de James Potter ! Concentre-toi, Lily, au moins fais semblant d'écouter ce qu'il dit !_

Lily sortit de sa rêverie ridicule et, franchement, inquiétante, pour entendre James conclure avec, "Je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire tout ça, avec toutes les farces et tout, mais j'ai toujours su où commence la limite et où m'arrêter. Donc, pour répondre à ta question – Stebbins, pas vrai ? - oui, un petit peu de plaisanterie est autorisé, mais en tant que leaders au sein de Poudlard, c'est notre devoir d'intervenir avent que les choses soient hors de contrôle".

_Discours impressionnant_, pensa Lily avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

"Et également, c'est important de se rappeler que bien que vous soyez des leaders dans cette école, vous êtes aussi des élèves. Essayez de ne pas abuser de votre pouvoir, mais plus important, ne laissez pas vos responsabilités vous écraser. La gestion du temps et de l'organisation est impérative pour que votre vie soit équilibrée, surtout maintenant que vous entrez dans les dernières années de votre instruction. Donc si vos devoirs commencent à vous étouffer, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir, que ce soit James ou moi, parce que nous serons toujours là pour vous aider. Et, je pense que cela résume tout, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer et de mettre votre uniforme pour montrer le bon exemple. Merci". Il y eut des applaudissements polis avant que le compartiment ne se vide, laissant Lily, James et Remus.

"Je te retrouve dans notre compartiment" murmura Remus, son regard entendu et agaçant encore une fois sur le visage.

"Sûr" répondit James, maintenant douloureusement conscient du silence qui s'installait entre lui et Lily. Il mit un point d'honneur à essayer de le briser.

"Alors, Evans, tes mots sont impressionnants" il sourit maladroitement. Lily fut décontenancée par cela. Premièrement, depuis quand Potter l'appelait Evans ? Et deuxièmement, depuis quand il essayait de l'écouter lorsqu'elle parlait des affaires de l'école ?

"Euh, merci ?" elle souleva un sourcil dans ce qu'elle espérait être un regard intimidant. Peine perdue.

"Alors comme ça, tu penses qu'ils vont être stressés par leurs responsabilités et tout ? Je veux dire, Moony a toujours l'air en forme" essaya à nouveau James. Lily fut, à nouveau, surprise par cette déclaration – James se préoccupait soudainement des autres. Bon, c'était sûrement quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

"Je pense que ça ira. Mais tu as raison, Remus a bien réussi à y faire face ces dernières années. Malgré son petit problème de fourrure" dit-elle sans réfléchir.

"Attends ! Tu sais à propos de, de... ?" James se tourna vers elle, l'air égaré, "Comment ?"

"J'ai travaillé dessus en troisième année, mais s'il te plaît ne lui dis pas que je sais ! Je suis désolée, ça m'a juste échappée" bredouilla t-elle.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas mon secret, donc ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Mais j'ai supposé que tu savais" dit-elle en s'excusant.

"Tu ne dois le dire à personne, compris ? S'il savait que tu savais ! Jure que tu ne le diras à personne" commanda t-il.

"Je promets, James. Désolée de l'avoir mentionné" elle regarda le sol, pas seulement pour éviter son regard accusateur, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien étaient magnifiques ses yeux noisette qui lui adressaient ce regard accusateur.

"Attends, tu m'as appelé James" dit-il, s'illuminant soudainement.

"Qu- non, non je n'ai pas fait ça" dit-elle automatiquement.

"Si, tu l'as fait. Tu as dit 'Je promets, James' tu l'as fait !" dit-il joyeusement.

"Et après si je l'ai dit ?" demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne me hais plus irrémédiablement ?" il insista, rempli d'espoir.

"La ferme Potter, avant que je te jette le sortilège d'amnésie" elle le menaça, refusant de croiser son regard. "Dumbledore nous a nommés Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef pour l'année donc je vais essayer de faire un effort. Ne pense pas que c'est parce que je t'apprécie. En ce qui me concerne, tu es toujours aussi arrogant, grossier et agaçant que jamais."

"Ah, Evans, tu ne m'as simplement pas donné une chance de te prouver ma valeur" il sourit.

"Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Evans" souffla t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient de leur compartiment.

"Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure," James l'interrompit, "Mais je vais essayer".

"Et deuxièmement," continua t-elle, "ne t'avise pas de me demander de sortir avec toi cette année"

"Pour ton information, Lily, je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de sortir avec moi" dit-il énergiquement, évitant toujours ses yeux pour pouvoir cacher la vérité.

"Oh... tu n'allais pas ? Désolée, je voulais juste... c'est tellement embarrassant" murmura t-elle, ses joues s'embrasant immédiatement.

"Je veux juste être ton ami" dit James, essayant de mettre un terme à son malaise, "Donc je vais essayer de faire ça pendant un moment si tu m'y autorises". Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait. "Et, tu sais, vu la personne logique et équitable que tu es, je suis sûr que tu reconnaîtras que tout le monde mérite une deuxième, troisième ou quatrième chance" conclut-il, sachant qu'il avait trouvé le bon argument (bien qu'il fasse très attention à la manipulation par la flatterie et les sentiments).

"Ouais, je- désolée. Bien sûr. Il faut que le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef soient amis" répondit Lily, "Après tout, on va partager une salle commune."

"Une salle commune ? Impressionnant ! Fêtes privées, festins de minuit," il cueillit le regard désapprobateur de Lily, "Dernières séances de révision la nuit, préparation des évènements scolaires" il sourit.

Les genoux de Lily se dérobèrent pratiquement sous elle à la vue du sourire rayonnant de James. En fait, malheureusement pour elle, ils _se_ dérobèrent. James, voyant sa chute avant même que Lily ne réalise ce qui se passait, la rattrapa avec facilité. Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds (ah oui, la coordination et la grâce d'un joueur de Quidditch) et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le seuil de la porte ouverte de leur compartiment. La chute de Lily fut atténuée par le corps chaud et musclé de James, ses bras la serrant dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle sentit soudainement un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque maladie. Par une sorte de coïncidence cosmique, James ressentit exactement la même sensation, mais se défendant lui-même de frissonner, il remarqua que Sirius, Remus, Cath et Anna regardaient tous dans sa direction avec des expressions choquées. Peter était apparemment absent.

"Lils, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" hurla Cath, faisant finalement réagir le cerveau de Lily. Quand il réussit à se concentrer, elle réalisa qu'elle avait presque tourné de l'oeil, non qu'elle s'était évanouie parce que Potter lui avait fait un sourire ! Un sourire ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour que ses jambes se dérobent sous elle ! Par ailleurs, elle réalisa soudainement avec un grand malaise, qu'elle était allongée sur son estomac, sur le dessus de l'estomac de Potter, ses yeux fixés sur ses yeux à lui, avec ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, alors que les bras parfaitement musclés du garçon étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Il avait une expression confuse sur le visage, comme si lui, tout comme Lily, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Sirius brisa ce moment de réalisation silencieuse avec un sifflement de loup. A ce moment, et à la surprise générale, James roula rapidement de dessous Lily (gentiment, bien sûr), et se dressa sur ses pieds.

"Je, euh, vais voir si je peux trouver le chariot de nourriture" dit James rapidement, et il s'élança vers le couloir.

"Eh, Cornedrue ! Attends" appela Sirius en commençant à le suivre.

Remus se pencha et donna un coup de main à Lily. Elle se sentait toujours un peu étourdie, et se demandait si elle n'avait pas oublié de manger le petit-déjeuner ce matin, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il devait y avoir une raison logique pour expliquer son évanouissement. Il devait y en avoir une.

"Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est..." cria Anna.

"Vous savez quoi, je pense que c'est une conversation de filles que je vais regretter d'avoir entendu si je reste dans les parages" dit Remus d'un air gêné, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'on va avoir une conversation de filles ?" dit Lily précipitamment, persuadée que les gens penseraient des choses sur son compte qui n'étaient pas vraies.

"Euh, je pense simplement que vous les filles pourriez vouloir un peu de temps en privé. Il faut que je trouve Peter de toute façon" dit-il diplomatiquement, et il sortit du compartiment.

"Alors ?" exigea Anna aussitôt que la porte se fût refermée sur Remus.

"Alors quoi ?" répondit Lily avec irritation, énervée contre elle-même pour son manque de santé mentale momentané.

"Je crois que ce qu'Anna est en train d'essayer de te dire est : comment se fait-il que James et toi vous vous êtes écrasés ici l'un sur l'autre et que vous n'avez pas bougé ensuite ?" rectifia Cath.

"Vous nous avez vus, on est tombés. Enfin je suis tombée et-"

"Ouais, tu es tombée, hein" sourit Anna.

"Non ! Pas comme ça ! Ne te comporte pas comme une commère. Mes jambes se sont simplement dérobées sous moi et James m'a rattrapée et nous sommes tombés ensemble. Oh par Merlin, c'était vraiment embarrassant" dit-elle alors qu'elle s'affaissait dans un des sièges vides, mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

"James ? On dirait plutôt que c'est lui qui t'a fait tomber... amoureuse de lui !" fit remarquer Anna.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Lily déteste James" dit Cath.

"Non. Je ne le déteste pas" dit Lily tranquillement, sa tête toujours cachée.

"Depuis quand ?" demanda Cath, adressant à Anna un regard écarquillé par le choc.

"Nous sommes Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef, donc je fais un effort. Et lui aussi," répondit Lily, "Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Il veut qu'on devienne amis. On verra"

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Cath lui lança son regard Je-ne-pense-pas-que-nous-devrions-insister-parce-que-Lily-va-finir-par-réaliser-de-son-propre-chef-qu'elle-est-amoureuse-de-Potter-sans-que-nous-ayons-eu-à-intervenir. Après un moment, les filles décidèrent de se changer en mettant leurs uniformes alors que le déjeuner venait de se terminer, ainsi elles n'auraient pas à le faire plus tard.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les trois filles étaient assises dans le compartiment et jouaient à la Bataille Explosive, quand Sirius, James et Remus arrivèrent avec un air exténué. Couverts d'une pâte verte, visqueuse et puante.

"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les trois ?" s'exclama Cath alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber dans les sièges restants.

"Ehhhh, ne t'approche pas Black, tu pues !" cria Anna alors que Sirius étirait en plaisantant une main couverte de boue vers son Fondu du Chaudron à demi mangé.

"Nous avons eu un... accrochage" soupira Remus.

"Avec qui ?" demanda Lily, même si elle pouvait deviner la réponse.

"Quelques Serpentards" répondit brièvement James, ne voulant pas déclencher de dispute au sujet de Servilo et ses copains Mangemorts.

"Ils nous ont frappé avec un sortilège dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler alors qu'on revenait du chariot de nourriture," dit Sirius, "Et on a été momentanément immobilisés. C'est à ce moment que nos chers camarades en vert ont décidé de nous bombarder avec le dernier modèle de Bombabouses de chez Zonko. Mais on les a bien eus" il sourit d'un air sinistre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda Cath sévèrement.

"Oh, un maléfice du Saucisson par ici, et un maléfice de Chauve-Furie par-là. A la fin, ils ressemblaient à quatre grosses limaces en uniforme de Poudlard" dit James nonchalamment. Si on avait demandé à Lily ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, elle aurait répondu oh combien elle aurait voulu lancer des sortilèges à ces Serpentards avec Potter et les autres, parce que franchement ils étaient une bande pourrie. Mais sa responsabilité de Préfète-en-Chef l'obligeait à poser la question "Est-ce que vous étiez obligés de leur lancer des maléfices, parce que nous ne pouvons pas autoriser la violence dans le train scolaire". Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas le coeur à ce jugement, pour que Sirius ne fasse que rigoler et lui demande "Oh allez Evans, tu aurais fait la même chose. Admets-le, quatre contre trois, ils avaient l'avantage".

"Désolé Lily, ça n'arrivera plus," dit James en grimaçant, "Mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à retirer cette boue de mes vêtements s'il te plaît. Tu ne voudrais pas être collée avec un Préfet-en-Chef puant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Trop tard" plaisanta Lily, marmonnant_ Récurvite _dans un souffle et rendant leur aspect originel à ses vêtements.

"Merci Lily" dit James en souriant.

Secrètement, les amis de Lily et James remerciaient silencieusement les Serpentards pour leur farce stupide, mais qui semblait avoir (presque) engendré un esprit de camaraderie entre les deux. Inutile de dire que le reste de leur voyage vers Poudlard se passa à jouer à la BatailleExplosive, à contempler les durs mois d'étude à venir, et à insulter chaleureusement les Serpentards à n'importe quelle occasion. Toute l'animosité entre Lily et James semblait s'être évaporée... pour le moment. Comme on dit, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme d'hab' à dans une semaine !<p>

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	8. The First Night Back at Hogwarts

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 – The First Night Back at Hogwarts<span> :

-Lily-

Maintenant, avant que tu me juges, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Je n'écris pas cela de bon coeur. Ces journaux ont été donnés à tous les élèves de Poudlard par le professeur Dumbledore, ce soir au Grand Festin. Il a dit que, à cause de l'ascension d'un certain mage noir, la protection magique autour de l'école a été augmentée mais qu'il existait quand même un risque modéré. Il a ajouté l'occlumancie pour tous les niveaux de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Donc on nous a donné ces journaux afin de 'vider nos esprits' chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, ainsi nous ne serons pas affaiblis par l'inquiétude ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne vois toujours pas comment un journal est censé nous aider. Je veux dire, nous sommes en septième année, donc c'est inévitable qu'on va stresser. Mais eh, qui suis-je pour discuter les ordres de l'autorité ! James était en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule et il a juste dit 'pour la première fois' - il essaie seulement de me mettre en colère. De toute façon, comme j'étais en train de le dire, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef je dois montrer le bon exemple, ce que le Préfet-en-Chef ne parvient pas à faire.

Il m'a juste informée que lui aussi était en train d'écrire dans son journal, le sale fouineur. Oui, James, tu es un fouineur – et arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule ! Merci !

D'accord, peut-être que ceci nécessite quelques explications supplémentaires, après tout si vous m'aviez connue avant aujourd'hui, vous vous demanderiez pourquoi l'intelligente, la consciencieuse, la respectueuse des règles Lily Evans partage une pièce avec la mauvaise influence de James Potter ? Oui James, tu as une mauvaise influence ! Parce que tu ne respectes pas les règles. Et pas que de temps en temps. Alors arrête ça ! Va t'en !

Bien, il est retourné à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour trouver Sirius – je pense qu'il veut lui montrer nos nouveaux quartiers. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre pour qu'ils ne puissent pas m'embêter plus tard. J'ai bien dit chambre, pas dortoir – les appartements des Préfets n'est-ce pas !

En fait, c'est plutôt amusant une fois qu'on a commencé. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà des devoirs à faire. Bien que James et moi devons patrouiller ce soir, pendant une heure à peu près. Mais ça fait plus de temps que je dois passer en sa compagnie exaspérante. Tu sais quoi ? Des fois je pense que Dumbledore l'a fait exprès. Je l'ai vu regarder Potter au dîner, et je pourrais jurer qu'il lui a fait un clin d'oeil ! Mais peut-être que je deviens paranoïaque. Donc, c'est ce à quoi je suis réduite ? Une fille méfiante, essayant d'espionner... non, ça ne me correspond pas du tout. De plus, je m'éloigne du sujet.

Laisse-moi vous raconter cette soirée – elle était plutôt riche en évènements. Et pour une fois, je le dis dans un sens positif.

J'ai toujours adoré le début du festin. J'aime la répartition parce que tu as l'occasion de voir les nouveaux talents qui arrivent dans ta maison et ça te rappelle aussi que tu étais minuscule et innocent. Je me sens triste en sachant que c'est la dernière répartition que je verrai, mais en même temps je suis fière de moi-même et de ce que j'ai fait de mon éducation. Ça fait stupide. Mais c'est vrai. Je suis fière de mes réussites – pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? De toute façon, après ça, Dumbledore a annoncé que James et moi sommes Préfets-en-Chef. Il y a eu un silence choqué au nom de James et ensuite un tonnerre d'applaudissements (il est vraiment très populaire), et je pense qu'on peut dire que nous serons de bons leaders cette année. Je suis vraiment excitée à propos des responsabilités – bien que patrouiller avec Potter ne soit pas la chose qui m'excite le plus.

Après manger, on a suivi les préfets de Gryffondor, donné le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune (Cendrillon), et on est restés pour surveiller un petit moment, pour être sûrs que tout le monde était confortablement installé. Ils sont tous allés au lit assez rapidement parce que les cours commencent demain. Cath et Anna étaient un peu tristes de savoir que je ne partagerai plus une chambre avec elle, mais elles m'ont dit qu'elles étaient contentes de ne plus m'entendre ronfler. Ce qui est ridicule puisque je ne ronfle pas. Mais au moins elles ont Alice. On avait l'habitude d'être très proches toutes les quatre, mais après Alice est tombée amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle de l'année d'après nous – Frank Londubat. Il est charmant et je suis très heureuse pour eux, mais depuis ils restent ensemble et on est un peu laissées de côté. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que trois de nous dans le dortoir, on redeviendra amies. Qui sait ?

Donc elles sont allées toutes les deux se coucher, comme le reste des Maraudeurs, et James et moi avons décidé d'aller voir nos nouveaux appartements de Préfets-en-Chef. Tu sais quoi, journal, c'est la partie que j'attendais le plus. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore partager une chambre avec mes amies, mais j'aime bien la solitude de temps en temps et dans un dortoir la solitude est un peu difficile à trouver. Donc quand j'ai lu dans la lettre que nous avions notre propre salle commune, j'étais très excitée.

James et moi avons finalement trouvé notre nouvelle salle commune – quelque part au septième étage, derrière un grand tableau avec un homme, une femme et un lion. Le mot de passe - Godric Gryffondor – ouvrait le tableau et c'était suffisamment grand pour qu'on n'ait pas à se pencher pour rentrer (et ça c'est bien !). J'étais complètement ébahie quand j'ai marché dans la pièce, parce que pour deux personnes seulement c'était bien plus grand et plus large que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Imagine un peu ça :

Une grande pièce avec le plancher en bois verni, couvert de somptueux tapis rouge et or. Juste sur le côté droit, il y a deux portes. Derrière la première il y a une salle de bains (à nous deux de partager...) ce qui est vraiment ridicule. Sol en marbre, une baignoire blanche dont je pourrais jurer que c'est en fait une petite piscine, des éviers doubles et des miroirs sur tout un côté, et pour finir deux toilettes et une douche de secours juste au cas où la baignoire n'est pas assez bien pour nous ! Derrière la seconde porte il y a un escalier qui conduit à la chambre de James. Au milieu de la salle commune, on trouve un large canapé extrêmement confortable (où j'étais assise juste avant), accompagné de trois ou quatre fauteuils douillets, tous orientés vers un feu de cheminée crépitant et encastré dans le mur de James, comme j'ai décidé de l'appeler. Sur le mur gauche, il y a deux autres portes. La première mène à un placard rempli de toutes sorte de choses, et où James m'a informée qu'il mettrait aussi son balai et sa collection de produits illégaux de chez Zonko. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne pourrait pas garder ces trucs dans sa chambre, il m'a répondu 'parce qu'il y a un placard parfait pour les mettre dedans'. Quand je l'ai frappé derrière la tête, il s'est renfrogné et ensuite il m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Quand je l'ai frappé derrière la tête encore une fois, je pense qu'il a compris le message. Enfin bref, la seconde porte montre clairement les anciens escaliers qui montent à ma propre chambre, qui a une vue magnifique sur le Lac de Poudlard. Retournés dans notre salle commune, le reste de nos murs particuliers était couverts par chacun une énorme étagère, contenant des livres qui sont sans aucun doute liés soit à nos études personnelles, soit à l'importance de nos responsabilités (ou encore de quelques choses essentielles et instructives). Et aussi, deux bureaux sont disposés l'un en face de l'autre devant ces étagères dont je viens de parler, donc si James et moi décidons un jour de travailler en même temps (mais je ne pense pas que ça se produira, puisqu'il n'étudie pas !) cela produira une situation vraiment très embarrassante. Le mur en face du tableau d'entrée est d'une belle couleur pourpre comme le reste de la pièce, mais au milieu il y a deux portes qui ouvrent sur un petit balcon. Je jurerais que je n'avais jamais remarqué ce balcon auparavant, mais il a une vue stupéfiante. La même que depuis ma fenêtre. Il y a une petite table ronde en bois avec deux chaises qui semblent branlantes de chaque côté. Ce sera un bon endroit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, quand j'y pense – tu peux regarder le lever du soleil. Sur le mur du tableau, il y a des petits portraits des anciens Préfets-en-Chef. Ils sont assis ensemble dans leurs cadres minuscules (parce qu'il y en a beaucoup !), sous les premiers Préfets-en-Chef, qui n'arrêtent pas de nous sourire. Ça pourrait être un peu angoissant, sauf que généralement ils font tous semblant de dormir ou alors ils sortent de leurs portraits pour se balader dans le château, discutant de sujets bien plus intéressants. Enfin bon, d'après ce que je sais.

Donc, oui, ça c'est notre salle commune, et je ne pourrais pas être plus excitée !

En ce moment je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en écrivant ceci, en regardant l'étendue d'eau noire semblable à du verre qu'est le lac. Si je louche, je peux voir les horribles hêtres où s'assoient habituellement les Maraudeurs.

…

Ce journal est censé vider mon esprit avant que je m'endorme, mais ça ne marche pas très bien. En fait, si ça fait quelque chose, c'est de me faire penser à des trucs plus que je ne le ferais normalement. Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle on nous a donné ces journaux est une raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter. C'est en train de changer, dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Dumbledore a l'air de penser qu'il y a un mage noir dehors, quelque part, et qui va provoquer de grands changements dans nos vies. Il n'y a rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier, rien par le bouche à oreille. Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'étranges disparitions ou de quelque chose comme ça. Et pourtant, j'ai ce sentiment d'anxiété dans le creux de mon estomac...

Oh bon, peut-être que Dumbledore devient juste un peu trop méfiant. Peut-être qu'il a tout imaginé. Est-ce qu'il devient fou ? Sûrement pas ! Enfin bon, là encore, il a nommé Potter Préfet-en-Chef.

OH NON ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'étais en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre en pensant à Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne devrais pas être en train de penser à lui, encore moins d'écrire des choses sur lui ! Ça suffit déjà qu'il soit dans la majeure partie de mes cours. Ça suffit déjà que j'aie à passer énormément de temps avec lui à cause des responsabilités des Préfets-en-Chef. Mais non, il ne devrait pas être dans ma tête presque aussi souvent qu'il l'est.

Attends, laisse-moi écrire la petite dispute que mon cerveau a voulu avoir avec lui-même. Peut-être que ça va m'aider à vider mon esprit :

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à James Potter. Il a une mauvaise influence. Il est bruyant, arrogant, orgueilleux, et un fauteur de trouble pour commencer ! Il ne mérite pas cet espace réservé aux Préfets !

_Ah Lily, réfléchis à ça – il n'est plus aussi arrogant qu'il l'était, ou vaniteux et il n'a pas encore fait de farce cette année. _

C'est la première nuit à Poudlard !

_Oui, mais c'est quand même un progrès pour lui. Et il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui. _

Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais à faire s'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ou pas ?

_Je suppose que le fait que tu te cries toi-même dessus à l'intérieur de ta propre tête prouve que tu n'en as rien à faire, hein ?_

Oh la ferme ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ça ? Parce que je me sentirai humiliée lorsque je me relirai plus tard ?

_Non, c'est parce que secrètement tu aimes bien écrire au sujet de James._

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes toujours tout à lui ?

_Je suis toi, idiote, TU ramènes toujours tout à lui._

Bon pardonnez-moi, votre Toute Puissante voix-dans-ma-tête.

_Je pourrais te pardonner, mais tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu aimes écrire à son sujet._

Non !

_Bien sûr. Je suis dans ta tête, tu te rappelles ?_

Ah oui ? Eh bien tu ne trouveras rien de positif sur Potter là-dedans !

_Tu veux parier ? Et à propos de toutes ces pensées d'aujourd'hui ?_

Je – Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_Ne m'insulte pas, en fait c'est ton intelligence. Tu pensais à lui rien que toute à l'heure quand tu regardais à travers la fenêtre. Tu pensais à combien ses bras étaient forts quand il t'a rattrapée dans le train. Tu pensais à combien tu aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps. Tu pens-_

Assez !

Non, non et encore non ! Et juste pour faire bonne mesure – NON !

C'est bon, je ne vais plus écrire mes insanités.

De plus, je devrais peut-être aller voir si Potter (oui je sais, je suis encore en train de parler de lui – alors appelez la police !) et Black sont en bas pour être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas mettre le feu par inadvertance.

Bonne nuit

Xo Lily.

* * *

><p>"Patmol, attends de la voir, c'est vachement impressionnant !" s'exclama James alors que lui et Sirius, à l'abri de la cape d'invisibilité, se précipitaient vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.<p>

"Allez, Cornedrue, c'est juste une chambre" dit Sirius, se penchant pour éviter que leurs pieds ne dépassent.

"Ouais, mais attends un peu. C'est trop cool"

"Peut pas être mieux qu'un dortoir avec tes copains, par contre" répondit Sirius, incapable de cacher la pointe d'amertume qui transparaissait dans sa voix. James s'arrêta et se tourna sous la cape d'invisiblité pour être face à lui. A ce moment, ils étaient juste devant le tableau du mot de passe.

"Tu es triste que - que je te laisse avec Lunard et Queudver ?" demanda James, soulevant un sourcil.

"Non" répondit Sirius, regardant le sol d'un air maussade.

"Ecoute, si ça te fait plaisir, je peux encore revenir et dormir dans le dortoir avec vous les gars" offrit James. Il était vraiment un bon ami.

"Non, désolé" répondit Sirius, "C'est juste que tu vas me manquer", il regarda ses pieds.

"Je peux dormir là-bas une fois par semaine, si tu veux ?" offrit James timidement, "Tu sais, pour garder le bon vieux groupe ensemble et tout"

"Ouais !" dit Sirius bruyamment, "Je veux dire, une fois par semaine c'est bien. On ne peut pas te faire rater du temps passé seul avec Evans, non ?" il sourit. James décida de ne pas le réprimander pour l'avoir taquiné à propos de Lily, et il devait rappeler aux gens qu'il l'aimait 'comme une amie'. A cet instant, le tableau s'ouvrit, et la fille en question sortit, observant à droite et à gauche le couloir. Bien sûr James et Sirius étaient sous la cape donc elle ne pouvait pas les voir. James avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de Sirius et essayait désespérément d'arrêter de respirer.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" appela Lily timidement. Elle semblait même effrayée. C'était inhabituel – généralement Lily était la fermeté même, mais maintenant, seule dans un couloir désert (sans sa baguette, abandonnée sur le canapé), elle paraissait plutôt vulnérable. Elle fixa exactement l'endroit où se trouvait James, et alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient, il sentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac, et prit involontairement une bouffée d'air.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'était pas resté inaperçu par Lily. Son expression se durcit immédiatement, et elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Qui que ce soit je sais que vous êtes là. Donc soit vous vous montrez, soit vous retournez dans votre dortoir tout de suite. Personne ne devrait être dans les couloirs à ce moment de la nuit. Vous avez jusqu'à trois et après je vais chercher Rusard" dit-elle sévèrement, bien que ce soit une menace en l'air. James réfléchit rapidement. Soit il était découvert sous la cape par Lily – perdant cette possession de prix et sa confiance, soit ils se mettaient à courir et il espérait qu'elle prendrait ses bruits de pas pour ceux d'un autre élève désobéissant. "Un... deux...". Il choisit l'option b. Poussant fortement Sirius dans les côtes, James ouvrit la voie (en veillant à marcher bruyamment) et retourna dans le couloir, hors de vue.

"Merde !" pouffa Sirius, "Je voulais vraiment voir vos appartements privés"

"Ha ha ha" répondit James sarcastiquement, "Tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ?"

"Non, éclaire mon humble lanterne"

"Je vais être obligé de dormir dans notre dortoir cette nuit" il soupira, déçu du fait qu'il ne dormirait pas près de la chambre d'Evans.

"OUAIS" hurla bruyamment Sirius, "Comme au bon vieux temps. Faisons une fête ! Je pense que je dois avoir plusieurs Bièraubeurres quelque part..."

"Patmol, la ferme ! Et si Rusard t'entendait ? De plus, je ne sais pas si une fête est vraiment une bonne idée. Tu sais, Préfet-en-Chef et tout ?" il montra son badge.

"Allez, Jamesie, tu sais que tu en as envie" persista Sirius.

"Bon, d'accord. Mais pas toute la nuit" sourit James, heureux de voir son ami heureux.

"Hourrah ! Tu s-, attends, tu as entendu ça ?" chuchota Sirius.

"Ouais. Cours !"

Et encore une fois, James et Sirius sprintèrent à travers le hall d'entrée, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans leur dortoir, buvant de la Bièraubeurre avec Remus et Peter, planifiant joyeusement leur prochaine grande farce. Oh oui, ça allait être une année très intéressante.

* * *

><p>Review ! Pleaaaase ! ;)<p>

Et comme dirait l'auteure, happy fanficcing !


	9. Not A Morning Person

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 – Not a Morning Person<span> :

Le matin suivant, Lily se réveilla avec un cou extrêmement douloureux. La raison étant qu'elle s'était endormie sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand elle réalisa où elle était, elle s'étira et décida de se lever rapidement, mais elle constata qu'il lui était trop douloureux de remuer. Dès que ce moment de réalisation fut passé, elle remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Ce quelque chose d'autre était en train de l'appeler par son nom doucement.

"Lily ? Lily, réveille-toi. On doit aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner", la voix l'appelait de quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Elle essaya encore une fois de tourner sa tête, gémissant doucement dans la douleur, et se retourna pour trouver James Potter se tenant derrière elle, plutôt proche, et touchant gentiment son épaule. A ce moment ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle se leva rapidement de son siège, avant de grimacer de douleur et de se pencher à nouveau.

"Ça va ?" demanda James, ses yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude; il essayait de ne pas paraître trop inquiet de peur qu'il ne révèle ses vrais sentiments, mais en même temps il voulait qu'elle sache qu'en tant qu'ami il s'occupait encore de son bien-être.

"Ouch" dit Lily faiblement, se redressant encore une fois, mais plus lentement.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui serait resté ici toute la nuit" dit James, et Lily leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Elle sentait encore cette ennuyeuse sensation dans son estomac, et elle s'obligea à ne pas tomber dans les pommes comme la dernière fois.

"C'est peut-être parce que je suis restée ici toute la nuit. Je crois que je me suis endormie. J'étais en train d'attendre..." elle fronça les sourcils, regardant à travers la fenêtre et essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait été important la nuit dernière. "J'étais en train de t'attendre" dit-elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant, "On devait surveiller les couloirs mais tu n'es pas revenu !"

"Merde ! Désolé Lily, j'avais complètement oublié" dit James sincèrement, s'en rappelant pour la première fois.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, Potter, tu as des responsabilités m-maintenant" elle bâilla, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur la colère.

"Je sais, je sais, je t'ai déçue. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets" James l'implora, demandant pardon – ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait envie de commencer l'année scolaire.

"Bon, d'accord. Pardonné" elle s'arrêta pour bâiller encore, "De plus, j'imagine que j'avais oublié aussi" elle sourit en s'excusant, et James fut momentanément surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude. _Les filles_ pensa t-il.

"Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses," dit Lily, "QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MA CHAMBRE ?" cria t-elle. "Dégage, dégage, dégage" hurla la jeune fille, le poussant par la porte. Maintenant extrêmement confus, et un peu effrayé, James resta de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte en chêne qui lui avait été claquée au visage. Il pensa qu'il mettrait tout ceci sur le compte du manque de sommeil combiné avec le stress des premières journées. Il ne reprochait rien à Lily. Après tout, quand il s'était réveillé dans son ancien dortoir, encore habillé avec son uniforme de la veille, il avait un peu paniqué – il voulait lui aussi que son premier jour se passe bien.

Quand Lily arriva, dans un uniforme propre et avec les cheveux attachés dans une élégante queue de cheval, James ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Et Lily, qui n'avait pas réalisé que James était si près de la porte de sa chambre, lui fonça carrément dessus. Cela les fit dégringoler à tous les deux les escaliers, atterrissant en petit tas sur le sol de leur salle commune. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Lily se retrouva allongée sur James Potter, enveloppée dans ses bras protecteurs. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et retombaient sur son visage. James pouvait sentir le shampooing à l'abricot et au miel que Lily utilisait, et il était assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir compter les légères taches de rousseur sur son visage. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui captèrent son attention, ça avait toujours été ses yeux. Verts et en amande, ils étincelaient de vie en permanence – James aurait pu se perdre dans ces yeux. Et il faillit le faire. Jusqu'à ce que Lily, finalement, roule sur le tapis en peluche cramoisie à côté de lui.

"Désolée" dit-elle simplement, regardant le plafond avec des yeux écarquillés, horrifiée de voir qu'elle avait encore une fois apprécié le contact de James.

"Je – ok" répondit-il. Il y eut une pause. "Tu sais, on devrait vraiment arrêter ça" dit James, et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était une bonne manière de briser la tension – Lily se sentait vraiment mal pour avoir provoqué un nouvel incident, mais James était doué pour empêcher les contusions, donc ce n'était finalement pas trop grave. Ils restèrent allongés tous les deux pendant une minute, évaluant leurs propres douleurs individuelles, avant de se lever avec précaution et de passer par le trou du portrait.

"Attends une minute, tu ne vas pas te changer ?" demanda Lily à James. James était particulièrement débraillé, et pas seulement à cause de la chute dans les escaliers. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que d'habitude, et l'uniforme qu'il portait était froissé, comme s'il avait dormi dedans (en fait il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner à la salle commune des Préfets pour se changer jusqu'à maintenant, donc il avait réellement dormi dedans). Lily faisait de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer à quel point les cheveux ébouriffés de James le rendaient encore plus attirant.

"Non. De plus, je ne suis pas aussi horrible" dit-il, en essayant de paraître offensé. Lily souleva un sourcil et sourit.

"De toute façon, on n'a pas le temps. On doit aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner et nos emplois du temps. Si on a un 'temps d'étude' de libre, j'irai me changer, sinon tu devras juste supporter ma ressemblance avec un hérisson" il sourit à son tour.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit Lily.

"Quoi ?" demanda James, laissant passer Lily devant lui.

"Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais" dit-elle tranquillement. James fut loin de s'offenser à ce commentaire, il prit plutôt cela comme un signe positif que Lily se rapprochait de lui.

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas aussi nerveuse que je le pensais" plaisanta James, "Bien que ces sautes d'humeur Evans..."

"Hé ! C'est en partie de ta faute que je me suis couchée aussi tard hier, donc tu vas devoir faire avec." elle pointa un doigt dans sa direction, "mais désolée pour ça. C'est juste que je hais les Lundis". James s'arrêta de marcher, et il fallut trois ou quatre pas à Lily pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et elle se tourna vers James pour le fixer avec un regard perplexe.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu hais les Lundis ?"

"Euh... oui ?"

"Toi, Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef extraordinaire, tu hais les Lundis ?"

"Oui"

"Non !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je le crois pas"

"La ferme" dit Lily en roulant des yeux.

"Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est comme découvrir que le Père Noël n'est pas réel" dit James, le visage complètement sérieux.

"Pourquoi ? Juste parce que je ne me plains pas de Lundi tout le temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le supporte" dit-elle alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire semblant de te croire, pour la sauvegarde de notre amitié" James sourit tandis que Lily se mettait à rire.

"Attends, comment tu connais le Père Noël ? Je pensais que c'était une tradition moldue" demanda Lily.

"Ah, ma chère Lily, tu as oublié que j'ai pris Etude des Moldus. De plus, mon père est vraiment intéressé par tout ce genre de trucs. On avait l'habitude de fêter Noël chaque année comme une famille..." sa voix devint inaudible, il semblait triste.

"On avait ?" demanda Lily doucement, prise entre la curiosité et la volonté de ne pas insister.

"Avant... Peu importe, on ne le fait plus. Je reste à Poudlard pour la plupart des vacances maintenant. Et toi, est-ce que tu restes ici pour Noël ?" demanda James, pressé de détourner la conversation.

"Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que s'ils ont besoin de nous pour des devoirs de Préfets ou quelque chose comme ça, alors oui, je resterai" répondit Lily, perdue dans ses pensées sur ce que James avait voulu lui cacher. Ils arrivèrent soudainement devant la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Après vous, Miss Evans" dit James, s'inclinant dans une fausse imitation de la galanterie.

"Euh, merci ?" dit-elle, avant de monter chercher Anna et Catherine. James s'arrêta pendant un moment, la regardant partir, avant de se secouer et de bondir vers les escaliers de son ancien dortoir, où il trouverait sans doute Sirius, Peter et peut-être même Remus encore au lit.

Lily s'élança dans les escaliers de son vieux dortoir, avide de voir Anna et Catherine et de leur raconter sa nouvelle chambre. Elle devait les voir absolument, parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester seule avec ses pensées en ce moment. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle Lily avait été dans un tel état d'esprit si tôt ce matin était le fait que lorsqu'elle s'était enfin endormie, elle avait fait un rêve vraiment très troublant. Non, ce n'était pas ce genre de rêve à propos de devoirs ou de contrôles de métamorphose, ou encore d'examens de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ni à propos du fait d'être une Préfète-en-Chef ou du comportement de plus en plus distant de Pétunia. C'était un rêve sur Potter. Et bien que Lily ait du mal à se l'avouer, ça avait été loin d'être une expérience cauchemardesque. James et elle étaient en train de faire une promenade autour du Lac de Poudlard, main dans la main, juste en parlant et riant, quand il s'était arrêté et tourné vers elle. "Je pense que c'est le moment de vous dire la vérité, Lily Evans" avait dit le James du rêve, "J'adore être ton ami, mais je t'aime plus que ça. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, donc je vais résumer" et après il s'était penché et l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres. Lily était alarmée du fait que James sache si bien embrasser, mais elle s'était rappelée que c'était juste un rêve et, bien sûr, dans les rêves les gens savent toujours bien embrasser. Ces pensées étaient toutes en train de tourbillonner dans la tête de Lily, mais Lily étant Lily voulait juste qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à Potter – particulièrement de cette façon – et ne se préoccuper que de sa journée. Ou alors ses démentis l'obligeraient à réfléchir.

Donc elle était déterminée à ignorer ses pensées et à se distraire avec des ragots stupides et des discussions de filles.

"Salut les filles, debout !" dit Lily vivement, bondissant sur le lit de Catherine et lui donnant un petit coup brusque sur l'épaule.

"Eh ! Qui est-ce qui fait ce... C'troooop tôt, va te recouchefff" marmonna Cath, tournant le dos à Lily, au point que Lily fit disparaître sa couverture.

"D'accord, d'accord, je suis déjà debout" grommela t-elle, "Et si j'avais été nue ? Hmm ? Tu es une perv..."

"Je crois que quelqu'un n'est pas une lève-tôt" remarqua Lily sèchement.

"Je n'ai jamais été une lève-tôt. Il n'y a que deux choses qui peuvent me faire sortir du lit de si bon matin" marmonna Cath, alors qu'elle commençait à se changer, "le Quidditch et les garçons sexys. Comme tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, Lils, je te suggère de t'en aller avant que je te jette un sort jusqu'à la semaine prochaine".

"Ouais, bien sûr" fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à obtenir.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas embêter Anna ?" grommela Cath.

"Parce que Anna est déjà levée et, j'imagine, à la douche puisque son lit est vide" elle montra les draps emmêlés.

"Oh non" soupira Cath, "Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller, non ?"

"Ne pas aller où ?" demanda Lily, se préparant au pire, "Il n'y a rien de mal dans la salle de bain des Gryffondors, pas vrai ?"

"Non. La nuit dernière, on était dans la salle commune toutes les deux, en train de parler et lire mon magazine de Quidditch et autres joyeusetés-"

"Anna n'aime pas le Quidditch" l'interrompit Lily.

"Elle trouve que l'équipe d'Irlande est sexy, par contre"

"Oh, bof. Enfin bon, continue"

"Donc, on était là-bas quand le portrait de la grosse dame s'est ouvert, mais on n'a vu personne rentrer, on a pensé toutes les deux que c'était bizarre. Alors qu'on allait sortir pour enquêter, on a entendu des bruits vraiment forts venant du dortoir des garçons."

"Laisse-moi deviner" dit Lily sarcastiquement, toutes ses belles pensées sur James évaporées encore une fois.

"Ouais, c'était les Maraudeurs. Ils faisaient un beau vacarme, mais je pense qu'ils avaient lancé _assurdiato_ sur les autre dortoirs, parce que personne ne semblait les entendre ou venir voir ce qui se passait. Ils devaient avoir oublié la salle commune, parce qu'on entendait tout vraiment très fort."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'ils faisaient une sorte de fête, parce que à un moment ils ont chanté. Odo le Héros, je crois" fit Cath pensivement.

"Okay, donc les Maraudeurs sont bruyants et perturbateurs, rien d'anormal. Qu'est-ce que Anna vient faire là-dedans ?"

"Eh bien, elle a décidé qu'elle voulait faire un peu la fête avec les Maraudeurs"

"Qu- pourquoi !" s'étrangla Lily.

"En fait, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée à ce moment-là" dit Cath timidement.

"Attends, tu y es allée aussi ?" demanda Lily d'une voix incrédule.

"Ben, ouais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Anna toute seule dans une salle pleine d'adolescents hormonaux. Et de plus, on a une année entière de dur labeur devant nous, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser un peu aller ?" se défendit Cath qui se sentait un peu agacée maintenant. Pourquoi Lily ne pouvait pas se relâcher de temps en temps ?

"Cath !"

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils faisaient quoi ?" demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches, toute sa gaieté disparue maintenant.

"Euh, ils avaient un peu de... bièrraubeure et on a joué à action ou vérité" dit Cath, plissant les sourcils comme si elle avait des difficultés à se rappeler.

"Ils avaient du whisky Pur-Feu, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lily, sa voix douce mais avec de la colère.

"Non, pas exactement. C'était juste Sirius. J'en ai eu un peu et Anna aussi, mais il n'y avait que nous trois. Et franchement Lils, on n'en a eu que deux doigts. Je te le jure !" dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant progressivement sous le regard incendiaire de Lily.

"Et après ?" demanda t-elle dangereusement.

"Bon, on était en train de jouer à action ou vérité, et Peter a imposé à Anna de dormir dans le dortoir des garçons pour une nuit... dans le lit de Sirius."

"Elle ne l'a pas fait ?"

"Si. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas. Je veux dire, tu connais Anna, elle trouve que Black est mignon, mais elle ne l'aime pas de cette façon donc ce n'était pas trop grave" par contre, pour Catherine, c'était grave. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, même pas à elle-même, elle était un peu jalouse du gage d'Anna, et la jeune fille aurait voulu qu'il lui soit assigné à elle. Mais elle était complètement dans le déni, de sorte qu'elle ne pensa pas plus loin.

"Mais Cath, ça va à l'encontre d'un tas de règles de l'école. Et c'est totalement irresponsable ! Et... je ne peux pas croire ça de lui" dit Lily en descendant du lit de Cath. Elle marcha lentement vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers avec le visage maussade. Ses sautes d'humeur commençaient à devenir vraiment ridicules – stupide Lundi.

"Quoi, Black n'a rien fait d'inapproprié... enfin de plus inapproprié que d'habitude... d'après ce que je sais"

"Non, pas lui. Potter"

"Oh, bien sûr, puisque c'est toujours de sa faute"

"Arrête de le défendre"

"Non, toi arrête de l'attaquer. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il n'a même pas eu quelque chose à boire."

"Mais il est venu et m'a réveillée ce matin, et il ne m'a rien dit de toute cette histoire, donc il a menti"

"Il ne t'a pas menti, il ne t'a simplement pas raconté chaque petit détail de sa nuit. Est-ce que c'est un crime ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de le défendre – je pensais que tu étais mon amie ?"

"Lils, je suis ton amie et en tant qu'amie c'est mon devoir de t'avertir quand tu deviens injuste et que tu as un jugement complètement arbitraire surtout quand il s'agit d'un certain James Potter. C'est de pire en pire. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Sirius a ramené James à la tour des Gryffondors, apparemment parce qu'il ne voulait pas te réveiller ou quelque chose comme ça. James se sentait coupable de laisser tomber ses amis et d'aller dormir avec – enfin, pas avec toi avec toi, mais tu sais...

"Enfin bref, il se sentait coupable donc il a laissé Sirius organiser cette petite fête. Mais il savait que ça allait complètement à l'encontre du règlement et il s'est donc abstenu de boire, au lieu de dire au reste d'entre nous d'arrêter quand il le fallait. Il essayait juste de bien faire d'après ses amis, Lily, donc déjà laisse-le tranquille"

Lily ne put que la fixer, avec une moue un peu surprise comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. James Potter était défendu par sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle-même venait de se faire accuser d'injustice. Bien sûr, c'était parce que Lily savait que c'était vrai que cela la blessait tellement de l'entendre.

"Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi horrible au point qu'il n'a même pas essayé de me le dire" demanda t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr que – pardon, quoi ?" répondit Cath qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

"James, je veux dire, Potter ne m'a rien dit du tout à propos de cette affaire. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est parce qu'il avait peur que je lui crie dessus ?" demanda Lily, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux, qui se tournèrent ensuite vers Cath avec une certaine quantité de désespoir.

"Lily, est-ce que ça va ? Tu te comportes d'une façon plutôt étrange aujourd'hui"

"Je vais bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, donc je me sens un peu perdue aujourd'hui. Mais est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a rien dit ?" insista Lily d'une manière suppliante. Cath se demandait si elle devait lui dire la vérité qui était un 'oui, bien sûr, qui s'exposerait volontairement au courroux de Lily Evans ?' mais, à en juger par l'état fragile des nerfs de Lily, elle décida d'adoucir un peu les choses.

"Non, Lily, c'est plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter au sujet d'Anna de si bonne heure le matin" mentit Cath, essayant de paraître convaincante. Apparemment cela marcha.

"Okay" soupira Lily, "On pourrait aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner maintenant ?"

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais juste mettre mes chaussures" marmonna Cath alors que Lily allait l'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Ensembles les filles descendirent les escaliers, bavardant maintenant facilement de ce qu'aujourd'hui pouvait leur réserver. Bien que ce 'commérage' n'ait pas vraiment réussi à l'empêcher de penser à James, Lily se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de stresser à propos de l'école.

"Patmol, Lunard, Queudver, levez-vous espèces de gros tas de mou, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner" annonça James, déambulant dans son ancien dortoir.

"Pas besoin de crier, James, certains d'entre nous étaient en train d'essayer de dormir" renchérit une voix féminine provenant du lit de Sirius. James regarda par-dessus pour voir la bosse dont il présumait que c'était Sirius blotti sous les draps, alors qu'Anna Brown s'asseyait dans le lit en paraissant agréablement irritée dans son état matinal.

"Désolé Anna" s'excusa James, inclinant légèrement la tête vers elle, "mais je pense que tu devrais vite partir de toute façon, avant que d'autres gars – ou d'autres filles à ce sujet – s'aperçoivent que tu étais ici la nuit dernière". Il blanchit à l'idée que Lily le découvre. Elle pourrait vraiment le décapiter pour avoir autorisé une fille – sans parler de l'une de ses meilleures amies – à dormir dans une chambre pleine de garçons.

"Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois – c'est plutôt malodorant ici de toute façon" dit-elle en plissant le nez, alors qu'elle glissait du sol vers la porte.

"Ce n'est pas si horrible" une voix étouffée sortit de sous les draps de Sirius.

"Si ça l'est, ça pue vraiment. Mais qui suis-je pour juger" dit Anna superbement, avant de jaillir hors de la salle.

"Content qu'elle soit partie" dit Rémus du lit d'à côté, "je me sentais plutôt gêné avec elle dans le dortoir. Je veux dire, elle est jolie et tout, mais c'est une fille".

"Bien vu Lunard, mais elle ne mord pas" dit Sirius, rejetant ses draps avec une énergie incroyable venant de la part d'une personne non matinale.

"Patmol, pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèves ?" demanda Peter d'une voix indistincte.

"C'est évident, Queudver. Petit-déjeuner ! Le plus important repas de la journée." Et avec cette déclaration, les Maraudeurs se mirent tous à agir en vitesse, s'habillant etc (excepté James, dont les vêtements propres étaient dans sa chambre) avant de dévaler les escaliers de la salle commune et de sortir par le trou du portrait, courant vers leur petit-déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall était en train de distribuer les emplois du temps des septième années, alors que les étudiants discutaient et gémissaient entre eux – personne ne voulant vraiment aller en classe. Les tables des quatre maisons bruissaient de bavardages et d'excitation nerveuse. Lily et ses amies étaient arrivées là quelques cinq minutes avant les Maraudeurs et étaient toutes en train de piocher – mais vraiment du bout des lèvres – dans leurs nombreux plats. Lily enfourna une cuillère de céréales sans aucun enthousiasme.

"Vous savez quoi, je trouve que le petit-déjeuner est vraiment le pire repas de la journée" dit-elle à personne en particulier. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, c'est à ce moment exact que Sirius Black décida de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Blasphème !" hurla t-il, pointant un doigt dans sa direction, l'autre main plaquée dramatiquement sur sa poitrine, "Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose à propos du petit-déjeuner ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi !" s'exclama t-il. Il fallait le lui accorder, Sirius avait un don pour la comédie mais quand il s'agissait des repas, il était mortellement... sérieux.

"Arrête un peu Patmol, personne n'a envie d'entendre ton discours le-petit-déjeuner-est-le-numéro-un-dans-mon-coeur" dit Rémus, lui envoyant une céréale dessus avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Lily. Elle remarqua que James s'asseyait à la droite de Cath et Anna qui étaient en diagonale par rapport à elle. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait exprès pour pouvoir la regarder subrepticement par-dessus le haut de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de gens pour surveiller si James gardait sa façade selon laquelle il n'aimait Lily qu'en tant qu'ami.

"Alors, comment vous vous sentez toutes les deux après la nuit dernière ?" demanda Peter (qui était assis de l'autre côté de Rémus) à Cath et Anna. Rémus et Sirius roulèrent des yeux simultanément. Ça ressemblait tellement à Peter de mettre les pieds dans le plat, et de plus juste en face de la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais comme Lily ne réagissait pas, James attira son attention et la regarda d'un air désolé, supposant qu'elle savait à propos de la fête. Bien sûr il avait bien supposé, et Lily lui retourna son regard avec un petit sourire de compréhension. Donc maintenant, ils pouvaient tous continuer leur petit-déjeuner plutôt normalement, les garçons entamant une conversation bruyante sur le Quidditch, et les filles roulant des yeux de temps à autre, s'incrustant quand c'était nécessaire. A cet instant, McGonagall avait atteint les Gryffondors de septième année, et était en train de distribuer les emplois du temps.

"Oh merde !" s'exclama Sirius quand il reçut le sien, "Double cours de potions pour commencer la journée. Tu parles !" Un regard de dégoût se glissa sur son beau visage alors qu'il lisait "Avec les Sepentards".

"Ne t'inquiète pas Patmol, je suis aussi dans cette classe" dit James, consultant le sien coloré de couleurs vives.

"Et moi" s'incrusta Lily, "Suivi par arithmancie, déjeuner, métamorphose et sortilèges. Ce n'est pas si mal"

"Ouais, au moins on a métamorphose" remarqua James.

"On ?" Lily leva les yeux de son emploi du temps.

"Oui, je pense qu'on a quasiment les mêmes cours" dit James timidement, évitant son regard.

"Alors tu fais Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Botanique, Arithmancie, Runes, et Défense contre les forces du Mal ?" demanda Lily.

"Ouais, sauf que j'ai pris l'étude des Moldus à la place des runes" répondit-il. Leurs amis constatèrent cet échange amical avec un peu de confusion. C'est Sirius qui les ramena tous sur Terre en faisant remarquer que James et lui n'avaient que DCFM, sortilèges, potions et métamorphose en commun – un fait qui les déprima si bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait particulièrement hâte d'arriver à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

"Je suppose que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours" soupira Anna légèrement, "Je vous verrai à midi les gens"

"Et je te verrai en Arithmancie, Lils" dit Cath, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle à la suite d'Anna.

"On devrait peut-être y aller et prendre nos affaires" suggéra James à Lily.

"Ouais, et on aurait peut-être dû partir cinq minutes plus tôt. Nos chambres sont plus loin que la Tour de Gryffondor" répondit Lily, paraissant inquiète pendant une nanoseconde. "Ah, j'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment grave. On commence par potions là maintenant, et le professeur Slughorn est très compréhensif" sourit-elle.

"Si on lit entre les lignes, ça donne : tu es le chouchou du prof et tu peux t'en tirer sans être assassinée, donc rien ne presse" suggéra James.

"Quelque chose comme ça" Lily se mit à rire, surprise de constater qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ensemble. James était également secrètement extasié de voir que Lily avait fait une telle volte-face spectaculaire dans son attitude envers lui au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il était littéralement embrasé de l'intérieur.

"Lily ?" demanda t-il gentiment, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, déjà en retard de dix minutes.

"Oui ?"

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne me hais plus ? Je veux dire, ne te mets pas en colère, j'aime voir que tu ne sembles plus me détester. Mais c'est juste que tu as eu l'air de me haïr pendant si longtemps que je me demandais pourquoi tu avais si soudainement changé d'attitude. Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas que je te demande, c'est..." essaya t-il de dire, trébuchant sur les mots.

"Qui a dit que je ne te déteste plus ?"

Le coeur de James se fissura.

"Je rigole, Potter" dit Lily en riant, "Non, c'est juste quelque chose que quelqu'un m'a dit une fois. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième, troisième ou quatrième chance."

Il sourit. Elle se rappelait de ses mots !

"Okay, donc tu ne m'apprécies pas juste parce que tu as fais une crise de Lundi ?" demanda James.

"Assez sûre, mais n'insiste pas. Je suis une fille qui s'énerve facilement" elle sourit.

"Lily Evans, vous êtes pleine de surprises" répondit James, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la classe de potions côte à côte.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (apparemment l'auteure avait voulu se faire pardonner d'un gros retard).<p>

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je pars en vacances et que je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de vous poster le chapitre suivant dans exactement une semaine. Mais bon, je ferai tout mon possible pour respecter les délais !

Laissez-moi une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	10. And Everything Was Going So Well

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 – And Everything Was Going So Well<span> :

C'est le vendredi soir de la deuxième semaine de la rentrée à Poudlard que la toute nouvelle 'amitié' de James et Lily fut confrontée à son premier défi. Il se trouva que ce défi prit la forme de Sirius Black.

Lily et James avaient conservé une attitude civile l'un envers l'autre pendant toute la semaine. Ils (Lily en particulier) essayaient de ne pas trop se rapprocher – un exploit difficile car ils partageaient la même salle commune, les responsabilités des Préfets-en-Chef, et avaient six cours sur sept en commun.

Lily avait découvert qu'il était dangereux pour elle de regarder James dans les yeux trop souvent, parce que généralement cela lui donnait une sensation de légèreté. Elle attribuait ce phénomène à l'étrange disparition de six années de haine implacable qu'elle ne ressentait plus – c'était l'absence de ce sentiment qui poussait son corps à réagir comme il le faisait quand il était dans les parages. Si Lily avait réfléchi de manière logique, elle aurait réalisé que cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Mais elle ne réfléchissait pas de manière logique, donc ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Elle était dans le refus total de comprendre, mais il n'y avait absolument rien qu'on puisse dire qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ce point. Ainsi, finalement, Cath et Anna renoncèrent à essayer.

James avait également fait un effort pour être amical avec Lily, mais sans en faire trop. Il en était venu à croire que Lily ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui. Plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie, plus il était convaincu qu'il existait quelque part quelqu'un de parfait pour elle mais qui n'était pas lui. Ce sentiment d'insuffisance était venu tout à coup, et avait pris James par surprise. Il réussissait à conserver ses bruyants excès de confiance envers ses amis et ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Lily il agissait comme une personne complètement différente. Dans tous les cas, James avait presque renoncé à jamais sortir avec Lily Evans. Il y avait une minuscule lueur d'espoir qui se cachait quelque part au fond de son subconscient, mais il en était inconscient et avait décidé de tout faire pour conserver l'amitié de Lily. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas menacer en étant trop aimable.

Donc réellement, Lily était dans la dénégation – bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, et James était toujours éperdument amoureux de Lily, même s'il essayait d'ignorer ses sentiments. Ils semblaient être revenus à la case départ. Cependant, James devenait moins arrogant et plus responsable tandis que Lily était de moins en moins concentrée sur son travail et de plus en plus... distraite par d'autres pensées.

Le changement de leurs personnalités les avait épuisés – même si on pouvait facilement le mettre sur le compte de la septième année – et ils s'assirent au coin du feu sur des divans séparés. Ils ne se parlaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient au moins devenus assez proches pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de briser le silence. Lily était en train de relire Orgueil et Préjugés pour la énième fois, alors que James faisait un test dans _Le Quidditch Mensuel._

"Oh non !" s'exclama t-il soudain, une expression inquiète sur son beau visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?" soupira Lily, riant intérieurement de ce qu'elle pensait être un fait pertinent en rapport avec le Quidditch.

"Ce stupide magazine pense que je devrais jouer pour les Faucons de Falmouth !" s'écria t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

"Est-ce que tu vas réellement t'énerver à propos de ce qu'un stupide magazine te dit, James ?" demanda Lily, soulevant un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Mais ce sont les Faucons de Falmouth" exagéra t-il, "Ils sont tout en bas de l'échelle". Lily roula simplement des yeux et retourna à son livre. Elle en était au moment où Mr Darcy lui avouait qu'il l'aimait, et qu'Elisabeth le rejetait._ Bon, elle avait certainement une bonne raison_, pensa Lily, _c'est dommage qu'elle fasse une grosse erreur en le laissant partir_. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un geignement de James.

"Les Faucons de Falmouth" gémit-il, avant d'arracher la page fautive du magazine et de la jeter dans le feu.

"Ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu dire l'Orgueil de Portree, et là tu aurais eu des problèmes" marmonna Lily, incapable de s'arrêter.

"Attends, depuis quand tu connais quelque chose sur le Quidditch ?" demanda James.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas toutes les cinq secondes de la journée que je n'apprécie pas un bon match. De plus, j'ai lu ces stupides magazines que tu laisses traîner n'importe où... Désolée" ajouta t-elle timidement. James ne fit que la fixer, une étrange expression sur le visage que Lily était incapable de lire. C'était quelque chose entre le choc et l'admiration.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, idiot" dit Lily en lui envoyant un oreiller dessus.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher" dit doucement James sans réfléchir. Il y eut un silence un peu maladroit.

"Donc, en fait, tu ne joues pas vraiment à ce si merveilleux sport, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James pour briser la tension.

"Tu rigoles ? Tu ne pourrais pas me mettre sur un balai même dans un million d'années" s'exclama Lily, se repositionnant pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face correctement, et pas en se tordant dans tous les sens.

"Tu n'as jamais été sur un balai ?" s'exclama James.

"A part cette seule fois en première année où on a tous été obligés de le faire" répondit Lily.

"Ouais, je me rappelle de ce jour-là. Sirius était en train de voler en rond comme un fou et j'ai été le chercher, mais on a été pris et on a eu tous les deux une retenue" sourit-il à ce souvenir. "D'ailleurs, je crois que c'était notre première retenue à Poudlard".

"C'est bien de voir que tu t'en souviens avec autant d'émotion" sourit Lily avec une ironie désabusée, sachant que les manières de fauteur de troubles de James faisaient partie de sa personnalité.

"Ouais, bon, une étape importante je suppose" sourit James.

"Oui, la première d'innombrables retenues, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles jamais l'oublier" répondit Lily, alors que son oreiller lui était également renvoyé. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats et que James l'admirait entre deux de ses propres gloussements, que Sirius fit irruption dans la chambre, le visage meurtrier.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette maudite, vieille, laide, stupide sorcière ait pu me faire ça à moi !" beugla t-il, plutôt inconscient du fait qu'il venait d'interrompre la première bataille d'oreillers de James et Lily.

"Holà, Patmol, calme-toi" dit James, bondissant hors du divan pour faire face à son ami, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Vous savez, je crois que je pourrais juste..." dit Lily en se levant comme si elle voulait partir, mais qu'elle avait peur de faire un mouvement brusque en direction de l'ardent Gryffondor. James n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était le bon moment pour s'affirmer, avant que Sirius se dirige vers la cheminée et frappe la pierre avec son poing nu.

"Aïe !" hurla t-il de douleur. _Les garçons_ pensa Lily, bien qu'elle décide de rester où elle était de peur que la crise de colère de Sirius ne s'étende à tout mobilier suspect.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" cria James, sortant Sirius de la contemplation de son poing.

"Un de ces stupides professeurs de première année m'a juste donné une foutue retenue, voilà ce qu'il y a !" hurla t-il.

"Ce n'est que ça – pendant une minute j'ai eu peur que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux. Oh attends, je n'ai pas eu peur" murmura Lily, plus pour son propre amusement que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius l'entendit, et ne le laissa pas passer inaperçu.

"Qui t'a interrogée, saint-Evans ? Tu n'as encore jamais été en retenue ! Et, d'après ce que je-" commença t-il.

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça" dit James à son ami sans hésitation. Il n'utilisait pas un ton menaçant ou dangereusement faible, c'était plus à mi-chemin entre l'énoncement d'un fait et l'indignation.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Potter" dit Lily, un peu offensée, "Je pense que je peux gérer toute seule un garçon capricieux"

"Capricieux ? Qu'est-ce que ! Tu te prends pour qui pour-" s'exclama Sirius, le visage incrédule. James essaya de cacher la piqûre qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom de famille en prenant une expression nonchalante.

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce professeur t'a donné une retenue ?" l'interrompit Lily en semblant ennuyée. Vraiment, elle avait bien aimé parler tout simplement à James, et là Black était en train de devenir un peu assommant.

_Attends_, pensa Lily frénétiquement, _est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si dure avec Black ? Parce qu'il est en train d'interrompre mon tête-à-tête avec Potter ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça voudrait dire que j'aime passer du temps avec James, ce qui va tout simplement à l'encontre de ce que je défends. _

Ça l'est ? Demanda une autre voix dans sa tête.

_Bien sûr que ça l'est. Il a été le fléau de mon existence depuis le premier jour. Juste le fait que je lui parle, ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie. _

Mais il est différent cette année – tu l'as remarqué aussi. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je suis dans ta tête après tout.

_D'accord, il est différent cette année. Un peu moins arrogant, un peu plus attentionné. Et alors ?_

Et alors ! C'est tout ce qui vous a vraiment séparés tous les deux. Sa 'mauvaise attitude' et ton orgueil.

_Je ne suis pas orgueilleuse ! _

Mais si tu l'es. Tu ne considéreras même pas Potter en tant qu'ami puisqu'il est 'indigne de toi'.

_Ne dis pas ça. Je ne pense pas que James est indigne de moi. C'est une personne vraiment sincère._

Et pourtant, tu ne veux toujours pas devenir son amie ?

_Bien sûr que je veux être son amie. On est amis. Je refuse juste de le reconnaître. _

Au moins tu réussis à admettre que tu as un problème – c'est la première étape sur la route de la guérison. Et de plus-

_J'ai juste peur que si je deviens trop amicale, il va penser que je veux être plus que son amie. _

Tu m'as interrompue !

_Oui bon, tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête. Je gagne._

Mais maintenant qu'on en est à ce sujet – pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas être plus que son amie ?

_Okay, fin de la discussion. Je reste assise là avec une étrange expression absente sur le visage. Les gens vont finir par avoir des soupçons._

Et sur ce, Lily termina la stupide (et apparemment répétitive) discussion avec elle-même à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, et se reconcentra sur la confrontation qui avait lieu en face d'elle. Apparemment elle n'avait été inattentive que quelques secondes, car entendit Sirius dire avec véhémence "Mais Cornedrue, ce n'est qu'une simple remplaçante. Et elle n'enseigne qu'aux première et seconde années. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'elle peut me faire quelque chose comme ça ? Un septième année ? Un sexy, joueur de Quidditch de septième année ? Un sexy, joueur de Quidditch, roi-de-l'école nommé Sirius Black ! Les gens me respectent moi et ce que j'incarne, et elle est ici pour le défendre" cracha Sirius.

"Premièrement, les gens ne te respectent pas, ils – et là je ne veux pas généraliser, à part pour les filles – veulent juste se mettre dans tes baskets. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler du respect. Deuxièmement, qui est ce 'il' qu''elle' est en train de défendre ?" demanda Lily, avant que James puisse prononcer un mot.

"Il se trouve que c'est Servilus je-hais-les-sang-de-bourbe Rogue, et elle-"

"Le professeur Blackbyrne" ajouta James avec lassitude.

"Oui, elle a trouvé intéressant de me donner une semaine de retenue juste pour avoir jeté un maléfice à ce serpent visqueux !"

"Mais tu as eu un tas de retenues avant – ce n'est pas comme si ça allait marquer ton dossier ou quelque chose comme ça" dit-elle doucement et les yeux écarquillés, alors que Sirius ne semblait pas comprendre la frivolité de l'affaire qu'il tentait de construire pour lui-même.

"Mais c'est surtout le principe, Evans. Les nouveaux professeurs ne peuvent donner des retenues aux septième années juste comme ça"

"Apparemment ils peuvent" dit Lily, avant de ramasser son exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés, comme si la discussion était close.

"C'est quoi ton problème, Evans ? Attends, je sais. Tu es la parfaite première de classe – tu aimes tellement les règles que tu ne peux pas comprendre le sort de ce pauvre petit innocent défenseur des gens comme toi. Tu devrais juste retirer ce foutu balai que tu as dans le cul !" ajouta t-il avec fiel.

"Ça suffit" dit James bruyamment, alors que Lily pâlissait devant la déclaration de Sirius.

"Je vais aller me coucher maintenant" dit-elle tranquillement, avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris pour dire ça ?" cria James à Sirius, qui s'était visiblement calmé depuis que Lily était partie. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'des gens comme toi' - comment tu pensais que ça la ferait se sentir, hein ?"continua t-il avec colère.

"Attends, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Elle a besoin de se relâcher un peu et-"

"Oui, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de toi pour lui dire tout ça. Et de cette façon en plus. Patmol, tu me déçoit sérieusement en ce moment"

"Oh, ne me sers pas le discours de la déception, je peux lire clairement en toi. Tu ne serais pas à moitié aussi bouleversé si elle ne te plaisait plus". James était silencieux, alors qu'il contemplait le feu, évitant consciencieusement l'accusation de Sirius.

"En fait, James, je suis le seul qui devrait être vraiment déçu" continua Sirius, sachant qu'il avait raison, "Tu as effectivement choisi une fille au détriment de ton meilleur ami. Et ça fait mal". Il n'était pas devenu complètement sérieux, c'était évident pour James, mais il avait de bons arguments. James était plutôt ennuyé en découvrant qu'il avait, en effet, été du côté de Lily en ne défendant pas Sirius. Et à cause de cela, il se sentait un peu honteux.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé Patmol. Blackbyrne était complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire en face de Lily. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, elle est Préfète-en-Chef. Et ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais sauvagement défendue. Bien qu'elle ait raison. Tu as eu plus de retenues que j'ai eu des dîners chauds" il leva les yeux vers Sirius.

"Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet. On disait que tu avais eu des retenues – et pour quelque chose d'aussi négligeable qu'embêter Servilus – mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?" demanda James.

"Mon cher Cornedrue, tu es Préfet-en-Chef, tu n'as qu'à faire quelques conneries et venir me tirer de là" suggéra Sirius, comme si c'était la solution la plus évidente du monde entier.

"Impossible. Lily est Préfète-en-Chef, tu te rappelles ? Ça ne serait pas bien"

"Bon, tu n'as qu'à venir et juste m'aider à me faufiler quelque part" Sirius le regarda avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot, "Tu sais que j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi". Et ça y était. Une manipulation émotionnelle doublée des grands yeux et du tableau du meilleur-ami-sortant-de-la-prison-libre eut raison des dernières réticences de James.

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, idiot. Et la prochaine fois que tu décides de jeter un sort à Servilus, promets-moi ça. Tu surveilles d'abord les stupides professeurs de première année et tu me laisses t'aider – ça marche ?" il sourit.

"Marché conclu" ils se serrèrent la main, riant de leur dispute stupide. Réellement, en étant des meilleurs amis, c'était trop dur pour eux de rester en colère contre l'autre pendant trop longtemps.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, alors que James était dans son lit en train de fixer le plafond, qu'il se rappela que Sirius avait tout gâché. Lily et lui étaient en train de discuter. Et pas seulement cela, une bonne discussion, avec des plaisanteries et des rires et, bon, l'absence de l'animosité qui détruisait souvent l'atmosphère. Alors James, tandis qu'il s'endormait en rêvant de rousses magnifiques, était plutôt content de savoir que lui et Lily était en de bons termes pour le moment. Mais il ne savait pas que les choses étaient sur le point de tourner très mal.

**Journal d'Occlumancie**

Deuxième vendredi du trimestre.

James Potter.

Oui, je l'ai mentionné à nouveau. Je suppose que j'ai véritablement et tout à fait brisé mes résolutions de nouvelle année selon lesquelles je ne dois pas parler de Potter dans mon journal, parce que quand j'y reviendrai plus tard dans la vie et que je le relirai, je serai remplie d'une colère inexplicable et de ressentiments. Mais j'ai décidé que c'était une raison stupide pour ne pas écrire à son sujet. De plus, si plus tard dans la vie il continue de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui, je pourrai utiliser ceci au tribunal en tant que preuve de son harcèlement et/ou de sa traque.

Mais ceci me ramène à mon premier sujet de discussion : il ne me l'a pas encore demandé.

Oui, vous l'avez entendu ici pour la première fois les gens, James Potter ne m'a pas demandé un rendez-vous pendant tout le trimestre. C'est autant un choc pour moi que pour vous, croyez-moi. J'aurais pensé que cette année, devant être la dernière, l'aurait fait essayer de 'm'avoir' à tout prix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il semble que cela a eu l'effet inverse. En fait, James a vraiment essayé de devenir mon ami.

Et je l'apprécie – d'où l'utilisation de son prénom dans la dernière phrase. Je ne veux pas être la seule à l'admettre. Je ne le veux vraiment pas. Mais à vrai dire j'aime bien sa compagnie, la plupart du temps. Cette année il a l'air d'être un petit peu moins un idiot vaniteux et arrogant, donc je suppose que ça aide. Et il est plus drôle quand il est séparé de ses amis puérils – comme quand on est dans notre salle commune ou qu'on patrouille.

Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'il était choqué de découvrir que j'aime bien le Quidditch ? Probablement parce que je lui ai dit que je n'irai jamais le voir jouer, mais c'était un mensonge flagrant, et je pense qu'il l'a compris.

Ahh !

Mes pensées sont toutes embrouillées et c'est de sa faute !

Je ne l'aime pas autant que ça, journal, donc n'aie pas de mauvaises pensées. C'est juste qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible (ou supportable) et donc j'ai plus de choses à dire à son sujet que d'habitude.

Enfin bref, cette après-midi on était en train d'avoir une conversation parfaitement délicieuse à propos de stupides questions de quidditch et de nos premières leçons de vol à Poudlard, quand Black est entré comme un ouragan dans notre salle commune (pourquoi James lui a donné le mot de passe, je n'en ai aucune idée) et a commencé à se plaindre d'une stupide retenue qu'il a eu. Il a été puni pour avoir jeté un maléfice à Rogue – ce que je ne supporte pas, mais ce n'est pas pour dire que je n'apprécie pas le geste au nom de tous les nés-moldus ici-bas. Je digresse. Il était vraiment contrarié par cette semaine de retenues, à cause du 'principe' du problème. Mais je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi ça lui importait en sachant qu'il passait plus de temps en retenue que dehors, de toute façon. Il s'est énervé sur moi, m'a traité de lèche-cul pour les professeurs (ou des mots à cet effet) et après il m'a dit qu'il avait jeté un maléfice à Rogue pour le compte de gens comme moi (ce que, même si je l'apprécie, je ne peux pas ouvertement pardonner). Donc je suis revenue ici.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement bouleversée par les choses qu'il a dites, mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon calme devant lui, et faire ou dire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté plus tard. Spécialement devant James, et spécialement parce que nos deux groupes d'amis sont plutôt proches maintenant et je ne veux pas détruire l'équilibre.

Donc ouais.

Je suis en haut maintenant, écrivant toutes ces inutiles bagatelles afin de renforcer mon esprit contre les forces du mal. Mais je commence à m'ennuyer maintenant, donc peut-être que je vais aller les écouter.

Je ne peux pas LE CROIRE ! Il m'avait véritablement trompée, il l'a vraiment presque fait !

Je pensais que Potter avait changé pour le mieux. J'ai sérieusement cru qu'il était plus responsable maintenant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Mais j'avais tort.

Okay, donc j'ai été espionner (Pas quelque chose dont je suis tout à fait fière, mais je m'ennuyais !) et j'ai entendu Black supplier Potter de le sortir de sa retenue. Au début, Potter a refusé – ce que j'étais très contente d'entendre – mais après il a accepté de l'aider à se faufiler dehors pendant cette foutue retenue. Je veux dire – quel crâne épais il a ! Sirius a visiblement été puni pour une raison. Je veux dire, on ne peut tout simplement pas aller jeter des maléfices à des gens parce que leur ensemble de valeurs ne correspond pas au nôtre. Les gens ont des opinions divergentes, ça fait partie de la vie. Si la plupart d'entre nous peut faire avec, alors Black devrait aussi pouvoir le faire.

Bien sûr, tout ceci ne s'applique pas à la guerre. Nous devrions choisir un camp et s'y tenir, aussi longtemps que nous choisissons le bon côté. Comme, ne pas choisir le côté obscurantiste de ceux qui haïssent les moldus, le 'côté puriste'. Comme, rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et pas les Mangemorts. Mais je ne devrais pas écrire cela. Si quelqu'un trouve ce journal, je vais avoir de gros problèmes. Mais encore une fois, qui va aller regarder mon journal d'occlumancie pour trouver des renseignements sur l'opposition à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Où j'en étais ?

Ah oui. Potter et son stupide accord pour aider Black à sortir.

Okay, je reconnais que Black est le meilleur ami de Potter dans tout le monde entier. Merlin, ils sont encore plus proches que des frères, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. L'important est que Potter devrait mieux savoir, que maintenant j'ai le droit d'être très franchement en colère contre lui pour complot visant à briser les règles de l'école.

_Est-ce que c'est possible que tu sois juste en train de chercher une excuser pour haïr James à nouveau ?_

Je ne devrais vraiment pas retranscrire les conversations qui se passent dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, c'est juste que ça prouve ta confusion mentale. Mais pendant que j'y suis, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai marqué un point ?_

Un point pour quoi ?

_Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi – tu sais quoi._

Oh. Tu veux dire lui.

_Bien sûr que je veux dire lui. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu cette petite voix dans ta tête quand tu es en train de te battre avec un devoir de sortilèges ? Non. Seulement quand c'est au sujet de James._

Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Son nom est Potter !

_Hmm-hmm. De toute façon, je pense que tu es juste en train de chercher une raison pour être méchante avec lui._

Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ?

_Parce que tu te rends compte que tu l'apprécies en tant que personne de plus en plus, et après six années de haine solide, en réalité le fait d'apprécier le gars est dur à admettre pour ta petite tête. _

Aucun commentaire

_Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain lorsque tu le verras au petit-déjeuner ?_

Lui dire que je sais à propos de ce qu'il compte faire avec Sirius et le sortir de la retenue.

_Et alors... ?_

Et alors je lui dirai que je suis très déçue et quand on devra agir ensemble je serai agacée – parce que c'est comme ça que je me sens.

_Ouais, okay. Est-ce que tu penses réellement qu'il y a un avantage quelconque à être en colère contre lui ?_

Oui.

…

Bon, non, mais je dois faire les choses correctement – en tant que Préfète-en-Chef – en l'occurence de désapprouver les infractions aux règles !

_Et à propos de faire les choses correctement en tant qu'ami et essayer de comprendre un autre ami qui essaie de satisfaire les désirs d'un camarade ?_

Tu sais quoi, je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de toi maintenant, alors je vais me coucher.

A plus tard,

Lily xo

Clairement sa mère nageait dans la confusion. Harry se sourit à lui-même. C'était plutôt marrant, en fait, de voir comment ses parents avaient été de tels pôles opposés, et avaient quand même réussi à finir ensemble. Au moins maintenant il savait lequel de ses parents lui avait donné le gène je-parle-à-des-voix-dans-ma-tête. Il se rappela qu'il se disputait avec lui-même quand il appréciait Ginny, d'une manière vraiment similaire aux diatribes de sa mère dans son journal d'occlumancie en fin de soirée.

A cet instant Harry cessa de penser à Severus Rogue. Il avait été mentionné quelques fois dans les notes de James et Lily, mais n'avait pas encore influencé leurs relations directement – jusqu'à ce jour. Harry pouvait voir que la retenue de Sirius allait enfoncer le clou entre ses parents déjà instables. Il se demandait comment diable ces si petits désagréments (comme libérer son meilleur ami d'une retenue) semblaient les séparer en apparence mais finissaient toujours par les rapprocher encore plus qu'auparavant. Nul doute qu'il trouverait la solution bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon faut faire avec, dans quelques temps ce sera beaucoup mieux...

Oui, je sais j'ai un jour de retard, MAIS sachez que je ne suis rentrée de vacances que tard samedi soir et que je n'ai pas arrêté de traduire depuis pour vous satisfaire. Alors ça serait très gentil à vous de me laisser une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (positif ou négatif). Mais bon je vais pas vous coller un fusil dans le dos non plus (quoique)...

Allez, à la semaine prochaine !

Eni-gwada.


	11. More Notes and an Angry Lily

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 – More Notes and an Angry Lily<span> :

James : Okay, donc ta retenue c'est ce soir à huit heures ?

Sirius : Ouaip

J : Avec qui ?

S : Rusard, stupide limace

J : Bien, ça va être facile alors.

Remus : Qu'est-ce qui va être facile ?

S : Ne torture pas ta jolie petite tête, Lunard.

R : Patmol, tu sais que me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ne fait que me rendre plus nerveux au sujet d'une quelconque farce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

S : Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais ne crains rien, je n'ai aucun mauvais coup en tête.

J : Patmol, arrête de parler par énigmes, c'est réservé à Lunard.

R : Merci James

J : Cependant, compte tenu du fait que tu es toujours préfet, et que tu éprouves une certaine loyauté envers notre chère Préfète-en-Chef, je suis incapable de t'éclairer à propos de nos projets pour cette après-midi.

R : Oh allez, James, tu sais que je ne vais jamais vous trahir !

S : C'est vrai.

J : Ouais, trahir c'est le travail de Peter _(NdT : là, il y avait un jeu de mots intraduisible, parce que pour trahir Remus dit 'rat you out', d'où le jeu de mot sur le rat (Peter). Et après il y avait un truc impossible aussi, Remus dit 'pun-tastic', jeu de mot entre 'fantastic' et 'pun', qui signifie jeu de mot, calembour. Voilà, je trouvais dommage que personne ne sache tous les jeux de mots anglais qu'on perd en français !)_

R : Ha, ha James ! C'était fantastique. En plus, tu sais qu'il a assez peur de McGonagall. Mais c'est assez normal, aussi. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

S : Ouais, mais tu es une sainte-nitouche.

J : D'ailleurs, où est Peter ?

R : Je crois qu'il est en train de faire la sieste.

S : Oui, il est là-bas – derrière les filles. Ha ! Regardez le visage de Cath !

J : Elle est en train de le regarder comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une gouttière.

S : Il l'a fait, par contre. Je dois dire, c'était une pleine lune très animée hier soir, tout bien considéré.

R : Eh bien, je suis content que tu l'aies appréciée. Notez le sarcasme s'il vous plaît !

J : Il ne voulait pas dire ça Lunard, tu sais comment il est.

S : Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Cornedrue.

J : Je suis désolé Lunard, tu as entendu quelque chose ?

R : Impossible de dire oui, James.

J : C'est bizarre.

S : Les gars arrêtez ça, c'est pas drôle !

J : Au contraire, c'est plutôt hilarant.

R : Si tu pouvais voir l'expression sur ton visage – je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant la moue !

J : A part peut-être ce jour, pendant le festin de bienvenue, où Cath avait pris la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse, et que Sirius avait bien louché dessus.

R : Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

S : La ferme, les gars ! Je pensais que vous étiez supposés être mes amis.

J : Ah, mais que seraient les amis s'ils ne taquinaient et ne minimisaient pas ?

R : Si c'est vrai, j'ai les deux meilleurs amis de l'univers entier.

J : Ha ha, tu sais qu'on t'aime Lunard, donc n'essaie pas de me culpabiliser.

R : Mais Cornedrue, regarde cette égratignure sur mon visage – elle a été faite par Patmol – quelle sorte d'ami ferait ça ?

S : Eh, c'était une pleine lune – j'essayais juste de t'empêcher de te blesser toi-même !

R : Je sais, j'essayais juste de te faire sentir coupable. Arrête d'écrire à propos de cette période du mois, ou certains vont aller en parler dehors !

Catherine : Certains vont aller parler de quoi dehors ?

S : Cath ? Depuis quand tu es ici ?

C : J'ai juste fait glisser ma chaise près de toi, Sirius, comment tu as pu ne pas le remarquer ?

S : Je crois que je pensais au déjeuner, désolé.

C : Bon ça va. Je devrais savoir maintenant que quant tu ne penses pas aux filles ou au Quidditch, tu penses à ton estomac.

J : Eh Patmol, une fille qui te comprend ! Alléluia !

S : La ferme, Cornedrue !

C : Donc, certains vont aller parler de quoi dehors ?

S : Pas de commentaire

C : Allez !

J : Tu promets que tu ne le diras pas à Lily ?

C : Pinkie swear

J : C'est un truc de filles ?

C : Ça veut dire je promets

J : Oh, d'accord.

R : James, non.

J : T'inquiète Lunard, j'allais juste parler à Cath de mon plan pour sortir Sirius de sa retenue.

R : Oh, désolé !

C : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait dire ?

R : Rien, c'est pas grave...

J : En tout cas, Sirius a une retenue ce soir pour avoir jeté un maléfice à Rogue.

Anna : Il l'a probablement mérité.

S : Anna ? Combien d'entre vous vont encore déranger nos notes, que – vous devez l'avoir remarqué – nous avons transformées en machine de discrétion parfaitement huilée. Ne soyez pas si bruyantes !

C : Depuis quand vous tous essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre ?

S : Pas de commentaire

A : Enfin bref, je suis désolée d'interrompre ce dont je suis sûre que c'était une conversation intelligente et stimulante, mais je viens juste dire à Cath que Lily veut lui parler.

C : A propos de quoi ?

A : Je ne sais pas – je crois que c'était quelque chose comme réveiller Peter avec un sort amusant, si je me souviens bien.

C : Je ne vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps alors. Messieurs.

S : Je ne vois aucun Monsieur par ici, et toi Cornedrue ?

J : Non, mais ce n'est pas le problème, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ce soir ? Causer une distraction, t'aider à finir le travail en utilisant la magie, t'échapper dès le début ?

A : Tu vas aider Sirius à s'échapper de sa retenue de ce soir, James ?

J : Eh bien, oui, mais ne le dis pas à Lily. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore grincheuse.

R : Tu ne peux pas lui demander de cacher un secret à sa meilleure amie, Cornedrue.

J : Bien sûr que si

A : Eh bien, en fait...

J : Non, tu ne peux pas lui dire. S'il te plait !

S : Ouais, elle va arrêter James et je serai obligé de faire cette stupide retenue tout seul ! Avec Rusard ! Aie un peu de compassion, douce Anna Banana !

A : J'aurais pu être incitée à avoir plus de compassion si tu ne m'avais pas donné un surnom avec le fruit que j'apprécie le moins.

S : Désolé, mais c'est le seul qui rime.

R : Je secoue la tête en signe d'exaspération.

J : Tu fais tellement ça, Lunard, qu'on ne le remarque même plus.

A : Remus ?

J : Oui Anna Banana ?

A : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ami avec ces imbéciles ?

R : Tu sais quoi ? C'est une très bonne question !

J : Anna, s'il te plait ne le dis pas à Lily !

A : Je vais essayer, mais si ça arrive dans la conversation, je ne vais pas lui mentir pour toi.

S : Pourquoi pas ?

R : Parce que, contrairement à toi Patmol, elle a un certain sens de la morale.

A : Merci Remus.

R : Pour vous servir.

A : Maintenant, je vais aller aider Cath et Lily à torturer votre ami. A plus tard les gars.

S : Ne le blessez pas !

R : Depuis quand tu es si attentionné, Patmol ?

S : Depuis que c'est le seul qui prend ma défense dans une dispute – traître !

R : Et alors. Vous ne puvez donc plus me déranger pour discuter avec vous maintenant. Ça me rappelle aussi que puisque nous sommes dans une période d'études, nous pourrions étudier un petit peu.

J : Je suis d'accord, Lunard, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps dans ma salle commune ces derniers jours.

S : Parce que Jamesie est amoureux !

J : Non. Je veux juste dire que je suis toujours occupé par les devoirs de Préfet, c'est tout.

R : Bien sûr, bien sûr, je te crois totalement.

J : Regards à deux supposés amis

S : Regards retournés

J : Ton meilleur ami te dit de te rappeler attentivement du marché pour te sortir de la retenue.

S : Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé Cornedrue ! S'il te plaît, n'importe quoi, la diversion semble parfaite – prête-moi aussi ta cape – ça peut aider.

J : D'accord, mais j'aurai besoin de la carte pour attirer Rusard dans la bonne direction.

S : Okay, je pense que je serai dans la salle des trophées, donc dès que tu seras prêt ?

J : Cool, maintenant faisons une danse de la joie !

R : Une danse de la joie ?

J : La ferme Lunard.

* * *

><p>Lily : Je m'ennuie tellement.<p>

C : Moi aussi, à étudier les morsures !

A : Vous deux vous êtes si facilement distraites, concentrez-vous plus sérieusement.

L : Mais c'est quoi ça ? Anna Banana veut vraiment travailler – le monde est tombé sur la tête ?

A : Combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise de ne pas m'appeler Anna Banana ?

C : Apparemment plus de fois que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

A : Ha – vraiment très drôle Catherine, ma chérie, mais tu oublies le magnifique avantage que j'ai avec ton deuxième prénom.

L : Tu veux dire...

C : Je t'interdis de l'écrire ici ! Je déteste mon stupide deuxième prénom – mes parents n'auraient pas dû boire autant de whisky Pur-Feu quand ils ont décidé qu'il serait approprié de me donner le prénom de ma merveilleuse tante !

A : Tu plaisantes ? Je trouve qu'Euphemia te va à merveille !

C : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de l'écrire. Je vais être obligée de déchirer ce morceau de parchemin et de l'avaler ensuite.

L : Tu ressembles à Black – il mangerait n'importe quoi, j'en suis sûre, c'est répugnant.

C : En parlant de ces répugnants Maraudeurs, regarde derrière nous.

A : Oh, beurk ! Il est en train de baver partout !

C : On aurait dit qu'il vient de sortir d'une gouttière !

L : Il l'a probablement fait.

C : Eûûûrk, il faut que je m'éloigne. Je vais aller demander aux gars pourquoi Peter est venu par ici.

L : Peut-être parce qu'il ronfle.

A : Sûrement.

L : Je vais profiter de l'absence momentanée de Cath pour avoir la possibilité de te demander ce qui se passe ?

A : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ce qui se passe' ?

L : Je veux dire que pendant les deux dernières semaines, tu n'as pas tellement regardé les autres garçons.

A : Et alors ?

L : Alors, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. D'habitude, et ne le prends pas mal Anna, mais à cette époque l'année dernière tu en étais à ton deuxième petit-ami du trimestre, et maintenant tu es complètement célibataire.

A : Eh bien, merci.

L : Non, mais est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

A : Tu sais, je devrais y aller et discuter avec les Maraudeurs.

L : Non n'y va pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit. Je me disais juste que peut-être que tu avais traversé une dure rupture pendant les vacances ou, je ne sais pas, que tu avais déjà un petit-ami et que tu ne voulais pas nous le dire ou...

A: Ou quoi ?

L : Ou peut-être, je ne sais pas, que tu avais décidé de changer de bord ?

A : Lily, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas lesbienne.

L : Quel dommage !

A : Lily, je ne savais pas que tu avais ces sentiments !

L : Ha, oh joies du sarcasme. Donc si tu aimes toujours les garçons...

A : Ce dont je ne doute pas !

L : Alors pourquoi tu n'as encore conclu avec personne ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma liste.

A : Quelle liste ?

L : La liste de tous les garçons avec lesquels tu es sortie à Poudlard.

A : Pourquoi, Lily, j'ai toujours cru que tu désapprouvais ce carnet.

L : C'est vrai, mais ça n'empêche pas que je m'y intéresse.

A : Ah, la douce et innocente Lily, une perverse secrète

L : Oh la ferme, tête de banane !

A : Ça suffit, je vais aller parler aux Maraudeurs.

L : Eh bien, je suppose que c'est plus intéressant qu'étudier.

L : Je suis toute seule.

L : Personne ne lira ceci, le plus probable c'est que je cacherai cette partie des notes.

L : Mais puisque je suis là, autant reporter ce que je vois.

L : Peter est derrière moi, en train de ronfler et baver – Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Cath et Anna sont là-bas à parler aux Maraudeurs, ce à quoi je répète – Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

L : En fait, Cath est allée là-bas parce que je l'ai embêtée. Anna est allée là-bas pour une raison entièrement différente. Maintenant, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a un faible pour l'un d'entre eux. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a fait aucune manoeuvre pour quelqu'un d'autre cette année. Maintenant il faut que je trouve lequel d'entre eux lui plait, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas Peter. Oh, tiens, Cath est en train de revenir.

C : Salut, comment ça va dans le monde des petits mots ennuyeux ?

L : Tu as raison, ce serait juste plus facile de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

C : Oui, mais ça aurait été trop simple pour nous, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

L : Tu marques un point. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir ?

C : Je ne sais pas.

L : Pourquoi tu as l'air coupable tout d'un coup ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

C : Non

L : Non il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ou non tu ne me dis pas quelque chose ?

C : Euh, les deux ?

A : Salut les filles.

L : Eh, Cath ne me dit pas quelque chose !

A : Oh ?

L : Quoi ?

A : Rien

L : Tu le sais aussi !

A : Je ne sais rien !

C : Moi, en plus, je nie catégoriquement avoir une quelconque connaissance d'une quelconque stupide farce que les Maraudeurs auraient projeté ce soir.

A : Moi aussi, mais si je ne savais rien, j'aurais deviné que James va essayer de faire sortir Sirius de sa retenue ce soir. Oups !

L : Oh ça, je le savais déjà

C : Vraiment ? Mais comment ?

L : Oh, je les ai entendu en parler la nuit dernière. Sirius était furieux parce que ce nouveau professeur lui avait donné une retenue et il a déboulé dans nos appartements pour se plaindre à James. Je lui ai dit que ça ne lui servait à rien et après je suis remontée dans ma chambre. Mais j'ai eu l'intelligence d'aller écouter et j'ai entendu James accepter d'aider Sirius.

C : C'est affreusement gentil de sa part, par contre.

L : Non. C'est irresponsable et stupide.

A : Non, pour cette fois je suis d'accord avec Cath. Sortir Sirius de sa retenue ne va faire de mal à personne. C'est plutôt un acte de loyauté, si tu veux mon avis.

L : Bon, je me réserve quand même le droit d'être en colère contre lui, je suis Préfète-en-Chef.

C : Il est Préfet-en-Chef, tu te rappelles ?

L : Ouaip – Dumbledore a dû faire une attaque d'apoplexie ou un truc du genre.

A : Lils, tu deviens horriblement têtue à ce sujet.

L : Et je m'en fiche. On va juste recommencer à travailler, okay ?

C : Très bien, de toute façon il n'y pas moyen d'argumenter avec toi quand tu agis de cette manière.

L : D'accord, je vais aller chercher mon livre de potions. A plus tard les filles xo.

C : Elle l'a vraiment mal pris !

A : Tellement mal qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! (ben comme à tous les auteurs ou traducteurs de fanfiction ;))<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

Eni-gwada.


	12. It's Like the Cold War, but with Evans

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 – It's like the Cold War, only with Evans<span> :

Alors que le mois de Septembre touchait à sa fin, Lily et James continuèrent à se traiter l'un l'autre avec une prudente diplomatie. Lily avait été déçue, mais pas entièrement surprise, que James choisisse de négliger les règles et de sortir Sirius de sa retenue. En conséquence elle avait été distante avec lui, ne lui adressant la parole que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de discuter des devoirs de Préfets, ou quand elle voulait qu'il lui passe le beurre pendant les repas. Alors que Cath et Anna étaient en apparence inconscientes de cette étrange séparation (et étant donné que Lily n'avait jamais été très amicale avec James), James lui-même devenait de plus en plus calme pendant les repas et en classe. Il était simultanément mécontent de lui-même pour avoir déçu Lily, et mécontent de Lily pour ne pas l'avoir confronté au problème. Il avait souhaité qu'elle laisse tomber toute cette affaire pour qu'il puisse essayer de rentrer à nouveau dans ses faveurs. Cependant, il ne pouvait tolérer que les choses continuent dans le sens où elles allaient en ce moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de James<strong>

Je sais pourquoi elle est énervée. C'est à cause de la retenue de Sirius la semaine dernière. Cath ou Anna doivent lui avoir dit pour le plan, même si je leur avais demandé de ne pas le faire. Je me mettais le doigt dans l'oeil ! Bien sûr elles n'allaient pas cacher des choses à leur meilleure amie, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'elles voulaient que Lily me donne ma chance. Mais apparemment elles ne voulaient pas lui mentir. C'est plutôt normal je suppose. La loyauté envers tes amis est importante.

Ce qui me ramène à mon sujet de départ : je sais que sortir Sirius de sa retenue n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, surtout que j'étais déjà en train de patiner sur une fine couche de glace pendant tout ce véritable fiasco, mais il avait besoin de moi. En premier lieu, ce n'était pas très sympa de la part de Blackbyrne de lui donner une retenue. Patmol est mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec Rusard ! Lily devrait comprendre ça. Après tout, elle est aussi à Gryffondor – la loyauté est un trait de caractère important chez nous. Franchement, je pense qu'elle est juste en train de devenir une sorte de personne très bornée.

Sirius pense qu'elle cherche juste une raison pour être fâchée contre moi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Evans voudrait être fâchée contre moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Elle n'a pas de sens !

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime encore ?

Stupide retenue. Stupide Servilus. C'est tout de sa faute, vraiment. S'il n'avait pas été une aussi mauvaise herbe avec des cheveux graisseux et un certain manque de boussole morale, alors Patmol ne lui aurait pas jeté un maléfice, et Lily et moi serions en train de parler. Comme des amis.

Tu sais quoi ? Ce journal d'occlumancie ne me sert strictement à rien. Il est supposé m'aider à vider mon esprit, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est de me la rappeler encore et encore.

Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de sommeil – on a entrainement de quidditch demain matin, et on aurait l'air de quoi si le capitaine tombe de son balai parce qu'il est trop fatigué ? Exactement !

Donc, je vais aller tirer ça au clair avec Lily. Je m'en fiche si elle veut à tout prix l'éviter – tant pis pour elle ! Elle a besoin de surmonter tout ça.

* * *

><p>C'était un Mercredi aux alentours de onze heures moins vingt, et Lily était assise à son large bureau en bois, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la rédaction d'un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement ardu. Il s'était passé exactement une semaine depuis l'incident de la retenue de Sirius, et pourtant elle trouvait toujours difficile de penser à quelque chose d'autre que le comportement de fauteurs de trouble de Sirius et James. Elle était en train de se mettre toute seule dans un joli état d'énervement, quand nul autre que James Potter lui-même passa la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se pencha simplement sur le seuil de sa porte et fixa Lily avec un regard pénétrant, ce qui la rendit heureuse d'être déjà assise. Elle décida de rester calme, et se retourna vers lui en posant sa plume d'oie juste devant elle.<p>

"Potter, tu peux fermer la porte s'il te plait ? Tu laisses un courant d'air" dit-elle sans aucune émotion.

"Bien sûr Evans, tout ce que tu veux" répondit James, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un claquement, et se mettant à marcher pour aller s'installer au bureau en face d'elle. Il joignit ses mains et se pencha en avant pour la regarder d'un oeil (si c'était possible) encore plus inquisiteur. Ses sourcils se levèrent un petit peu alors qu'il la provoquait, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans son regard.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, Potter ?" demanda Lily avec une politesse forcée.

"En vérité, oui" répondit James. Après une courte pause, Lily demanda d'un ton sec " Eh bien ?"

"Inutile d'être impolie, Lily flower" dit James d'une voix trainante, sachant que cela l'énerverait.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter, tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve" répliqua t-elle en se renfrognant, toute sa frustration ressurgie.

"Eh bien moi ce qui m'ennuie ce sont les gens qui ne me disent pas s'ils sont fâchés contre moi, mais ça ne t'arrêtera pas n'est-ce pas ?" rétorqua James. Lily prit une petite bouffée d'air, comme si elle avait été giflée en pleine figure. James Potter ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon auparavant. James ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité, avant de se rappeler que cette fille lui avait administré le traitement du silence toute la semaine passée, sans même un mot d'explication.

"Je sais que tu t'es mise en rogne parce que j'ai aidé Sirius avec sa retenue" déclara t-il avec audace, espérant qu'elle serait agacée par la discussion.

"Oui, j'étais au courant. Et alors ?" répondit-elle froidement. James Potter ne la ferait pas se sentir coupable.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne me parles plus. Et franchement, je trouve ça pathétique" dit James.

"Tu penses que c'est quoi ? Attends, Potter" cracha Lily, "je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Je pensais que tu avais changé en mieux, mais après tu as fait un bond en arrière comme un-"

"Fait un bond en arrière ?" bredouilla James, choisissant d'ignorer le 'je n'en ai rien à faire de toi' , "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis connu pour faire ce genre de choses".

"C'est exactement mon problème, espèce d'idiot ! Tu es le Préfet-en-Chef maintenant. Et à propos du discours que tu as fait aux préfets, sur où était la limite ? Hmm ? Je ne pense pas que tu saches où se trouve la limite, et ça c'est juste sans espoir" dit-elle, redressant un petit peu le menton.

"Laisse tomber Evans. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai à peine mis un orteil en-dehors de la ligne cette année. Je pense que Patmol a raison. Tu cherches juste une bonne raison pour me détester"

"Ne sois pas ridicule James, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te haïr ?" répondit-elle, le regardant comme s'il était dérangé. Il y eut une petite pause, durant laquelle Lily réalisa combien le bureau de James était proche du sien. C'était un petit peu déconcertant.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me haïr, Lily" répondit James doucement, avant de se lever rapidement de son siège et de sortir par le trou du portrait.

Lily resta assise et fixa le tableau en se demandant comment, en une semaine, les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'occlumancie de Lily<strong>

Tu sais quoi, je devrais appeler ça 'Mon journal des choses que Potter fait pour m'énerver' pour que ça me fasse gagner du temps à chaque fois que je m'assieds et que je me mets à écrire à son sujet. Ce qui arrive la plupart du temps.

J'étais fâchée contre James pour avoir libéré Sirius de sa retenue. Je savais qu'il allait le faire, mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi fâchée contre moi-même. Je suis fâchée contre Anna et Cath pour ne pas avoir compris le traitement de Potter. Et je suis fâchée contre moi-même pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

Je pense que j'ai peut-être un tout petit peu sur-réagi.

Ce que James a dit me dérange énormément.

Ça ne devrait pas.

Mais ça le fait.

Je ne le déteste pas, et je ne veux pas le détester.

C'est juste que des fois je peux devenir un peu irrationnelle dès que ça le concerne.

J'ai vraiment besoin de surmonter tout ça si on devient un jour amis. Mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin de nourriture réconfortante pour pouvoir penser à un plan de bataille. Bien sûr, des excuses sont nécessaires et, dans ce cas, désespérément exigées. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça vient facilement. Spécialement de ma part. Je déteste avoir tort et je suis généralement peu disposée à l'admettre quand ça arrive. Mais je dois ravaler mon orgueil et faire ce qui est juste. J'imagine.

Chocolat chaud d'abord.

Aux cuisines !

* * *

><p>Au début, James avait pensé rendre une petite visite à ses bons vieux Maraudeurs, mais il avait décidé de faire le contraire pour deux importantes raisons. Premièrement, il ne voulait pas que Sirius sache qu'il avait eu raison au sujet d'Evans qui voulait le haïr, et deuxièmement il ne voulait pas voir le regard suffisant, je-sais-tout sur le visage de Remus quand il avait vu que Cornedrue était triste à cause de Lily – encore une fois. Donc à la place il décida de descendre aux cuisines pour avoir un peu de chocolat. Lunard ne jurait que par ça pour se remettre de bonne humeur. Même si en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, James était autorisé à être dehors après le couvre-feu, la force des habitudes l'obligea à se mettre sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.<p>

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Lily prit exactement le même chemin que James avait emprunté pour se rendre au tableau de la coupe de fruits. Elle chatouilla la poire, qui se transforma rapidement en poignée de porte, et s'engouffra dedans.

James se retourna au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, laissant tomber sa cuillère avec un grand fracas quand il aperçut Lily sur le seuil. Son sundae au chocolat complètement oublié, il se leva pour partir mais remarqua que la jeune fille rougissante et maintenant au teint couleur de betterave bloquait la seule issue. Les elfes de maison qui étaient en train de faire le service prirent cela comme un signal pour se plier en quatre et se dépêchèrent de nettoyer et de ranger, faisant de leur mieux pour passer inaperçus. James fit quelques pas en arrière avant de fixer le sol et de dire "Lily, tu peux bouger s'il te plait ? Il faut que je retourne à mon dortoir maintenant". Comme Lily tardait à répondre, il commença à se sentir frustré.

"Merde, Evans, il faut que je puisse passer". Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils sur son beau visage, remarquant qu'elle regardait le carrelage froid sans le voir. Elle avait une étrange expression qui faisait comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer (bien que James pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, parce que c'était Lily Evans, après tout).

"James-" commença t-elle avec une voix chevrotante avant qu'il ne la coupe, croyant sérieusement qu'elle allait se mettre à sangloter, et voulant empêcher cela à tout prix.

"Lily, je suis désolé si j'ai été grossier avec toi toute à l'heure. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas" supplia James. Lily le regarda furieusement.

"Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est ma faute. Si j'étais fâchée contre toi j'aurais dû te le dire, et ne pas laisser mijoter tout ça dans ma tête comme je l'ai fait" s'exclama t-elle, tout en regardant le sol. "Et je n'allais pas pleurer !" ajouta t-elle avec indignation.

"D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que vous voudrez Capitaine" blagua James, heureux que Lily se soit finalement excusée et que les choses puissent reprendre un cours normal.

"Oh la ferme, espèce de grosse limace" sourit-elle, le tapant sur le bras.

"Donc puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle tu es descendue dans les cuisines aussi tard dans la nuit ?" demanda James, "Je parie que ce n'était pas pour moi"

"Non. Je cherchais juste un endroit pour réfléchir"

"Et une salle commune pour toi toute seule ce n'est pas suffisant j'imagine" la taquina t-il.

"Ha ha. Et toi ? Une envie soudaine de sundae ?"

"Eh bien, justement..." dit-il en regardant son sundae à peine touché, "Tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? Ces elfes de maison savent préparer un vrai sundae. J'en ai un au chocolat – Lunard estime que le chocolat est un remède pour tous les maux" il sourit.

"Va dire ça à Jennifer Midgen" plaisanta Lily, faisant allusion à une Serdaigle de cinquième année qui avait une acné épouvantable.

"Eh bien Lily Evans, c'était tout simplement mesquin" la réprimanda James gentiment, "Que va t-on pouvoir faire de toi ?"

"Donne-moi un sundae au chocolat et je suis sûre que tu pourras y réfléchir pendant ce temps" répondit-elle, se laissant tomber sur le banc en face de là où James avait été assis.

"Tu sais quoi ?" demanda James tandis qu'un elfe au petit nez, enveloppé dans un torchon rose bien propre apportait un autre sundae au chocolat. "On a vraiment une relation très étrange". Il s'assit face à Lily, et elle s'étouffa presque avec sa cuillère au mot 'relation'.

"Je veux dire, on se dispute puis on se réconcilie, puis on se re-dispute et on se re-réconcilie. Et même quand on se dispute pas c'est comme la guerre froide – mais après on se réconcilie encore une fois. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt inhabituel, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Ça c'est sûr qu'on fait la paire" dit Lily sans réfléchir. "Je veux dire, euh..."

"T'en fais pas, Lils, j'ai compris" il sourit légèrement.

"Ouaip" dit-elle, avant d'attaquer son sundae avec appétit.

"Merde" dit-il discrètement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien"

"Alors, quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ?" demanda Lily, oubliant momentanément que c'était à James Potter qu'elle s'adressait. Luttant pour s'empêcher de rougir, James s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je, euh, eh bien, pas particulièrement. Je veux dire, non ?" dit-il comme si c'était une question.

"Non ?" Lily souleva un sourcil, "J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je t'entendrais dire ça"

"Eh bien, tu sais, les choses changent" murmura t-il, la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix convainquant Lily de changer de sujet.

"Alors, tu attends avec impatience le match de ce week-end ?" demanda t-elle poliment, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Tu rigoles ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard – l'ultime match à couteaux tirés, et le premier de la saison ? J'ai hâte d'y être ! On va battre ces cas désespérés à plate couture" s'exclama t-il, une expression de vivacité maintenant sur son visage et que Lily était heureuse de voir. En y réfléchissant bien, Lily ne l'avait pas vu souvent très joyeux la semaine dernière. En s'en rendant compte maintenant, elle réalisa combien elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors ?" sourit-elle.

"Bien sûr ! Tu vas venir pour supporter les rouge et or ?" demanda t-il avec espoir.

"Je pourrais pas m'en empêcher" elle sourit, "et James, je suis désolée, j'ai agi comme une vraie garce ces derniers temps. J'ai tendance à réagir des fois de façon excessive, et je suis désolée que tu aies été sur mon chemin" elle le regarda avec de grands yeux honnêtes.

"Et aussi je suis désolée pour quand j'ai dit que je m'en fichais. J'ai menti" ajouta t-elle, se sentant un peu coupable.

"J-ok, Lils, je mettrais ça sur le compte de tes crises de Lundi" sourit James.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je suis désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine ! Très très désolée !<p>

Mais bon le passage en 1ère S est une étape importante dans ma petite vie insignifiante de lycéenne (bonne rentrée à tous au fait), et puis je dois dire que le nombre de reviews n'est pas vraiment fait pour m'encourager (merci à tous ceux qui en laissent, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !). Je ne demande pas des reviews forcément enthousiastes, parce que je sais que ma traduction n'est pas parfaite, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on m'aide avec des reviews constructives (enfin si il y a toujours des gens qui lisent cette fic).

Le chapitre suivant arrivera plus rapidement – j'espère !

A la semaine prochaine...


	13. There Will Be Blood

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 – There will be blood<span> :

Alors que James enfilait ses chaussettes de quidditch porte-bonheur (écarlates avec des souaffles et des vifs d'or sur les orteils), il pensa au jour qui s'annonçait. Le premier match de quidditch de la saison. Sa première chance de l'année pour évacuer ses frustrations dirigées vers les Serpentards (sans les limites imposées par un environnement scolaire normal). Sa première chance pour faire l'intéressant devant Evans, sans qu'elle réalise que ce n'était que pour elle. Sa première chance pour vraiment se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Et il avait hâte d'y être.

La tension dans l'école au petit-déjeuner était palpable. Lily était assise avec Anna à la table des Gryffondors, piochant dans ses céréales comme d'habitude quand l'équipe des rouge et or fit son entrée. Ils s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de trois des quatre tables, hués et sifflés par les supporters des Serpentards qui s'étaient habillés d'émeraude. James conduisit son équipe dans la pièce, une expression de confiance absolue sur son beau visage. Sirius paraissait sûr de lui également, soufflant des baisers et faisant des clins d'oeil à ses fans admiratives. Catherine, par contre, avait un regard calme et déterminé, ne regardant aucun fan ou Serpentard avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

"Salut ma belle, tu le sens bien aujourd'hui ?" demanda Anna, joignant ses mains avec un air conspirateur.

"On va complètement les écraser" s'incrusta Sirius, s'affalant à côté d'Anna et prenant un morceau de toast dans son assiette.

"Eh ! J'allais manger ça, Black" s'écria Anna, lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

"Ne blesse pas mon attrapeur, Brown, ou je serai obligé de te donner une retenue" l'avertit James en plaisantant à moitié, avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Lily lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de demander à Cath "Alors, comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça va. C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout" dit-elle, maintenant son attention sur un point éloigné du mur derrière la tête de Lily. Cath était toujours comme ça avant un match – spécialement ceux contre les Serpentards – et entrait souvent dans une sorte d'état de transe jusqu'à ce que le match commence vraiment. Néanmoins, Anna et Lily voulaient toutes les deux que leur amie fasse de son mieux et essayaient de la forcer à manger quelque chose.

"Non les filles" protesta t-elle comme en mode automatique, "Je n'ai pas faim et vous ne pourrez pas me faire avaler quoi que ce soit"

"Ouais, mes jolies, bien que je sois un partisan de la nourriture saine... enfin, de la nourriture en général je dois dire, arrêtez de l'embêter" essaya Sirius, malgré sa bouche pleine de toast à la marmelade. "Elle ne va rien manger, et bien que le petit-déjeuner soit le repas que nous devrions vénérer par-dessus tout, je pense que vous pourriez la laisser tranquille pendant un petit moment" conclut-il.

"Eh bien Black, je ne savais pas que tu t'en occupais autant" dit Anna, soulevant un sourcil.

"Non" dit-il précipitamment, "Je veux juste que notre équipe batte à plate couture les Serpentards et il faut que Cath ait un bon état d'esprit pour le faire. N'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?"

"Bien sûr, Patmol, en plein dans le mille" dit James, sortant lui-même de la tactique de jeu dont ils avaient parlé. Les feintes de Wronski et et les roulades du paresseux allaient sûrement être un atout contre les Serpentards en matière de compétence, mais il savait qu'ils projetaient de jouer de manière déloyale, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu nerveux. Ne serait-ce que parce que Lily et lui s'étaient réconciliés la nuit passée, et maintenant il avait le désir ardent de faire ses preuves devant elle. Cette résolution en tête, il s'excusa et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor avec Cath et Sirius dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>"Et Potter a le Souafle, il passe à Jones qui passe à Bourke. Aïe ! Voilà un sacré cognard de la part de Flint. Bourke laisse tomber le Souafle. Maintenant il est en possession des Serpentards. Flint à Avery, Avery tire vers le cercle du milieu. Bel arrêt Simmons ! James Potter reprend le Souafle. Il esquive Mulciber, il évite Avery – jolie roulade du paresseux James ! Ça c'est du talent les amis. Oh, il évite Flint, il tire. Il marque ! Gryffondor mène Serpentard par 90 à 30. Serpentard a toujours une chance si Black trouve le Vif d'or avant Black. C'est vrai, les gars, c'est frère contre frère et les enjeux sont grands". La voix magiquement amplifiée du commentateur résonnait dans tout le stade pour atteindre les oreilles des fans surexcités dans les gradins. C'était un matin éclatant et le ciel dégagé offrait des conditions de vol parfaites. La foule avait un excellent panorama sur tout ce qui se passait à tout moment.<p>

Bien que Gryffondor mène avec une avance confortable, il était clair pour leurs supporters que ce n'allait pas être la victoire facile qu'ils espéraient. En aucun cas ! Les Serpentards jouaient de manière vraiment déloyale ! Le batteur star de Gryffondor, Frederick Thompson, était déjà tombé de son balai quand la batte de Flint était entrée en collision avec son nez. En conséquence, Gryffondor avait marqué un tir de penalty, mais avait été obligé de se retrouver avec un batteur en moins – ce dont James n'était pas très content. Il apparaissait maintenant qu'ils essayaient de faire sortir les membres isolés de l'équipe, même quand ils n'étaient pas en possession du Souafle, pour que Gryffondor se retrouve avec une équipe incomplète. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Lily.

"Allez allez Gryffondor !" hurla t-elle tout du long avec la foule, supportant sa maison pour la victoire. Puis deux choses se passèrent en un laps de temps très très court.

"Et Black a vu le Vif ! Celui de Gryffondor, je veux dire, pas le freluquet. Et regardez, il descend dans un piqué très serré. Ce n'est pas une feinte – cette fois c'est la bonne les gars. Allez Sirius !" cria le commentateur dans le microphone. Sirius arrêta son piqué juste avant d'entrer en collision avec son frère, serrant le Vif d'or du bout des doigts avec un sourire suffisant qui disait 'trop facile'. C'est à ce moment que Lily et le reste de la foule aperçut une tâche écarlate qui tombait du ciel. A la grande horreur de Lily, elle réalisa que c'était Cath, saignant abondamment de la tête et chutant de plus en plus bas vers le sol dur et glacé.

"Cath !" hurla t-elle de terreur. Cath n'était plus très loin du sol quand une seconde tâche écarlate surgit de la gauche et la rattrapa, et peu après ils atterrirent tous les deux en douceur sur le sol. Lily avait déjà bondi de son siège et était à mi-chemin du terrain quand l'appel à Madame Pomfresh fut lancé.

* * *

><p>"Espèce de merde de troll ! Tu es complètement fou ?"<p>

Lily pouvait entendre la voix outrée de Sirius en provenance du terrain, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le tas froissé au milieu du stade et autour duquel s'était maintenant accumulé un petit cercle de personnes, l'infirmière de l'école incluse.

"Là, là, ma chérie, ça va aller" dit doucement la voix de Madame Pomfresh, "Le reste d'entre vous déguerpissez, elle a besoin d'espace. _Wingardium Leviosa_". Elle fit léviter le corps flasque de Cath sur une civière flottante, et la dirigea vers l'école sans s'arrêter pour regarder la foule. "Mr Potter, je vous suggère d'aller vous changer et de passer à la douche avant de passer me voir à l'infirmerie" lui ordonna t-elle par-dessus son épaule, "Je vous réserve votre lit favori" murmura t-elle avec un sourire. James avait passé presque autant de temps à l'infirmerie qu'en retenue, et il était plutôt en de bons termes avec l'infirmière.

"Bien sûr Poppy, j'y serais" dit-il, avant de tourner son regard par-dessus son épaule droite vers la bataille qui commençait.

"Elle aurait pu mourir ! Tu comprends ça ? C'est juste un match de quidditch espèce de sale ordure" cracha Sirius, avant d'envoyer un nouveau coup de pied dans l'estomac de Flint. Il se roula en boule, essayant de retirer les jambes de Sirius d'en-dessous de lui, mais il échoua lamentablement.

"Lève-toi et bats-toi comme un homme, Flint, ou peut-être que tu préfèrerais tabasser quelques filles de quatrième année à la place ?" hurla t-il. A ce moment, Flint bondit sur ses pieds et avec une agilité surprenante, atteignit Sirius à l'oeil. Sirius tomba en arrière sur les fesses, avant de sortir sa baguette et de jeter à Flint le maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

"Patmol, est-ce que ça va ?" cria James depuis une courte distance. Mais Sirius l'ignora. Il essayait maintenant de se battre à l'aveuglette contre le capitaine des Serpentards à forte carrure, qui lui avait jeté le sortilège de conjonctivite.

Puis il y eut un sifflement, et la petite foule qui s'était formée autour de la bagarre des joueurs de quidditch se dispersa.

"Comment osez-vous causer une telle agitation sur mon terrain de quidditch ? Je devrais vous renvoyer tous les deux pour comportement absolument vulgaire" cria Madame Bibine, la jeune arbitre. Dans toute la panique causée par la chute de Cath, les deux garçons avaient plutôt oublié les professeurs. Jusqu'à maintenant.

"Mais vous avez vu ça, professeur ? Il l'a frappée avec sa batte – en plein dans la tête ! Après que j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or" s'exclama Black avec une voix incrédule.

"Oui j'ai vu ça, Mr Black, et très franchement je suis déçue que vous n'ayez pas pensé que j'étais capable de gérer la situation" répondit-elle, les yeux étincelants. "Mr Flint, un mois de retenue, en plus de tout ce que votre Chef de Maison jugera nécessaire de vous attribuer. Deux fois dans le même match – j'aurais dû vous suspendre après le premier incident avec Mr Thompson. Disparaissez. Mr Blak" et ici elle baissa la voix, "Je sais que vous essayiez juste de bien faire en l'honneur de Miss Jones, mais vos actes étaient complètement inadmissibles. Ainsi je suis obligée de vous donner deux semaines de retenue en plus de tout ce que Minerva jugera juste. Entendez-moi bien, un autre emportement comme celui-là, et vous serez privé de quidditch pour le reste de vos jours à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise ?" demanda t-elle, dans la même voix basse.

"Oui Professeur" répondit Sirius, regardant le sol avec une expression insondable.

"Bien. Et Sirius," elle le regarda, "Joli piqué". Sirius aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait souri avant de se retourner pour aller résoudre quelques autres petites bisbilles qui avaient éclaté à cause des manières déloyales de l'équipe des Serpentards.

"Beau travail, Patmol. Elle t'aime à la folie" dit James, le frappant dans le dos.

"Ouais, je crois" sourit Sirius, avant de se renfrogner une fois encore, "Mais deux semaines de retenues. Plus la punition de McGonagall ! Je serai en retenue pour toujours"

"Je ne peux rien y faire" sourit James, "Je suis Préfet-en-Chef tu te rappelles ?"

"Eh, je crois que ta chère moitié vient tout juste d'entendre ça, et je parie qu'elle ne sera pas très heureuse d'apprendre que tu vas à nouveau me tirer de là" chuchota Sirius, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de James une Lily en approche.

"Lily, je peux tout t'expli-" commença James, avant d'être enlacé dans une chaleureuse étreinte de la part de sa Préfète-en-Chef préférée.

"Tu l'as sauvée, James !" sanglota Lily sur son épaule, "Merci, merci, merci !".

"Eh bien, si j'avais su que c'était ce qui déciderait une fille à m'aimer, je les aurais poussés hors de leurs balais plus souvent" commenta Sirius sèchement.

"La ferme Black" dit Lily, bien que le coeur n'y soit pas.

"Ecoute Lils, je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas essayer de tirer Sirius de sa retenue-" commença James, mais il fut coupé encore une fois pas la Préfète-en-Chef.

"Je n'attends rien de moins de la part d'un Gryffondor et d'un meilleur ami" dit-elle sérieusement, se reprenant et se dégageant de l'étreinte. Elle tourna le regard vers Sirius, ne remarquant pas l'échange de regards confus entre les deux jeunes hommes.

"Et toi ! Se battre contre Flint de cette façon ! C'était irresponsable, et stupide, et fou", Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lily reprit la première, "Et je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait au nom de Cath. Même si c'était une stupide chose à faire" finit-elle sans reprendre sa respiration. Il y eut momentanément un silence abasourdi. Puis

"Cornedrue, Patmol, est-ce que ça va les gars ?" haleta Remus, semblant épuisé et fatigué. Lily remarqua quelques nouvelles trainées grises dans ses cheveux, et réalisa que c'était bientôt le temps de la nouvelle pleine lune. Elle lui sourit sympathiquement, avant de dire "Je vous verrai dans la salle commune pour la fête de l'après-match" et se mit à marcher pour aller retrouver Cath et Anna à l'infirmerie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?" demanda Peter, inconscient des égratignures diverses et des ecchymoses recouvrant ses deux amis.

"Qui sait" dit James la regardant avec des yeux assombris. Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

"Eh ? Yoohoo – Jamesie ? Je crois que tu as eu une commotion cérébrale. Va voir Poppy" dit Sirius, agitant une main devant le visage de James. Ce qui réveilla un peu James.

"Moi ? Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est fait frapper à la tête par Flint le troll" rétorqua James.

"Frappé ? Quand ? On a tous vu Cath tomber du ciel, après on n'a pas pu arriver ici assez vite" expliqua Remus.

"Ah, c'est une longue histoire" dit Sirius, "Bon, en fait c'est plutôt simple, mais je ne peux pas être dérangé là maintenant. Je vous dirai dans les vestiaires".

"Je pense que tu as raison. Je devrais aller tout droit chez Poppy, je me sens un peu bizarre" dit James, tournant le regard vers la direction que Lily avait prise quelques minutes auparavant. Et sur ce il partit.

_Je suis persuadé qu'il se sent un peu bizarre_, pensa Remus, _mais une commotion n'a rien à voir avec ça_.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

A la semaine prochaine...

Eni-gwada.


	14. Hospital Wing, AfterParties, Firewhiskey

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 – The Hospital Wing, After parties and Firewhiskey<span> :

Lily entra dans l'infirmerie pour trouver Cath dans un lit et recroquevillée près du mur, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler (assez ironiquement) la scène du terrain de quidditch. Enfin, de loin. Lily se précipita vers son amie et se laissa tomber sur le siège près de la tête de lit. Anna, assise au bout du matelas, hocha de la tête à son attention.

Lily souffla "Est-ce que ça va aller ?" ce à quoi Anna répondit sans un mot "Elle devrait aller mieux". Lily lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu de Cath pour qu'elles puissent discuter correctement, et elles allèrent s'asseoir toutes les deux sur un lit vide, adjacent de celui de Cath.

"Alors, elle devrait aller mieux ?" chuchota Lily sans préambule.

"Ouais, normalement" répondit Anna doucement. Elle avait été plutôt secouée par ce qui était arrivé à Cath, d'autant plus qu'elle était en fait sortie avec le cousin de Flint il y a plusieurs mois, et elle se sentait en quelque sorte coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Lily lui assura "Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. Flint est un complet idiot et on lui fera payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais pour l'instant on doit se concentrer sur Cath, d'accord ?".

Anna hocha simplement la tête.

C'est à ce moment que les deux filles entendirent à nouveau les larges portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dans un grincement, et elles se tournèrent pour voir James entrer dans la pièce en boitant légèrement. Lily bondit sur ses pieds sans même qu'elle ne le remarque, se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à se diriger vers un lit. Aussitôt qu'il se fut assis, elle commença à le réprimander.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, à venir claudiquer jusqu'ici sans aucune aide ? Tu es blessé, espèce de crétin, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ? Il faut que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh pour toi, ou est-ce que tu vas y aller et la trouver toi-même ? C'était une question rhétorique James, ne réponds pas, tu restes juste assis, et essaye de ne pas te blesser tout seul" dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors qu'elle se redressait et traversait la pièce rapidement jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière.

James ne bougea pas dans le silence abasourdi. Bien qu'ils soient maintenant ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'amis par défaut', Lily avait rarement exprimé un quelconque intérêt quand la santé physique de James était concernée. En fait, James commençait déjà à se sentir mieux, rien qu'en sachant que Lily s'inquiétait à son sujet. Enfin bon, c'est ce qu'il avait retenu de sa diatribe incohérente qu'elle avait débité à toute vitesse. Plongé dans son monde joyeux, et regardant la porte par laquelle Lily avait disparu, il n'avait pas remarqué Anna jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclaircisse la gorge bruyamment. Elle s'était assise tout à côté de James sur le lit, repliant ses jambes en-dessous d'elle comme un élève de l'école primaire pourrait le faire, et le regardant avec un regard intense. James avait la nette impression qu'il était en train de se faire examiner.

"Salut Anna. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda t-il maladroitement, ne voulant pas offenser une des meilleures amies de Lily, mais voulant en même temps savoir s'il y avait une raison particulière pour expliquer le fait qu'elle soit en train de le fixer d'une manière à lui donner la chair de poule.

"Je viens juste voir si ça va. Tu as fait une chute plutôt vilaine," expliqua t-elle.

"Oh, ouais ça va" répondit James nonchalamment, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Anna la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Anna suivit son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demanda t-elle sournoisement, en ayant déjà une assez bonne idée.

"Hein ? Oh, je cherchais juste Poppy – je dois avoir une commotion cérébrale ou un truc du genre", dit-il précipitamment, éloignant les yeux de cette direction particulière.

"Comment va Cath ?" demanda t-il, voulant changer de sujet. Cela marcha.

"Ça devrait aller – pas de dégâts durables en tout cas. Si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée par contre, James, je n'ose pas imaginer... Je veux dire, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer... " il y avait une expression troublée et distante dans ses yeux, et une légère ride apparut entre ses sourcils. Instinctivement, James se rapprocha et attira Anna dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant une minute ou deux, alors qu'il frottait simplement son dos en pensant à combien il aurait voulu que ce soit Lily qu'il doive réconforter.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là que Lily revint avec Madame Pomfresh sur les talons. Bien qu'elle essaye de le dissimuler, Lily était un peu agacée de voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras de James Potter. Elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque jalousie – du moins, elle pensait que c'était ce qu'elle savait... C'était plutôt le fait qu'il était en train de réconforter sa meilleure amie quand ça aurait dû être elle... enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait à elle-même à toute vitesse. James releva la tête pour voir Lily marcher la moitié d'un pas derrière la sévère infirmière, et brisa rapidement l'étreinte qu'il avait donnée à Anna. Cette dernière sembla remarquer la présence de Lily à cet instant et eut au moins la décence de rougir légèrement.

"Monsieur Potter," commença Madame Pomfresh, "A quoi pensiez-vous pour vagabonder ainsi dans les couloirs tout seul ? Vous venez toujours me voir directement après le quidditch – vous devriez savoir ça après six années de chutes de balai à Poudlard. Maintenant allongez-vous sur ce lit, sur le dos, et laissez-moi vous examiner".

James boita jusqu'au lit suivant, Lily devant retenir l'envie de se précipiter pour l'aider, et il s'allongea tout seul sur le dos – conformément aux instructions. Madame Pomfresh leva sa baguette, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible dans un souffle, et commença à passer sa baguette de haut en bas au-dessus de la forme allongée de James. Alors qu'elle la tenait à un bon trente centimètres de son corps, la baguette émit un léger bourdonnement et une faible lumière mauve. James ressentit une curieuse, mais pas inconnue, sensation de picotements dans tout son corps (combien de fois avait-il été examiné par l'infirmière durant toutes ses années à Poudlard ?). Après environ une minute, Madame Pomfesh déclara qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, à part une cheville meurtrie et, potentiellement, un égo meurtri.

"Je vous conseille de passer la nuit ici, James, juste pour plus de précautions"

En entendant ça, James s'assit rapidement, "Est-ce que je suis obligé ?" gémit-il, "Je veux dire, allez, j'ai déjà eu pire et il y a la fête d'après-match dans la salle commune, et je suis capitaine. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas vraiment bien de la part du capitaine de rater sa propre fête, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily sourit. Même en étant blessé, James ne pouvait toujours pas résister à une fête. L'infirmière soupira et roula des yeux (bien qu'elle ait souri à l'intérieur).

"J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous arrêter, Potter, alors d'accord vous êtes libre. Les filles," dit-elle, se tournant pour s'adresser à Anna et Lily, "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Miss Jones. Quelques nuits à se reposer ici et elle sera complètement rétablie. S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot aux autres élèves de votre maison pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Bonne nuit."

Livrés à eux-mêmes, les trois Gryffondors se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte. Puis Anna sursauta, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Lily et James se tournèrent pour la regarder.

"Anna, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?" demanda Lily.

"J'avais juste complètement oublié quelque chose" répondit-elle vaguement, avant de se précipiter à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était presque la fin du dîner (apparemment le match de quidditch avait duré plus longtemps que prévu) et le hall était rempli d'étudiants, ce qui fit que James et Lily la perdirent de vue presque immédiatement.

"Tu penses que c'était à propos de quoi ?" demanda James.

"Aucune idée, mais je suis sûre qu'on le saura bien assez tôt" dit Lily, avant de se retourner pour regarder James qui marchait maintenant sans un boitement.

"Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais juste au cas où... Merci beaucoup James" dit-elle sincèrement, regardant dans ses yeux noisettes. Son coeur s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il la regardait à son tour, sans pouvoir dire un mot (pour une fois). Lily était également incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire après – maudit soit-elle et son manque de prévoyance ! Elle secoua un peu la tête et chercha un nouveau sujet.

"Alors, une fête dans la salle commune, ça devrait être drôle" dit-elle en continuant à marcher dans le hall.

"Ouais, la plupart du temps ça l'est," répondit James d'un ton embarrassé, "connaissant Sirius il doit déjà avoir débouché le whisky Pur-Feu, maintenant". Il se mit une main devant la bouche, réalisant qu'il venait juste de dire et à qui.

"Je veux dire, euh, ce que je voulais dire c'est... merde !" jura t-il. Lily ne fit que rire devant son malaise – c'était assez rare venant de la part de James Potter.

"James, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme établi précédemment, je ne suis pas vraiment en mode respect-des-règles aujourd'hui. Zut, je t'ai bien donné la permission de faire sortir Black de sa retenue. En plus, je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire s'il apporte tu-sais-quoi à la fête. On devra juste s'assurer que ça n'atterrisse pas dans les mains des plus jeunes élèves, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," James sourit, soulagé. Encore une fois. Ils prirent des chemins différents quand ils arrivèrent à leur propre salle commune – Lily allant à sa chambre pour se changer, et James se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour une douche rapide. C'était un véritable défi pour Lily de ne pas penser à James sous sa douche, pendant qu'elle enfilait son jean taille basse favori, et sa chemise vert émeraude. Elle se réprimanda mentalement – comme d'habitude – mais ne fut pas trop sévère avec elle-même pour une fois. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans un état d'esprit Liliesque. _Et je n'ai même pas encore bu de whisky Pur-Feu_ pensa t-elle en elle-même.

Elle laissa une note pour James sur sa porte disant _Hey, James, je suis allée chercher Anna pour notre petite fête. J'espère que ça te va. Je te verrai là-bas, Lily_. Elle n'avait pas signé par bisous ou je t'embrasse, mais au moins elle avait eu l'idée de lui laisser une note, se félicita James. Il s'élança vers la fête avec un nouvel entrain, l'écharpe de Gryffondor enroulée de façon désinvolte autour de son cou.

* * *

><p>"Anna, où est-ce que tu étais passée ?" demanda Lily en entrant dans le dortoir des septième années. Elle repéra son amie allongée sur le lit, regardant sans bouger le plafond.<p>

"Nulle part" mentit Anna.

"Anna Elizabeth Brown, je sais exactement quand tu me mens. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?" insista Lily.

"Je devais juste aller voir quelqu'un, d'accord ? Arrête de me poser des questions," grommela t-elle, tournant le dos à Lily. La Préfète-en-Chef fut perturbée par ce comportement, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin l'interrogatoire.

"Alors, on va aller à cette fête oui ou non ?" demanda Lily, essayant d'exciter son amie.

"Ça c'est sûr" répondit Anna, s'asseyant sur le lit.

"J'ai entendu dire que Black avait du whisky Pur-Feu," déclara Lily, "Et j'ai promis de ne pas le confisquer."

Anna sembla se ragaillardir à cette idée, et Lily essaya de ne pas remarquer que c'était la mention d'alcool qui mettait sa meilleure amie de si bonne humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?" s'exclama t-elle, bondissant et se précipitant vers sa malle. Lily éclata de rire. C'était enfin la Anna qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle adorait.

* * *

><p>"Ohé, Patmol" cria James alors qu'il passait par le trou du portrait. Il fut accueilli par des exclamations, et des gens lui portant des toasts de partout dans la salle – la fête devait déjà avoir commencé. Sirius tourna les yeux vers lui, depuis sa place sur le canapé près du feu (où il était entouré de filles en plein fou rire, apparemment re-racontant sa superbe capture du vif d'or), et il sourit à l'intention de son meilleur ami.<p>

"Jamesie !" hurla t-il, faisant signe à James de venir le rejoindre... en charmante compagnie.

"Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? Lunard est en haut ?" demanda t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête, "Trop fatigué."

"Et Peter, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?"

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune id- oh par Merlin, non !" s'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi ?" demanda James en suivant son regard. Ce qu'il vit lui donna simultanément envie de rire (à cause de la réaction de Patmol) et de vomir (parce que ce qu'il regardait était tout simplement horrible).

Là-bas dans un coin près de la fenêtre, Peter semblait très absorbé par ce qu'on pourrait appeler un baiser passionné avec une cinquième année nommée Agatha. En fait, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il essayait de lui dévorer la tête, mais ni James ni Sirius ne purent continuer à regarder cet étrange spectacle, et ils furent incapables de lui donner critique adéquate quand il leur demanda par la suite où est-ce qu'il avait été mauvais.

"Eh bien, c'était tout à fait... inattendu," dit James quand ils se furent tous les deux remis du choc.

"J'allais le dire" répondit Sirius, encore estomaqué, "Oh non, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?"

"Non" répliqua James, pas vraiment remis non plus.

"J'ai perdu la couronne"

"La couronne ?" James fronça les sourcils de confusion – depuis toutes les années où il avait été ami avec Sirius, le 'froncement de sourcil de confusion' avait été son expression la plus utilisée.

"Mais oui, tu sais, la couronne des baisers – le titre qui appartient à celui qui a embrassé une fille le plus récemment... Je ne serai pas le dernier à avoir roulé une pelle à quelqu'un !" cria t-il d'indignation.

"Tu sais quoi, Patmol, je croyais qu'on avait décidé que la couronne était un titre stupide et inutile," suggéra James obligeamment.

"Oui, mais je n'ai accepté que parce que c'était moi qui l'avais," pleurnicha Sirius, "Si j'avais su que je perdrais par la faute de Queudver, la couronne n'aurait même jamais existé – je ne peux pas supporter ce genre d'humiliation !"

Décidant d'ignorer le discours absurde de Sirius (après avoir noté la bouteille presque vide dans la main de Sirius), James décida d'aller lui-même se chercher à boire. Il prit une grande gorgée de whisky Pur-Feu et se sentit immédiatement plus détendu, une sensation de réchauffement se propageant dans tout son corps. Il se sentait bien.

"Je suppose qu'il y aura toujours un tas de gentilles petites volontaires, toutes disposées à m'aider à reprendre la couronne," remarqua Sirius devant le concert de gazouillis et de fou rires devant lui.

"Tu devrais réfléchir à ça, Patmol, qu'est-ce que Cath en penserait ?" dit James sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Hein ?" répondit Sirius, complètement perplexe.

"Oups" dit James, prenant une autre petite gorgée de sa boisson pour pouvoir éviter la question de Sirius. Apparemment une gorgée ne dure pas assez longtemps pour arriver à se soustraire à un interrogatoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? 'Ce que Cath en penserait ?' Elle n'est même pas dans la pièce. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en occuperait ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?" demanda Sirius.

"Ça fait trop de questions pour que je puisse te répondre, Patmol, alors laisse tomber. Et, encore une chose, débrouille toi toi-même," répondit James, désolé d'avoir pu blesser son ami à cause du simple soupçon qu'il avait. Remarque, ses soupçons finissaient généralement par se révéler corrects. Et s'il avait raison, il ne voulait certainement pas que Sirius bousille tout avant d'avoir eu une chance de pouvoir faire avancer les choses tout seul. Il se retourna et vida sa bouteille, regardant l'escalier des filles où deux jolies septième années – l'une avec une jupe en jean et un débardeur bleu ciel, l'autre portant un jean et une chemise verte – venaient juste d'émerger de leur dortoir. James ressentit le soudain vertige qu'il avait appris à attribuer à la présence de Lily Evans, mais qui n'était pas arrangé non plus par la consommation d'une bouteille entière d'alcool en l'espace d'environ cinq minutes.

Lily remarqua James dans la foule – arborant l'expression qui conviendrait à quelqu'un venant de se faire assommer par derrière la tête – et se dirigea vers lui. Il sourit et leur fit signe de le rejoindre près du feu, avec Sirius et son troupeau de filles.

Anna et Lily descendirent les escaliers et se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où James les attendait. Il leur offrit à toutes les deux une boisson, et fut surpris qu'elles acceptent l'une et l'autre avec impatience. Bien que, en toute justice, cela avait été une journée plutôt émotionnelle, avec l'adrénaline pendant le match de quidditch et l'inquiétude pour leur amie à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elles veuillent se détendre.

Pendant un moment, James et les filles discutèrent aimablement avec Jonathon Bourke et Tim Simmons qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de quidditch, (Sirius était occupé ailleurs) et un couple de fans de sixième années qui semblaient idolâtrer James. _Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils l'adorent_, admit Lily en elle-même, inconsciente des conséquences de ce qu'elle venait tout juste de penser.

Elle en était maintenant à son deuxième whisky Pur-Feu, et James également, et elle avait commencé à ressentir le besoin de danser un peu. Quelqu'un avait ensorcelé le gramophone pour qu'il joue des tubes moldus et sorciers alternativement, afin que les goûts de chacun soient représentés. Elle commença à se balancer légèrement au rythme de la musique, puis elle finit par la fredonner. Heureusement pour toutes les personnes impliquées, Lily avait l'oreille musicale. James se ragaillardit quand il remarqua que sa chanson préférée était en train de passer.

"Oh, j'adore cette chanson !" s'exclama t-il joyeusement, s'éloignant du groupe et se dirigeant vers l'espace entre les canapés où les gens commençaient à danser.

"Je ne la connais pas, mais je crois que je l'aime aussi," cria Lily étourdiment en suivant James. Jon et Tim commencèrent à suivre le couple, mais Anna les retint avec son bras.

"Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de rester un peu tout seuls, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Sur la piste de danse, James était en train de se plier en quatre avec l'un des mouvements les plus démodés que Lily avait jamais vus. Il était vraiment un soliste plutôt horrible.

"James, ce n'est pas possible que tu penses que ça peut faire bien !" s'exclama t-elle entre deux fou rires.

"Bien sûr que non, Lily chérie, ce n'est tout simplement que pour mon propre amusement," dit-il alors qu'il tentait de se tordre dans un sens et dans l'autre, provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire de la part de Lily. La musique passa soudainement à une chanson que Lily reconnut. C'était lent, un peu déplacé dans ce genre de fête, et Lily eut la fugace impression que c'était l'oeuvre d'un de ses amis – et les suppositions de la jeune fille étaient généralement correctes. Mais dans son état 'détendu', elle n'était pas vraiment agacée par le choix de cette chanson. En fait, elle était plutôt contente, maintenant elle avait une bonne raison d'apprendre à danser à James Potter.

"Ahhh, un slow – comment je suis supposé danser là-dessus ?" gémit James, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

"Comme ça," dit Lily, se rapprochant de lui et plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque. James était si choqué qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Ne prends pas tes espoirs pour la réalité, Potter, je suis là juste pour t'apprendre à danser, donc laisse tomber tes idées bizarres," annonça Lily sur un ton de fausse sévérité. "Mets tes mains sur mes hanches," lui ordonna t-elle, sans briser le contact visuel.

"Je mets quoi où ?" demanda James d'un air sincère. Lily laissa échapper un demi-soupir. Elle enleva ses mains de sa nuque, prit ses poignets et les plaça fermement sur ses hanches. Puis elle remit ses mains dans leur précédente position, pour qu'elles soient nouées derrière le cou de James, et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Ils se balancèrent dans leur coin pendant un moment, chacun étant trop perdu dans le moment, la musique et l'atmosphère pour remarquer quoi que ce soit autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un fêtard se cogne brutalement contre Lily, la projetant contre le corps de James, ses mains reposant maintenant sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle essayait de garder son équilibre. Elle plongea dans les yeux noisette, pour les trouver plus proches que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

"Désolée, je crois que quelqu'un m'a poussée dans le dos," admit Lily, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour changer sa position étrangement confortable.

"C'est pas grave," répondit James, sa voix presque la moitié d'un octave plus haute que d'habitude. On aurait dit que les effets du whisky Pur-Feu commençaient à s'estomper, et chacun d'eux avait remarqué l'étrange proximité de l'autre dans laquelle ils avaient été littéralement propulsés.

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux que je bouge ?" demanda timidement Lily. "Parce que je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver". Le coeur de James bondit dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Ou est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'audace de croire ce qu'il suspectait qu'elle attendait ?

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas bouger ?" demanda James, la voix presque revenue à la normale (bien qu'il soit obligé de lutter pour y parvenir).

"Parce que je n'en ai pas envie" murmura Lily, ses yeux noyés dans les siens. Alors, comme au ralenti, le visage de James se rapprocha de celui de la jeune fille, et Lily se retrouva à tourner légèrement sa tête vers la droite...

* * *

><p>Hum... je suis... désolée ? Un million de fois désolée ? Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, parce que j'aurai bien voulu pouvoir poster ce chapitre plus rapidement, pour vous comme pour moi. S'il y a des tournures de phrase qui vous semblent un peu maladroites, je m'excuse, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression d'être un peu rouillée...<p>

Bon, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt j'espère (de toute façon c'est bientôt les vacances) !

A bientôt !


	15. Who Has the Kissing Crown Now ?

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 – Who Has the Kissing Crown Now ?<span> :

Alors, comme au ralenti, le visage de James se rapprocha de celui de la jeune fille, et Lily se retrouva à tourner légèrement sa tête vers la droite... Ses yeux émeraude étaient toujours ancrés dans le regard noisette, et elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était très difficile de respirer. Le couple sembla avoir une dispute mineure à l'intérieur d'eux-même pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

**Dans la tête de Lily :**

Si tu attends le moment opportun pour embrasser James Potter, c'est maintenant.

_Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas logique ! Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter._

Regretter d'embrasser James ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Regarde juste ses yeux !

_Lily, sois raisonnable pour l'amour de Dieu. Il est irresponsable et arrogant, tu es mature et modeste._

Il n'est plus comme ça maintenant – regarde-le ! Donne-lui une dernière chance – tu sais que tu en as envie. C'est ça, tourne ta tête vers la droite...

_D'accord, vas-y. Fais-le avant que les effets du whisky Pur-Feu disparaissent._

Ils sont déjà partis.

_Attends, alors c'est mon moi sobre qui pense ?_

Oui.

_Bien – je ne veux avoir aucune raison de regretter cela._

**Dans la tête de James : **

Elle est si proche de moi. Ces yeux. Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dedans. Merlin, elle est si belle. Embrasse-la, James. Fais-le.

_Non, ne profite pas d'elle. Elle a trop bu – elle n'a pas vraiment envie de t'embrasser._

Bien sûr que si. Tu es James Potter, elle est Lily Evans, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore.

_Ça c'est un bon point. Vas-y !_

Eh, tu pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée il y a tout juste deux secondes.

_Oui, mais ça c'était avant qu'elle bascule la tête sur le côté. VAS-Y !_

James se pencha avant pour que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller ses lèvres, et elle trembla un peu d'anticipation. Elle allait juste combler la distance entre eux deux quand...

CRASH

James et Lily furent tirés brutalement de leur petite bulle par le son d'un verre brisé. Tous les deux se séparèrent en vitesse, rougissant abondamment, pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment Peter avait été tellement absorbé par son festin de baisers avec Agatha la cinquième année, que dans leur 'moment de passion' ils s'étaient cognés contre une table submergée par des bouteilles vides, le résultat étant qu'une grande partie de la pièce était maintenant couverte de verre brisé.

Retournant en mode Préfète-en-Chef, Lily se précipita vers le couple et les réprimanda gentiment, supervisant le nettoyage de la pièce pour être sûre que personne ne marcherait sur des tessons de verre demain matin. Il sembla à James que, en se fondant sur la hâte avec laquelle Lily s'était éloignée de lui pour 'faire son devoir', la jeune fille regrettait d'avoir été si proche de lui et d'avoir pris la décision de le laisser l'embrasser. Bien sûr, puisque aucun vrai baiser n'avait eu lieu, ce ne devrait pas être trop embarrassant pour le couple. En fait le 'presque-baiser' pouvait potentiellement être mis sur le compte de leur consommation de whisky Pur-Feu. Secrètement, ils espéraient tous les deux que c'était ce que l'autre pensait, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et sans la question problématique 'qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'.

Cependant, connaissant Lily, James devinait qu'elle le traiterait maintenant d'une façon différente qu'auparavant, mais ne l'admettrait pas s'il l'interrogeait. Vraiment, il connaissait trop bien Lily. Alors qu'elle regardait vers James qui se trouvait là où elle l'avait quitté, elle prit une teinte rose foncé, confirmant la théorie de James que le presque-baiser allait causer beaucoup de problèmes.

"James," Sirius apparut de nulle part, "C'était quoi, ça ?"

"Quoi, ça ?" demanda James avec une expression un peu hébétée.

"Toi et Evans. Devenus plutôt proches et tout et tout. Beau travail ! Je dois avouer, en toute honnêteté, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le ferais," continua Sirius, inconscient des joues rougissantes de James.

"Il ne s'est rien passé," insista James, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

"Tu plaisantes ? Vu que vous alliez tous les deux vous embrasser, et ça je peux te le dire. Je veux dire, la manière dont elle a tourné la tête – ça en disait long. Je devrais bien le savoir, je l'ai vu assez de fois," il sourit.

"Sirius, il ne s'est rien passé. Est-ce que tu peux laisser tomber ?" demanda James. Remarquant la détresse de James, Sirius abandonna et changea de sujet rapidement.

"Alors, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait toute la nuit ?" offrit-il.

"Non, je vais aller me coucher. A demain," dit James brièvement, courant presque à travers le trou du portrait. Lily le vit partir avec le coeur brisé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de James : <strong>

J'ai presque embrassé Lily Evans.

Presque.

J'ai attendu pendant sept ans pour pouvoir embrasser Lily Evans, et ce soir c'est presque arrivé.

Presque.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily : <strong>

J'ai presque embrassé James Potter.

Presque.

J'ai royalement bousillé les choses !

Je ne pense même pas qu'il m'aime toujours autant. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas demandé à sortir avec lui de toute l'année – ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose ! Et, Lily Jane Evans, ceci est la dernère fois que tu aies jamais, jamais consommé de whisky Pur-Feu, parce que tu perds tout contrôle et après tu ruines les amitiés. Donc plus jamais, plus jamais !

Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie été aussi stupide. J'étais tellement prise par le moment que je ne me suis même pas arrêtée pour voir si oui ou non il allait me répondre. Probablement que non. Je m'en rappelerais s'il avait voulu m'embrasser en retour, non ?

C'est tellement frustrant. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que je pourrais faire ça. Et on a une réunion avec les préfets demain matin. Il faudra que je passe auparavant au moins une heure avec lui juste pour mettre les choses au clair. Qu'est-ce que ça va être délicat !

Peut-être que je devrais juste lui laisser une note. Oui, descendre pour le petit-déjeuner très tôt et lui laisser un mot pour m'excuser de ma stupidité. De cette façon, je ne serais pas obligée de lui parler, et je ne sentirai pas cette stupide sensation de picotement dans mon estomac. Et comme ça les choses pourront redevenir normales.

C'est le plan.

* * *

><p>C'est en lisant les notes de ses parents à ce moment, que Harry réalisa combien il était chanceux pour exister. A l'allure où allaient maintenant ses parents, Harry lutta pour imaginer comment il avait même été conçu. Figurez-vous que ce n'était pas une image qu'il voulait avoir dans la tête. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant la stupidité collective de ses parents et, enfin, de leur timidité. Il aurait pensé que deux personnes comme ses parents, qui avaient par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rejoint des sociétés secrètes et occupé des postes aussi importants (comme auror et guérisseuse), auraient eu un peu plus de courage. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des Gryffondors. Enfin bon, ça avait pris à Harry au moins aussi longtemps pour admettre ses sentiments envers Ginny, donc il supposait que ça égalisait tout.<p>

Se sentant vraiment heureux d'être en vie (mais pour une raison complètement différente de l'habituelle 'J'aurais pu mourir dans mon lit d'enfant des mains du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps'), Harry continua à lire des lettres et des notes diverses...

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, retour dans le dortoir de Lunard, Patmol et Queudver...<em>

"Sirius, va t-en, je veux juste dormir."

"Mais Lunard, tu aurais dû voir ça. Je veux dire, ça alors, Peter !"

"Et après ? Tout le monde mérite un peu d'amour."

"Pas lui ! C'est dégoûtant. Et maintenant j'ai perdu la couronne !"

"Oh non, pas encore cette stupide couronne," gémit Remus dans son coussin.

"Attends, juste parce que tu n'as jamais été embrassé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois sous-estimer la valeur du système de couronne."

"Premièrement, demain soir c'est la pleine lune alors je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir maintenant. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais été embrassé ?"

"QUOI !"

"Je n'ai pas donné de détails"

"QUOI !"

"Tu m'as entendu, alors maintenant DEGAGE !"

"Tu t'es fait embrasser ?"

"Oui."

"Par une fille ?"

"Oui, bien sûr par une fille !"

"Ne te mets pas sur la défensive, c'est juste que les garçons ça va aussi, si tu es de ce bord-là."

"Eh bien non, je ne fais pas partie de ce bord. Désolé de te décevoir."

"Oh, mon coeur est tout simplement brisé," dit-il sarcastiquement. "Non, la plupart du temps je pense juste que comme tu es si intelligent et ordonné et passionné et..."

"Sirius, tu me connais depuis si longtemps et tu penses toujours que je suis gay ?" demanda Remus, incrédule.

"Eh bien, on ne sait jamais. Mon sixième sens est brisé et j'ai juste pensé à vérifier."

"Sixième sens ?"

"T'en fais pas, c'est un terme complexe."

"La manière dont ton cerveau travaille donne un nouveau sens à l'expression complexe. Et pas d'une bonne façon," rétorqua Remus.

"Enfin bon Lunard, juste parce que tu n'as pas eu la couronne depuis un long moment..."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Tu as embrassé une fille cette année ?"

"Euh, non, pas cette année. Pas encore."

"Je n'ai rien à ajouter."

"Tu ne devrais jamais rien ajouter"

"Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même."

"Oui, mais comme préalablement établi, pas de cette façon."

"Remus, tu es rempli d'humour, ce soir."

"Eh bien, est-ce que tu serais charmant et attentionné la nuit avant d'être forcé de te transformer en une hideuse créature et de courir le risque de blesser un ami ou un innocent ?"

"C'est un bon point"

"Bien, maintenant laisse-moi dormir."

"Mais je ne t'ai pas dit les autres nouvelles."

"Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as embrassé Victoria ou Elizabeth ou Susan ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

"Parce qu'il semblerait que ta mission dans la vie est d'embrasser autant de jeunes et séduisantes femelles qu'il est humainement possible."

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas faute si elles tombent toutes devant mon charme et mon esprit irrésistibles."

"Quoi qu'il en soit Sirius, je pense tout simplement qu'au lieu de te préoccuper de coups de filets aléatoires et de ta stupide couronne, tu devrais essayer d'avoir une relation sérieuse pendant un moment."

"Dit celui qui n'a jamais eu de relations"

"Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas !" s'écria encore une fois Remus avec indignation.

"Ça ne fait rien, je te crois," répéta dûment Sirius, "Tu commences à ressembler à James."

"Hein ?" marmonna Remus dans son oreiller.

"Il a commencé à me dire de ne pas embrasser d'inconnues par rapport à Cath, ou un truc du genre"

"Oh, ça c'est intéressant," répondit Rémus avec une voix légèrement plus haute que la normale, indiquant par là qu'il pensait probablement la même chose que James.

"Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ?" demanda Sirius avec force. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour parler de ça.

"Patmol, si tu ne peux pas trouver tout seul, alors c'est que tu n'utilises vraiment pas ce cerveau étonnamment actif qu'est le tien. Remarque, je suppose qu'elle non plus n'a pas encore réalisé..." dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

"Elle ne sais pas quoi ?"

"Je suis fatigué, Sirius, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant est arrivé, ou est-ce que je peux retourner dormir ?"

"Eh bien, James et Lily se sont presque embrassés."

"Quoi ?" Remus s'assit rapidement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh oui évidemment, ça provoque une réaction, mais quand c'est à propos de moi, tu ne pourrais pas t'en occuper davantage," fut la réponse vexée de Sirius.

"Non, c'est juste que, wow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils sortiraient ensemble !"

"En fait, ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble, donc tu n'avais pas tort, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Sirius en ronchonnant, agacé de voir que ses propres nouvelles étaient apparemment moins importantes pour son ami loup-garou.

"Alors ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé ?"

"Ils ont eu tous les deux un petit peu à boire – je crois qu'ils étaient éméchés – puis ils ont commencé à danser sur les Bizarr' Sisters. Puis il y a eu un slow et Lily a décidé d'apprendre à danser à Cornedrue et-"

"Comme c'est mignon !"

"Espèce de vieux sensible."

"Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai décidé de les pousser dans la bonne direction."

"Maintenant qui est le sensible ?"

"La ferme. Donc ouais, elle s'est retrouvée dans ses bras, et ils étaient en train de se pencher – je suis sûr qu'ils allaient s'embrasser quand BAM !"

"Bam ?"

"BAM – Queudver, qui était en train d'embrasser Agatha une cinquième année-"

"Eûûrk !"

"Ouais, je te le fais pas dire mon pote"

"Mais c'est juste..."

"Immoral, je sais. De toute façon, il semblerait qu'ils aient été emportés par leur orgie de baisers et ils ont fracassé un tas entier de bouteilles, et Lily de son propre-chef les a fait nettoyer."

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'éloigner ?"

"Hein ?"

"Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle semblait soulagée, ou déçue d'arrêter de presque-embrasser Cornedrue ?"

"Les deux, je pense. Mais je crois réellement que tout ceci n'est pas assez intéressant pour en parler."

"Nul doute que James va nous parler de son presque-baiser pendant les semaines à venir."

"En vérité, je n'en serais pas si sûr. Quand je suis allé féliciter Cornedrue, il est devenu vraiment susceptible et il s'est précipité dehors."

"Hmm"

"Ouais"

"Bon, on va le laisser mijoter un peu et se vautrer. Il réussira à s'en remettre assez vite"

"C'est toujours le cas. Je veux dire, Evans l'a rejeté combien de fois ?"

"Trop pour tenir le compte. Il rebondira. Moi, d'un autre côté, non."

"Je répète, hein ?"

"Tu vas avoir un loup-garou très grincheux sur les bras demain soir, si tu ne me laisses pas dormir tout de suite"

"Okay, okay, message reçu"

"Bien, je pensais que ça ne rentrerait jamais"

"Bonne nuit Lunard"

"Bonne nuit Patmol"

* * *

><p>Note de Lily à James :<p>

_James,_

_Nous avons une réunion de préfets aujourd'hui à onze heures dans la classe de métamorphose du deuxième étage. Je te verrai là-bas à dix heures et demi pour clarifier certains détails. Je viens juste de descendre prendre plus tôt mon petit-déjeuner pour que je puisse d'abord réfléchir à ces choses toute seule. _

_Et aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je pense que j'ai agi de manière inappropriée envers toi (bien que je ne me rappelle pas tout – si j'ai dit quelque chose de terrible, s'il te plaît oublie-moi !) et je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée, et j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis. On va dire que c'est la faute du whisky Pur-Feu. C'était une bonne soirée, par contre, et j'espère réellement que je ne t'ai pas tout gâché. _

_A toute à l'heure,_

_Lily._

James lut la note de Lily (après une nuit agitée qui avait été remplie d'inquiétude) et sentit la déception s'apaiser dans son estomac. Alors elle n'avait rien voulu dire par le presque-baiser. Elle était heureuse de le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. Il devait l'admettre, il avait espéré qu'elle ait été sincère dans ses actions envers lui la nuit précédente. Elle avait voulu lui montrer comment danser, elle était resté facilement dans ses bras, zut, elle s'était même penchée pour un baiser. Maudit soient Queudver et son mauvais timing !

C'était ça qui perturbait James – est-ce que Lily l'aurait embrassé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Il était sûr que Lily était redevenue sobre au moment de leur presque-baiser, alors son excuse avec l'alcool était superflue. Mais il ne pointerait pas ça du doigt. Il ne taquinerait pas Lily à propos de leur relation – pas quand c'était aussi important pour lui.

Tout bien considéré, James prenait plutôt bien le rejet de Lily. Il se figura que c'était assez heureux, puisqu'il essayait de ne pas être distrait ou une distraction pour l'année des ASPICs, et toute implication romantique avec Lily compromettrait très certainement ce but.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, James décida de descendre déjeuner et d'agir comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé.

Lily était assise à la table des Gryffondors et lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ quand James entra dans la Grande Salle. Il fut surpris qu'elle soit toujours assise là – selon la note qu'elle lui avait laissée, elle était descendue il y a des heures. Il ressentit une faible lueur d'espoir – peut-être qu'elle l'attendait pour lui parler. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua le léger pli entre ses deux sourcils et scruta le papier qu'elle tenait devant son visage. La couverture annonçait en gros titres _Un assassinat massif de Moldus laisse perplexe le Ministère : le Seigneur des Ténèbres a t-il inspiré ou commandité le massacre ? _James pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi Lily semblait si grave.

"Salut Lils," dit-il timidement, "je peux m'asseoir ici ?" il désigna le siège qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle le regarda et prit aussitôt une teinte rose pâle.

"Bonjour James. Bien sûr, j'allais juste partir me promener un peu de toute façon," fit-elle avant de se lever, mais James l'interrompit.

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu s'il te plaît ? A propos d'hier soir ?"

Le coeur de Lily rata un battement. N'avait-elle pas tout expliqué dans sa note ? Il comprendrait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'embarras.

"Hum, d'accord," répondit-elle.

"Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que, euh"

Et c'était le moment. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire la vérité – qu'il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser et était vraiment déçu qu'elle cherche à justifier ses actions ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait simplifier les choses pour elle en acceptant que rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils devraient plutôt tout oublier ? James décida d'être un gentleman, même si cela voulait dire aller à l'encontre de sa devise 'l'honnêteté est toujours la meilleure politique'.

"Je voulais dire que vu que rien ne s'est vraiment passé, on pourrait peut-être oublier tout ça ?" dit-il calmement. Il se tapota mentalement dans le dos – les choses devraient retourner à la normale maintenant.

"Oui, bien sûr, super !" répondit Lily en écarquillant les yeux de joie.

"Bon ben voilà. On est d'accord ?"demanda James en levant la main, un sourire un peu insolent à nouveau sur le visage.

"On est d'accord," acquiesça t-elle, lui serrant la main (et ignorant les picotements qui la parcoururent quand sa peau toucha la sienne).

"Alors, réunion de préfets aujourd'hui, hein ?"

"Ouaip, à onze heures. Il est dix heures et demie maintenant, donc on pourrait aussi bien y aller tout de suite," suggéra Lily.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on leur mette une réunion pendant le week-end," gémit à moitié James.

"En fait, c'est plutôt une bonne remarque. On a eu du quidditch hier et la réunion a été programmée pour aujourd'hui. Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire nos devoirs ?" demanda Lily, son front se plissant à nouveau.

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas dans mes priorités," admit James, "Je pensais plutôt aux horaires de temps libre. Mais les devoirs sont aussi importants. Peut-être qu'on devrait soulever le problème à la réunion."

"Hmm ?"

"Leur demander si ils n'ont pas un meilleur créneau pour les réunions régulières."

"C'est une bonne idée, je vais la noter dans mon agenda."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre là-dedans ?" demanda James, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Lily pour regarder le carnet de bord qu'elle avait tiré de son sac, et qu'elle consultait maintenant alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

"Eh bien, il faut vérifier que tout le monde s'en sorte avec ses devoirs de préfet et ses patrouilles, et puis on doit commencer à partager les tâches pour le festin d'Halloween et le bal potentiel-"

"On va avoir un bal ?" demanda James avec excitation.

"Oui, j'ai été demander à Dumbledore au début du trimestre parce que Anna me tannait avec ça, et il m'a dit de dresser les propositions et qu'on devrait pouvoir en faire un événement annuel."

"Même si c'est notre dernière année ici," remarqua James tristement.

"Je sais, c'est dommage non ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine," dit Lily alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de Métamorphose.

"Je crois que je vais m'entraîner pour devenir un Auror," déclara fièrement James, "comme mon père."

Il s'avança pour s'asseoir derrière le bureau de McGonagall tandis que Lily se mettait à côté de lui.

"C'est génial, James," dit Lily, "On va voir besoin du plus grand nombre d'aurors possible pour gagner la guerre."

"J'ai vu la couverture de la_ Gazette_. Est-ce que ça ressemble à son travail ?" demanda James en faisant référence à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

"On dirait bien," soupira Lily, "les victimes étaient cinq moldus et deux nés-moldus qui faisaient partie de leurs proches."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, on gagnera. Je te le promets" dit James doucement, de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Je sais," répondit-elle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ?" demanda James, cherchant un sujet plus joyeux.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," admit-elle timidement, "J'aime bien et les sortilèges et les potions, donc je pensais que peut-être que je pourrais travailler en tant que guérisseuse, ce qui veut dire quatre années de stage à Ste-Mangouste. Mais ce n'est pas mon principal problème."

"Et quel est ton principal problème ?" demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

"Où est-ce que je vais habiter, par Merlin ?" s'exclama t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Humm, chez toi ?" suggéra James, devinant en quelque sorte que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

"Je ne peux pas, James. Ce sont tous des Moldus, ce qui pourrait encore aller si ma soeur ne me haïssait pas et ne me traitait pas de monstre. De plus, notre maison est à plusieurs mile de toute communauté magique, et je veux être avec les gens comme moi, tu comprends ?" finit-elle en un seul souffle.

La partie du cerveau de James qui aimait vivre dans le monde de l'imagination se divertit brièvement avec l'idée de Lily venant vivre dans la maison familiale. Dieu seul sait qu'il y avait assez de pièces – c'était un véritable château, au grand désespoir de Peter ! Mais sa partie raisonnable savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas suggérer ceci après leur petit malentendu de la fête d'hier soir. Alors à la place, il lui conseilla :

"Et à propos d'Anna et Cath ? Tu pourrais partager un appartement avec elles, ou aller habiter avec leur familles au lieu d'avoir à te débrouiller toute seule."

"C'est toujours une option. Je suppose qu'on est plus en sécurité si on est nombreux, et on a besoin de ça de nos jours," elle regarda la _Gazette_ posée sur la table en face d'elle.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait parler de _lui _aux Préfets ?" demanda Lily.

"Tu-sais-qui ?"

"Ouais, lui"

"Je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour eux de rester informés, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit à nous de leur parler de lui. Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Dumbledore de leur faire un briefing ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Bonne idée. On ira le voir demain soir. J'ai déjà une réunion de prévue pour organiser Halloween, donc on pourra le faire à ce moment-là, d'accord ?"

"Oui, bien sûr" répondit James, bien qu'il ressente une pointe de culpabilité. Ceci voudrait dire qu'il serait en retard pour Lunard. Mais Patmol pourrait maîtriser les choses tout seul pendant un moment, supposa James. Ça faisait déjà un petit moment maintenant qu'ils allaient aider Remus les soirs de pleine lune, et ils étaient plutôt bons pour réussir à surveiller Lunard. Queudver n'était pas d'une grande aide, mais si c'était une bonne nuit, ils n'auraient pas vraiment besoin du chien et du cerf ensemble – c'était plus pour leur propre amusement.

A ce moment, le loup-garou en question franchit le seuil de la porte en semblant épuisé et fatigué, mais souriant quand même.

"Bonjour vous deux," dit-il dans un bâillement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si fatigué, Lunard ?" demanda James, "C'est à cause de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais. Parlant et parlant de sa stupide couronne et de Queudver et de... Choses". Heureusement pour lui, James et Lily ignoraient l'ambiguïté de ces 'choses'.

"Cette foutue couronne, tu sais ce que je lui dis ?" s'exclama James.

"Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?" demanda Lily, un sourcil levé.

"Crois-moi, Lily, la couronne est quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler" lui assura Remus.

"Je vais te croire sur parole," répondit-elle, alors que Abott et Jenkins de Poufsouffle entraient dans la pièce, suivis de Marlene McKinnon et de son homologue Biggs. On aurait dit que tout le monde s'était réveillé un peu en retard.

"Eh bien, on va commencer de toute façon," annonça Lily, "Alors, qui est intéressé pour être dans le comité du Bal d'Halloween ?"

* * *

><p>Oui, bon désolée ! Les vacances ont eu l'effet inverse, je crois. Mais bon !<p>

Ah oui, je voulais vous signaler un jeu de mot que je n'ai pas -encore une fois !- réussi à traduire. Quand Remus et Sirus sont en train de parler, à un moment Sirius dit "I rest my case" (Sans commentaires, en gros). Ce à quoi Remus répond "You are a nut case" (Tu es cinglé). Donc vilà, j'ai dû me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord, si quelqu'un a une meilleure suggestion, je veux bien prendre !

A bientôt !


	16. Passing Notes in the Hospital Wing

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 – Notes in the Hospital Wing and Meaningless Chit-Chat<span> :

Alors que James et Lily dirigeaient leur réunion de préfets, Remus se reposait dans son lit pour se préparer à la pleine lune de ce soir. Peter n'avait été vu nulle part et Anna était assommée par une légère gueule de bois dans le dortoir. Cependant, Sirius s'était esquivé après le petit-déjeuner pour un petit vol réconfortant sur le terrain de quidditch. Il profita de cette occasion pour s'éclaircir les idées (étonnamment, il n'avait pas eu de gueule de bois) et passa son temps à réfléchir à la fête d'hier soir. Il avait failli passer à l'acte avec une des filles qui l'avaient amusé, mais après beaucoup d"hésitations, il avait décidé de ne pas aller plus loin. Cela préoccupa légèrement Sirius, parce que ce n'était pas une décision qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas embrassé cette fille – Vicky je crois ? Je suis Sirius Black, un aimant à gonzesses, c'est quoi mon problème ?_ Alors qu'il continuait à voler, méditant sur cette question, son esprit se remémora les évènements du match d'hier. Il ne cessait de revoir cet horrible moment où Cath était tombée de son balai. _Merci Merlin, Cornedrue était là pour la rattraper_, pensa t-il en lui-même. Après tout, Cath était comme une soeur pour lui. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble sur le terrain de quidditch au fil des années, sans parler des retrouvailles occasionnelles l'été chez les Potter. _Et il n'y a personne d'autre avec lequel je préfèrerai me disputer au sujet du quidditch_, pensa Sirius, se souriant à lui-même.

Ces pensées en tête, il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son équipière à l'infirmerie, faisant un détour pour emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James. Poppy était vraiment incroyablement stricte à propos des horaires de visite.

* * *

><p><span>Notes dans l'infirmerie<span> :

**Salut, c'est moi, Sirius !**

Salut Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Tu t'es cognée la tête pendant ta chute ? Je suis ici pour te voir, idiote !**

Ne traite pas l'invalide d'idiote.

**Désolé, la force des habitudes.**

Oh ha-ha... Ouch, note à moi-même : ne pas rire, ça fait mal.

**Je devrais plutôt y aller alors.**

Ne t'envoie pas des fleurs, Black. Je pense que j'arriverai à me retenir même avec tes irrésistibles traits d'humour.

**Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.**

Où est-ce que tu as eu cette cape ?

**C'est celle de James. Il me l'a passée parce que sinon il n'y aurait pas eu moyen que Pomfresh me laisse te voir. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas blessé la main, parce qu'on aurait pas pu s'écrire.**

Ouais, et je serais morte d'ennui !

**Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant ?**

Un peu mieux. J'ai encore des fois des vertiges, et c'est pour ça que Pomfresh ne me laisse pas sortir du lit, mais sinon je me sens bien.

**Alors tu seras à l'entraînement mardi prochain ?**

Pourrais pas le manquer.

**Cool bananas.**

Cool bananas ?

**Ne te moque pas de moi.**

(Lève les mains innocemment)

**(Lève un sourcil de septicisme)**

Enfin bref, la soirée d'hier soir s'est passée comment ?

**Plutôt ennuyante**.

De nouvelles conquêtes ?

Alors ?

**Tu n'aimerais pas savoir. **

Je suis clouée au lit et toute seule; je suis obligée de vivre par procuration à travers quelqu'un !

**Un gentleman ne raconte jamais ses exploits.**

Ça veut bien dire que tu n'es pas un gentleman, alors ?

**Tes mots me blessent !**

Tu t'en sortiras. Bon, raconte les détails, Black, ou je vais jeter un sort à tes fesses invisibles !

**Sans commentaire. Enfin bon, James et Lily se sont presque embrassés.**

Tu rigoles !

**Non, je suis Sirius**

Je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire rire !

**Tu trouves que c'était drôle ?**

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire ? Je suis une ventouse à jeu de mots. Continue – Lily, James... ?

**Oh, d'accord. Ils étaient un petit peu éméchés...**

Je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

**Peut-être... Peu importe, ils se sont mis à danser etcétéra. Je les ai poussé littéralement dans la bonne direction**

Vraiment ?

**Ouais. James a besoin de toute l'aide possible.**

Ça c'est vrai.

**Et après ils se sont presque embrassée, mais Peter les a interrompus.**

L'IDIOT !

**Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait fait exprès**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Il s'est un peu... laissé emporter avec cette fille qui s'appelle Agatha et ils ont... brisé des choses dans leur moment de... passion. **

Eww !

**Je sais, j'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de la tête et ça me rend malade !**

Je peux juste imaginer !

**Crois-moi, tu n'en as vraiment pas envie. **

Alors James et Lily ne se sont pas embrassés ?

**Non mais ils y étaient presq**ue.

J'espère que Lily va se dépêcher de reprendre les choses en mains. N'importe qui peut se rendre compte qu'il iraient vraiment bien ensemble.

**Eh bien, il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut faire pour les aider. Ils s'en rendront compte éventuellement.**

C'est marrant de voir comment ils peuvent être aveugles par rapport à quelque chose d'aussi évident.

**C'est marrant que tu aies dit ça**

Ah bon, pourquoi ?

**Parce que James et Remus m'ont dit tous les deux quelque chose de similaire la nuit dernière.**

Hein ?

**En fait, selon eux je devrais essayer d'avoir une relation sérieuse pour changer, et qu'une certaine personne ne m'attendrait pas éternellement.**

Ils parlaient de qui ?

**Sais pas.**

Intéressant

**Mon Dieu, maintenant toi aussi tu leur ressembles. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tout le monde sait mais que moi je ne sais pas ?**

Non, c'est juste que je pense que c'était intéressant pour eux de te dire ça à toi, Sirius Black, l'éternel serviteur de ces dames.

**Toi et moi réunis.**

Enfin bref, je commence à être un peu fatiguée maintenant, et c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner si je ne m'abuse.

**Bon sang, tu as raison !**

Bon sang ?

**C'est l'estomac qui parle. Est-ce que tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose à manger ?**

Ce serait gentil. La nourriture de l'infirmerie est passable et, par exemple, sous forme liquide.

**Comment osent-ils ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sauver, jeune damoiselle en détresse.**

Merci mon bon ami. A la prochaine...

**A bientôt, Cath. Guéris vite.**

Merci Sirius.

* * *

><p>"Qui aurait cru que Sirius avait un côté sensible ?" s'écria Harry à haute voix. Harry savait que son parrain avait été plutôt populaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait pu rencontrer quelques... difficultés. Cette note (Dieu seul savait comment elle avait atterri dans les affaires de James et Lily) prouvait que Sirius n'avait pas tout très bien contrôlé, au contraire de ce qu'il aimait que les gens croient. En fait, d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner de la note, Sirius et cette Catherine Jones étaient plutôt similaires à Ron et Hermione. Harry gloussa. Il leur avait fallu du temps, à ces deux-là, pour enfin se mettre ensemble. Nul doute que n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte que Sirius et Catherine étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est juste que Sirius avait du mal à le reconnaître.<p>

_Je me demande si elle est encore là quelque part ?_ pensa Harri en lui-même. Il avait entendu parler d'une Hestia Jones, une ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et de Gwenog Jones, la capitaine galloise de l'équipe de quidditch les Harpies de Holyhead. Il devrait essayer de tirer tout ça au clair plus tard. Pour l'instant, il continua à feuilleter rapidement la pile de papiers, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, James et Lily rencontrèrent le professeur Dumbledore pour discuter des détails proposés pour le bal d'Halloween. Globalement la réunion fut fructueuse, puisque Dumbledore leur avait effectivement accordé des libertés créatives pour le Bal.<p>

"Alors, est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire une fête déguisée ou une plus formelle ?" demanda Lily à James sur le chemin de retour vers leurs chambres.

"Eh bien, considérant que tu es en train de t'adresser à un Maraudeur, ma réponse sera presque forcément une fête déguisée. Mais attention, appelle ça un bal costumé et tu peux t'attendre à des imbécillités. Mais je suppose qu'on devrait organiser un vote à notre prochaine réunion," répondit James en marchant rapidement.

"Bonne idée," pouffa Lily, "Est-ce qu'il y a le feu ?"

"Hein ?" dit James, s'arrêtant et se retournant pour lui faire face.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas aussi vite ?" demanda t-elle, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Oh, euh. C'est une pleine lune ce soir-"

"Et Remus est dehors. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ?"

"Hum," dit James, essayant de trouver une excuse qui n'impliquait pas le fait de dire à Lily qu'il sortait avec un loup-garou une fois par mois, ou qu'il était un animagus non déclaré.

"Eh bien, vu que Remus est dehors, Sirius se retrouve tout seul avec Peter. Donc j'aillais le retrouver pour lui tenir compagnie." _Bonne couverture, James_ se dit-il dans sa tête.

"Oh, d'accord. En fait, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je veux surveiller Anna."

"Super. Allons-y, Sirius se sent vraiment tout seul," insista James en se dépêchant, Lily le suivant avec un petit sourire sur le visage. James fut par conséquent obligé de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité pour se glisser devant Lily dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et de se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur. Lily aurait pu jurer que lorsqu'Anna et elle se tenaient devant la porte à discuter de leur vengeance sur Flint, elle avait senit quelque chose l'effleurere (mais elle n'avait vu personne). James sourit lorsque que cela se produisit; il était probablement aussi proche de Lily qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, pensa t-il tristement.

Ce fut plutôt un défi pour lui d'empêcher le Saule de lui flanquer une dérouillée (sans Peter pour toucher le noeud du tronc). Mais quelques minutes et et une certaine collection d'ecchymoses plus tard, James se retrouva dans le passage et se mit à courir. Il pouvait entendre hurler malgré la distance. Ceci allait sûrement être une de ces nuits...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je suis trop heureuse, j'ai réussi à publier en une semaine ! Enfin bon il faut dire que c'était un chapitre plutôt court. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra après !<p>

Ah oui, encore à propos d'un jeu de mots ; à un moment dans le dialogue, j'ai laissé la réplique "Cool bananas" en anglais parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ça veut dire excellent, super, génial... Et puis aussi, j'ai remarqué que l'auteure aimait beaucoup faire le jeu de mots entre "Sirius" et "serious" (sérieux en français ;)).

Bon, ben je vais vous laisser et à la semaine prochaine ?


	17. Pillow Fights and Truth or Dare ?

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16- Truth or Dare ? <span>

"Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va avoir un bal !" Anna poussa des cris aigus en sautillant sur ses pieds, alors qu'elle se tenait devant le tableau d'affichage des Gryffondors.

"Anna, cette note a été affichée il y a quinze jours. Le bal c'est la semaine prochaine," remarqua Remus alors qu'il passait devant elle. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où Sirius et James étaient chacun en train de métamorphoser les sourcils de l'autre (pour le travail bien sûr, comme ils le clamèrent).

"Oui, je sais, c'est juste que je suis si excitée !" dit-elle, alors qu'elle suivait Remus en sautillant, et elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil confortable en face du sien. A ce moment, Lily et Cath sortirent du dortoir des filles, et rejoignirent le quatuor installé devant le feu.

"Où est-ce que vous étiez passées, toutes les deux, je vous ai cherchées partout ?" demanda Anna à ses amies.

"Oh, on révisait juste pour notre test d'arithmancie de demain," répondit Lily, "Désolée."

"C'est demain !" s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés, "Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas rappelé ? Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller réviser," et sur ce il se précipita vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

"Depuis quand est-ce que Cornedrue travaille ?" demanda Sirius à Remus d'un air dégoûté.

"Hé, attends-moi James ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la page soixante-dix huit. Cath était inutile," dit Lily, adressant un regard moqueur à Cath.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais à l'infirmerie quand on a fait cette leçon," répondit Cath, renvoyant son regard à Lily.

"Laisse tomber fainéante, amusez-vous bien les gars. On se voit demain," dit-elle, suivant James à travers le trou du portrait.

"Eh bien, ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux ces jours-ci," remarqua Anna, "Je me demande s'ils vont aller au bal ensemble ?"

"Dans les rêves de James," se moqua Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas, Patmol. Ils sont Préfet et Préfète-en-Chef, ils sont peut-être sensés y aller ensemble," suggéra Remus.

"Et vous les gars, vous y allez avec qui ?" demanda Anna avec précaution.

"Personne pour l'instant, mais une page importante va se tourner," dit Sirius avec confiance, adressant un sourire à Cath qui roula des yeux.

"Je n'ai personne non plus, mais Pete y va avec Agatha. Celle de la fête," dit Lupin.

"Oh, beurk, ne me rappelle pas ça," gémit Sirius.

"Grandis un peu, Black, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible," dit Cath sardoniquement.

"Tu n'étais pas là, Jones. C'était dégoûtant !"

"Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Sirius, c'était un peu... embarrassant," concéda Remus.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. Qui aurait pensé ça, notre Remus, un prude ?" plaisanta Anna.

"Je ne suis pas un prude !" dit Remus avec indignation, "C'est juste que je m'oppose à choquer le public avec des démonstrations évidentes d'affection."

"C'est un prude," chuchota Anna à l'intention de Cath, qui éclata de rire.

"Mais non !"

"Lunard, arrête de faire la moue, ça ne te va pas," sourit Sirius. Remus se mit simplement à bouder, marmonnant pour lui-même des mots qui ressemblaient à 'prude... Je vais leur montrer... qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, d'abord'.

"Remus, si j'étais une version femelle de Sirius, je te dirai, prouve-le," dit Anna.

"Heureusement pour moi que tu n'es pas une version femelle de Sirius, alors ?" rétorqua Remus.

"Non, je suis d'accord avec Anna sur ce point, Lupin," dit Cath, "Je pense que tu devrais le prouver."

"Et comment tu proposes que je fasse ça ?"

"Oh, hum, laisse-moi voir ?" dit Sirius sarcastiquement, "Manifestement ça veut dire que tu dois embrasser quelqu'un, de préférence une fille, sur les lèvres."

"Non, vraiment ? Merci pour avoir éclairé ma lanterne Patmol."

"Okay alors, je te donne un gage," dit Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit juste parce que tu me donnes un gage, Patmol," répondit Remus.

"Tu seras obligé, si on joue à action ou vérité," dit Anna.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En plus, je devrais être en train de réviser pour mon test d'arithmancie. Toi aussi, Cath."

"Ouais, je devrais mais je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris de toute façon. Je pense que je vais aller voir le professeur Ili demain pour lui demander de l'aide. On a une heure de libre avant le déjeuner."

"D'accord, je viendrai avec toi. Je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler maintenant si je suis tout le temps dérangé."

"Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, et si on allait embêter un peu James et Lily ?" suggéra Sirius.

"Je suis partante. On pourrait aller jouer à action ou vérité dans leur salle commune," dit Anna avec enthousiasme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Lupin ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait travailler de toute façon," dit Cath. Remus soupira profondément.

"Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser dire non, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," répondirent en choeur les trois autres, se précipitant hors de la salle commune pour éviter le sermon sur le couvre-feu de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

><p>"Mais c'est juste que je ne comprends pas l'addition de thêta et oméga, ils ne sont pas équivalents," dit Lily avec irritation, pointant du doigt la courbe de leur livre.<p>

"Mais si. Regarde, si tu divises les deux par cinq, pour le nombre de caractères, tu obtiens la bonne réponse," dit James patiemment.

"Oh, alors si on fonctionne comme ça, on divise toujours par cinq pour avoir le bon nombre de caractères ?"

"Voilà, exactement," James lui fit un sourire, "Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre."

"C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie. Les maths n'ont jamais été mon point fort, okay ?" dit Lily, rangeant ses plumes et ses parchemins maintenant qu'elle avait compris la page soixante-dix huit.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es si bonne en potions ?"

"Je le suis, c'est tout je suppose. Talent naturel et tout et tout," sourit-elle. James lui sourit en retour de l'autre côté de la table. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent simplement, aucun d'eux ne disant quelque chose pour briser le silence. Puis James prit la parole doucement (si ce n'est un peu nerveux).

"Lily," commença t-il, "Je me demandais si, tu sais, peut-être... je veux dire, en tant qu'amie, si tu voulais... hum, si tu voulais-" mais il fut interrompu par des coups bruyants sur leur portrait, suivi par un sonore, "Eh Cornedrue, laisse-nous rentrer avant qu'on soit pris." James soupira presque de manière inaudible, et se leva pour ouvrir à Sirius. Il fut surpris en voyant qu'il était accompagné de Remus, Cath et Anna.

"Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?" demanda Lily confusément.

"On s'ennuyait à cause des devoirs donc on a décidé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que de rendre une petite visite à nos deux Préfets-en-Chef préférés," dit Remus.

"Ouais, et aussi on voulait jouer à action ou vérité, et on trouve que quatre personnes ce n'est pas assez pour faire une partie correcte," dit Anna, s'installant sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

"Et si on avait été en train de travailler ? Ou de dormir ?" demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches.

"Eh bien, on aurait été obligés de vous convaincre que rester avec nous c'est plus réjouissant, non ?" dit Sirius, "Maintenant commençons la partie."

"C'est un jour d'école demain, Patmol," affirma James.

"Oui Cornedrue, et il n'est que neuf heures et demie. Grnadis un peu. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une bouteille et il faut qu'on s'assoie tous en cercle." Alors le groupe se plaça en rond autour du feu qui crépitait, et James métamorphosa une plume en bouteille, en la plaçant au milieu du cercle.

"Okay, puisque c'était ton idée Anna, je pense que c'est toi qui devrait commencer," dit Remus méchamment.

"Ça marche," répondit-elle en faisant tourner la bouteille, "Oh tiens, tu as remarqué ? Ça s'est arrêté sur toi Remus."

"Et merde," dit-il, "D'accord, je choisis vérité."

"Très bien, c'est toi qui as choisi. Quelle est la dernière fille que tu as embrassée ?" demanda Anna, soulevant un sourcil.

"Je ne vais pas te dire ça !" cria Remus avec indignation, "C'est privé !"

"Lunard, tu as choisi vérité, tu dois répondre à la question," dit James.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de choisir action, alors" répondit-il directement.

"Bien, c'est ta chance pour prouver que tu n'es pas un prude," dit Anna, " Je veux que tu embrasses... Cath."

"Quoi ?" pâlit Remus, "Ce n'est pas juste !"

"Hé, c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?" s'exclama Cath.

"Oh, rien, c'est juste que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas," dit Remus timidement, jetant un regard à Sirius dont l'expression était indéchiffrable. Lily se retourna vers James, levant un sourcil. Celui-ci lui sourit simplement en retour d'un air entendu.

"Eh bien, c'est un gage donc tu es obligé de le faire. Et ça ne m'embête pas vraiment, tant que tu n'as pas oublié de te brosser les dents," plaisanta t-elle.

"Alors d'accord," dit Remus, se penchant à travers le cercle dans la direction de Cath, "Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce que je vais faire."

"Attends," l'interrompit Anna, "Puisque c'est un test pour nous montrer que tu n'es pas un prude, il faut que ce soit un baiser correct, d'accord ?". Remus ne fit que soupirer avec résignation. On aurait dit qu'il avait beaucoup pris cette expression pendant la soirée.

Alors lui et Cath s'embrassèrent, pendant plus longtemps que ce qui était attendu, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de langue (visible). James applaudit avec appréciation, et Lily émit un sifflement de loup. Sirius tenta un sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, tandis qu'Anna examinait avec minutie les techniques employées par ses deux amis.

"Eh bien, Remus, tu n'étais pas si mauvais," dit Cath en lui souriant avec amitié.

"Merci," dit-il, "Vous voyez, je ne suis pas un prude."

"D'accord, d'accord, tu l'as prouvé. Fais tourner la bouteille," dit Sirius sèchement. Remus prit le temps de lever les sourcils à l'intention de son ami avant de faire tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta devant Cath.

"D'accord, Cath, action ou vérité ?"

"Action, je crois."

"Voyons voir... je veux que demain tu portes ton pyjama au petit-déjeuner."

"Ça marche. Je n'ai rien à cacher," annonça Cath, avant de faire tourner la bouteille. Elle atterrit sur Sirius.

"Alors, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité," dit Sirius, "Je parie que vous pensiez tous que j'aurais choisi action, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Okay, okay. Pourquoi tu n'as pas embrassé Vicky à la fête de l'autre soir ?"

"Comment tu as pu entendre parler de ça ?"

"Par mon petit doigt."

"Bon, je ne veux pas répondre. Action, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord, je veux que tu répondes à la question," dit Cath effrontément.

"Hé, ce n'est pas juste. Les gars, dites-lui que ce n'est pas juste !" dit Sirius.

"Désolé Patmol, mais un maraudeur ne fait jamais demi-tour devant un gage," répondit James avec la voix de la raison.

"Très bien. Je ne l'ai pas embrassée parce que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment," marmonna Sirius en fixant le sol.

"Ah bon, qui ?" demanda Anna.

"Vous ne le découvrirez jamais, parce que tu n'as le droit de poser qu'une seule question, donc voilà !" dit Sirius, tirant la langue d'une manière très mature.

"Très bien, fais tourner la bouteille, Black."

"Lily ! Action ou vérité ?"

"Humm, vérité ?"

"D'accord, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à notre capitaine sans peur, ici présent," il pencha la tête vers James, "Sans sa chemise ?"

Lily prit une teinte rouge foncé, tandis que Cath la défendait. "Black, tu as tout le tact et la délicatesse d'une attaque de Vikings. Pose-lui une question correcte."

"C'est une question correcte, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?"

"Sans commentaire," répondit James, fixant le tapis en face de lui et essayant de ne pas paraître trop optimiste.

"Oui," murmura Lily à l'intention du sol, "Je l'ai déjà fait."

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile, Lily-flower ?" sourit Sirius, lui donnant une bourrade. Elle hasarda un coup d'oeil du côté de James, qui avait vraiment du mal à empêcher son sourire d'augmenter.

"Et si on continuait, hein ?" demanda t-elle à haute voix, se penchant en avant et faisant tourner la bouteille.

"Alors Anna, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire cette fois où tu t'es enfuie après la visite qu'on avait rendu à Cath ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas te dire ça, Lils," dit Anna avec colère.

"Désolée, j'avais oublié. Alors ton gage est... d'aller au petit-déjeuner avec Cath en pyjama demain matin," dit Lily, ennuyée d'avoir mis son amie mal à l'aise.

"D'accord, on pourra être des copines de chambre. Attends, ça a été découvert," dit Cath, alors que les autres explosaient de rire. Anna fit tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrêta sur Remus.

"Encore toi, Remus !"

"Je choisis vérité," dit-il courageusement.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une fille qui te plaît en ce moment à Poudlard ?" demanda t-elle dans un souffle, et soudain Lily comprit pourquoi son amie d'habitude 'libérée-amoureusement' n'était pas encore sortie avec un garçon depuis le début du trimestre.

"Est-ce que toutes tes questions tournent autour des relations amoureuses ?" demanda Remus avec lassitude.

"Oui."

"Très bien alors. Oui, il y en a une," dit-il, relevant un petit peu le menton, comme s'il la provoquait pour qu'elle lui demande qui c'était. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la réaction qu'il obtint.

"Oh, d'accord. C'est ton tour de faire tourner la bouteille," dit-elle simplement. Elle s'arrêta devant la seule personne qui n'avait pas encore joué – James.

"Je choisis action," dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de dire accidentellement quelque chose à propos de Lily, et qu'il regretterait par la suite.

"Okay, tu fais partie du gage du pyjama. Et tu n'as pas le droit de changer ce que tu portes normalement au lit, par contre," l'avertit Remus, pointant son doigt vers lui.

"Ouais, Cornedrue, je suis sûr que l'école toute entière va adorer adorer tes boxers de quidditch," sourit Sirius.

"Tu es sérieux, c'est tout ce qu'il porte pour dormir ?" demanda Lily, choquée.

"Ne prétends pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé, Evans," dit James sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Une année auparavant, cela lui aurait valu une jolie gifle, mais tout ce qu'il reçut fut un oreiller en pleine face.

"Aïe !" hurla t-il, avant de se saisir de son propre oreiller et de le jeter avec une égale violence à travers le cercle. Cependant, Lily l'esquiva, et l'oreiller frappa Cath à la place.

"Oh, tu vas vraiment payer pour ça, Potter," dit-elle. Et très vite la partie d'action ou vérité fut oubliée; ses participants étaient trop occupés à profiter de la meilleure bataille d'oreillers que Poudlard ait jamais vu. A dix heures et demi, deux équipes avaient été formées, les filles contre les garçons, chacun ayant construit un camp de fortune avec les chaises et les oreillers du salon (soudainement ils semblaient constituer une réserve abondante). Il y avait des oreillers qui volaient pêle-mêle, sans parler de quelques sortilèges jetés accessoirement çà et là. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une soirée très divertissante pour les six Gryffondors, dont quatre d'entre eux partirent précipitamment, une fois réalisé qu'ils avaient dépassé d'une heure le couvre-feu, et les deux restants se mirent à nettoyer le désordre que leurs amis avaient laissé derrière eux.

"Eh bien, c'était plutôt amusant, non ?" dit James en se penchant pour ramasser un oreiller qui avait atteri près du feu.

"Ouais, en fait, j'ai été surprise. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour participer à une bonne vieille bataille d'oreillers juste avant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quatre ans," sourit Lily, réorganisant les meubles d'un mouvement de baguette.

"On vous a tellement écrasées !" gloussa James.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais merci beaucoup. C'est clair qu'on a fouetté vos derrières de maraudeurs," riposta t-elle.

"Je demande une revanche," dit James, souriant d'une manière qui rendait Lily très nerveuse.

"James," dit-elle calmement, "Ne t'avise pas d-" et un oreiller la frappa en pleine face. Elle poussa un cri aigu, se précipitant derrière un canapé, et elle lui renvoya un oreiller dessus. Il se dirigea vers elle, un oreiller dans chaque main.

"Prépare-toi à perdre, Evans," grogna t-il, sautant par-dessus le canapé.

"Pas vraiment," cria t-elle, lui assenant un terrible coup avec un coussin écarlate. James fut ainsi pris par la surprise, et il perdit son équilibre, renversant un tabouret. Il atterrit brutalement sur le dos. D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans toute l'agitation, Lily avait elle aussi perdu son équilibre, et elle tomba (surprise, surprise) exactement sur son ventre, avec un petit 'humpf'.

_Oh non_, pensa Lily, _pas encore !_

_Non, non, non_, pensa James, _le silence qui s'installe commence à devenir très embarrassant. Vite, brise le silence !_

"Ah, Lily," commença t-il.

"Désolée, je vais partir," dit-elle en rougissant.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire."

"Oh ?"

"Non, mais ce n'est pas vraiment confortable non plus," mentit James. Elle se redressa, rougissant légèrement, "Désolée."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mais comme j'allais le dire..." il roula sur le côté, et s'appuya sur son coude pour pouvoir la regarder un peu mieux.

"J'essayais de te demander si, en tant qu'amis, tu voudrais bien aller au Bal d'Halloween avec moi ?" demanda t-il rapidement, sans respirer.

"Bien sûr," répondit Lily un petit peu trop vite, "Je veux dire, on est Préfets-en-Chef, ça a du sens."

"Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais," dit James.

"Très bien," elle sourit et se leva, "Je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. On a un contrôle demain, et je veux avoir une bonne note."

"Bonne idée. Je te verrai demain matin," répondit-il, se dirigeant vers ses escaliers.

"Ouaip. Au petit-déjeuner, quand tu seras en pyjama," sourit-elle. James gémit simplement et monta les escaliers.

"A ce propos, Evans, un jour tu comprendras ce qui t'attends !" appela t-il. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, un oreiller enchanté lui fonça dessus et le poussa dans le dos.

"Pas vraiment," retentit la voix moqueuse de Lily. James secoua la tête. Quelle nuit !

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'occlumancie de Lily :<strong>

Je vais au Bal avec James.

Ça c'est un problème.

Comment est-ce que je suis supposée me comporter avec lui si on va à un BAL ensemble ? Ce n'est pas facile à faire. Surtout si à chaque fois qu'il me touche je ressens des picotements.

Oh, reprends-toi, Lily ! Ce n'est qu'un garçon. Un garçon qui devient des fois un ami très proche. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça. Va te coucher. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie pour le contrôle de demain !

**Journal d'occlumancie de James :**

J'ai demandé à Evans d'aller au bal d'Halloween.

Elle a dit oui.

En tant qu'amie.

Mais elle a dit oui.

Je peux mourir de bonheur.

Mais je n'en ai pas envie, parce que sinon j'aurai raté le bal.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?

…

Je ressemble à une fille, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Bonne nuit !

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Et j'ai respecté le timing ! Le prochain chapitre sera à propos du bal d'Halloween...

Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaiiiit, c'est la nourriture spirituelle des auteurs (et des traducteurs, s'entend !).

Enfin bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (part en sautillant en chantonnant la musique de Oui-Oui)...


	18. Halloween Balls and Pairing Off

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 – Halloween Balls and Pairing Off<span> :

La semaine suivante s'écoula en une succession de matins glacials, de contrôles d'arithmancie et de petit-déjeuners en pyjama (en fait, seulement un pour être exact – ça avait été vraiment bien reçu), et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le bal d'Halloween était déjà là.

Lily n'arrêtait pas de stresser parce qu'elle était inquiète à propos de l'organisation (ou plutôt de son absence) du bal d'Halloween. James, lui, stressait en voyant que Lily se stressait. Sirius avait une légère crise de panique à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore de cavalière pour le bal. Peter avait une énorme crise de panique parce qu'il avait justement quelqu'un et qu'il ne savait pas comment se débrouiller dans cette circonstance aussi étrange qu'inhabituelle. Anna se rongeait les sangs parce qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Cath s'angoissait parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un mauvais jour. Remus, d'un autre côté, ne se sentait suprêmement pas concerné par toute cette affaire, et pensait franchement que l'attitude de ses amis était plutôt divertissante.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière," s'exclama Sirius à l'intention de ses amis, la bouche pleine d'oeufs brouillés, "Je veux dire, moi ! N'importe laquelle de ces filles s'évanouirait rien qu'à la pensée de sortir avec moi, pas vrai ?"

"Peut-être que tu es en train de perdre le coup de main, Patmol," plaisanta James, récoltant un poing dans le bras.

"Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, James," dit Remus avec un sourire.

"Peut-être qu'elles sont juste intimidées par ton charme et ta beauté," suggéra Peter par-dessus son verre de jus de citrouille.

"Tu es vraiment un lèche-bottes, Queudver. Tu lui dis exactement ce qu'il veut entendre," grogna James.

"Non. Tu as tort, Cornedrue. Queudver ici présent est le parfait exemple de ce qu'un ami devrait être," répondit Sirius, "C'est la seule personne dans les parages avec une véritable loyauté, n'est-ce pas Pete ?".

Peter hocha simplement la tête et retourna à son assiette de saucisses.

"Eh bien, il arrive que je ne sois pas d'accord avec Peter," commença James, "Je pense que, oui ta beauté et/ou ta réputation peuvent être intimidantes pour certaines filles. Mais je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas de cavalière, c'est que tu n'as invité personne."

"Tu soulèves un point très intéressant, Cornedrue, je n'ai invité personne."

"Eh bien, le bal c'est ce soir donc tu devrais peut-être travailler un peu là-dessus."

"Et toi Lunard ?" demanda Sirius, "Tu as une cavalière sexy ?"

James s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit.

"Hé, en quoi le fait que j'aie une cavalière sexy est drôle ?" demanda Remus, l'air blessé.

"Rien, c'est juste que tu ne pourrais pas avoir de cavalière sexy. Si tu invitais quelqu'un, ce serait un rat de bibliothèque calme et réservé, avec une passion secrète pour la Botanique ou quelque chose comme ça," répondit James avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Donc tu ne penses pas que je pourrais avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant ?" fit valoir Remus avec colère.

"Non, Lunard, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais juste dire que j'avais du mal à me représenter toi avec... hum," James ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, alors il la laissa en suspens.

"Oh vraiment ? Je vais te montrer," déclara Remus, bondissant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers la table où Lily, Cath et Anna étaient assises.

"Bonjour les filles. Anna, est-ce que tu as déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ce soir ?"

"Non, je suis célibataire. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu veux y aller avec moi ?"

"En tant qu'amis ?" demanda t-elle avec hésitation. Remus la regarda d'un air railleur.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il.

"Bon, d'accord," dit Anna en lui souriant, "On se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée à sept heures." Remus hocha la tête, et retourna s'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs, une expression suffisante sur le visage.

"Et vous qui pensiez que je ne sortirais jamais avec une fille sexy," sourit-il.

"Premièrement, depuis quand tu fais des choses pour nous prouver que tu en es capable ? Et deuxièmement, tu trouves que Anna est sexy !"

"Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais juste dire... Oh, laisse tomber. Me justifier ne semble jamais me mener nulle part avec vous deux," dit-il, se tassant derrière la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour cacher son rougissement croissant.

"Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant si on a tous une cavalière sauf toi ?" demanda James, espérant que Sirius arriverait à additionner deux et deux et à arriver à quatre. D'habitude, il était vraiment plus intelligent que ça.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Ce serait mieux qu'elle soit pas mal," se murmura t-il à lui-même alors qu'il se levait.

_Je n'arrive à trouver personne avec qui je voudrais être_, pensa t-il amèrement. C'était beaucoup arrivé à Sirius ces derniers temps. Il avait trouvé vraiment difficile de s'intéresser à une fille. Non, il ne pensait pas qu'il était en train de virer gay (bien que ça lui ait traversé l'esprit à un moment – il avait finalement décidé qu'il préférait les femelles), mais il avait peur que ce manque d'intérêt ne le condamne à mourir vieux et seul.

Puis il se mit à observer les filles et une pensée le heurta. _Lily y va avec James, Anna avec Remus. Ça paraîtrait logique si Cath et moi y allions ensemble. En plus, le fait qu'elle soit ma cavalière ne me dérange pas vraiment... _

Avec cette nouvelle résolution, Sirius se dirigea vers Lily et s'assit près d'elle, saisissant un morceau de son toast à la marmelade et en mangeant un bout. Anna et Cath semblaient être absorbées par une intense conversation et ne referaient pas surface avant au moins dix minutes.

"Mmm, c'est quelque chose de délicieux que tu as là, Lils. On dirait du carton," dit-il, plissant le nez et replaçant le toast sur l'assiette. Elle le regarda avec le plus faux des faux sourires, et répondit :

"Oh, quel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau Mr Black. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, prenez ce que vous désirez. Un peu de jus, peut-être, ou alors mon journal... ou encore mon enfant nouveau-né," offrit-elle.

"Hein ?" demanda Sirius, n'ayant apparemment jamais entendu parler de Raiponce. Lily soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ?" l'interrogea t-elle avec lassitude.

"C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça, Lily-lumière-de-ma-vie. En fait, je me demandais si vous aviez toutes un cavalier pour le bal de ce soir ?" reprit-il avec autant de désinvolture que possible.

"Tu sais que j'y vais avec James, et Remus vient juste d'inviter Anna. Donc tu savais déjà que oui, on a des cavaliers," dit Lily avec scepticisme, baissant la voix.

"Bon d'accord, c'était ma manière incroyablement subtile de te demander si Cath a un cavalier. Désolé !" rétorqua Sirius, regardant Cath qui apparemment n'avait rien entendu.

"Tu veux savoir si Cath va avec quelqu'un au bal ?" constata simplement Lily.

"Eh bien, oui," dit Sirius, se tournant à nouveau vers Lily et baissant la voix, "Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser au cas où elle ait déjà un cavalier."

"En fait, elle n'a mentionné personne, donc je ne sais pas vraiment. Il va falloir que tu serres les dents et que tu ailles lui demander toi-même," répondit franchement Lily.

"Que je fasse quoi ?" demanda Sirius.

"Laisse tomber," soupira Lily, se rappelant que Sirius n'avait pas pris Etude des moldus, "Demande-lui, okay ?"

"Très bien," répondit Sirius en se renfrognant. Il se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille en question.

"Salut Cath, est-ce que tu vas au bal ce soir ?" demanda t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait insouciant.

"Oui bien sûr, et toi ?" répondit-elle nonchalamment.

"Ouaip, je ne pourrais pas manquer une fête," plaisanta t-il, "Alors, euh, tu y vas avec qui ?"

_S'il te plaît dis que tu n'as pas encore de cavalier !_

"Avec Jonathon Bourke, et toi ?" demanda t-elle poliment.

"Oh, juste une fille," répliqua t-il avec un sourire charmeur, "On se voit plus tard, mesdames". Il se leva et traversa le hall, espérant qu'une cavalière tomberait comme par magie sur son chemin.

"Eh bien, c'était étrange," remarqua Cath en regardant Sirius partir.

"Pas vraiment," répondit Anna avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Hein ? Comment ça ?" exigea Cath en posant sa fourchette.

"C'est juste que..." commença Lily, regardant Anna dans l'attente d'une confirmation. Anna secoua légèrement la tête.

"C'est pas grave," dit Lily.

"Allez les filles, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sirius ? Dites-le moi !" dit Cath en se renfrognant, "Est-ce qu'il est malade ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !"

"Est-ce que je suis malade ?"

"Non, c'est juste que... Anna, dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit," demanda Lily.

"Très bien. J'ai dit à Lily hier soir que je pense que Black a le béguin pour toi," dit Anna à contrecoeur.

"Quoi ? C'est ridicule !" s'exclama Cath, "Il ne m'aime pas de cette manière, je ne suis pas..." elle fronça les sourcils, "Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas possible."

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit hier soir, mais maintenant, après ce qui vient de se passer, je commence à croire que Anna a raison. Il m'a pratiquement dit qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière pour ce soir et qu'il voulait t'inviter. Mais tu as répondu que tu y allais avec Bourke, donc il a prétendu qu'il avait déjà une cavalière, " expliqua Lily. Cath resta bouche bée.

"Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit qu'il voulait inviter Cath ?" demanda Anna.

"Oui. Vous étiez toutes les deux trop occupées à parler de quelque chose d'autre. A ce propos, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Oh, juste un devoir d'Histoire," répondit Anna alors que Cath était encore interloquée.

* * *

><p>"Patmol dépêche-toi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard," hurla James à l'épaisse porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs.<p>

"Encore une minute," répondit Sirius.

"Il est resté là-dedans tout l'après-midi pour se préparer," gémit Remus, "Je commence à croire qu'il ne va jamais sortir."

"Nous on doit y aller, par contre !" s'exclama James, "Lily va me tuer si on est en retard !"

"Calme-toi, Cornedrue, on a encore," il consulta sa montre, "Merlin, dix minutes ! Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je vais rester ici pour attendre Patmol."

"Merci Lunard, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Super costume, au fait," sourit James. Remus portait un tee-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir et un pantalon, avec les cheveux lissés en arrière pour imiter le style de James Dean/John Travolta.

"Merci," sourit à son tour Remus, "Tu es plutôt pas mal, toi aussi."

* * *

><p>"Allez Anna, tes cheveux sont parfaits. Arrête d'en faire toute une histoire !" appela Cath à travers la porte de la salle de bain qui était contigüe à leur propre dortoir. Lily avait décidé de se préparer avec les filles, et était actuellement en train de parsemer ses cheveux de quantités de fleurs.<p>

"Mais je n'arrive pas à bien arranger cette jupe," se plaignit Anna, en sortant de la salle de bains et en tirant sur sa jupe bleue layette, "Et qui porte des chaussures de sport et des chaussettes avec une jupe ?"

"Les personnages de Grease, ma chère Sandy."

"Et alors, ces cheveux bouclés ne me vont pas non plus !"

"Détends-toi, tu es magnifique," dit Cath en ajustant sa robe empire.

"Toi aussi, Cath. Très Elizabeth Bennet,"commenta Lily, "Jon se déguise en quoi ?"

"Je crois qu'il va venir en Lancelot. On n'est pas assortis mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'on y va pas en tant que 'couple'. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais compris," répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

"James et moi ne sommes pas un couple, évidemment, mais on s'est assortis vu qu'on doit officiellement ouvrir le bal," fit remarquer Lily.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes déjà ?" demanda Anna.

"Moi je suis la reine Titania et lui Oberon."

"Qui ?"

"Le roi et la reine des Fées dans _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a lu Shakespeare ?"

"Le mec mort depuis longtemps sur lequel Remus n'arrête pas de délirer ? Non," dit Cath.

"Je croyais que James voulait que vous vous déguisiez en personnages de ce film moldu, Han Solo et Princesse Leia ?" reprit Anna.

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé que le costume qu'il me proposait était... approprié," sourit Lily.

"Tu veux dire, ce minuscule bikini ? Tu as raison. Alors roi et reine des Fées, hein ?"

"Ouaip. Je voulais rester dans le traditionnel tout en étant intéressant. Les filles, est-ce que vous trouvez que cette robe est assez longue ?" demanda Lily en tiraillant les ourlets.

C'était une robe avec de la dentelle vert clair, dénudant une épaule, parsemée de fleurs et de longs rubans de gaze. Elle ondulait jusqu'en-dessous des genoux de Lily, semblant fragile et délicate. En fait, la robe rappelait un peu une cape d'invisibilité. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas invisible. La jeune fille l'avait assortie avec des ballerines vert pâle, et portait une guirlande de fleurs dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulés.

"Non, je pense que c'est parfait," dit Anna, "C'est mieux que mon costume en tout cas."

"Arrête de pleurnicher," déclara Cath, "Bon, on y va, sinon tu vas être en retard Lily."

"Je vais aller retrouver James, à plus tard les filles. Bonne chance avec vos cavaliers," cria Lily par-dessus son épaule tout en dévalant les escaliers.

* * *

><p>James se tenait en bas des marches du Hall d'entrée, attendant que Lily arrive. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent, pour revérifier toutes les décorations et les étagères de la salle avant d'autoriser les gens à entrer. Il était juste en train d'ajouter la 'touche finale' aux deux énormes portes (avec des banderoles oranges et noires), quand il entendit un bruit en provenance des escaliers. Il se retourna et vit Lily qui se dépêchait, les yeux rivés au sol pour éviter de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. A ce moment, James perdit litéralement la faculté de repirer.<p>

_Elle est si belle_, pensa t-il. Ses boucles auburn virevoltaient doucement devant son visage tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers lui. Elle leva les yeux et le surprit en train de la contempler. Bien sûr elle fut surprise par ce regard, mais son expression choquée se changea rapidement en contentement. Elle lui sourit largement.

"James, tu es vraiment fabuleux !" s'exclama t-elle, admirant son pantalon vert moulant et sa cape, attachée autour de son cou grâce à du lierre décoratif (il était le Roi des fées, après tout). Il portait un tee-shirt blanc assez lâche (au nom de la pudeur) qui était à moitié déchiré.

"Merci. J'ai l'impression d'être le plus grand idiot de la Terre, mais si j'ai l'air bien alors ça va," dit-il.

"Tu crois qu'on doit aller à l'intérieur pour vérifier si tout est prêt ?" demanda Lily.

"Ouais, je suppose. Oh, et Lily ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu es magnifique," souffla t-il, sortant un lys blanc de derrière son dos et le lui tendant, "Mais je crois que ceci," il désigna le lys, "Devrait aller ici," et il le plaça derrière son oreille pour empêcher que des mèches de cheveux ne lui tombent devant le visage. Elle le toucha doucement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment là.

"Merci James," dit-elle dans un murmure. Et ça recommença. Le silence-qui-reste-dans-les-yeux-de-l'autre. Heureusement, il fut brisé par McGonagall qui les appela dans le Hall.

"Potter, Evans, pourriez-vous venir ici un moment ? Nous devons à tout prix finir les préparatifs de la soirée." Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et la suivirent dans la Grande Salle, où ils vérifièrent à trois reprises que les décorations soient bien attachées. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques (James apprécia beaucoup les armures dansantes, tandis que Lily préféra les histoires lugubres que racontaient les Jacko lanterns).

Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été poussées contre les murs, et étaient couvertes par toutes les boissons et nourritures spécifiques à Halloween. A côté des armures dansantes et des citrouilles, il y avait de fausses araignées et autres bestioles du même genre. Un brouillard enchanté noyait le pied des tables, et plus tard dans la soirée il devrait y avoir une démonstration du club des Chasseurs Sans-Tête. Les fantômes de Poudlard agissaient en tant qu'hôtes, racontant des histoires à faire froid dans le dos et distribuant des patacitrouilles aux étudiants.

En moins d'une demie-heure, la Grande Salle fut remplie de sorcières et sorciers déguisés qui parlaient, mangeaient, et dansaient. Le groupe de musique (les Hippogriffes Chevelus) s'étaient installés sur l'estrade surélevée des professeurs, hurlant des tubes de rock sur lesquels les élèves dansaient avec enthousiasme. Dumbledore avait déjà prononcé un bref discours en début de soirée pour remercier James, Lily et tous les préfets pour leur dur labeur. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient même approchés pour les féliciter d'avoir réussi à organiser un tel événement.

Lily et James se tenaient sur un côté de la pièce, admirant leur ouvrage.

"C'est fantastique," dit Lily malgré la musique, "On dirait que tout le monde passe vraiment un bon moment !"

"Ouais, c'est super," répondit James, "Je voudrais trouver nos amis, par contre, je ne sais toujours pas en quoi Sirius s'est déguisé."

"Vous êtes vraiment bien tous les deux," intervint une Serdaigle dans un costume de vampire, "J'adore vos tenues assorties !"

"Eh, tu sais quoi, les gens trouvent qu'on est pas mal," dit Lily à James après avoir hurlé merci, "Et toi qui voulais qu'on se déguise en personnages de Star Wars."

"Je pense toujours que tu aurais été super dans ce bikini," murmura James en scannant la foule.

"Tu as dit quoi ?"

"Rien. Tiens, regarde, Remus et Anna sont là-bas."

Lily suivit le regard de James jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, où leurs deux amis étaient en tain de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour parvenir à les rejoindre.

"Eh, Lunard, par ici !" appela James en souriant.

"Vous deux vous allez vraiment bien ensemble," remarqua Lily, "J'aime bien les costumes des années 50 que vous avez réussi à dénicher."

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais ajouter, on est tout simplement géniaux ensemble," plaisanta Remus sans remarquer le léger rougissement qui apparut sur les joues d'Anna.

"Alors, vous allez aller danser tous les deux, oui ou non ?" demanda Remus.

"On attend de voir ce que portent les autres avant d'aller s'amuser," expliqua Lily.

"Eh bien, si vous cherchez Peter, il est quelque part dans un costume d'armure irlandaise, à embrasser éperdument Agatha," répondit Anna en plissant le nez.

"Dans ce cas, je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir croisé," dit Lily, ignorant James qui fit semblant de vomir dans dans un seau derrière elle.

"Hé regardez, c'est Sirius," dit James soudainement en désignant les portes. Sirius déambulait, un sourire arrogant sur le visage, une fille inconnue accrochée au bras, dans ce qui pourrait être uniquement décrit par les 'vêtements de Mr Darcy'. Il était habillé dans un style empire, tout droit sorti d'un des romans de Jane Austen; un pantalon taille basse, une chemise déboutonnée, une veste noire, et des bottes noires étincelantes. Avec quelques mèches sombres qui balayaient avec désinvolture son visage, il était l'image même du charme et de l'élégance.

"Qui est cette fille ?" demanda Lily.

"Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Freya. C'est une Serdaigle de septième année," la renseigna Remus.

"Oui, elle est dans notre cours d'astronomie. Elle est pas mal," dit Anna, admirant la propre robe de Freya, d'une jolie couleur mauve.

"Et Patmol lui a mis la main dessus. Elle va sûrement passer une bonne soirée," fit remarquer James (qui se prit une bonne claque sur le bras de la part de Lily).

"Elle a de la chance, au moins quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle,"dit Anna ostensiblement. Remus, depuis sa place derrière elle, souleva un sourcil dans une étrange expression.

"Je ne sais pas s'il est si intéressé que ça, c'était une décision de dernière minute," dit Lily en se renfrognant.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a vu tout le monde, et si on allait danser ?" suggéra James.

"D'accord, je suppose qu'on verra Cath plus tard," accepta Lily, saisissant sa main et l'emmenant au milieu de la foule. Remus, remarquant cela (ainsi que l'expression stupéfaite de James), leva un pouce vers James et Anna lui fit un clin d'oeil de façon suggestive. James ressentit un brusque sursaut de courage dans sa poitrine et suivit Lily avec une ardeur exagérée.

* * *

><p>"Alors, Lancelot, tu veux danser ?" demanda Cath à Jon en le poussant dans la poitrine. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, avec presque une demie-heure de retard, et balayaient la foule du regard à la recherche de leurs amis.<p>

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il avec humour tout en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. S'ensuivirent des danses démodées, avec de nombreux fous-rire, mais quand Cath aperçut Sirius de l'autre côté de la piste – en train de rouler un patin à une jolie brunette – tout l'amusement de la soirée sembla s'évaporer. Voyant que le sourire de Cath avait disparu, Jon suivit son regard et comprit la cause de sa tristesse. Il soupira intérieurement avant de se remettre à parler.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda t-il.

"Hein ? Oh, oui, ça va."

"On est amis, pas vrai ?" demanda Jon.

"Bien sûr."

"Mais juste amis, c'est ça ?"

"Ecoute, Jon, je suis désolée si tu pensais que-" commença Cath en s'excusant.

"Non, ça va. Je comprends. Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que si on n'est que des amis, alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui dire," il désigna Sirius du doigt, "ce que tu ressens ?"

"Ce que je ressens ?"

"Oui. Je connais ce regard, Cath. Certes, c'est un regard qui ne m'a jamais été adressé, mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Tu l'aimes... plus qu'en tant qu'ami."

"Mais c'est Sirius," répondit vaguement Cath.

"Exactement. C'est justement pour ça que ce n'est pas une surprise. Et aussi, c'est pour ça que tu dois lui dire. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, quand il est question de 'sentiments', il n'y comprend vraiment rien," dit Jon simplement.

"Ça c'est vrai," reconnut Cath, "Mais je ne veux pas gâcher leur soirée. Et si on allait retrouver les autres pour aller se chercher un petit quelque chose à manger ?"

"Ça ressemble à un plan," sourit Jon, "Si tu me promets que tu m'aideras plus tard à trouver une jolie Gryffondor à embrasser."

Cath éclata de rire, "Marché conclu."

* * *

><p>"Allez James, ce n'est pas si dur !"<p>

"Si ça l'est, Lily, c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas !"

"Regarde, ça ça va là, et tu mets tes pieds ici. C'est du gâteau," dit Lily avec un air de patience forcée.

"Tu sais, je pensais que rien ne pourrait jamais surpasser Sirius tentant d'opérer un grille-pain moldu, mais Lily essayant d'apprendre à danser à un James sobre explose tous les compteurs," dit Remus en riant.

"Je trouve que si on nous compare à eux, ils ont l'air spécialement stupides," fit remarquer Anna. Remus hocha la tête, reconnaissant que leur petit numéro de 'swing', réminiscence des couples des années 50, avait été de loin supérieur à la danse maladroite que Lily et James avaient commencée.

"Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber," dit Lily sur un ton dramatique.

"Enfin, maintenant on peut aller manger," sourit James, "On y va ?" reprit-il en offrant son bras à Lily, qui le foudroya du regard et l'accepta à contrecoeur. Le quatuor, rejoint par Cath et Jon, se dirigea vers les buffets et ils remplirent leur assiette de nourriture. Puis ils s'installèrent à une petite table circulaire qui se trouvait entre les amures et une fenêtre, se disputant à propos de ce qui était le plus dégoûtant, les Sucettes parfumées au sang ou les dernières Bulles Baveuses d'Halloween. Les Sucettes au sang gagnèrent.

Les six amis étaient en train de finir leurs dîners tout en écoutant l'histoire d'horreur que racontait une Jacko lantern, quand Cath jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de la piste de danse et aperçut Sirius qui était resté tout seul et la regardait. C'était un de ces moments où elle pouvait sentir les yeux de quelqu'un fixés dans son dos et, ô surprise, ils appartenaient à Sirius. Quand elle le surprit à la regarder, il s'en alla rapidement, cherchant dans la foule Freya qui semblait avoir disparu. Elle se sourit légèrement à elle-même, s'excusa poliment pour sortir de table (tout le monde était trop absorbé par l'histoire d'horreur pour noter réellement son départ), et se dirigea vers un Sirius qui semblait maintenant troublé.

"Salut Black, tu cherches quelqu'un ?" demanda amicalement Cath.

"Je cherchais juste ma cavalière, euh..."

"Freya, je crois que c'est le nom que tu cherches," le renseigna t-elle. Sirius rougit d'embarras.

"Je le savais Jones. Tu me prends pour qui ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?" sourit Cath.

"Juste," dit Sirius en enlevant une mèche de devant ses yeux. Elle retomba automatiquement. Cath se pencha et l'enleva à nouveau, sans même réfléchir. Sa main s'attarda certainement plus lontemps que nécessaire, et elle partagea avec Sirius son propre moment restons-les-yeux-dans-les-yeux.

"Désolée, je... euh," dit Cath en baissant le regard, "Je venais juste vérifier si tu passais un bon moment, et apparemment c'est le cas, donc je vais retourner par là-bas maintenant."

"Et toi et Bourke vous passez un bon moment ?" demanda Sirius avc une voix tendue.

"Ouais, il est vraiment sympa. J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec Freya," dit-elle en s'en allant à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p><strong>A l'intérieur de la tête de Cath :<strong>

_Oh Merlin, je l'aime vraiment comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

_De tous les gars dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse, il a fallu que je choisisse celui qui est insupportablement arrogant, celui qui est le plus recherché de tout Poudlard, celui avec lequel je me chamaille constamment comme si on était frère et soeur._

_C'est quoi mon problème ?_

_Je vais juste ignorer ces sentiments et faire avec. Va t'amuser avec Jon ! C'est un bon ami. Et aussi manger quelque chose, j'ai encore faim !_

**A l'intérieur de la tête de Siriu**s :

_Non ! Non, non, non, non, non !_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je craquerais sur Cath ? C'est sûrement juste une question de convenance. Ses amis sont mes amis. Merde, Cath et moi sommes amis. On ne voudrait pas gâcher tout ça, non ? Non !_

_Et elle sort avec Jonathon Bourke ! Je n'ai aucune chance._

_Peut-être que je pourrais persuader James de virer Bourke de l'équipe de quidditch. On verra si elle l'aime encore !_

_Non, attends, c'est pas sympa. Arrête d'y penser – conduis-toi comme un homme !_

_Je vais juste ignorer ces sentiments et faire avec. Va passer un bon moment avec Freya – elle embrasse bien, et elle est intelligente. Je me demande pourquoi elle a accepté de venir au bal avec moi... ?_

_On s'en fiche, il faut juste que j'oublie Cath. Et que j'aille manger quelque chose, je suis affamé !_

* * *

><p>Cath retourna à la table juste à temps pour écouter les derniers mots glaçants de l'histoire d'horreur. Cela l'amusa parce que le groupe avait été tellement effrayé par le conte qu'ils s'étaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres; Anna était coincée entre Jon et Remus, les bras du lycanthrope enroulés autour de ses épaules, James enveloppait Lily d'une manière protectrice, et cette dernière avait ses mains sur ses bras, les doigts crispés sur les manches blanches de sa chemise.<p>

"Ahem," Cath s'éclaircit la gorge et le groupe se tourna pour la regarder. Se libérant de leurs regards, ils s'éloignèrent tous avec hâte les uns des autres, chacun essayant de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas mouillé de peur son pantalon.

"Est-ce que cette espèce de citrouille vous a fait peur ?" les taquina Cath, mais Anna lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Aïe !"

"Que ça te serve de leçon !" dit Anna en la frappant à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu avais remarqué que toi et Sirius vous êtes assortis ?" demanda James à Cath, un sourcil levé.

"Hein ?"

"On aurait dit que vous êtes tous les deux sortis d'_Orgueils et Préjugés_. C'est plutôt mignon," acquiesça Lily.

"C'est pas comme si on l'avait fait exprès. On n'est même pas venus ensemble," fit remarquer Cath.

"Je pense que c'est justement pour ça," intervint Jon, "Hé, ce n'est pas la cavalière de Sirius ? Ohé, Freya !" l'appela t-il. "Excusez-moi, les gars, je vous rejoins plus tard," dit-il, faisant un clin d'oeil à Cath avant de de suivre la robe mauve qui venait de disparaître dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

"Hé, Sirius, on pourrait parler un peu ?" demanda Freya, s'approchant de son partenaire avec deux verres de punch. Elle l'avait vu discuter avec Catherine Jones, et avait décidé que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour aborder 'leur' sujet.

"Bien sûr, on va là-bas," Sirius indiqua le côté opposé du hall à celui où ses amis étaient assis. Quand ils se furent installés à une petite table pour deux, Freya prit la parole.

"Je sais que quand tu m'as invitée ce matin c'était parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre-" commença t-elle maladroitement. Sirius essaya de l'interrompre, mais elle leva la main.

"Et ça me va. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu venir seul. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, vraiment. Tu es un gars super et tu embrasses très bien," à ce moment Sirius sourit en remerciement, "Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était que pour une soirée, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, je suppose," dit Sirius, "Je suis désolé."

"Non, c'est pas grave. Je pensais juste que s'il y a une minuscule chance pour que tu soies avec une personne que tu aimes vraiment, ce soir serait le bon moment pour faire le grand plongeon, pour ainsi dire," expliqua t-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?"

"Mars est dans la cinquième maison de Vénus," dit Freya simplement.

"Oh, d'a-d'accord," dit Sirius en soulevant les sourcils.

Freya éclata de rire, "Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais crois-moi, si tu penses à t'engager dans une relation sérieuse, alors c'est ce soir."

"Tu es sûre que ça ne se rapporte pas à notre propre relation ?" Sirius remua les sourcils.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Black," dit Freya avec un regard feint.

"Alors, où est-ce ça nous mène, tout ça ?"

"Où est-ce que ça nous mène, tout ça ? Tu ressembles à une fille !"

"Eh ! C'est au Sirus 'seigneur-de-ces-dames' Black que tu parles !"

"Je sais, c'est ce qui me trouble autant."

"Oh, ha-ha. Très drôle !"

"Je sais, je suis née pour être une comédienne," sourit-elle.

"Non, je suis sérieux-"

"Je sais !"

"Arrête de faire des mauvaises blagues !"

"Désolée, mauvaise habitude."

"Enfin bref, où est-ce que ça nous mène ?"

"Toujours amis, je suppose, et partenaires en astronomie."

"D'accord... Et pour ce soir ?"

"Plus de baisers, si c'est ce que tu veux dire," l'avertit-elle.

"Pas du tout. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si moi j'essaie de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse ? Je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pensais remonter à la tour d'astronomie de toute façon et compléter la carte du ciel que Emmett nous a donnée," répondit-elle, "Bonne nuit, Sirius."

"Toi aussi, Freya. Et merci d'être une bonne amie," répondit-il, agitant la main. Il resta assis pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire...

De retour à la table :

"Anna, tu veux encore aller danser ?" demanda Remus.

"Bien sûr," accepta t-elle, "Tu es plein d'énergie ce soir, Remus."

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire ? Quelque chose comme quoi le bal d'Halloween fait ressortir le meilleur d'un homme," sourit-il en prenant doucement sa main et l'emmenant ailleurs.

"Ahh, ils sont tellement mignons. Ils devraient sortir ensemble," remarqua Cath.

"Anna et Lupin ?" demanda James, incrédule.

"Je suppose qu'ils feraient un couple plutôt mignon," dit Lily, "Un rat de bibliothèque réservé rencontre l'ancienne détentrice de la couronne-des-baisers. Ce serait un changement marrant dans les couples habituels."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Cath.

"Vous les filles, c'est toujours potins, potins, potins," dit James.

"C'est mieux que vous les mecs; c'est toujours quidditch, quidditch, quidditch," répliqua Lily en roulant des yeux.

"C'est quoi le problème avec le quidditch ?" fit la voix de Sirius derrière eux.

"Rien, c'est juste qu'on dirait que vous les gars vous ne parlez que de ça," répondit Lily.

"En fait, ce n'est même pas vrai. On parle d'autres choses," dit James. Lily leva un sourcil.

"Si, c'est vrai," persista t-il, "Patmol, viens m'aider."

"James a raison. On parle de plein de choses. Quidditch, farces, filles," dit Sirius en comptant sur les doigts de sa main.

"J'espère que vous parlez en bien de nous," dit Cath.

"Oh, toujours," dit Sirius sarcastiquement, "De la manière dont vous vous déplacez toujours en troupeaux, de celle dont vous racontez des commérages à longueur de journée, de celle dont vous arrivez à faire tomber des gars amoureux de vous." Insérez ici un silence embarrassant.

"James, je crois que c'est le moment où il faut que je t'apprenne encore à... danser," murmura Lily en m'entraînant dans la foule avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Black ?" le défia Cath.

"Qu'est-ce que je veux dire par quoi ?" demanda Sirius, ressemblant vaguement à quelqu'un qui viendrait tout juste d'inhaler une bouteille entière d'hélium.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'la manière dont vous arrivez à faire tomber des gars amoureux de vous' ?"

"Je parlais juste en général ?" dit Sirius, bien qu'il ait deviné la bonne réponse.

"Oh, alors tu ne voulais pas parler de comment tu es tombé amoureux de Freya ou quelque soit son nom ?"

"Qu- ? Freya ? Oh non, on est juste de bons amis."

"Juste de bons amis ?" demanda Cath, prise par surprise.

"Ouais, c'est ma partenaire en astronomie et elle n'avait pas de cavalier donc on s'est mis d'accord pour y aller ensemble."

"Oh, alors tu embrasses tous tes amis au milieu de la Grande Salle ?" reprit Cath d'une voix glaciale.

"Tu as vu ça, hein ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien, ça c'était avant."

"Avant quoi ?"

"Avant qu'on décide qu'on n'était que des amis."

"Je ne peux pas te croire, Black !"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi," dit Cath, souhaitant que les mots rentrent dans sa bouche aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis.

_Merde !_ pensa t-elle, _stupide, stupide, stupide ! Le pouvoir des allusions et soudainement tu es __tombée amoureuse de lui ? C'est quoi ce ?"_

"Non, je n'ai- attends, quoi ?" demanda Sirius, complètement embrouillé maintenant.

Les mains de Cath couvrirent sa bouche, "Rien," fut la réponse marmonnée. Sirius se pencha en avant de façon à son corps touche presque le sien. Il se pencha encore et enleva doucement sa main de devant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol – elle essayait de ne pas le regarder.

"Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?" demanda t-il dans un souffle.

"Peut-être."

"Quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Cath, je peux te dire quelque chose ?" il se rapprocha et inclina sa nuque de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je crois que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi," dit-il avec la voix la plus effrayée et vulnérable qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser. Alors, parce qu'elle savait que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, se pencha à son tour et l'embrassa. Doucement et tendrement, ses bras autour de sa nuque, et ceux de Sirius enroulés timidement autour de ses reins. Cela dura une minute, durant laquelle Lily les remarqua et les montra du doigt à James, qui poussa un cri appréciatif noyé sous la musique. Puis Sirius se recula.

"Et Bourke ?" l'interrogea t-il, espérant que la réponse ne changerait pas les choses.

"On est juste de bons amis," dit Cath.

"Et autre chose, quand est-ce que tu as décidé ça, que tu m'aimais comme ça ?" reprit Sirius, avec une pointe de cette adorable vulnérabilité qu'il cachait si bien d'habitude.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre," dit Cath, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, "Je pense que Anna ou Lily ont dû mentionner quelque chose. Puis tu es venu me voir à l'infirmerie et tu avais l'air vraiment inquiet. Et puis ce soir, quand je t'ai vu avec Freema,"

"Freya"

"Qu'importe. Quand je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai été un petit peu jalouse et j'ai eu l'illumination," dit-elle. "Et puis, tu es le gars le plus séduisant de notre année. Tu es merveilleux au quidditch. Et, d'après les rumeurs, tu embrasses fabuleusement bien. Une fille serait folle si elle ne voulait pas être avec toi," sourit-elle.

"Ne me flatte pas trop, sinon mes chevilles vont enfler," recommanda t-il.

"D'accord, je vais prendre ça en considération. Et toi – tu as compris quand ?" demanda t-elle pudiquement.

"J'imagine que je le savais depuis un moment. Quand tu es tombée de ton balai, j'étais tellement en colère contre Flint mais je croyais vraiment que c'était juste parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était une inquiétude frère-soeur ou si c'était plus. Mais je n'ai pas été capable de sortir avec n'importe quelle autre fille depuis, et donc j'ai deviné que tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans. En fait, Cornedrue et Lunard m'ont un peu aidé à y voir plus clair, mais tu étais si belle ce soir, et tout d'un coup ça a fait tilt, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" finit-il sur un ton embarrassé – il n'avait jamais parlé avec autant de détails de ses sentiments auparavant. Encore moins avec une fille. Une fille qui se tenait actuellement dans ses bras, donnant vraiment l'expression qu'elle voulait l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, décidant que bien que ce soit vraiment génial qu'ils soient devenus un couple, ils allaient tous les deux finir par mourir de faim s'ils n'allaient pas se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, Anna et Remus étaient en train de tout déchirer avec une danse de couple ridiculement compliquée que Anna avait apprise pendant ses vacances en Argentine.

"Et alors je suis sortie du bain et, hey presto, photo finish," dit-elle à Remus, dont les bras faisaient un beau travail pour tous les portés.

"J'y suis," dit-il, fléchissant les muscles sous son tee-shirt blanc et moulant. La veste en cuir avait été délaissée il y a quelques heures – il faisait tout simplement trop chaud.

"Tu sais, Remus, pour un surdoué tu as des bras vraiment bien faits," fit remarquer Anna avec désinvolture.

"Merci, Anna," dit Remus en rougissant à profusion (aucune fille ne lui avait jamais adressé ce genre de compliments sur son apparence auparavant), "Rien que le meilleur pour te soulever."

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la hissa dans les airs. Elle poussa un cri de joie, avant que Remus ne la repose devant lui. Lily souleva simplement un sourcil à l'intention de James – cela semblait être leur principal moyen de communication ce soir, tous leurs amis se mettant ensemble.

"Je vais aller le chercher un verre de punch, tu en veux un ?" demanda Lily à James, ce à quoi il acquiesça.

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit-elle, traçant son chemin à travers la foule, laissant James comme une cinquième roue du carrosse embarrassée. Il pouvait se rendre compte où tout cet innocent flirt (_parce que les filles normales ne vous complimenteraient pas sur les muscles de vos bras à moins qu'elles ne veuillent vous embrasser_, pensa James) allait mener, et franchement il ne voulait pas être là quand ils, eh bien... se mettraient ensemble. Alors il s'excusa poliment – ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas – et alla dans la direction probable de Lily.

Lily était en train de remplir deux verres en cristal de punch à la framboise rouge sang, quand une voix importune mais encore familière la sortit de ses pensées.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici avec lui," siffla Severus Rogue avec mépris, "C'est un imbécile insupportable et arrogant, Lily, tu n'as pas de respect pour toi-même ?" Il semblait rôder de l'autre côté de la table, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu à parler avec la Préfète-en-Chef.

Lily se retourna et le fixa de son regard le plus énervé. Il recula un petit peu.

"Comment oses-tu," lui dit-elle avec une voix menaçante, "Ça fait une année que je ne t'ai pas parlé Sev, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais mon ami et que tu m'as trahie. Tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as rejoint ce groupe," elle cracha le mot, "Et te voilà, surpris par ma faute parce que je vais au bal avec ton ennemi juré ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de t'avoir insultée, et je le suis toujours," commença t-il, mais elle l'interrompit.

"Non. Tu as pris ta décision et j'ai pris la mienne. Et tu n'as pas le droit," dit-elle, la voix tremblante, "Pas le droit de me poser des questions sur ceux avec qui je passe mon temps, ni d'insulter ceux auxquels je tiens. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être amis, okay, alors laisse-moi tranquille." Severus la regarda simplement, avec une expression insondable, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir d'un air hautain de la Grande Salle.

Lily soupira. Elle détestait que la façon dont se passait les choses. Son ex-meilleur ami lui manquait. Mais il avait changé, elle l'avait réalisé, et elle aussi. Leurs chemins divergeaient et elle doutait qu'ils puissent être un jour à nouveau proches. Elle oublia sa tristesse, par contre, quand elle se rappela qu'il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela renforça sa détermination à prendre ses distances avec Rogue et les gens comme lui. Les 'Puristes', comme ils s'appelaient. _Cette troupe de Mangemorts_, pensa t-elle, _Juste encore une chose dont il faut s'inquiéter_. Elle se frotta le front – elle sentait venir un mal de tête. Puis une autre voix interrompit ses pensées. Une qui était plus bienvenue que l'autre.

"Lily, hé Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps ?" demanda James alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" reprit-il, son expression se changeant immédiatement en inquiétude.

"Rien, ça va," répondit-elle brièvement. Sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, James n'insista pas.

"Bon, tu veux retourner là-bas et danser encore un peu ?" demanda t-il, "Remus et Anna viennent juste de commencer leur Lindy-Hop, et ça vaut vraiment la peine d'être vu."

"Alors pourquoi tu es venu par ici ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour les boissons," répondit-il naïvement.

"James, il y a deux verres et j'ai deux mains. Et tu es paresseux. N'insulte pas mon intelligence. Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu par ici ?"

"Remus et Anna sont en train... de devenir très proches," dit James d'un ton embarrassé.

"Quoi ? Là maintenant ?" demanda Lily.

"Non, mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Anna sait bien sûr comment jouer avec ses charmes quand elle le veut."

"Mais Remus ne tombera pas dans ce vieux panneau," dit Lily, "Il est plus intelligent que ça."

"En fait, je pense qu'il l'aime sincèrement. Et aussi, il est devenu un peu rebelle ces derniers temps – je crois qu'il essaie de nous montrer à moi et Sirius qu'il peut être cool lui aussi, et pas juste le cerveau derrière l'opération. C'est un peu inquiétant, à vrai dire..." il laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant à la fois pensif et perturbé.

"Eh bien, on ferait mieux de les laisser alors. J'ai une horrible migraine de toute façon alors je vais rentrer me coucher."

"Mais Lily, il n'est que onze heures et demie !" s'exclama James.

"Oui, je sais. Mais ça se finit à minuit de toute façon," expliqua t-elle, "Et puis j'ai vu le club des Chasseurs Sans-Tête, c'est ce que je voulais, donc je pense que je ferais mieux de partir avant que minuit n'arrive."

"Bon, si tu es sûre... Hé, encore une danse en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?" demanda t-il avec espoir.

"Une autre fois peut-être – cette migraine va finir par diviser ma tête en deux," dit Lily en tentant un sourire.

"D'accord. Alors, on se voit demain matin je suppose ?"

"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, James."

"Bonne nuit, Lily."

* * *

><p>Ouf ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin fini ! Et dans les délais encore... Je dois vraiment remercier Poussifoutre pour m'avoir bien motivée, parce que sinon j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être laissé un peu traîner en longueur... M'enfin bon, le chapitre est là, on va pas se plaindre !<p>

Vous croyez pas que – attendez voir – 18 pages open office méritent une petite review ? Hein ?

Ah oui, il fallait que je vous dise aussi, est-ce que c'est moi, ou l'expression 'le franc est tombé' (the penny has dropped) est pas très courante ? Parce que j'avoue que je la connaissais pas du tout, celle-là ! Enfin, peut-être que c'est moi qui n'ait pas de culture...

Et puis aussi, quand j'étais en train de traduire, j'ai eu une subite illumination : ce que je traduisais pas 'Grand Hall', en fait c'est 'Grande Salle' ! Je suis vraiment une idiote. Donc je vais aller essayer de corriger tout ça sans faire de nouvelle alerte mais je promets rien...

Allez, à bientôt !


	19. Nightmares Confessions and Hypotheticals

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapitre 18 – Nightmares, Confessions and Hypotheticals :

Alors que Lily montait les escaliers, sa migraine empira petit à petit. Il semblait qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa tête décidait de pilonner encore plus fort son crâne. Cela ne s'améliora pas quand elle atteignit enfin le premier étage, Peeves ayant fondu sur elle pour lui siffler une chanson grossière.

"Oh dégage Peeves, je ne suis pas d'humeur," grogna Lily, projetant des étincelles avec sa baguette magique dans sa direction.

"Ooh, pas très amicale aujourd'hui, la Préfète-en-Chef. C'est parce que Potty t'a laissée tomber ?" continua Peeves.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, espèce de sale casse-pieds. J'ai une horrible migraine donc laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu n'es pas drôle, Lily-flower," dit Peeves, faisant un bruit de pet avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur. Lily soupira et et continua son chemin. En fait, Peeves avait soulevé un bon point. Elle se sentit plutôt seule tout en se dirigeant vers une salle commune qui serait vide.

_Eh bien_, pensa t-elle, _au moins je pourrai apprécier le calme et la tranquillité_.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le passage du portrait, sa tête subit un soubresaut particulièrement violent et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son estomac était maintenant noué, et ses paumes devinrent légèrement moites. La jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle subisse ces différents maux et douleurs à l'intérieur de sa salle commune, et elle murmura le mot de passe poiur entrer dans la pièce en chancelant. Pensant qu'elle allait juste faire une pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente capable de grimper les escaliers, Lily s'installa avec précaution sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et se roula en boule, tentant de réfréner la douleur. Elle plongea dans un sommeil agité, peuplé d'évènements étranges et incohérents, ses membres s'agitant de temps à autre.

Ce fut dans cette position que James retrouva Lily moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, quand il rentra dans sa chambre après avoir clôt le bal. Il avait eu un petit sourire en la découvrant endormie si (en apparence) tranquillement. Il changea l'un des coussins de rechange en couverture moelleuse, et l'en drapa gentiment. Involontairement, il effleura une mèche de cheveux éparse et l'enleva de devant ses yeux.

"Fais de beaux rêves, Lily," souffla t-il avant de se retirer dans ses propres appartements.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les rêves de Lily :<strong>

Lily était de retour au bal d'Halloween et dansait avec James. Il n'y avait que dans ses songes qu'il arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ils riaient et souriaient ensemble; tout bien considéré, c'était une choses plutôt plaisante que de rêver à tout ça. Mais soudain Lily entendit un grand fracas en provenance du hall d'entrée. Elle se retourna pour découvrir la cause d'un tel tapage, mais ne put rien voir à travers la foule des danseurs.

"Tu as entendu ça, James ?" demanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

"Entendu quoi, Lily ?" répondit-il, véritablement confus. Puis le bruit retentit à nouveau – une détonation très violente. Cela fit trembler les vitres des fenêtres, et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

"Ça, James. Ce gros bruit ?" reprit-elle, froissant sa jupe d'épouvante.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," répondit-il en la regardant avec inquiétude, "Tu te sens bien, Lily ?"

"Je-ça va. Juste un peu mal à la tête," déclara Lily, comme si la soirée recommençait, "Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, avant que minuit n'arrive," elle essaya de sourire, même si à l'intérieur elle était terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de ces grandes portes en chêne.

"D'accord, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

"Non merci, ça devrait aller. Bonne nuit, James," dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle. Le James de son rêve resta simplement debout et la regarda partir.

Lily s'approcha des portes massives, s'armant de courage pour affronter ce qui était derrière. Inspirant un grand coup, elle appuya sur le battant pour tomber sur... rien du tout. Tout était parfaitement normal. Elle regarda derrière elle, cependant, et s'aperçut que la Grande Salle était vide.

_C'est bizarre_, pensa Lily dans son rêve, _j'aurais pu jurer que la pièce était noire de monde une minute auparavant_. Elle pivota, prête à retourner dans son dortoir, mais le hall d'entrée avait disparu. A la place il y avait un long et sombre couloir.

_Eh bien, tout cela finira dans les larmes_, pensa Lily tristement, _Mais où vais-je me retrouver ?_ Et elle traversa aussi calmement que possible le couloir, écoutant le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient contre les murs caverneux.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, James se préparait à aller se coucher. Demain serait le premier jour de Novembre (enfin, si on considérait qu'il était minuit passé) et James avait décidé que ce mois-ci lui et son équipe allaient vraiment mettre le paquet pour l'entraînement. Il en avait prévu un pour sept heures demain matin, au grand mécontentement de ses coéquipiers – en particulier Sirius qui n'avait cessé de rabâcher 'Mais, Cornedrue, et le petit-déjeuner alors ?'<p>

James sourit alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements de la soirée. Lily avait dit qu'il était fabuleux. Lily avait discuté avec lui à longueur de temps. Lily lui avait adressé des drôles d'expressions quand il était question de leurs amis. Lily avait essayé (sans succès par contre) d'apprendre à danser à James. Tout bien considéré, une nuit couronnée de succès. James décida de consigner tout ça dans son journal d'Occlumancie, suivant les consignes de Dumbledore de début d'année.

**Journal d'Occlumancie de James :**

Je ne crois pas que ça soit normal pour un garçon d'autant s'amuser à un bal, mais je peux jurer que c'était une des meilleures nuits de ma vie ! Bien sûr, ça ne peut pas surpasser le quidditch, ou mon onzième anniversaire, mais presque.

Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Lily Jane Evans. Voilà pourquoi.

J'ai passé un moment vraiment incroyable avec elle pendant la danse ce soir. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est belle et tout et tout, mais aussi parce qu'elle est véritablement sympa. Merlin, je ressemble un peu à une cruche. Mais c'est vrai.

Je pense que je l'aime bien encore. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien quoi.

Je me moque de qui là ?

Je l'aime. J'en suis amoureux. J'aime tout en elle. Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

J'ai essayé (et tu sais combien j'ai essayé) d'arrêter de lui demander de sortir avec moi et de lui dire ce que je ressens, mais ça devient trop dur. On continue à subir ces moments gênants et les regards du même genre. C'est juste qu'une fois que je suis plongé dans ces yeux verts je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'ai assez peur qu'elle ne finisse par le remarquer.

Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, par contre, et je ne peux pas lui dévoiler mes sentiments – ça la refroidirait. Puis les choses retourneraient à la façon dont elles étaient auparavant, et on finirait nos études à Poudlard, et je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Ce serait horrible.

Donc je ne laisserai pas ceci se produire. Je ne lui dirai pas que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Je suis en train de déprimer. Concentrons-nous sur les choses positives.

Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre maintenant. Lily ne sortira pas de ma tête. Peut-être que je devrais juste laisser tomber et aller me coucher. J'espère que je ne vais pas rêver. Ces derniers temps, mes rêves ne m'ont pas vraiment été d'une grande aide. Il suffit de dire que j'ai été obligé de prendre de nombreuses douches froides le matin.

Je ne pense pas non plus que ce journal m'aide beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Harry grimaça un peu. Il était content que son père ait autant aimé sa mère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître les besoins de son père en matière de douches froides. C'était plus d'informations qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Au bas de cette page, Harry trouva un vieux bout de papier. En la regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que c'était une photo de ses parents.<p>

Bien qu'elle soit de couleur sépia, délavée et un peu froissée, c'était clairement une photo sorcière puisque tous les personnages pouvaient bouger. L'estomac d'Harry fit un looping quand il remarqua une version adolescente de sa mère, vêtue d'un costume de fée et coincée entre deux filles d'environ le même âge. Il supposa que c'étaient Cath et Anna, ses deux amies – une habillée comme Sandy dans Grease, l'autre ressemblant à un personnage d'un roman d'Austen. Les filles souriaient au photographe tout en discutant entre elles. Lily ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers le côté, et Harry aperçut un jeune James Potter qui portait un pantalon ridiculement serré ainsi qu'une chemise déboutonnée. Ce qui le fit à nouveau grincer des dents ! Un Lupin plus jeune et en meilleure santé se tenait à la droite de James, à côté de Sirius qui apparemment était en train d'agiter sa baguette dans la direction des filles, sans doute pour leur faire une blague. Le James de l'image n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de couler un regard vers les filles et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, pour qu'il ait l'air décoiffé et viril. James et Lily manquaient tous les regards furtifs de l'autre, et Harry se mit à sourire. Ils étaient tellement jeunes !

Il tourna la photo. Elle était datée du 31 Octobre 1977, mais la note griffonnée hâtivement dans une encre bleue était elle du jour d'après.

_James, _

_Voici une copie de la photo de la dernière fois. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Et je suis désolée à propos de... eh bien, tu sais. Je suis un peu tombée en morceaux hier. Merci d'avoir été là._

_Bisous, Lily._

Tout cela piqua l'intérêt d'Harry. Que s'était-il passé après le bal ? Pourquoi sa mère était-elle 'tombée en morceaux' ? Il fouilla la malle pour trouver la réponse...

* * *

><p><strong>De retour dans les rêves de Lily.<strong>

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir qui devenait de plus en plus lugubre, Lily commença à être submergée par une sensation imminente de mort. Elle savait cependant qu'elle était dans un rêve, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas encore prête pour se réveiller. Elle devait découvrir où ce couloir allait la mener.

Le sol sous ses pieds devint petit à petit plus abrupt, et Lily finit par haleter légèrement. Une énorme porte en chêne apparut devant elle.

_C'est plutôt bizarre_, pensa t-elle, _je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?_

Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. _Pourquoi dans les rêves n'y a t-il jamais beaucoup de lumière ?_ Puis elle trouva l'interrupteur sur un côté du mur. Le pressant, la salle s'illumina. C'était un lieu plutôt agréable; la maison d'une famille, peut-être ? Lily traversa le salon (vraiment accueillant) et s'arrêta devant une volée de marches. Remarquant que le choix des couleurs à l'intérieur dans la maison ressemblait assez à ses propres goûts, la jeune fille gravit l'escalier et regarda à travers une fenêtre située sur le palier du premier étage. Elle pouvait voir un jardin bien ordonné (Poudlard n'était nulle part en vue) et une tranquille rue bourgeoise. Un balai traînait près d'un jeune hêtre, et cela invita Lily à se demander encore une fois qui étaient les propriétaires de la maison où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Puis elle entendit un bruit. On aurait dit un bébé qui pleurait. Alors naturellement, la Lily du rêve décida d'aller examiner tout ça de plus près. S'arrêtant un instant pour regarder à l'intérieur d'une chambre qui ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, Lily remarqua que dans son rêve elle avait toujours une migraine persistante. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant. A ce moment-là, elle entendit les pleurs du bébé qui provenaient d'une pièce à l'extrémité du couloir. La porte de cette pièce était d'un bleu ciel lumineux, ressortant par rapport à la décoration du reste de la maison.

Elle poussa doucement la porte. Il y avait un berceau au milieu de la pièce avec un petit planétarium au-dessus. La jeune fille aperçut une main minuscule qui se dressait hors du lit, comme si elle essayait d'attraper les planètes Mars ou Vénus. En trois pas, Lily traversa la pièce et se pencha sur le berceau. Couché là-dedans et ne montrant aucun signe de mécontentement ou de raison de pleurer, il y avait un petit bébé – peut-être d'un an, supposa Lily – avec une touffe de cheveux noirs et des yeux verts très brillants.

_Etrange,_ pensa Lily, _ces yeux sont étrangement familiers. Je connaitrais ce petit bonhomme ?_

Elle allait se pencher pour toucher l'enfant quand une explosion secoua la maison entière. Hurlant, la Lily du rêve se précipita hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Si ce n'avait pas été un songe, elle aurait dégainé à ce moment-là sa baguette, mais elle était impuissante dans ce monde étrange.

Puis deux personnes apparurent. La Lily du rêve se serait évanouie en les voyant, mais la jeune fille n'était pas dans la réalité et elle ne le put pas. Elle se serait évanouie parce qu'elle était face à elle-même. Elle-même mais légèrement plus âgée, et ayant l'air plus épuisée. Qui plus est, c'était une Lily du futur avec un James un peu plus grand et complètement terrifié.

Si la Lily du rêve n'avait pas été figée sur place, elle se serait demandée ce que James et elle faisaient ensemble dans une maison. Mais elle ne se posa pas la question, parce qu'à ce moment-là le couple grimpa à toute vitesse jusqu'à la moitié des marches, un bruit de verre brisé et de craquement de bois en fond sonore.

"James, où est ta baguette ?" hurla presque la Lily du futur.

"Au rez-de-chaussée, mais ça va aller Lily. Je te le promets," répondit le James du futur bien que sa voix soit tremblotante. A cet instant il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et ils furent tous les deux obligés de se coller contre le mur.

"Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..." dit le James du futur, poussant la Lily du futur vers le premier étage avec ses bras musclés, avant de se retourner et de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Mais la Lily du rêve voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, et elle suivit son autre elle jusqu'à la porte bleue, et la regarda se barricader. Sa migraine lui martelait la tête, et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait supporter une telle douleur dans un rêve. Puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et un grand bruit sourd derrière la porte. Les deux Lily hurlèrent, sachant ce qui venait de se passer. La Lily du futur se précipita pour enlever le bébé – Harry – de son berceau, l'enveloppant de ses bras. La Lily du rêve, bien qu'elle se maudisse d'être aussi lâche, courut se blottir contre l'encadrement de fenêtre, attendant que quelque chose entre dans la pièce.

_Est-ce qu'on peut mourir dans un rêve ? _se demanda t-elle avec terreur.

A ce moment-là, une autre explosion fit trembler la maison et la Lily du rêve ferma étroitement les paupières. Elle pouvait entendre son autre elle implorer quelqu'un avec une voix aigüe et glacée.

"Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !"

"Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..."

"Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié-"

Derrière ses paupières closes, la Lily du rêve vit un éclair de lumière verte et entendit un autre bruit sourd, celui d'un corps heurtant le sol. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir la scène devant elle. Elle s'assit simplement et hurla et hurla à l'aide.

* * *

><p>James se réveilla en entendant un cri. Ou un hurlement – il ne savait pas. Il avait été brutalement tiré d'un rêve particulièrement vivant, où lui et Lily étaient assis dans leur salle commune et jouaient à la Bataille Explosive, par ces bruits étranges. Tout d'abord il avait cru que ça faisait partie de son rêve, mais ensuite il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un crie dans son rêve. Donc il était lentement retourné à la réalité, pour découvrir que ces cris étaient bien réels et semblaient venir de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Comprenant que la seule personne qui pouvait faire ces bruits terrifiants était Lily, James sortit rapidement de son lit, enfila un vieux tee-shirt et dévala les escaliers.<p>

La scène sur laquelle il tomba lui tordit le coeur. Lily était toujours là où il l'avait laissée sur le canapé devant la cheminée, mais elle se tordait violemment dans tous les sens – comme si elle était en train de se battre. Elle s'était entortillée dans la couverture que James lui avait mis dessus, ses cheveux étaient particulièrement emmêlés, son visage était zébré de pleurs et ses yeux étaient encore fermement clos. La jeune fille ne hurlait plus, mais gémissait et pleurait bien qu'elle soit apparemment encore endormie.

James se précipita vers le canapé. Il se pencha et attrapa Lily par les épaules.

"Lily, réveille-toi ! Lily !" l'appela t-il, mais elle ne bougea pas.

"Lily," dit-il plus fort cette fois-ci, en la secouant brutalement par les épaules. Lily papillona des yeux et plongea dans ceux de James immédiatement. James fut sincèrement frappé par l'expression égarée dans le regard de Lily.

"James ?" murmura t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Ça va aller, Lily, je suis là," dit-il en lui frottant doucement les épaules. Subitement, Lily éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de James. Il essaya de s'asseoir sur le canapé; Lily enveloppée dans ses bras et sanglotant sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et lui frotta le dos, murmurant de temps en temps 'chut' ou 'ça va aller'. Après environ une heure, les pleurs de Lily avaient diminué et elle brisa l'étreinte de James, se tournant pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage.

"Désolée," murmura t-elle doucement, "J'ai fait un cauchemar."

Se retenant de dire 'ouais, j'avais deviné', James demanda simplement "Ça va ?"

"Non," répondit-elle, ayant à moitié envie de rire.

"Ton mal de tête est parti ?"

"Presque. Ça ne fait plus aussi mal," dit-elle, resserrant encore plus la couverture autour d'elle. James se leva tout à coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lily paniqua un petit peu en le voyant partir – le rêve l'avait vraiment effrayée – mais elle se calma quand elle le vit revenir.

"Tiens," dit-il, lui tendant un verre d'eau fraîche, "Ça va te faire du bien."

"Merci," souffla t-elle en acceptant la boisson avec reconnaissance. Après une gorgée, la douleur à laquelle elle avait commencé à s'habituer s'estompa un peu.

"Tu veux en parler ?" essaya James après environ une minute – il s'était maintenant assis en tailleur sur le sol devant la cheminée.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle honnêtement, "Ça avait l'air tellement réel, tu sais ?"

"Le rêve ? Ouais, j'ai déjà fait des rêves comme ça. Et tu te réveilles et tu pourrais jurer que ce dont tu as rêvé s'est vraiment passé ?"

"A peu près. Mais celui-ci était différent. C'était comme si j'étais en train de faire un rêve – avec le bal et tout – mais qu'après un autre l'a interrompu."

"C'est bizarre," commenta James, "Mais pas complètement inédit."

"Mais c'est devenu pire. Dans mon rêve c'était comme si je regardais." Le sourcil de James se fronça de confusion.

"Regardais quoi ?"

"Comme si je me regardais. Mon futur moi. J'étais dans la pièce avec mon autre moi et..." elle s'interrompit, mais James ne le remarqua pas vraiment.

"Donc c'était comme si tu étais deux fois dans ton rêve ?" demanda t-il.

"Ouais, exactement."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié ?" reprit-il avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas que Lily se sente mal à l'aise ou qu'elle recommence à pleurer.

"Pourquoi j'ai crié ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ouais. Au début je croyais que ça faisait partie de mon rêve, mais après je me suis réveillé et c'était toi, " admit-il.

"Oh" fut tout ce que Lily réussit à dire.

"Alors ?" demanda James doucement. Lily rougit – devait-elle lui dire que dans son rêve ils habitaient ensemble avec un fils qui était vraisemblablement le leur ?

"Alors, c'est compliqué." James hocha simplement la tête. Cela sembla encourager Lily – il n'était pas trop pressant donc c'était plutôt un bon signe.

"Eh bien, on était dans une maison-"

"On ?"

"Toi et moi," dit Lily, les yeux rivés au sol avec embarras, "Et on était en train de parler ou quelque chose comme ça et puis il y a eu cette explosion."

"Une explosion."

"Ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Toute la maison a tremblé et on a couru vers les escaliers," la voix de Lily frémit et et soudain James était là à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle trouva le courage de continuer.

"Tu as dit 'C'est lui, prends Harry et va-t'en', et après j'ai continué à monter les escaliers. Je me suis suivie moi-même, tu me comprends ?" James hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Et on était dans la chambre du bébé, et il y a eu un éclair de lumière verte, et tu étais- tu étais-"sa voix se brisa et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, James avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire – dans son rêve, il était mort.

"Et après," continua Lily comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, "quelqu'un a cassé la porte. Je n'ai pas regardé cette partie, mais je crois que je suis morte aussi. Et après le bébé hurlait et moi aussi, et puis tu m'as réveillée."

James s'assit dans un silence abasourdi tout en tenant toujours Lily dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre; le fait que dans son rêve Lily et lui soient (vraisemblablement) mariés et avec un enfant, ou alors le fait qu'ils aient été tous les deux assassinés.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé," s'excusa Lily maladroitement, "Je ne voulais pas..."

"Lils, ne sois pas ridicule ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Tu as bien le droit d'être effrayée de temps en temps. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix de nos jours," dit-il sérieusement, se rappelant la récente série d'attaques de moldus.

"Je sais, mais ça faisait tellement réel. Je n'avais jamais fait de rêve comme ça avant," dit-elle en se renfrognant.

"Mais justement, Lily, c'était un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Il ne va rien t'arriver, je te le promets."

"C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit dans mon rêve," remarqua Lily en le regardant avec des yeux inquiets. "Tu disais 'ça va aller, Lily, je te le promets'."

"Mais c'était un rêve, Lils," dit James d'une voix rassurante, "En plus, comme si tu accepterais de partager une maison avec moi."

Lily gloussa un peu en entendant ça. C'était vrai – quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle et Potter sortent ensemble ? Presque aucune, décida t-elle.

"Merci, James. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien," dit-elle, "S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi-" commença t-elle, mais en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de James, elle ajouta rapidement "Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Potter," pour étouffer toute pensée qui pourrait lui venir à l'esprit d'eux... devenant plus proches.

"Lily, me laisser t'embrasser est un paiement suffisant," sourit-il, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Alors, à sa grande surprise (et à celle de la jeune fille également), Lily posa sa tête sur son épaule et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

"Ça te va si on reste comme ça encore un petit peu ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Tu veux parler ou dormir ?"

"N'importe. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ?" James réfléchit à ça pendant un moment. Ce serait là une occasion en or de lui dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit – c'est-à-dire, elle. Cependant, cela ruinerait probablement tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait en tant qu'amis, et pourrait même détruire leur relation. Alors à la place, James décida de ne dire que la moitié de la vérité.

"Rien de particulier. J'allais juste te dire que c'était intéressant que je sois dans ton rêve, vu que toi aussi tu étais dans le mien." James devina que Lily avait froncé les sourcils.

"Pas comme ça, Lily, arrête avec tes idées mal placées !" ce à quoi la jeune fille éclata de rire.

"Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'on faisait. C'était sûrement dans un salon et on était en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive. Je crois aussi que j'étais allais gagner," dit-il.

"A quoi ressemblait le salon ?" s'enquit soudainement Lily, son corps se raidissant contre celui de James.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour savoir. Est-ce qu'il y avait des canapés couleur crème et une petite table très épaisse en bois ?"

"Oui je crois, pourquoi ?" demanda James avec un sentiment croissant d'inquiétude.

"Parce que cette pièce était dans la maison de mon cauchemar," murmura Lily.

"Lily, c'est juste une coïncidence, crois-moi," déclara James, "Tout le monde a des salons comme ça."

"Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bizarre ?" continua t-elle.

"Non, pas du tout. C'est marrant qu'on ait chacun rêvé l'un de l'autre, ça s'est sûr. Mais assez bizarre pour s'en inquiéter ? Non."

"D'accord, si tu le dis," dit Lily, un peu soulagée.

"Bien. Maintenant qu'on a mis ça au clair, je ne me sens plus aussi coupable que tu te sois retrouvée dans mon rêve. D'habitude ça m'embête un peu."

"D'habitude ?" releva Lily, en levant à nouveau un sourcil.

_Merde_, pensa James, _Maintenant elle sait que tu rêves tout le temps d'elle. Bien joué, grande gueule !_

"Ce que je voulais dire c'est que... quand de temps en temps tu es dans mes rêves je, euh, me sens un peu coupable à cause de ça," dit-il stupidement.

"Oh, d'accord," dit Lily en décidant de laisser tomber, "Je ne me sens pas tellement coupable si tu es dans mes rêves. A part aujourd'hui. Te voir mourir n'était pas vraiment très flatteur."

"J-okay, j'imagine que tu ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive dans ton rêve, alors je ne suis pas offensé," dit James, bien conscient que l'heure tardive les rendait tous les deux un peu idiots.

"C'est vraiment bizarre de voir que dans les rêves on aurait dit qu'on n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe," réfléchit Lily à voix haute, enroulant inconsciemment ses bras autour de la taille de James.

"C'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont plus effrayants que la réalité, j'imagine," renchérit James, couvrant les bras de Lily avec les siens de manière à la maintenir dans une étreinte latérale.

"D'ailleurs, des fois j'ai cette impression même quand je suis réveillée. Comme si les choses devenaient complètement hors de contrôle et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse y faire," dit-elle.

"Vraiment ? Tu veux dire, même ici à l'école ?" demanda James, sa curiosité l'emportant.

"Généralement, mais aussi quand je lis des articles de journaux sur les meurtres de moldus et des trucs du genre. Je me sens tellement impuissante," soupira t-elle.

"Tu penses que c'était lui dans ton rêve – le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" reprit James.

"Sûrement. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps, donc je ne serais pas vraiment surprise," répondit-elle avec honnêteté. "Et toi ? Tu as l'impression des fois que les choses sont incontrôlables, ou est-ce que c'est juste moi ?"

"Bien sûr que moi aussi !" s'exclama James, "Travail scolaire, ce qui se passe dehors," il indiqua la fenêtre, "Ce que je ressens-" il s'arrêta brusquement.

"Ce que tu ressens ?" demanda Lily.

"Oui."

"Ce que tu ressens à propos de quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je suis en train de te demander ce que toi tu veux dire. Tu trouves que les choses sont incontrôlables à propos de ce tu ressens. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Euh, je voulais parler de mes sentiments envers certaines personnes, peu importe combien j'essaye de changer ce que je ressens, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas," dit James avec résolution, voulant que Lily comprenne le sous-entendu pas si subtil sur ses sentiments envers elle.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un alors que tu ne devrais pas ?" demanda Lily tranquillement, son cauchemar presque tout à fait oublié.

"Oui," souffla James, penchant la tête pour qu'il puisse la regarder. En retour, elle pivota de manière à plonger dans ses yeux noisette.

"Pourquoi tu penses que tu ne devrais pas avoir de sentiments envers cette personne ?" continua Lily doucement.

"Depuis quand on a de profondes conversations significatives en plein milieu de la nuit ?" plaisanta James.

"James ?" demanda sérieusement Lily, ses yeux transperçant les siens.

"Parce que cette personne m'a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour nous," répondit-il tristement. Lily brisa le contact visuel et regarda le feu dans la cheminée.

"Tu ne penses pas que peut-être cette personne a porté un jugement trop hâtif ?" demanda t-elle. James haussa simplement les épaules, incertain du fait qu'une réponse véridique pourrait les ramener tous les deux à la réalité.

"Tu ne penses pas que peut-être, cette personne a elle-même du mal à contrôler ses propres sentiments, et que te repousser est justement une manière de réprimer ces sentiments ? Et peut-être que maintenant elle a réalisé qu'elle avait tort ?" suggéra t-elle.

"Lily, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" souffla James, son coeur battant à mille kilomètres heure dans sa poitrine.

"Je ne sais pas comment dire ce que je veux dire," dit-elle, tremblant légèrement avant de se tourner à nouveau pour le regarder. L'air alentour était empli de non-dits, de mots inexprimés, et ils trouvèrent tous à coup qu'il leur était beaucoup plus difficile de respirer.

"On devrait aller tous les deux se coucher," proposa James, ne voulant pas que la scène d'après le match de quidditch se répète. Mais Lily resta là où elle était. On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de se battre contre elle-même.

_Lily, vas-y, dis-lui que tu avais tort et que tu sais que tu l'aimes maintenant._

_Non, ne lui dis pas, il va croire que tu es cinglée – tu viens juste de sortir d'un rêve terrifiant à propos de sa mort, par Merlin !_

_Mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Dis-lui !_

_Mais comment ?_

_Ne dis rien, ne fais rien, et réfléchis. Allez vas-y !_ se disputaient les voix dans sa tête.

"James, hypothétiquement parlant, si je te disais que j'avais complètement tort à ton sujet, quand je n'arrêtais pas de répéter à tout bout de champ que tu n'était qu'un sale imbécile arrogant, et d'autres insultes du même genre, et qu'ensuite je te disais que je pourrais bien avoir des sentiments pour toi, et que ces sentiments je n'arrive pas à les contrôler, qu'ils me font vraiment peur, et qu'aussi je te disais que quand tu es mort dans mon cauchemar c'est la chose qui m'a la plus effrayée, alors qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" demanda Lily sans prendre le temps de respirer. James, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu mais n'avait pas été complètement assommé (étant donné qu'ils venaient tout juste d'en parler) brisa leur étreinte et pivota pour lui faire face correctement.

"Hypothétiquement parlant ?"

"Oui, hypothétiquement," acquiesça Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

"Eh bien, je ferais probablement ça," dit James en se penchant en avant. Il posa une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos, et l'autre derrière sa nuque, de manière à soutenir sa tête. Il se pencha encore un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle étaient étonnamment douces, et exprimèrent tendrement des années d'émotions refoulées. Rapidement, leur baiser s'approfondit quand Lily entrouvrit les lèvres. James caressa avec précaution sa langue de la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre du bas avec espièglerie. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, lui retournant son enthousiasme avec délicatesse. Après dix bonnes minutes de baisers intensifs ils se séparèrent, les yeux perdus dans le vague et les cheveux ébouriffés.

S'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge, James dit "C'est ce que j'aurais fait... hypothétiquement parlant, bien sûr."

Lily sourit. Il avait dit cela pour la mettre à l'aise. Si elle ne voulait pas passer au niveau suivant de leur relation, elle pouvait toujours continuer avec les 'hypothétiquement parlant'. Sinon, eh bien, elle pouvait continuer à l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. Décidant (à l'encontre de son instinct le plus 'animal') qu'à cause de l'heure tardive et de ses émotions qui jouaient depuis son cauchemar aux montagnes russes, ils feraient mieux d'opter pour l'option 'hypothétiquement parlant' (pour le moment), et elle choisit de retourner à des choses plus normales.

"Je ne veux pas retourner dormir," admit-elle avec franchise, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait l'air d'une froussarde. James sourit, si ce n'est un peu tristement, acceptant sa décision de rester sur le 'hypothétiquement parlant'.

"Ce ne sont que des rêves, Lily. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal," répondit-il.

"Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle," dit doucement Lily, ses larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler.

"Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux ?" demanda encore James.

"Rester avec moi ?" reprit Lily d'une petite voix. James sourit, "Bien sûr." Il se leva pour rapprocher deux fauteuils sur lesquels il pourrait se coucher, mais Lily l'interrompit.

"Non, ça va. Je pense qu'on peut se mettre tous les deux sur le canapé. Ce sera plus confortable."

"Eh bien, eh bien, Lily Evans aurait-elle les idées mal placées ?" plaisanta James. Remarquant que Lily prenait une belle teinte écarlate, il s'excusa.

"Désolé, je plaisantais Lily."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis contente que tu sois là," répondit-elle avec tellement de conviction que James faillit se pencher et l'embrasser jusqu'à bout de souffle. Mais il se retint. Pour cette fois.

Ils se blottirent sur le canapé; Lily face à la cheminée, son dos pressé contre le torse de James qui avait enroulé son bras autour de l'estomac de la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient incroyablement rapprochés en si peu de temps, mais étant donné le grand bouleversement émotionnel qu'ils avaient tous les deux traversé cette nuit (quoi de plus avec des cauchemars et des demies-confessions) ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Ils plongèrent l'un après l'autre dans un sommeil profond, chacun se sentant plus en sécurité qu'ils n'en avaient eu l'impression depuis un long moment.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'ai réussi à finir dans les temps !<p>

Je tiens à préciser comme je l'ai déjà fait à certains que cette fic est assez longue, donc attendez-vous à maints rebondissements (en gros l'histoire n'est pas finie maintenant qu'ils ont fait bisou-bisou...). Bon, je vous avoue que là j'ai la flemme de me relire donc désolée s'il y a des phrases un peu mal tournées (la majorité de ce chapitre ayant été traduite à des heures très tardives ;).

Bon ben voilà, à la semaine prochaine et merci à tous pour vos reviews !


	20. The Morning After

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 – The Morning After<span> :

Lily papillonna des yeux et aperçut les braises mourantes qui rougeoyaient dans la cheminée. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, son cerveau se remettant lentement en marche et essaya de se rappeler de la nuit passée. Alors que de vagues souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir, la jeune fille prit conscience d'un corps chaud collé contre elle. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Le corps chaud remua, et un bras se resserra doucement autour de sa taille.

Pendant ce temps, James faisait un rêve très agréable dans lequel lui et Lily étaient assis sur un banc près du Lac de Poudlard, parlant et riant ensemble. Dans son rêve, il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et resserrait sa prise quand elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour plaisanter.

En vérité, la vraie Lily l'avait accidentellement cogné dans une vaine tentative pour s'extraire du canapé et voir dans les bras de qui elle avait dormi.

"Whoa !" s'exclama t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle tombait du lit en atterrissant sur sa hanche. "Ouch," gémit-elle en la frottant avec précaution. Ce fut quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle aperçut James qui clignotait des paupières qu'elle se rappela exactement tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

_Oh merde, on s'est embrassés !_ les yeux de Lily s'élargirent encore plus, _Mais on est toujours amis, pas vrai ? _

James bailla largement, avant de comprendre que c'était Lily qui était en train de l'examiner.

_C'était un beau rêve... Attends, qu'est-ce que je fais sur le canapé ? Et pourquoi Lily est par terre ?_ Puis il eut un flash-back, _Oh, Merlin ! Vite, dis quelque chose avant que le silence devienne embarrassant ! _

"Salut Lily. Comment- comment ça va ?" il bailla à nouveau, principalement pour couvrir sa soudaine nervosité.

"Bien, je crois... Par contre, je me suis fait mal à la hanche. Et je ne sens plus mon bras," elle le secoua un peu pour souligner ce point.

"Ouais, je connais cette sensation," acquiesça James, s'asseyant et faisant craquer plusieurs de ses articulations.

"Eh, James, arrête ça," dit Lily en plissant le nez.

"Désolé, mauvaise habitude," admit-il tout en cherchant son peignoir (qui se trouvait en haut, à l'étage). Lily saisit cette opportunité pour essayer d'aplatir rapidement ses cheveux et de défroisser ses habits. Elle portait toujours son costume de la veille, et commençait maintenant à regretter d'avoir choisi un vêtement aussi court.

"Euh, James ?" lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Oui, Lily ?" répondit-il distraitement.

"Tu n'avais pas entraînement de quidditch ce matin ?"

"Oh, merde !" dit-il en se précipitant à travers le trou du portrait en boxeur et tee-shirt. Lily s'assit, fixant l'endroit par où il était parti, et sourit. James revint en vitesse, laissant échapper un large chapelet d'injures d'entre ses dents.

"N'oublie pas ton pantalon, James," lui lança Lily, avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre tandis que James se dépêchait de s'habiller.

* * *

><p>"Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On était tous là à se geler les fesses en t'attendant pour commencer ton stupide entraînement ! C'est pas possible ça !" commença Sirius avec colère depuis les buts.<p>

"Désolé les gars, j'ai dû me réveiller un peu en retard," répondit James en haletant, complètement hors d'haleine puisqu'il avait traversé tout le château en courant.

"Allez, James, ça c'est une excuse pathétique ! On était tous déjà là. Enfin, à part Cath et Sirius," commenta Tim effrontément. Jonathon lui décocha un petit coup de pied dans les tibias, tandis que les deux concernés rougissaient fortement. En fait, Cath fut la seule à rougir. Sirius releva simplement le menton d'un air provocateur.

"On n'avait que dix minutes de retard," corrigea t-il, "En plus, nous ne sommes pas le capitaine de l'équipe," il jeta un regard dans la direction de James.

"Vous auriez pu commencer sans moi," remarqua James.

"Il a raison," acquiesça Jon.

"Enfin bref. Regardez, ma baguette est en train de geler, on pourrait pas juste laisser tomber ?" demanda un Nathan Wood énervé (le gardien de l'équipe de quatrième année).

"Je suis d'accord avec Nate sur ce point. On se caille vraiment ici," intervint Rachael Rawlins (l'autre poursuiveuse).

"D'accord. On fait trois tours de terrain et après on va se faire quelques passes avec les balles, okay ?" déclara James, pressé de rattraper le temps perdu.

Les sept élèves habillés en rouge décollèrent en direction du terrain et commencèrent enfin leur entraînement.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Remus :<strong>

Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les filles.

C'est un fait, pur et simple.

Tu peux demander à n'importe qui.

Sirius dit que c'est à cause de mon manque de confiance. James dit que c'est à cause de ma propre conscience. Peter... eh bien, il ne dit pas vraiment grand-chose.

Mais c'est vrai.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai été surpris qu'Anna – une des plus belles filles de notre année – accepte d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas complètement choqué – je suis quelqu'un de plutôt sympa. C'est juste qu'il y a des gars plus intéressants et, je suppose, plus séduisants parmi lesquels les filles peuvent choisir.

Donc, ouais, il suffit de dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dise oui. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. On a dû choisir des costumes et on a pris les personnages de son film moldu préféré, _Grease_. C'est l'histoire classique d'une fille sympa et d'un garçon populaire qui finissent par tomber amoureux. Personnellement, je crois qu'on a choisi les mauvais personnages. Si Patmol avait été là, il aurait dit que ça signifie que je voulais être la fille. Non, Patmol, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense juste que c'est Anna qui est populaire, et que moi je suis le type calme et studieux.

Je m'égare.

Ce n'est pas important, ce que j'ai à dire. C'est juste que j'ai envie d'écrire ce que je ressens avant de l'oublier. Et aussi, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Bon, alors l'autre soir j'étais en train de danser avec Anna (comme tout le monde à un bal) et elle a dit que j'avais des bras bien musclés. Ce qui était sympa de sa part, non ?

Enfin bref, c'était plutôt bien parce que les gens – et tout particulièrement les filles – ne commentent pas souvent mon apparence. D'habitude, c'est 'Remus, tu es vraiment intelligent' ou 'Remus, tu travailles trop', et ajoute ici des rires énervants. Mais Anna me traitait comme si... eh bien, comme si j'étais un gars. Tu sais – un truc du genre ?

Et je me suis senti, je ne sais pas, spécial.

Je ne veux pas me faire trop d'illusions, mais je pense qu'elle était peut-être en train de flirter avec moi. Même si avec Anna c'est toujours difficile de savoir si elle est en train de draguer ou si elle est tout simplement normale. Un peu comme Sirius (pas avec moi, soit dit en passant, je voulais dire avec les filles !). Mais j'ai remarqué que dernièrement elle n'avait pas été aussi proche avec n'importe quel autre garçon. D'habitude elle aurait été la première à se trouver un cavalier dans ce genre d'occasions. J'ai été la voir ce matin et elle n'en avait toujours pas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle attendait que je l'invite ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était juste certaine de pouvoir réussir à dénicher quelqu'un de sexy au bal et avec lequel sortir ?

Tout est tellement compliqué !

Ce serait bien si je lui plaisais. Ce serait bien d'être au centre de l'attention pour une fois - et pas James et Sirius.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Depuis quand j'essaye de me comparer à eux ? Je crois que le stress des ASPIC est en train de me transformer. Merde, j'ai invité une fille à danser juste parce que je ne voulais pas être le seul con à ne pas avoir de cavalière. Ça ne ressemble pas à Remus Lupin ! Ça ne me ressemble pas !

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Maintenant que cet étrange petit moment d'auto-dérision est passé, je vais pouvoir continuer mon récit de la nuit dernière.

Donc on était en train de rire et de danser, etcetera. Anna pouvait être ou ne pas être en train de flirter avec moi, qui sait ? Ceci dit, je pense que moi j'étais en train de flirter avec elle. J'en suis presque sûr. Peut-être que je pourrais appeler ça mon unique moment de flirt. Ouais, c'est ce que c'était. Unique. J'étais en train de la draguer, tout en dansant avec elle d'une manière dont je suis plutôt sûr qu'elle n'est pas légale dans certains pays, et je lui souriais comme Sirius sourit à toutes les filles. Ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Ce qui m'amène à me demander. Est-ce que j'aime Anna de la même façon que Lily et les autres. Ou est-ce que j'aime Anna en tant que fille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais là encore, peut-être que non. Tu n'es qu'un journal, par Merlin.

J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner. Seul. James et Sirius sont à l'entraînement de quidditch avec Cath. Peter est sûrement allé les voir - j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop excité. Donc il ne restait que moi. Anna n'est pas descendue. Lily si, par contre. Elle est arrivée à peu près au moment où j'allais manger mon deuxième toast, et semblait extrêmement fatiguée. On a entamé une conversation plutôt ordinaire, mais qui a continué comme suit (et je la recopie ici parce qu'on ne peut jamais savoir quand on aura besoin d'informations de ce genre pour faire du chantage et autres trucs similaires) :

"Salut, Remus"

"Bonjour Lily. Quoi de neuf ?"

"Pas grand-chose. Et toi ?"

"Pareil. Ils sont tous à l'entraînement de quidditch"

Lily éclata de rire.

"Quoi ?"

"James a eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin, et il a essayé d'aller à l'entraînement sans son pantalon."

Je rigolai. Attends, une petite minute...

"Tu l'as, euh, vu sans son pantalon ?"

Lily se mit à rougir.

"Eh bien, oui"

"Oh, James sera content."

Lily rougit encore plus et j'essayai de changer de sujet.

"Alors, ça s'est bien passé la nuit dernière ?"

"Oui, mais j'ai eu mal à la tête vers la fin. L'orchestre était un peu trop bruyant, je crois. Toi et Anna aviez l'air de bien vous amuser."

"C'est sûr. Enfin, pour moi. Je crois. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?"

"En fait, je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Comme ça"

(J'avais dit cela trop hâtivement, et Lily me lança un regard incrédule. Celui qu'elle sert aux Maraudeurs à chaque fois que James et Sirius jurent qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal).

"Je suis sûre que si je l'avais vue elle m'aurait chanté tes louanges, Remus"

"C'est gentil" (J'essayais de paraître désinvolte, mais c'était peine perdue et Lily conserva son expression sceptique).

"Remus, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?"

"Euh, oui, j'imagine"

"Est-ce que tu aimes Anna ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?"

"Eh bien, je, hum, je ne sais pas trop. C'est une fille super ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire"

"Je sais"

"Alors...?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir"

"Oh. D'accord," il y eut une courte pause, "Tu veux mon exemplaire de la _Gazette_, je n'en ai plus besoin ?"

"Bien sûr, merci"

"Hé, Lily, je peux te poser une question ?"

"D'accord, je suis prête"

"Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment James ?"

Imagine la mâchoire de Lily tombant avec fracas, et les couleurs qui refluent complètement de son visage. Puis imagine-la à essayer de se reprendre comme si elle n'était absolument pas dérangée par la question. Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé.

"Eh bien, non. Enfin, c'est un excellent Préfet-en-Chef. Et un excellent joueur de quidditch. Mais on est juste. Euh, on est juste... amis ?"

"Je sais que vous êtes 'juste amis', mais je me demandais si tu voulais quelque chose de plus ?"

"NON ! Je veux dire, non. On est juste amis, c'est aussi simple que cela."

A ce moment l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva et Sirius – toujours celui qui a le plus de tact – demanda à Lily "Qui est juste amis ?"

Le bref regard de déception de James (il avait compris tout seul) passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde sauf des miens, et Lily remercia Tim qui s'exclama "Pas toi et Cath, apparemment."

Une lutte plutôt divertissante commença, et Lily s'excusa avant de s'en aller. James s'effondra de l'autre côté de ma table.

"Vous parliez de quoi toi et Lily ?"

"De tout et de rien. Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que toi et Lily n'étaient que des amis, et au début de l'année, si tu te rappelles bien, tu nous a assuré qu'elle ne te plaisait plus"

"C'est toujours le cas"

"Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir de quoi on parlait ?"

James me regarda. J'abandonnai.

"Je lui ai juste demandé si tu lui plaisait."

"Et elle a dit ?"

Je levai un sourcil.

"Elle a dit qu'on était juste des amis, et que c'est aussi simple que cela, non ?"

"Mot pour mot."

"Oh. D'accord"

"Elle changera d'avis, Cornedrue, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. On est juste amis."

"D'accord. Si tu le dis"

A ce moment, James s'en alla également, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé, et disparut dans le hall d'entrée, probablement pour aller prendre une douche. Non que je veuille spéculer sur ce genre de choses.

Fin de la retranscription.

Donc il ne restait que moi, Cath et Sirius à la table, qui sortent maintenant officiellement ensemble. En dépit de ça, ils sont légèrement anxieux à propos de tout ce qui se passe autour de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux connus pour être, comment pourrais-je dire ça...? largement intéressés par le sexe opposé, ce qu'ils trouvent tous les deux intimidants; ou si c'est parce qu'ils ont été amis pendant si longtemps que c'en est vraiment étrange. Dans les deux cas, je n'avais pas envie de rester dans les parages et de le découvrir. Donc je me suis éclipsé pour écrire ça sur toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais maintenant. Un samedi matin. J'ai sûrement de meilleures choses pour lesquelles perdre mon temps. Et écrire dans un journal d'Occlumancie m'en empêche quelque peu.

Tant pis.

Je suppose que je devrais plutôt me remuer un peu avec tous ces devoir de Potions. C'est vraiment ma pire matière !

* * *

><p>Toujours vêtue de son équipement de quidditch, ses cheveux tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval, Catherine Jones observait son petit-ami de l'autre côté de la table. Certes, il s'empiffrait avec autant de nourriture qu'il était humainement possible d'engloutir, mais il demeurait très séduisant selon elle. Sirius, bien qu'il n'ait pas levé les yeux de son assiette qui débordait complètement, pouvait sentir les yeux de Cath posés sur lui, et il décida de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention. Alors, avec toute la grâce et la technique qu'il avait acquises par-delà les années, il fit glisser une de ses bottes de quidditch et et donna une légère pression sur le tibia de Cath avec son gros orteil. Elle sursauta et regarda de tous les côtés pour trouver la source de cet effleurement. Ce n'est que quand elle regarda à nouveau Sirius, qui avait fini d'avaler et lui souriait effrontément, qu'elle comprit ce qui ce passait.<p>

_Très bien_, pensa t-elle, _si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer, Black, alors prépare-toi à perdre._

Utilisant toutes les compétences féminines-multitâches réservées à son sexe, elle beurra simultanément un petit toast (sans briser le contact visuel avec Sirius) et retira son pied de sa botte droite. Elle mordit dans le morceau de pain de la manière la plus sexy qu'elle pouvait. Remarquant la manière dont Sirius regardait ses lèvres, elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour poser son pied à l'intérieur du muscle de son mollet. Il bondit littéralement à ce contact.

"Eh, Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Jon, ses sourcils se réunissant pour marquer sa confusion devant le comportement de son coéquipier.

"Désolé. Euh, spasme musculaire," répondit-il, regardant toujours Cath avec des yeux choqués. Elle lui sourit simplement en retour.

"Ohh, pauvre petite chose," roucoula t-elle, "Rappelle-moi de te faire un massage toute à l'heure." Ceux qui avaient écouté se regardèrent avec surprise. La nouvelle que ces deux-là étaient maintenant ensemble n'avait pas encore atteint complètement le reste de l'école.

Sirius continua à la regarder avec stupéfaction; il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse décider de lui faire du pied.

Cath n'avait pas enlevé son pied de sa position à l'intérieur de son mollet. En fait, elle trouvait que ce serait plus intéressant de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avec son nouveau petit-ami. Elle attendit qu'il prenne une large gorgée de son jus de citrouille pour remonter rapidement ses orteils vers sa cuisse, remerciant Dieu silencieusement pour ses longues jambes. Il n'est pas besoin de dire que Sirius attira l'attention de tous en recrachant son jus de citrouille dans son assiette, quand il sentit le pied de Cath remonter encore plus haut...

"Un autre spasme musculaire ?" demanda Cath avec une feinte inquiétude, "Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Black ?"

"Il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais faire avec toi," grogna t-il, juste assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

"Avec moi ou à moi ?" reprit-elle, dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau avec ses orteils. Il poussa involontairement un léger grognement animal quand son pied remonta encore un peu plus...

"Bon, j'ai fini mon petit-déjeuner. Tu viens ?" lui demanda t-elle soudainement, enlevant son pied et le remettant dans sa chaussure.

"Qu-quoi ?"

"J'y vais, tu viens ?" répéta t-elle plus lentement.

"Euh, non. Je vais, euh, rester encore un peu ici," répondit-il nerveusement.

"Oh, d'accord," dit Cath en feignant l'innocence alors qu'elle avait très bien compris la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas quitter la table, "A toute à l'heure."

_Cath un, Sirius zéro._

* * *

><p>James retourna dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef en se sentant encore fatigué et douloureux après sa séance d'entraînement. Etant arrivé en retard, il avait mis les bouchées doubles pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Au final, il se récoltait maintenant un horrible élancement dans le bas de son dos, sans parler de ses fesses plutôt endolories, et de ce dont il était certain que c'était le commencement d'engelures sur ses doigts, puisqu'il avait oublié ses gants dans sa hâte ce matin. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains, et allait tourner la poignée quand cette dernière s'ouvrit de l'autre côté.<p>

"Ahh !" cria Lily, ses yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

"Oh Merlin," répondit James en s'en allant rapidement, "Désolé !"

Lily était enveloppée dans une serviette blanche et moelleuse qui, bien qu'elle couvre suffisament à peu près tout, ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

"Désolé, James, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. J'aurais mis quelques vêtements," radota t-elle dans son embarras. Ordinairement, elle lui aurait crié dessus, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que hurler n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution. De plus, elle se sentait mortifiée parce qu'elle était en train de penser à James en boxeur juste quelques instants auparavant – elle était donc un peu dans un état second – et n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire face réellement.

James se donna mentalement une claque dans la figure. _Arrête de penser à Lily dans cette serviette !_

"Désolé !" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire à ce moment.

"James, ça va," répondit Lily en se reprenant, "J'aurais pu être nue et là ça aurait été plus grave." Il éclata de rire. Bien, c'était la réaction qu'elle attendait.

"Maintenant, si tu pouvais juste fermer tes yeux et compter jusqu'à, je ne sais pas, un million ? Je vais essayer de m'en aller très très vite."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois fermer les yeux, alors ?" demanda t-il, sans penser à mal.

"Je prends en compte le risque que la serviette tombe."

"Et alors ?"

Elle le frappa derrière la tête en passant pour toute réponse.

"Merci pour ça, Lily," lui lança t-il.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir donné une image mentale que je n'arriverai jamais à m'enlever de la tête," rigola t-il en entrant dans la salle de bains qui était enfin libre.

* * *

><p>Anna remua dans son lit à baldaquin qui était si confortable. Elle avait raté le petit-déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sirius lui avait montré le passage vers les cuisines, derrière la poire chatouilleuse, pendant leur quatrième année quand ils étaient brièvement sortis ensemble. Elle n'aurait qu'à y descendre et demander aux elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose de léger.<p>

Non, la principale préoccupation de la blonde pour l'instant était un certain préfet de Gryffondor qui semblait être son homme idéal. _Il est intelligent, drôle, séduisant, bon danseur, gentil_, pensa t-elle, rayant mentalement ces qualités de sa liste. _Ah, mais est-ce que tu lui plais ?_ lui demanda une petite voix énervante à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Bien sûr que oui_, se répondit Anna, _qui ne m'aimerait pas ?_

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

_Oui. Mais franchement, je suis séduisante, drôle, et plutôt intelligente._

_Mais est-ce que ça suffira ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Réfléchis-y – Remus est ton homme idéal. Il est plus que parfait. Il recherche sûrement autre chose que simplement du charme et des attraits séduisants. _

Anna contempla le plafond avec défi. Elle devrait montrer sa valeur à Remus mais d'une manière qu'il apprécierait. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de flirter ouvertement avec lui. Elle devrait travailler sérieusement en classe – pour lui montrer qu'elle avait un cerveau. Elle devrait donc, pour faire court, changer tout dans sa manière d'être. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, Anna aimait bien le changement. En fait, elle décida que la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de couper ses longs cheveux blonds. _Ça attirera son attention_, se sourit-elle à elle-même.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'ai réussi à poster pour le 25... Mais désolée si certaines tournures ne sont pas aussi fluides que je le voudrais...

Bon, vos reviews seront mes cadeaux de Noël ! A bientôt et joyeuses fêtes à tous ;)


	21. New Haircuts, Homework and Truth or Dare

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 – New Haircuts, Homework and More Truth or Dare<span> :

"Anna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" fut la première chose que Cath lança à Anna une fois retournée dans le dortoir des septième années, et qu'elle y trouva les mèches dorées de sa meilleure amie jonchant le sol.

"J'ai coupé mes cheveux. Tu aimes ?" demanda Anna en enroulant de courtes mèches autour de sa baguette pour les faire onduler.

"Oui, bien sûr; ça te va super bien, mais pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça. J'avais juste envie de changement, c'est tout," reprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Salut les filles, je viens juste d'échapper à la situation la plus emb- oh mon dieu !" s'exclama Lily en pénétrant dans la chambre, "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?" Elle arrivait directement des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef pour leur relater son épisode presque-nue-devant-James, et voilà qu'elle tombait sur une Cath bouche bée devant Anna, laquelle portait soudainement une coiffure beaucoup plus courte.

"Personne ne m'aime comme ça ?" demanda Anna en faisant la moue, mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle était magnifique.

"Non, désolée, tu es fabuleuse. C'est juste... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre bonne vieille Sandy ?" Cath éclata de rire, très vite rejointe par les deux autres. Quand elles se furent enfin calmées, elles se lancèrent dans une petite discussion.

"On s'est bien amusées la nuit dernière, non ?" s'extasia Anna.

"Je pense que oui," sourit Cath, "Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Sirius embrassait si bien."

"Alors maintenant je suis la seule à ne jamais avoir embrassé Black ?" gémit Lily, sachant que cela la mettrait en grand désavantage lors de leur prochaine discussion féminine.

"Oui," déclarèrent les deux autres en choeur, secouées par un fou rire.

"On devrait arranger ça," suggéra Anna, "Pour qu'on puisse parler de quelque chose en commun."

"Hé ! C'est de mon petit-ami que tu parles," s'exclama Cath avec indignation. Elle resta immobile pendant une minute, une expression rêveuse sur le visage, puis explosa de rire. Quand Lily et Anna essayèrent de la calmer, ses gloussements hystériques diminuant, Cath leur raconta son 'jeu' avec Sirius. Cela résulta en de nouveaux éclats de rire de la part des filles, qui ne pouvaient pas se tenir debout pendant plus de dix minutes tellement elles riaient fort.

"Alors, tu as passé un bon moment, Lils ?" demanda Anna quand elles se furent totalement reprises.

"Oui, j'imagine. Ça faisait plaisir de voir que toutes ces heures de préparations avaient finalement payé," dit-elle.

"Tu t'es bien amusée avec notre Préfet-en-Chef préféré ?" continua Cath en remuant ses sourcils.

"Oh, la ferme," dit Lily en rougissant à profusion.

"Pas question !" s'exclama Anna, les yeux écarquillés, "Je connais ce regard." Lily leva craintivement les yeux.

"Lily aime James !"

"Mais pas du tout !" cria Lily, bien que ses yeux disent le contraire.

"Oh mon dieu, tu as raison," hurla Cath, du même avis qu'Anna, "Elle l'aime !"

"Les filles, arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous jette un sortilège jusqu'à la semaine prochaine," les menaça Lily en sortant sa baguette. Sa réputation de rouquine au tempérament ardent s'appliquait plutôt bien à la situation.

"D'accord, d'accord, gâche-moi tout l'intérêt de ma journée," répondit nonchalamment Anna, habituée à ce que Lily la menace de sa baguette. Elle savait que son amie ne la blesserait jamais, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas s'attirer son antipathie.

"Et toi, Anna ? Tu t'es bien amusée avec Lupin ?" demanda Cath. A sa grande surprise, Anna rougit légèrement et se mit à fixer ses mains.

"Pourquoi, oui bien sûr, merci beaucoup... C'est un plutôt bon danseur," dit-elle avec la voix la plus normale qu'elle possédait.

"Anna serait-elle en train de rougir ?" chuchota Lily à Cath.

"On dirait bien, Lily. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire, B1 ?"

"Je crois que oui, B2. Anna est amoureuse de Re-" mais avant que Lily puisse finir sa phrase, Anna plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase, Lily." La jeune fille en question lécha simplement la main qui la réduisait au silence. Anna recula, "Ehh, c'est dégoûtant !"

"C'est bien fait pour toi. Attends, toi tu as le droit de me taquiner, mais moi je ne peux pas faire la même chose ? Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Lily.

"Elle a raison, tu sais. Il y a un peu deux poids deux mesures, là-dedans," ajouta Cath.

"Hé, vous et moi savons très bien que James et Lily sont faits l'un pour l'autre, donc ne me racontez pas d'histoires," dit Anna à Cath, tandis que Lily rougissait tout en essayant de paraître en colère. "Et concernant Remus, je... eh bien..." elle chercha ses mots à cet instant. Ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel puisque généralement Anna avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

"Alors, est-ce que tu l'aimes de cette façon-là ?" demanda Lily avec impatience.

"Oui, bien sûr que oui, sinon je n'en ferais pas tout un plat, non ?" affirma Anna, insistant sur un point assez véridique.

"Alors quel est le problème ?" reprit Cath.

"Il est... Remus est... différent," répondit-elle lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle était en train de dire. "Je ne peux pas faire ce que je fais normalement, flirter, l'embrasser et tout ça. Il mérite mieux."

"Mais c'est juste un gars normal, Anna. Je pense qu'il serait triste si tu le traitais différemment des autres," remarqua Lily.

"Tu crois ? Il a toujours l'air différent des autres. Comme s'il était au-dessus de toute leur bêtise et de ce genre de trucs. Je pensais que peut-être il pourrait vouloir quelqu'un qui ne serait pas seulement une dragueuse."

"Tu as raison, je suppose," dit Cath, "Il ne voudrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme ça. Mais je pense qu'il serait flatté si toi tu essayais de l'impressionner."

"Ouais," ajouta Lily, "Essaye de l'impressionner pour qu'il sache que tu fais exprès de le séduire, c'est juste que tu ne dois pas aller trop loin. Ooh, et ne l'embrasse pas au premier rendez-vous." Cath leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

"Donc ce que vous me dites toutes les deux c'est que je devrais flirter avec lui et être moi-même, mais bien le flatter pour qu'il comprenne le message ?"

"C'est plutôt bien résumé, donc oui c'est ça."

"D'accord... mais pour mes cheveux, alors ? C'est trop ?"

"Non," dit Lily, "Je trouve que c'est la chose parfaite qui va le faire te remarquer."

"Bien," dit Anna d'un ton satisfait, "Maintenant, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait se mettre un peu au boulot ? Ce devoir de DCFM va finir par me tuer !"

* * *

><p>Un James Potter fraîchement douché était assis avec Remus et Sirius dans la bibliothèque, griffonnant avec négligence sur un morceau de parchemin. Ils étaient supposés faire leurs devoirs de Défense contre les forces du Mal mais Remus avait d'abord voulu finir ceux en Potions, et Sirius s'était perdu dans un monde imaginaire en pensant à Cath. Donc ils avaient du temps à perdre. James était en train d'enjoliver distraitement les initiales LE dans un coin de son agenda.<p>

**Mon vieux Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je ne fais rien. J'attends que ce sacré Lunard veuille bien se dépêcher un peu.

**Moi pareil, j'ai franchement de meilleures choses à faire que de rester assis.**

Comme, aller à un rendez-vous avec la jolie Catherine Jones ?

**Ouais, par exemple. **

Eh bien, je suis content pour toi Patmol. Félicitations !

**Ça a pris assez longtemps, par contre.**

Ouais, c'est vrai. Franchement, n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte...

**Il y a quelque chose qui y ressemble en ce moment**

**Allez, utilise ton imagination.**

Non, toujours rien.

**Toi et Evans !**

Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

**Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, trop aveugles pour le voir, etc, etc**

Je sais qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis aveugle.

**Ohh, on dirait bien que Jamesie a changé de disque. Je crois me rappeler que tu disais il n'y a pas si longtemps 'Je veux juste être son ami'. **

Eh bien, je veux d'abord devenir son ami, et puis après on sera plus qu'amis. Mais elle veut s'en tenir aux 'amis' mentionnés ci-dessus donc je respecte ça.

**Respect ? Tu respectes les souhaits d'une fille qui t'a, pendant sept années, constamment rabaissé et t'a fait te sentir comme un moins-que-rien ?**

Quand tu dis ça on aurait dit qu'elle est méchante

**Elle l'est**

Non elle ne l'est pas ! Retire ça !

**Non.**

Sirius, retire ça tout de suite ou je te jure que je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

**James, cette fille t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu t'es coupé en quatre dans l'espoir qu'elle te remarque et, jusqu'à cette année, elle ne t'a même pas accordé le temps d'une journée. Il se peut que tu l'aimes ou quoi que ce soit, mais en tant que meilleur ami, je crois que je suis en droit de ne pas apprécier la fille qui t'a causé autant de tristesse.**

**Tu ne vas pas me parler maintenant ? **

Non

**Non tu ne vas pas me parler ou non tu ne vas pas ne pas me parler ?**

Non, je vais te parler. Je ne disais rien parce que je viens juste de me rendre compte de combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

**Hé, ne deviens pas trop sentimental, Cornedrue !**

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas devenir une fille.

**Bien, ça rendrait les choses un peu difficiles.**

On est vraiment plutôt étranges, pas vrai ?

_Juste un peu, ouais_

**Salut Lunard, tu as déjà fini ?**

_Oui, j'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelques petits détails, mais je demanderai à Lily de m'aider toute à l'heure. _

**Ooh ! Cornedrue a de la compétition !**

Tu te rappelles de quand j'ai dit combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi ?

**Oui, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?**

Eh bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

_Des fois, vous êtes tellement immatures tous les deux._

**Ça on l'a compris, depuis le temps qu'on traîne avec toi Lunard. **

Bien dit.

_Bon, alors on s'y met à ce devoir de DCFM ?_

**Tu as raison. Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on aura fini et plus tôt on pourra ne rien faire. **

Quelque part je pense que ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait en tête.

**Il n'en a peut-être pas, mais moi j'ai une nouvelle petite-amie – oui PETITE-AMIE – avec laquelle je suis très pressé de passer du temps. Donc commençons. **

D'accord.

* * *

><p>Ce dimanche soir, Lily était assise à son bureau dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, et griffonnait quelques lignes à propos des anciens hiéroglyphes égyptiens pour son prochain cours de runes, quand elle entendit un léger coup poli venant de derrière le portrait. Se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir à huit heures et demie passées, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit.<p>

"Salut Lily," dit Remus en lui souriant.

"Salut Remus, James n'est pas encore rentré du quidditch, désolée," s'excusa t-elle, reculant et l'autorisant à entrer, "Mais tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux."

"Merci," accepta t-il avec reconnaissance, "Mais en fait j'étais venu pour te voir." Lily montrait maintenant des signes d'étonnement mais se demanda pendant une nanoseconde s'il l'avait cherchée dans le but de parler d'Anna.

"Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" s'enquit-elle poliment, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil confortable et lui indiquant de faire de même.

"J'ai interrompu ton travail ?" demanda t-il avec inquiétude en jetant un regard vers son bureau encombré.

"Non, j'avais besoin de faire une petite pause de toute façon. Tu as fait les questions de la page soixante-deux ?"

"Oui, la semaine dernière. Mais je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider avec le devoir de potions ? J'ai juste besoin de clarifier quelques points."

"Bien sûr. Je vais aller chercher le mien et tu pourras même vérifier deux fois tout ce dont tu as envie," sourit-elle. Alors qu'elle fouillait son bureau en désordre, elle regarda brièvement par la fenêtre. C'était complètement noir maintenant et elle n'arrivait à rien distinguer. Remus continua à parler de choses et d'autres. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Lily n'en avait rien à faire – elle était trop occupée à essayer de retrouver son devoir. Puis elle se rappela.

"Désolée, Remus. Je crois qu'il est dans mon sac là-haut, je reviens tout de suite," elle s'interrompit, se précipita vers l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Après environ cinq secondes de recherche, elle récupéra enfin le devoir fugitif et retourna à la salle commune, où elle trouva trois personnes de plus, assises avec Remus autour du feu qui crépitait joyeusement.

"Lily-flower," déclara Sirius, bondissant du canapé et l'enlaçant dans une ridicule étreinte-à-faire-craquer-les-os-d'un-ami-de-longue-date.

"Euh, Black ?" demanda t-elle avec un air désorienté, jetant à ses deux meilleures amies des regards confus par-dessus son épaule. Anna et Cath lui sourirent en retour.

"On s'ennuyait alors on est venus vous faire une petite visite," dit simplement Anna, regardant brièvement Remus (ce qu'il rata commodément, puisqu'il avait pris le devoir de Lily et était maintenant en train de l'étudier, les yeux plissés dans sa concentration).

"Et je voulais venir," ajouta Cath.

"Et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas sans danger pour elles de se rendre jusqu'ici toutes seules," finit Sirius, relâchant Lily et s'asseyant près de Cath. Lily remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses affaires de quidditch.

"D'ac-cord," répondit-elle lentement, "Et où est James ?"

"En train de se changer j'imagine," sourit Sirius, "Le pauvre garçon s'est fait jeter de son balai par Jono, mais il va bien," ajouta t-il, apercevant l'expression d'inquiétude de Lily et Remus, "Il devrait arriver ici dans une minute." Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le portrait s'ouvrit et James pénétra dans la pièce, ignorant que la salle commune était déjà pleine.

"Jamesie !" hurla Sirius.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ?" James sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Il remarqua la multitude de personnes qui se tenaient devant lui.

"Oh, Patmol, c'est toi," s'exclama t-il, "J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque."

"Mon vieux, ce cognard t'a vraiment énervé, hein ?"

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit que ce qui se passe sur le terrain de quidditch reste sur le terrain de quidditch ?"

"Ils savent déjà." James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius avant de tourner son attention vers le reste de la salle. Il sourit tout d'abord à Lily, et elle ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange mais plaisante dans son estomac.

"Bonsoir mesdames," il inclina la tête en direction de Cath et Anna, "Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle vous avez tous décidé de camper dans notre salle commune en ce moment même ?"

"On s'ennuyait. Et on avait fini tous nos devoirs avant l'entraînement de quidditch, donc on a eu l'idée de faire une petite visite à Lily," répondit Cath, "Mais on n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de celui-là," elle désigna Sirius de son pouce.

"Oh, tu ne te lasses jamais de moi, Jones," dit Sirius avec espièglerie, se dirigeant vers elle avant que le bras de James ne l'arrête.

"Pas d'actions bizarres dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef," commanda t-il en plaisantant, bien que tout le monde (à l'exception de Cath et Sirius) soit soulagé qu'il ait dit ça – un baiser fougueux entre leurs meilleurs amis n'étant pas quelque chose dont ils avaient particulièrement envie d'être témoin.

"Et nous y revoilà, il arrive toujours à gâcher l'ambiance," dit Cath avec un sourire.

"En parlant d'ambiance, quelqu'un veut faire un jeu ?" demanda Anna avec un regard malicieux.

"Attends," dit James, "Lily, tu es sûre qu'on ne t'interrompt pas dans quelque chose ?" il regarda, comme Remus l'avait fait, le bureau qui disparaissait sous des montagnes de devoirs.

"Non," répondit-elle, touchée de voir que la première préoccupation de James avait été elle-même et ses études, puis embarrassée puisque justement elle avait été sa première préoccupation. "J'ai déjà tout fait pour demain de toute façon, et je pense qu'on peut se permettre de prendre un peu de temps libre." Il sourit à sa réponse.

"Et voilà. Merci Lils," dit Remus, ajoutant une fioriture à la fin de son devoir et rendant le sien à Lily.

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde s'est débarrassé de ce bazar, et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?" suggéra Anna.

"Tu ne connais vraiment pas d'autre jeu ?" se plaignit Sirius.

"Non, et toi ?"

"Eh bien, non-"

"Alors arrête de te plaindre," répndit Anna, "Puisque tu m'as fait commencer la dernière fois, Remus, c'est ton tour." Souriant un petit peu, Remus fit tourner la nouvellement métamorphosée plume-bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur...

"Cath ! Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité," répondit-elle de manière vague sans changer de position, sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius.

"D'accord. Suivant la manière dont il t'embrasse, quel animal serait Sirius ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Par exemple, si tu devais choisir un animal qui ressemble à Sirius dans sa façon d'embrasser, qu'est-ce que ça serait ?" Sirius saisit cette opportunité pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son ami.

"Ça, Remus, c'est une question ridicule. En plus, on ne s'est embrassés que deux ou trois fois," protesta Cath.

"Tant pis, c'est ta question," intervint Anna, permettant à Cath de lui lancer elle aussi un regard.

"Très bien. Hum, je suppose, en termes de technique... raffiné, délicat donc peut-être un cygne-" à ce moment il y eut beaucoup de ricanements de la part du petit groupe (sauf Sirius, qui trouvait que c'était plutôt un compliment).

"Mais pour l'enthousiasme et, je ne sais pas, la passion ? Je dirais aussi un chiot, ou alors un chien surexcité," conclut Cath. Lily et Anna continuèrent à rire, puisque Cath venait juste de comparer les baisers de son petit-ami à ceux d'un chien, mais les garçons rigolèrent simplement. Si seulement Cath savait à quel point elle était proche de la vérité...

"Bon, c'est mon tour," elle fit tourner la bouteille, "Anna banana !"

"Action, merci"

"Hmm. Alors, d'ici la fin de la soirée, tu devras avoir subtilisé le vêtement d'une des personnes présentes ici ce soir. Et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie."

"C'est un gage étrange."

"Tu es une fille étrange, je pense que tu t'en sortiras," lui rétorqua son amie, souriant méchamment alors que les trois garçons paraissaient soudainement plus nerveux, et enroulaient leurs bras autour d'eux d'une manière protectrice.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a que jusqu'à la fin de la nuit," dit Lily avec un sourire.

"Evans, personne n'a dit que ça ne s'appliquait qu'aux garçons," fit remarquer Anna d'une voix menaçante. Lily se rapprocha de James, prétendant se cacher derrière sa carrure athlétique. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Puis ce fut le tour d'Anna de faire tourner la bouteille; elle s'arrêta sur Sirius.

"Bon. Même question que celle de Remus à Cath," annonça t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas encore choisi vérité," protesta t-il.

"Ouais, mais ton gage serait de répondre à la question de toute façon," sourit Anna.

"Très bien. Je suppose un..." il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, bien que Cath semble avoir entendu puisqu'elle lui décerna un sourire reconnaissant.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Black ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu," demanda Lily.

"Crois-moi, sa réponse était satisfaisante," dit Cath.

"Mais-"

"Laissez tomber les gars, c'est privé !" leur ordonna Cath tandis que Sirius faisait tourner la bouteille. Elle atterrit devant James, qui choisit rapidement action.

"Je veux que tu faufiles jusqu'aux cuisines et que tu nous ramènes quelques petits trucs à manger," déclara t-elle.

"Ça ne sert à rien de se faufiler, le couvre-feu n'est même pas passé. En plus je suis Préfet-en-Chef, je peux tout me permettre. Où sont les risques ?" demanda t-il, à moitié déçu.

"Il n'y a pas de risque, c'est juste que j'ai faim vu que tu nous as fait rater le dîner à cause de l'entraînement," répondit Cath, "Donc vas-y !" elle le bouscula un peu.

"D'accord, il faut juste que je fasse mon tour d'abord." Il fit tourner la bouteille et elle atterit à nouveau sur Anna.

"Je choisis vérité."

"Remus, tu peux prendre ma place ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de bonnes questions. Je crois que je vais plutôt aller chercher la bouffe," lança t-il, sans attendre la réponse.

"Euh, bon d'accord. Tu as combien de frères et soeurs ?"

"Lunard, ça ce n'est pas une question piège !" s'exclama Sirius avec indignation, "Demande-lui quelque chose de bien juteux, comme quelle est la dernière personne qu'elle a embrassé, ou un truc du genre. " Ce commentaire lui valut une tape sur le genou de la part de Cath.

"Eh bien, mon dernier baiser c'était avec Amos Diggory, de l'année au-dessus de nous. L'année dernière, juste avant les vacances," dit Anna avant que Remus ait pu décider s'il voulait oui ou non poser cette question.

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ? Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé !" couina Lily. Amos avait été désigné célibataire numéro un (mis à part les Maraudeurs) l'année précédente – il était vraiment plutôt beau garçon.

"En fait, c'était juste un essai donc je n'ai pas pensé que ça valait la peine d'en parler," admit franchement Anna, faisant tourner la bouteille.

"J'imagine que je ferais mieux de choisir action," dit Lily, sachant pertinemment que ses amies auraient protesté en lui rappelant qu'elle avait choisi vérité la dernière fois.

"Super ! Je veux que tu embrasses Sirius, sur les lèvres. Avec ou sans la langue, c'est comme tu veux," déclara Anna, croisant les bras dans ce que Lily supposait être une attitude triomphante.

"Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?" s'exclama Sirius.

"Eh, je suis juste là, Black. Pas besoin de m'insulter personnellement," dit Lily en faisant la moue. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de l'embrasser, elle ne se réjouissait pas tout à fait de son manque d'enthousiasme.

"A, je sors actuellement avec Cath, B, James me tuerait et C, je sors actuellement avec Cath. Oh, et encore une chose, **James me tuerait** !" continua t-il.

"Tant pis, Black, c'est son gage et elle doit aller jusqu'au bout. Vas-y Lily," l'encouragea Anna.

"Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi," ajouta Cath, "Offre-nous un bon sujet de discussion". Sirius resta bouche bée.

"Ma petite-amie me prostitue ! Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin ?"

"Oh, allez, ce ne sera pas si terrible," lui dit Cath d'une voix rassurante, "Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et t'imaginer que c'est moi."

"Et moi je suis supposée imaginer qui ?" demanda Lily, "Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'embrasser le mec de ma meilleure amie !"

"Oh, je suis sûre que tu penseras à quelqu'un," répondit Anna. Lily lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher d'en finir alors, sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Sans rancune. Attends," il se réajusta pour que Lily et lui soient bien face à face. Ils se penchèrent, le-nez-sur-le-côté et tout, et autorisèrent leurs lèvres à se toucher brièvement. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'ils ne se permettaient pas d'utiliser leurs mains pour rapprocher l'autre. Le baiser en lui-même dura à peine quelques secondes, durant lesquelles leurs lèvres bougèrent maladroitement l'une contre l'autre, mais ces quelques secondes qui étaient assez longues pour un innocent jeu d'action ou vérité furent complètement mal interprétées.

"Qu'est-ce qui ?" commença James en entrant dans la salle commune où son meilleur ami était en train d'embrasser l'amour de sa vie. Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se précipiter sur Sirius et l'assommer. La maîtrise de soi qui lui restait se concentra pour ne pas laisser tomber partout les casse-croûtes qu'il avait été chercher. Remus fut le premier à le remarquer.

"James," dit-il les yeux écarquillés, attirant l'attention de chacun sur sa présence. James recomposa hâtivement son expression faciale pour qu'on n'ait pas l'impression que son estomac venait juste de tomber dix mètres plus bas.

"Euh, j'ai la nourriture," dit-il lamentablement, se dirigeant vers le cercle et la déversant sans ménagement au milieu, d'où Lily et Sirius s'étaient rapidement séparés.

"C'était un gage," l'informa Anna depuis sa position près de Remus.

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Ne te fâche pas contre moi, Cornedrue, ils m'ont obligé à le faire," murmura Sirius dans son oreille tandis que Lily regardait obstinément ailleurs.

"C'est à qui le tour maintenant ?" demanda James, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_Rappelle-toi, vous n'êtes que des amis. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache que tu l'aimes de cette manière._

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de répondre, il y eut un glapissement et soudain Sirius n'avait plus de chemise. Anna se rassit victorieusement – la chemise dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

"Gage accompli," sourit-elle.

"Cool, maintenant je peux ravoir ma chemise ?" demanda Sirius.

"Non, les règles du gage. Tu pourras le récupérer quand tu partiras," répondit Anna avec suffisance, "Utilise ta petite-amie pour te tenir chaud."

"Les gars, je commence à être un peu fatiguée," mentit Lily, "Vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait se dépêcher de finir ? Peut-être encore une question vérité chacun et après on arrête ?"

"Ça me semble bien," l'appuya James, qui n'avait plus qu'une envie maintenant, rester tout seul à broyer du noir en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu. Gage ou pas, il y avait toujours une image qui brûlait fermement dans sa mémoire, celle de son meilleur ami et de l'amour de sa vie. Tellement agaçant.

"Je ferais mieux de poser toutes les questions," déclara Anna, "Remus, tu te souviens quand la dernière fois je t'ai demandé s'il y avait une fille qui te plaisait dans l'école ?"

"Oui."

"Qui est-ce ?"

"J'ai déjà répondu à une question, donc je n'ai pas à te le dire," fit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste !" s'exclama Anna.

"Si ça l'est. En plus, je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre là-dessus. Interroge ta prochaine victime."

"Très bien," souffla Anna, ennuyée d'avoir gâché une chance de pouvoir interroger Remus à propos de la mystérieuse fille qu'il aimait. Elle avait besoin de le savoir pour entrer dans la compétition, et juger si elle pouvait la battre ou non.

"Sirius, avec combien de filles à Poudlard es-tu réellement sorti ?" demanda t-elle. Cath fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à entendre ça.

"Tu seras surprise, Anna," intervint James, "Patmol est étonnamment gentleman." Anna se moqua.

"En fait, Anna, Cornedrue a raison. Techniquement, je ne suis sorti qu'avec sept filles à Poudlard," dit fièrement Sirius.

"Quoi !" s'exclama Cath.

"Désolé, c'était trop ?" demanda Sirius en semblant inquiet.

"Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que je pensais que tu étais l'extraordinaire Sirius Black de ces dames," répondit-elle.

"Oh, je le suis, n'en doute pas. J'ai eu un tas de liaisons, mais peu de relations sérieuses," dit-il en souriant légèrement. Il s'amusait vraiment lui-même avec ses jeux de mots.

"D'accord," dit Cath, "Juste pour être sûre, ceci est définitivement une relation sérieuse, pas vrai ?" elle désigna leur couple.

"Définitivement," murmura t-il, se penchant pour un autre baiser.

"Ahem," Lily s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, "Et si on continuait, hein ?"

"D'accord, Lily. Ce sont plusieurs questions en une, alors prépare-toi," l'avertit Anna, "Quand tu as embrassé Sirius, à qui pensais-tu ? Est-ce qu'il embrasse vraiment comme un cygne et/ou un chien ? Est-ce que l'as apprécié ?"

"Anna, je trouve que c'est de la triche si je dois répondre à toutes ces questions en même temps," dit Lily en rougissant légèrement. James avait conservé une expression résolument calme, mais à l'intérieur il était prêt à cogner quelque chose.

"Si, tu es obligée sinon où est l'intérêt dans ce jeu ?"

"Très bien. Oui, il embrasse un peu comme un cygne parce qu'il est si hésitant. Par contre, je n'ai pas ressenti le coup du chien – c'était probablement dû au manque d'enthousiasme," elle lança à Sirius un regard lourd de sens. Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme pour dire 'eh bien, tu n'es pas Cath'.

"Je ne veux pas te blesser Sirius, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment apprécié," ajouta t-elle en s'excusant. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, "Je n'en avais pas envie – ça serait revenu à signer mon propre arrêt de mort si je t'avais fait l'apprécier. En plus, je me réserve pour Cath."

"C'est juste," répondit Lily, "Question suivante."

"Attends, tu ne nous as pas dit à qui tu pensais," fit remarquer Cath.

"Eh bien, considérant que je vous ai déjà donné deux réponses, je ne me sens pas vraiment obligée de vous en donner une troisième," répondit Lily plutôt calmement, ses yeux faisant nerveusement des aller-retours dans la direction de James. Anna remarqua cette attitude mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, continuant simplement à poser ses questions.

"Sirius, de quoi as-tu le plus peur ?"

"Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Je croyais que toutes les tiennes avaient un rapport avec les émotions, les sentiments, et les relations," bredouilla t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans le fait de te demander si tu as une phobie ?" demanda Lily, soulevant un sourcil.

"Oh, Patmol ici présent a quelques petits problèmes," commença James, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage, "Par exemple-"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur dire !" grogna Sirius.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, me jeter un sortilège ?"

"Peut-être."

"Regarde la marionnette là-bas !"

"Où ça !"

"Juste à côté du clown," gloussa James.

"Cornedrue, arrête ça !" dit Sirius.

"D'accord, d'accord," il leva les mains, "Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister."

"Alors comme ça tu as peur des marionnettes et des clowns ?" réfléchit Anna, "Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire... tu aurais pu être effrayé par le monstre sous ton lit ou quelque chose du genre."

"Il y a un monstre sous le lit ?" demanda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde éclata de rire à son plus grand embarras, tandis que Cath lui tapotait le bras et lui assurait que non, il n'y avait pas de marionnettes, de clowns ou de monstres sous son lit, et qu'elle irait personnellement le vérifier avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Il lui sourit avec gratitude, lui donnant un bref baiser sur le front avant que tout le monde ne se calme, puis le 'rapide' tour de questions continua.

"Remus, si ça ne te dérange pas que je te le demande, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta mère ?" l'interrogea gentiment Anna.

"Elle est atteinte assez gravement de la dragoncelle, et elle est plutôt instable," mentit aisément Remus, sans même broncher.

"J'espère qu'elle se rétablira assez vite," déclara Cath.

"Eh bien, peut-être vers la fin de l'année. De toute façon, je pourrai être à son chevet à ce moment-là," continua Remus. Il détestait mentir, mais s'il voulait garder son secret secret, il fallait qu'il soit capable de le faire d'une manière convaincante.

"Ouais, bonne chance avec ça Lunard," dit sérieusement Sirius.

"Merci. Bon, qui n'a pas encore été interrogé ?"

"Moi," dirent Anna et James en même temps.

"Bien," dit Remus en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un air de conspirateur, "Anna, pourquoi diable as-tu coupé tes cheveux, et dis la vérité."

"Parce que je voulais changer-" commença t-elle, mais Lily toussa bruyamment et secoua la tête, "Bon, d'accord, j'essaie d'impressionner quelqu'un," dit calmement Anna.

"Vraiment, Anna banana, qui ?"

"Je ne te le dirai pas, Black," rétorqua t-elle, "Et puis maintenant c'est le tour de James."

"Je ne peux pas juste avoir un gage ?" pleurnicha t-il.

"Non. Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?"

"Quoi ? C'est ridicule."

"Réponds juste à la question. Et n'oublie pas, il y a une différence entre passer son temps à déclarer son amour éternel à une personne, et l'aimer vraiment." Bien sûr, Anna faisait référence aux incessantes déclarations d'amour de James à Lily pendant ces dernières années; apparemment elles ne comptaient pas. _Eh bien_, pensa James, _j'imagine qu'elles ne comptent pas vraiment parce que j'étais un connard immature à ce moment-là. Maintenant j'ai eu le temps d'arrêter et d'y réfléchir, bien que je sache que j'aime sincèrement Lily_.

"Eh bien, j'aime un tas de gens. Comme ma famille, mes amis, le gardien du Club de Flaquemare-"

"James, tu sais ce que je veux dire. As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?" James fit une pause pour choisir ses prochains mots avec précaution, décidant finalement que puisque c'était un jeu d'action ou vérité, il devrait plutôt dire la vérité.

"Oui," dit-il calmement, regardant le sol. Lily ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait-elle espérer qu'il soit en train de parler d'elle ? Devait-elle se sentir déçue qu'il parle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Devait-elle attendre, une minute, il s'agissait de James Potter par Merlin ! Elle n'aurait pas dû penser à lui de cette manière.

_Mauvaise Lily ! _se dit-elle en elle-même. Elle devait s'être réfugiée dans son propre petit monde depuis un bon moment déjà, puisque lorsqu'elle en sortit, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'Anna était en train d'agiter une main devant son visage.

"Héhoooo, ici la Terre ? Eh bien, tu dois être fatiguée, tu étais complètement partie il y a quelques instants," dit Anna.

"Désolée les gens," marmonna t-elle, feignant un baîllement, "Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher." Il y eut quelques étreintes maladroites entre les hôtes et leurs invités, et puis Lily se retrouva (comme d'habitude) seule avec James. Ils se tenaient tous les deux face au portrait par lequel leurs amis venaient de sortir, et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Il n'était que neuf heures et demie par Merlin !

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant," tenta Lily.

"Ouais, je suppose. Il n'y a jamais de soirée ennuyante avec ces gars-là," répondit James en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui était étonnamment propre et rangé. Lily fit de même, s'affaissant sur son bureau.

"Je croyais que tu avais déjà fait tous tes devoirs ?" lui demanda James avec curiosité.

"Je les ai faits. C'est ce qu'on appelle réviser, James, tu devrais essayer de temps en temps," plaisanta Lily.

"Hé ! Tu sais, j'ai un calendrier entier de révisions," se défendit-il.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Lily, déconcertée.

"Ouais, c'est juste que je ne l'utilise pas," sourit-il. Lily roula des yeux d'une manière amusée. Ils s'assirent dans un silence agréable pendant un moment, leurs plumes grattant les parchemins, tournant les pages de temps à autre et remplissant leurs pots d'encre. Puis James posa une question à Lily.

"Hé, tu as fait les questions que Flitwick nous a données ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?" elle leva les yeux de ses notes sur les Pitiponks.

"Je suis bloqué sur celle avec le sortilège de_ Fidelitas_. Je ne comprends pas exactement comment il est lancé," dit-il, pointant du doigt le schéma sur son livre.

"Oh," dit Lily, se levant et traversant la pièce pour se mettre à côté de lui. Elle se pencha sur son travail, quelques-unes de ses mèches rousses balayant le papier. Elle relut la page pendant une minute.

"D'accord, ça ressemble à la lévitation. On commence par donner un coup sec et puis on tourne," lui démontra t-elle, "Après c'est un peu plus compliqué, il y a une sorte de huit et ensuite," continua t-elle, James la regardant avidement.

"Donc, c'est à peu près comme ça," il tenta de réaliser les mouvements compliqués avec sa propre baguette.

"A peu près," répondit Lily alors qu'il essayait à nouveau. Elle sourit devant ses efforts – il n'arrêtait pas de refaire la même erreur.

"Non, regarde," elle attrapa doucement son poignet. Malheureusement pour elle, les battements de son coeur doublèrent de vitesse, et cela lui rendit la respiration plus difficile. _Reprends-toi, Evans, reprends-toi !_

"Bon, ton poignet n'est pas assez souple," elle inspira, bougeant sa petite main pour qu'elle recouvre partiellement la sienne, "C'est comme ça," et elle bougea sa main en même temps que celle de James. Une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans la main du garçon, signifiant que le sortilège était correct. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

"Merci, Lily. Je suis vraiment mauvais en sortilèges," dit-il timidement alors qu'elle retirait sa main.

"Oh non tu ne l'es pas, et tu le sais très bien," répondit-elle avec un sourire, "Celui-ci était juste un peu plus délicat, c'est tout."

"Eh bien, j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à l'utiliser," sourit-il.

"Je pourrais toujours t'aider," suggéra t-elle calmement. _Merde ! Je viens juste de sous-entendre que dans le futur je serai en de bons termes avec Potter. Lily Evans, arrête de faire des promesses que __tu pourras pas tenir ! Et arrête de te parler à toi-même, avant qu'ils ne t'envoient à Ste-Mangouste ! _

"Merci," répondit-il d'une voix toute aussi calme, "Lily ?"

"Oui ?" demanda t-elle un peu rapidement.

"Je me demandais juste, tu sais..." il regarda ailleurs avec un air gêné, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir lui poser la question. Lily sembla deviner – Dieu seul sait comment ! - ce que James allait lui demander.

"C'est à propos du jeu d'action ou vérité ?" l'interrogea t-elle, retournant vers son siège.

"Eh bien, oui," dit-il un peu timidement, "C'est juste que, je veux dire... tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas apprécié ?"

"Quoi, le baiser avec Black ?"

"Ouais, parce que la plupart des filles sont prêtes à tout pour ses baisers."

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas la plupart des filles," dit Lily avec un air de défi.

"Je sais," répondit-il de sa voix profondément séductrice, et Lily pensa qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que se pencher par-dessus leurs deux bureaux et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Mais elle réussit à se retenir.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Lily, tentant d'éloigner son esprit des lèvres du joueur de quidditch.

"Ouais, je suppose," commença t-il, "A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire à qui tu pensais quand tu l'as embrassé," reprit-il d'une voix hésitante.

_Dieu qu'il est arrogant_, pensa Lily. _Il doit s'imaginer que je pensais à lui. _

_Eh bien tu pensais vraiment à lui_, releva cette ennuyante petite voix contraire dans sa tête.

_Oui, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

_Oh, et quel est le mal là-dedans ?_

_Je ne veux pas que sa tête explose après avoir faire enflé son ego déjà sur dimensionné._

_Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas non plus que cette tête séduisante explose – j'aime trop le regarder !_

_Tu es un peu étrange._

_Etrange ? Je ne suis pas celle qui se parle à elle-même, très chère._

_Je suis toi donc tu es aussi mauvaise que moi donc voilà !_

_Oh, très mature_, continua la voix agaçante,_ En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas que tu as envie de l'embrasser pendant toute la nuit ?_

_Il faut que je te reparle à nouveau de son ego ?_

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison particulièrement convaincante. _

_Okay, alors si on parlait de son attitude arrogante, de son manque de responsabilité, de son manque-_

_On a déjà entendu ça la dernière fois et on avait fermement établi qu'il a changé. Tu deviens un peu obstinée._

_Dit celle qui ne veut pas me laisser toute seule !_

_Je vais le faire maintenant, par contre, parce que le joli garçon est en train de te regarder avec inquiétude. Probablement pour ta santé mentale. Il devrait vraiment s'inquiéter..._

Lily fut tirée de sa rêverie (pour la deuxième fois de la soirée) et s'aperçut que James était effectivement en train de la regarder avec une vague expression d'inquiétude.

"Est-ce que ça va, Lily ?" demanda t-il. Elle hocha hâtivement la tête, sans rien dire.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me dire à qui tu pensais. J'étais juste curieux. C'est pas grave," dit-il précipitamment, plongeant à nouveau dans son livre. Lily remarqua par contre que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

"James, si tu veux vraiment savoir à qui je pensais, alors je te le dirai," dit Lily calmement, le scrutant de son regard émeraude. Il leva les yeux vers elle, puis regarda ailleurs comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

_Si ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle pensait alors est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir ? Et si c'était moi, est-ce que l'admettre rendrait les choses entre nous plus embarrassantes ? Enfin, encore plus embarrassantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà..._

"Non, ça va. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question," dit-il finalement, ne regardant pas son travail, mais gardant ses yeux fermement posés sur Lily pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ses sourcils se soulevant légèrement, mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut "Okay."

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leurs devoirs respectifs, et continuèrent à travailler pendant encore une demie-heure. Lily fut la première à se lever, étirant ses bras et arquant son dos. James essaya de ne pas la fixer, mais ce fut un peu difficile puisqu'elle se tenait pratiquement devant lui. Elle le surprit à la regarder et sourit légèrement.

"Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Je ne veux pas être trop fatiguée pour le double cours de potions demain," dit-elle, rassemblant ses affaires.

"Ouais, tu as raison en fait. Je vais y aller dans quelques minutes, je veux juste finir ce chapitre," répondit-il, indiquant l'épais volume dans lequel il s'était plongé.

"D'accord, à demain James."

"Fais de beaux rêves, Lily."

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face une dernière fois.

"Oh, et James ?" il leva les yeux, "Juste pour que tu saches. Tu embrasses beaucoup mieux que Black," elle se retourna et monta les escaliers. James resta là à la regarder, sa bouche un peu ouverte sous le choc.

Est-ce qu'elle venait juste ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils n'avaient pas du tout discuté de leur baiser hypothétique depuis qu'il s'était produit (pas qu'ils en aient vraiment eu l'opportunité – ça n'arrive généralement pas dans une conversation occasionnelle). Mais James décida de rejeter toute pensée plus profonde de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ce soir il ne se demanderait pas si oui ou non Lily l'aimait ou comment il pourrait la courtiser tout en conservant leur amitié. Non, ce soir une seule pensée occupait la tête du garçon arrogant.

_Ouais, il me reste encore à comprendre._

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà j'ai fini. Ayez pitié, j'ai la flemme de me relire ce soir, donc pardonnez-moi mes éventuelles fautes de syntaxe.<p>

Et s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend pas trop de temps (même si c'est juste deux ou trois mots). Merci d'ailleurs à ceux quile ne ont laissé !

Bon allez, à plus !


	22. Worrying News and a Trip to Hogsmeade

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 – Worrying News and a Trip to Hogsmeade<span> :

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis l'embarrassant jeu d'action ou vérité, et étonnamment il semblait que Lily, Cath et Anna s'étaient plutôt bien rapprochées des Maraudeurs. Peter était rarement présent – qui savait ce qu'il faisait ces jours-ci ? - et cela donnait vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'étaient mis en couples; Cath avec Sirius, le Préfet-en-Chef avec la Préfète-en-Chef, et il restait Anna avec Remus.

Bien sûr, le fait que James et Lily passent plus de temps ensemble leur offrait invariablement plus d'occasions pour se chamailler ("Non, Potter, le quidditch n'est pas plus important que tes ASPIC ou tes devoirs de Préfet"... "Non, Evans, on ne va pas encore programmer une foutue réunion pour un samedi matin !").

Bien que Sirius ne veuille pas l'admettre, il préférait quand ils se disputaient – cela lui rappelait comment les choses étaient censées être. Sirius était un gars plutôt nostalgique, et même s'il souhaitait le bonheur de son meilleur ami, il ne trouvait pas réellement sain le fait que James aime encore la fille qui avait à plusieurs reprises déchiré sa confiance (sans parler de son coeur) en lambeaux.

La première semaine de décembre touchait à sa fin, et l'école toute entière bruissait d'excitation devant la perspective d'une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard. Cependant, la semaine précédant cet événement ne serait pas sans problèmes. Après avoir lu les journaux du mardi matin, la communauté sorcière découvrirait de terribles nouvelles...

* * *

><p>Toujours très matinale, Lily fut bien entendu la première à se rendre à la table du petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Elle s'était assise à sa place habituelle, beurrant un toast et se demandant où était le directeur, quand le reste de son petit groupe fit irruption. Un hibou brun déposa son journal juste devant elle, et la jeune fille glissa une noise dans la bourse en cuir attachée à sa patte avant qu'il ne s'envole. Lily déploya son journal et et découvrit la photo de ce qui ressemblait au passage d'un ouragan; des maisons éventrées, des corps jonchant le sol, et un chaos général. Cela ne nécessitait pas de légende, mais un sous-titre annonçait simplement <em>'Massacre dans la petite communauté sorcière de Terre-en-lande, soixante morts et un nombre encore plus important de blessés. Le Ministère soupçonne l'implication des Mangemorts'<em>.

Lily eut le souffle coupé devant ces nouvelles, ses yeux se remplissant instantanément de larmes. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment une personne pouvait-elle se montrer à ce point insensible et sans pitié pour massacrer autant d'innocents ? La jeune fille entendit les voix de ses amis se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'article devant elle-

_"Il est suspecté que l'attaque a été commanditée, mais non menée, par Vous-Savez-Qui. Plusieurs __individus sont interrogés et détenus à Azkaban dans l'attente d'une enquête plus approfondie. Le Ministère a déjà réparé les dégâts causés, mais on estime qu'environ soixante personnes, majoritairement issues de familles sorcières, ont été tuées. Le lieu du massacre faisait partie des quelques communautés entièrement magiques qui subsistent encore en Grande-Bretagne, et le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui les ait attaqués est plutôt surprenant. La liste officielle des morts est..."_ mais Lily ne put continuer à lire. Elle n'en avait pas envie. De plus, à ce moment-là, une main amicale se posa sur son épaule, la ramenant doucement à la réalité. Elle tourna son regard, les yeux emplis de larmes, vers Remus qui l'examinait avec une expression vraiment inquiète. Elle désigna le journal d'un geste misérable, et Remus le parcourut rapidement, laissant échapper un léger 'oh', puis se laissa tomber à côté d'elle avec un air sidéré. Le reste de la troupe, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se groupa autour d'eux pour lire l'article par-dessus leurs épaules. Anna inspira bruyamment, James jura dans un souffle, mais les yeux de Cath s'écarquillèrent et elle manqua s'évanouir. Heureusement, Sirius la rattrapa dans ses bras musclés de joueur de quidditch. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant lequel ses yeux à lui aussi s'élargirent, et il jura fortement, ainsi que l'avait fait James. Puis ils les emmena rapidement en-dehors de la Grande Salle.

"Ils vont où à ton avis ?" commenta quelqu'un.

Lily leva les yeux, "Oh mon dieu, non !" dit-elle, en se lançant sur les traces de Cath et Sirius.

"Doux Merlin," murmura Anna, se levant pour les suivre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda James d'un air perplexe.

"La famille de Cath vit là-bas," dit Anna, ses yeux bleus noyés par les larmes, alors qu'elle se lançait à leur poursuite. James et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre, complètement perdus pour ainsi dire. Puis l'un d'eux fit en quelque sorte un geste de son épaule ou sa tête, et ils sortirent avec les autres de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

><p>Cath venait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur – heureusement Lily connaissait le mot de passe – mais y était allée seule. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient s'effondrer si elle recevait les apparemment inévitables mauvaises nouvelles.<p>

"Miss Jones," dit tristement Dumbledore, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait venir, "J'allais vous envoyer chercher. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie." Cath se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en velours faisant face au directeur, sans faire un seul bruit. Elle était incapable de parler, la peur l'étouffant progressivement, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

"J'imagine que vous avez lu l'article dans le journal d'aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-il. Cath hocha simplement la tête.

"Et votre famille n'était mentionnée nulle part dans la liste officielle des défunts ?"

Cath avala sa salive, et hocha à nouveau la tête – elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il avait appuyé sur le mot 'officielle' dans sa phrase.

"Je suis terriblement désolé d'être celui à devoir vous en informer, mais votre père et votre oncle Ivan ont été tués durant l'attaque," dit-il, la fixant de ses yeux bleu ciel.

"Votre mère a réussi à transformer une théière en portoloin, et a par conséquent sauvé sa vie et celle de votre petit frère. Ils ont été actuellement placé sous protection dans un lieu secret, malgré le fait que l'attaque semble avoir été injustifiée et sans raison valable." Il s'arrêta un instant, et Cath se mit à pleurer librement. Lorsqu'elle eut réussi à se calmer un peu, Dumbledore continua.

"Le Ministère n'a pas encore retrouvé leurs corps, ce qui explique pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore sur la liste officielle des défunts, et pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu de lettre des départements appropriés."

"Comment- comment avez-vous su que, qu'ils- je veux dire, comment l'avez-vous su ?" bégaya Cath, incapable de lever les yeux vers lui.

"Votre père et votre oncle faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète dont le but est d'empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de gagner du pouvoir et de faire des ravages à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du monde sorcier. L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est moi qui ai fondé l'Ordre, et c'est pour cela que j'ai appris leurs morts." Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle Cath s'essuya rapidement les yeux du revers de la manche.

"Je veux que vous sachiez, Catherine, que votre père est mort courageusement, en essayant de protéger sa famille et la communauté magique d'un adversaire très noir et maléfique. Il était brave et a cru au bien jusqu'à la toute fin, n'oubliez jamais ça."

"Merci, professeur," répondit Cath avec un demi-sourire plutôt humide.

"Je me suis arrangée pour que vous ayez accès au réseau de cheminées de manière à pouvoir rejoindre votre frère et votre mère dans leur maison sécurisée. Vous resterez là-bas le restant de la semaine pour une petite cérémonie privée, et vous reviendrez le vendredi après-midi. Je parlerai à vos plus proches amis de la raison de votre absence, puisque je suppose que vous préfèrez partir dès maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?", ce à quoi Cath acquiesça simplement.

"Merci beaucoup, professeur," dit-elle une fois parvenue au milieu de la cheminée. Dumbledore sourit tristement et murmura l'adresse de la maison qui était sous protection. Après avoir entendu l'habituel _vwoosh_ de la cheminée, le directeur traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte.

"Vous pouvez entrer maintenant," appela t-il doucement vers le bas des escaliers en colimaçon. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et conjura quelques chaises supplémentaires tandis que les cinq concernés se précipitaient dans ses appartements. Comment il avait bien pu savoir qu'ils étaient là demeurait un mystère très Dumbledorien.

James referma doucement la porte derrière eux et s'assit à côté de Lily, plaçant brièvement une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, mais Lily ne s'en aperçut presque pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être entièrement paralysée. Dumbledore commença par leur expliquer la situation de Cath et leur parla du lieu où elle se trouvait actuellement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour leur permettre de se moucher ou d'essuyer leurs larmes. Quand il eut fini, il demanda à James et Lily de rester encore un peu pour discuter de devoirs de Préfets-en-Chef. Sirius donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir rester en arrière pour discuter de quelque chose avec le directeur, mais en décida autrement. Cath avait plus besoin de sa famille qu'elle n'avait besoin de lui en ce moment – même s'ils étaient devenus vraiment très proches.

"Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux au courant, il y une sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue ce week-end pour tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Etant donné la situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire la versatile instabilité de la communauté sorcière, je voudrais vous demander votre avis sur le fait de maintenir ou non cette sortie," dit-il gravement, les mains jointes devant lui. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'aperçut qu'aucun mot n'arrivait à en sortir. Elle ferma à nouveau la bouche et se tourna vers James.

"Je ne voudrais pas rabaisser la gravité de la situation, professeur, parce que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui était vraiment horrible," commença t-il, "Mais Pré-au-lard est certainement pourvu de nombreux sorts de protection – et tout particulièrement lorsque les élèves s'y trouvent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, James, tu as raison," Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Eh bien alors, je serais plutôt d'avis que la sortie doit être maintenue. Parce que, après des nouvelles comme celles-là," dit-il en faisant référence aux évènements des jours précédents, "Ils apprécieront probablement quelques distractions."

"Bien parlé, James, et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi," ajouta sérieusement Dumbledore, "Cela vous convient-il, Miss Evans ?" Lily hocha la tête sans dire un mot, les yeux perdus dans les vagues bien qu'elle ait écouté James. Elle avait juste un peu de mal à vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Merci à tous les deux. Je dirigerai une réunion avec les préfets cette après-midi pour les aider à répertorier ceux qui dans leur maison ont été affectés par les attaques, et comment approcher la situation. Votre présence ne sera pas nécessaire. Les cours auront lieu aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, mais je ne pense pas que vos professeurs vous en tiendront rigueur si vous préférez rester dans vos dortoirs. Vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Sirius :<strong>

Le père de Cath est mort. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. Cet homme était exceptionnel. Je l'avais rencontré quelques fois, quand Cath et moi étions allés tous les deux au Manoir Potter pendant les vacances. Cath parle tout le temps de lui. Apparemment il était très doué en sortilèges et en métamorphose, et il a construit pratiquement toute leur maison à partir de rien. Il a un temps travaillé pour la Brigade Magique, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il l'a très vite quittée après un désaccord avec le ministère, et a rejoint à la place une petite et indépendante équipe de quidditch d'à côté de Liverpool – je crois qu'il était leur coach. Ça devait être un boulot à temps partiel, je pense, mais à chaque fois qu'on se voyait on avait de longues conversations sur ce jeu magnifique. Je n'aurais pas été surpris s'il était en fait un commentateur pour Wizarding Wireless. J'aurais dû lui demander.

Mais que Mr Jones ait été un homme formidable n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'écris dans ce journal. J'écris ici parce que je m'inquiète pour Cath. Enfin bon, Sirius, rends-toi à l'évidence – tu t'inquiètes au sujet de ta petite-amie qui vient juste de perdre son père, quel scoop !

Non, sérieusement (sans mauvais jeu de mots), je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cath ne méritait pas ça. Je veux dire, personne ne mérite que sa famille soit déchirée (à part peut-être Servilus), mais surtout pas Cath. Elle a un sacré coeur en or, par Merlin !

Le truc qui me donne vraiment envie de vomir, c'est que ma famille, ma stupide famille de Sang-purs qui hait les moldus, supporte cette espèce de merde ! D'après ce que je sais, ils pourraient même avoir trempé là-dedans ! Je pense que mes parents ne sont pas encore devenus des Mangemorts, mais ils suivent probablement ce 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' comme des moutons. Et pour ma famille au sens plus large, je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient impliqués. Ma cousine Bella qui est dérangée, selon ce que j'ai entendu, est pratiquement amoureuse de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ça me rend malade.

D'accord, j'ai vraiment été malade. James m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je pense que ma famille a certainement aidé à détruire les vies de soixante personnes innocentes, dont le père de ma petite-amie, non ?

Je sais que Cath ne m'en voudrait pas personnellement, elle est trop sympa pour ce genre de choses, mais ce serait toujours là, quelque part dans le fond de mon esprit. Chaque fois que je la verrais, que je lui parlerais, la toucherais ou l'embrasserais.

J'ai encore été malade. Mais je crois que c'est un peu à cause de tout.

James n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards étranges maintenant – je suppose que je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour écrire dans des journaux (ou vomir partout) – je crois que je vais aller m'installer ailleurs.

Super, encore une chose dont il faut s'inquiéter. Je suis actuellement assis sous l'arbre près du lac, là où les maraudeurs ont l'habitude de traîner, et en me rendant ici, je suis passé devant un groupe de Serpentards de sixième année. J'étais sous la cape de James donc ils ne m'ont pas vu, mais moi je pouvais les entendre. Je me suis arrêté pour les écouter parce que quand tu es à Gryffondor, mieux vaut savoir ce que ces crétins sournois et visqueux sont en train de mijoter. Après un examen plus poussé, j'ai réalisé que je reconnaissais quelques visages. Il y avait Nott, Mulciber, Pucey, Bletchley et mon stupide petit frère Regulus.

Ils parlaient à voix basse de l'attaque :

Mulciber : L'étoile du Seigneur des Ténèbres brille chaque jour davantage. C'est lui qui a organisé toute l'attaque.

Nott : Maintenant, c'est le moment de le rejoindre, d'anéantir tous ces sales sang-de-bourbes, et de rendre nos familles fières de nous.

Mulciber : Mon père en fait déjà partie, il a été marqué et m'a encouragé à faire de même.

Reg : Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous demander ? On est toujours à l'école et même si on a hâte de nous lancer dans le combat, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Nott : Ça ce n'est pas important, ce qui est important c'est de le rejoindre sans délais.

Reg : Mais comment on peut faire ça en étant à l'école ?

Bletchley : Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end – on ne sera pas sous surveillance constante. Vous les gars vous avez bien votre permis de transplanage, pas vrai ?

Pucey : Bonne idée. On transplanera séparément et après on se rejoindra.

Mulciber : Maintenant que ça c'est vu, on va aller le dire aux autres, ils voudront sûrement venir.

Et après ils sont partis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je veux dire, il a toujours été prêt à tout pour satisfaire nos parents. Mais il était déjà l'enfant chéri comparé à moi, Gryffondor, trainant avec des Sangs-de-bourbe et des nés-moldu. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il soit prêt à tuer ou même à torturer. Il vaut mieux que ça. Je sais qu'il fait partie des Black, et qu'il est censé devenir un sorcier maléfique haïssant les moldus, mais il ne l'est pas. Il est stupide, et facilement influençable. Il aime probablement l'idée du pouvoir ou de l'influence.

Il doit sûrement réaliser ce dans quoi il s'engage ? Il les rejoindra et le regrettera plus tard, essayera de s'en sortir et sera tué pour insubordination ou désobéissance.

Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère meure.

Je dois l'empêcher de les rejoindre.

J'ai besoin de l'aide de mes amis.

* * *

><p>Harry contempla l'écriture adolescente de son parrain, se demandant vaguement comment son journal et celui de Remus avaient bien pu finir par atterrir dans les affaires de ses parents. Il savait ce qui devait s'être passé à cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs avaient dû très certainement échouer à empêcher Regulus de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais il était surprenant de voir Sirius faire preuve d'autant d'inquiétude pour son cadet, qu'il avait rarement mentionné, et lorsque ça avait été le cas, avec dédain et dégoût. Le désir intense de Sirius de sauver son frère était touchant, et Harry ressentit soudainement un brusque bouffée d'affection pour son parrain disparu. Il aurait voulu toujours avoir en sa possession la Pierre de Résurrection, pour pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il ne voulait pas trop s'étendre là-dessus.<p>

* * *

><p>Le jeudi après-midi, Remus, James et Peter avaient tous eu connaissances des nouvelles de Sirius (ça avait été difficile pour lui de tout leur raconter) et ils avaient décidé de l'aider, malgré le fait que Regulus saisisse chaque opportunité pour nier tout lien avec Sirius, et ne montrait vraiment que quelques rares signes de son affection envers lui.<p>

Mais Sirius avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur tout cela parce que, quand on en arrivait à ce sujet, Regulus était tout simplement son petit frère mal conseillé qui méritait d'être protégé et avait besoin que quelqu'un le surveille.

"Alors c'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Peter au groupe qui semblait quelque peu nerveux. Le fait d'approcher des Serpentards dans un lieu non surveillé était plus qu'un peu intimidant.

"Eh bien, en fait on doit se retrouver tous seuls avec Regulus. On ne peut pas l'approcher devant son groupe parce que premièrement, ça nous mettrait en danger et, deuxièmement, Regulus ne va même pas écouter ce que Sirius doit lui dire s'il est avec son groupe," établit Remus d'un ton neutre.

"D'accord, donc il va falloir qu'on le stupéfixe ou pas ?" demanda Sirius.

"Patmol, quelque part je me dis que ça ne va pas le mettre dans le bon état d'esprit pour des négociations," fit remarquer James.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" reprit Sirius avec frustration.

"Et si on improvisait ?" suggéra James.

"Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?" demanda Remus avec un air sceptique.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une manière vraiment efficace de l'empêcher de les rejoindre si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut," commença James, mais dès qu'il surprit l'expression de Sirius, il continua "Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tout préparer vu qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire ou où est-ce qu'ils vont aller."

"Je suppose que James a raison. Il faudra juste qu'on improvise," soupira Remus, passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable. Sirius grommela simplement son accord.

"On ne devait pas aller avec les filles à Pré-au-lard ?" demanda soudainement James.

"Cornedrue, je trouve que le fait que mon petit frère essaye de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui et les rangs de ses Mangemorts est un peu plus important que de sortir avec les filles," dit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

"Oui, ça je sais Patmol, mais et Cath alors ?" fit remarquer James doucement. Sirius se figea et réfléchit – elle aurait besoin de son soutien, de sa protection, et tout cela même si elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Remus tira profit de ce silence en avançant à nouveau une idée.

"Et si on disait aux filles d'aller faire leurs courses de Noël pendant que nous on suit Regulus et les Serpentards. Comme ça on pourra se justifier en disant qu'on n'a pas envie qu'elles voient ce qu'on leur achète, et on les rejoindra plus tard."

"Lunard, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois le cerveau derrière l'opération – tu comprends les filles un peu trop bien," sourit James, avant qu'un oreiller ne lui soit balancé à la figure. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée grâce à la perspective de pouvoir vraiment aider Sirius et son petit frère. De plus, Cath devait revenir le lendemain, ainsi que ceux dont la famille avait été touchée, et cela réconforta un peu Sirius.

* * *

><p>"Lily, arrête de jouer avec ça !" Anna réprimanda la rouquine d'une petite tape sur la main qui triturait nerveusement un trou dans la manche de son pull.<p>

"Je suis juste, je suis juste nerveuse, j'ai juste envie de..." Lily s'efforça de trouver les bons mots, tout en se frottant la main qu'Anna avait frappée.

"Je sais. Il faut simplement qu'on soit là pour elle et ne pas la presser de parler de quoi que ce soit, sauf si elle en a envie, d'accord ?"

"Très bien," répondit-elle brièvement. Elles se trouvaient au pied des escaliers en colimaçon du Directeur, attendant que leur amie arrive. Sirius et les garçons avaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, après que les filles aient eu un moment pour se retrouver. Il y eut environ une minute de silence entre les deux amies, avant que la gargouille ne s'écarte brusquement sur un côté, révélant Cath qui se trouvait derrière. Elle sourit faiblement, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux. Lily douta qu'elle puisse encore en verser après les évènements de ces derniers jours.

"Salut les filles," dit Cath. Les deux autres ne répondirent pas verbalement, elles enveloppèrent simplement leur amie endeuillée dans un câlin de groupe. Le corps de Cath fut parcouru de frissons tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler encore plus ses larmes. Après quelques instants, elles se séparèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre de Lily. Sur le chemin, Cath leur annonça qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de son père, et qu'elle apprécierait grandement qu'ils agissent comme si les choses étaient normales. Elle ne refusait pas d'y croire – ce qui était arrivé était définitivement arrivé et elle avait accepté cela – mais là maintenant elle avait besoin de confort, et ce confort elle le trouvait dans la tranquillité. Ce qui était très compréhensible.

Les garçons étaient également nerveux à propos du retour de Cath. Ils avaient rarement eu à gérer des affaires de ce genre-là, avec cependant deux exceptions, une concernant Peter, dont le père avait abandonné la mère après la naissance du garçon – mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment comme une grande perte. D'après ce que les Maraudeurs avaient compris, le père de Peter avait apparemment été un grand salaud. Sirius se balançait d'avant en arrière nerveusement.

_Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que je pense que ma famille a été impliquée ?_

_Non, ne sois pas stupide ! Elle a besoin de ton réconfort et de ta protection, pas de ton sentiment de culpabilité par association._

_Mais je me sens malhonnête._

_Ce n'est pas de la malhonnêteté, mais du tact et..._

_Et quoi ?_

_Et c'est approprié étant donné les circonstances. Attends un peu avant d'ouvrir ta grande bouche et de dire quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement détruire la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivé. _

_C'est égoïste._

_Non, c'est nécessaire._

James, qui semblait avoir compris le débat intérieur de son ami, se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

"Patmol, lui dire ce que tu nous as dit ne va pas te ou la faire se sentir mieux. Il faut juste que tu sois là pour elle, d'accord ?" ce à quoi Sirius acquiesça. Il pouvait toujours compter sur James.

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et les trois filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'une derrière l'autre. Lily et Anna s'avancèrent un petit peu, mais Cath resta sur le seuil, comme si elle essayait de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

"Les gars, merci d'être tous là pour moi, mais je ne veux pas en parler et j'aimerais vraiment bien qu'on puisse agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ?" demanda t-elle. Les garçons hochèrent simplement la tête – ils avaient plutôt pensé que, étant une fille, elle aurait eu envie de parler de ses sentiments. Enfin, James n'avait pas du tout supposé cela – il comprenait que les émotions de Cath doivent imiter les montagnes russes en ce moment, et peut-être qu'un jour il discuterait de tout cela avec elle. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant ils avaient tous besoin de se distraire.

"Karaoké sorcier !" annonça subitement Sirius. Tout le monde le regarda, inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

"Black, à quoi tu joues ?" demanda Lily comme si Sirius venait tout juste de leur annoncer qu'il allait voler sur son balai jusqu'à la lune, et ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes là-bas.

"Je trouve que c'est justement la chose à faire dans un moment comme celui-ci," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, sortant une petite radio portable sorcière de derrière son dos.

"Tu sais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un toi," dit Cath, un petit sourire se propageant sur son visage.

"Comme ça je suis prévenu," répondit Sirius, mettant la radio en marche et traversant la pièce de trois longues enjambées, enlaçant Cath dans une étreinte toute aussi possessive que réconfortante.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers le bon vieux canapé et les quelques chaises installées autour de la cheminée, puis commencèrent ce 'karaoké sorcier' que Sirius avait proposé. Ils passèrent l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la nuit à s'amuser grâce à ce stupide jeu qui, comme Sirius l'avait fait remarquer, n'était pas 'un satané action ou vérité'.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour dîner, mais l'elfe de maison Ellie le leur apporta. Elle était vraiment une membre de l'équipe de Poudlard très adorable, fut obligée d'admettre Lily. Elle travaillait aux cuisines mais était spécifiquement chargée de répondre aux besoins des Préfets-en-Chef. C'était extrêmement pratique. Sans parler du sixième sens que cette elfe possédait, et elle avait apporté sept sacs de couchage pour les adolescents, afin qu'ils puissent passer la nuit tous ensemble, plutôt que dans des chambres séparées. Après avoir remercié la petite elfe, la bande s'installa sur une grande et longue rangée – Remus, Anna, Sirius, Cath, Lily, James, Peter. Peter était le plus proche de la cheminée car il avait été dit qu'il avait un petit peu peur du noir.

La plupart d'entre eux plongea dans un sommeil paisible dès que leur tête heurta l'oreiller – ce week-end avait été assez riche en émotions, après tout. Cependant, Lily demeurait étendue en contemplant le plafond, réfléchissant à la guerre imminente. Ou cette guerre avait-elle déjà commencé ? James, à sa gauche, était hanté par des pensées similaires. Il soupira profondément, et Lily hasarda un regard dans sa direction. Dans la pénombre elle pouvait voir que ses yeux, comme les siens, étaient ouverts et regardaient fixement le plafond. Sentant son regard, James tourna la tête et la contempla. Elle sourit un peu tristement, et James devina en quelque sorte les émotions de son visage. Il sortit la main de son sac de couchage bien chaud, et prit doucement celle de Lily, posée mollement sur un côté. Il recommença à contempler le plafond, et elle fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment de cette manière – leurs mains entrelacées.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut la visite à Pré-au-Lard la plus attendue. Les Maraudeurs avaient expliqué aux filles pourquoi ils voulaient y aller séparément au début de la journée – ce à quoi Cath avait un peu fait la moue, mais sans prononcer un mot –, qu'ils les rejoindraient après pour le déjeuner aux Trois-Balais et passeraient le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.<p>

**Les Filles :**

"Rien de tel qu'un peu de shopping le matin pour illuminer ta journée," s'exclama Anna alors que le trio se promenait dans la Grand-Rue – elles s'étaient déjà séparées des garçons à Poudlard, et étaient maintenant en train de décider par quelle boutique commencer.

"Ouais, ce serait vraiment une illumination géniale si on n'était pas obligées de se séparer de nos gallions durement gagnés," fit judicieusement remarquer Lily, arrachant un léger gloussement à Cath.

"Bon, est-ce qu'on va passer notre temps à faire les boutiques pour nous, ou plutôt acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël aux Maraudeurs ?" demanda Anna, légèrement agacée que Lily vienne juste de manquer de respect à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

"Attends, depuis quand on achète des cadeaux pour les Maraudeurs ?" demanda Lily, un peu choquée.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Lily, mais il se trouve que je sors avec l'un d'entre eux," fit remarquer Cath.

"Et on a passé beaucoup de temps avec eux ces derniers temps," ajouta Anna, "Ils sont un peu comme nos amis maintenant." Lily hocha la tête, elle avait momentanément oublié tout cela. Après tout, elle avait passé six longues années à réprimander la bande pour leurs farces stupides et leur attitude généralement agaçante, il était donc étrange de soudainement faire référence à eux en tant qu'amis.

"D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va leur acheter ? Des cadeaux individuels, non ?" les deux autres acquiescèrent.

"Bon, on va commencer par Zonko, alors, on trouvera forcément quelque chose qui leur plaira là-bas," sourit Anna avec espièglerie, attrapant Cath et Lily par le poignet et les trainant derrière elle.

**Les Garçons :**

"Regardez, ils sont là-bas," chuchota Sirius sous la cape d'invisibilité, indiquant du doigt la troupe de jeunes garçons se précipitant vers la Tête de Sanglier.

"Allons-y," dit James, entraînant les trois autres, accroupis de manière inconfortable sous la cape, derrière les futurs Mangemorts.

"Tu crois qu'un maléfice du Croche-Pied serait utile maintenant ?" demanda Remus.

"Non, trop évident," dit James alors qu'ils se dépêchaient, "Il faut que Regulus soit tout seul." Il leur sembla que les Serpentards approchaient de leur objectif, puisqu'ils avaient commencé à ralentir, et Sirius vit là sa dernière chance. Il sortit hardiment de dessous la cape d'invisibilité.

"Eh, Reg !" l'appela t-il. Regulus se retourna au son de la voix de son détestable frère aîné. Son expression de choc fut rapidement remplacée par la colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda t-il, ses camarades Serpentards se retournant également, et ils reculèrent leur plus jeune membre.

"J'ai besoin de te parler," dit brusquement Sirius, s'approchant pour saisir le bras de son petit frère et l'emmener ailleurs. Mais dès qu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Regulus, il ressentit une décharge électrique à travers tout son corps. Mulciber lui avait jeté un sort – Sirius vacilla en arrière, sortant sa propre baguette si rapidement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut pas même le temps de songer à le désarmer avant qu'il ne jette le maléfice du Saucisson sur quatre des cinq garçons. James, Remus et Peter essayèrent de se retenir de venir aider Sirius; ils savaient que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire tout seul.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, bordel ?" hurla Regulus sur Sirius, sortant à son tour sa baguette.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Regulus," l'avertit le plus âgé des Black à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" répéta Regulus. Sirius saisit rudement son petit frère à l'avant-bras, et l'entraîna hors de la vue des Serpentards qui étaient incapables de bouger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire avec cette troupe ?" demanda Sirius, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Ce sont mes amis, idiot. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute manière."

"Je sais ce que tu vas faire," dit Sirius, le visage complètement fermé. Regulus pâlit légèrement, mais conserva son sang-froid.

"Et alors ?" rétorqua t-il d'un air de défi.

"Et alors ?" répéta Sirius avec incrédulité, "Tu es sur le point de rejoindre les rangs du sorcier le plus maléfique de notre époque, de devenir une de ses machines à tuer, sa marionnette, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est et alors ?" Regulus se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"Je fais le bon choix," répondit-il avec aplomb, "Je vais rendre nos parents fiers de moi."

"En tuant ? En torturant des gens innocents ?" bafouilla Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, "Mais c'est quoi le putain de problème avec toi ?"

"Oh, et pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?" cria Regulus.

"Parce que je suis ton frère !" laissa éclater Sirius de colère.

"Tu as cessé d'être mon frère au moment où tu as quitté la maison !" hurla Regulus. Il y eut un silence assourdissant, durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les deux, respirant bruyamment. Sirius donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé en pleine face. Puis Regulus tourna les talons et se mit à courir, probablement pour aller délivrer ses amis et continuer leur plan.

"Patmol," Sirius pouvait entendre la voix de James derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, après avoir réajusté son expression faciale.

"Je ne veux pas en parler," dit-il sèchement. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent brièvement l'un l'autre, avant que Remus ne dise "D'accord, on va y aller pour terminer nos courses, et puis on ira retrouver les filles pour déjeuner."

Sirius hocha la tête et le quatuor se dirigea vers la Grand-Rue.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce jour-là, quand les deux groupes eurent terminé leur shopping, ils se rendirent aux Trois-Balais pour manger quelque chose. Les filles arrivèrent, les bras chargés de sacs de courses, pour trouver les Maraudeurs qui s'abritaient du froid dans une large cabine derrière le sapin de Noël au milieu de la pièce. Ils avaient tous une Bièrraubeurre dans la main, à l'exception de Sirius qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se procurer un whisky Pur-Feu. Lily leva un sourcil à l'intention de James, mais il secoua simplement la tête en lui disant de laisser tomber.<p>

"Salut les gars, ça s'est bien passé ce matin ?" demanda Anna avec enthousiasme, se glissant sur un siège libre à côté de Remus.

"Définitivement bien," murmura Sirius alors que Cath s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Je prends ça comme la preuve que tu n'aimes pas le shopping alors," remarqua Anna.

"Eh bien, en fait c'est juste une occasion de te séparer de ton argent," dit James d'un air sceptique, alors que Lily s'étranglait presque avec son verre, "Bien que j'apprécie l'art subtil derrière la création d'une bonne boutique de farces et attrapes."

"Alors les filles vous avez faim ? Parce qu'on a commandé à manger pour vous," dit Remus. Anna sourit d'un air appréciatif, "Merci Remus."

"Pas de problèmes" sourit-il. Les autres levèrent les sourcils devant ce petit échange. Peter s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Cath se blottit contre Sirius et plaça le bras de son petit-ami autour de ses épaules; elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tu veux en parler ?" lui demanda t-elle calmement. Il secoua la tête, se sentant honteux de s'inquiéter pour ses propres problèmes alors que sa petite-amie venait tout juste de perdre un parent.

"Et si on mangeait ?" dit-il en tentant un sourire, tandis que leurs plats arrivaient. Il faisait froid dehors et ils se mirent à manger rapidement, ne laissant pas de place pour les conversations. Lily était légèrement dégoûtée par l'enthousiasme avec lequel les garçons dévoraient leur nourriture. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire en s'apercevant que ses deux meilleures amis mangeaient avec autant de plaisir. On aurait dit qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir d'appétit. Enfin, elle et Peter. Ils étaient manifestement tous les deux accaparés par quelque chose, mais faisaient un effort symbolique en repoussant leur nourriture sur le bord de leur assiette. James le remarqua (les garçons étaient vraiment plus observateurs que les filles ne le pensaient) mais ne fit aucune remarque. Aujourd'hui semblait être le jour des choses non dites.

Ils quittèrent les Trois-Balais en groupe, parlant à bâtons rompus du quidditch et faisant généralement un effort pour se rendre plus joyeux.

"Tu plaisantes ? Les Faucons de Falmouth sont horribles !" s'exclama James.

"Je crois me rappeler avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec toi, James. Et comme je te l'avais dit précédemment, l'Orgueil de Portree est de loin une bien plus mauvaise équipe," fit remarquer Lily.

"Bien sûr qu'ils sont plus mauvais, ils ont un attrapeur super nul," déclara Sirius.

"Ouais, mais je trouve que les poursuiveurs des Faucons rabaissent le niveau de toute l'équipe," insista James, "Ce qui fait d'eux l'équipe la plus faible de la ligue."

"Non, c'est définitivement les Frelons de Wimbourne," intervint Cath, "Y a pas à dire."

"C'est normal que tu dises ça, tu soutiens les Harpies," déclara aussitôt Sirius.

"Ouais, eh ben un jour je jouerai pour elles, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis, Black," l'avertit-elle, lui décochant un léger coup dans la poitrine. Mais il attrapa son poignet, et la tourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, et ils se regardèrent chacun les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à s'embrasser passionnément juste au milieu de la Grand-Rue.

"Bon ben, on se verra plus tard les gars," dit Lily, détournant l'attention des autres du couple.

"En fait, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Pour ma mère," annonça Peter, "Je vous rejoindrai au château les gars."

"D'accord, Pete, à toute à l'heure," répondit James.

"Remus, je voulais te montrer quelque chose à, euh, Scribenpenne," dit Anna, "Tu viens ? A plus tard les gens !" Remus s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard confus, mais quand elle regarda avec insistance James et Lily il comprit le message.

"Okay, à plus tard !" répéta t-il, souriant à Anna, content de pouvoir faire partie de la conspiration. Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter la Grand-Rue, Anna glissant confortablement son bras sous celui du garçon.

"On dirait qu'ils se rapprochent," remarqua James, tandis que lui et Lily poursuivaient leur route vers Poudlard.

"Hmm ?" Lily était en train de penser à l'humeur étrange de Sirius pendant le déjeuner, "Quoi ?"

"Je disais que Remus et Anna sont de plus en plus proches," répondit James, regardant Lily avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien. Je me demandais juste ce que Sirius avait toute à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air bien."

"Eh bien, Cath vient tout juste de perdre son père."

"Ouais, mais c'était pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" lui demanda t-elle, fixant James de son regard vert émeraude.

"Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à Patmol tout d'un coup ?" l'interrogea t-il à son tour en se renfrognant. C'est vrai, quoi, d'abord il l'avait vue l'embrasser (même si c'était pour un gage), et maintenant elle était en train de lui poser des questions sur son bien-être. Bien sûr, c'était une fille très gentille et attentionnée, mais depuis quand portait-elle autant d'attention au fauteur de troubles Sirius Black ?

"Ça m'intéresse parce qu'il sort avec ma meilleure amie et, je suppose, il est aussi devenu mon ami maintenant," dit-elle avec irritation, "En quoi c'est si important ?"

"Ça ne l'est pas."

"Bien, alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi il ne va pas bien."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de-"

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa famille ?" lui demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

"Mais tu- Comment tu as deviné ?" bégaya t-il bêtement.

"Oh, allez James. Il vient d'une famille qui déteste les moldus, il y a eu une attaque massive de défenseurs des moldus, la famille de Cath est affectée. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais," répondit-elle avec logique. James soupira profondément.

"Il a peur que sa famille ait été impliquée."

"Et ils l'ont été ?" demanda t-elle, mais d'une étrange façon, en tout cas pas de celle qui porte un jugement Je-vais-tout-de-suite-aller-donner-cette-information-à-Cath.

"On ne sait pas encore. Tu savais que Sirius a quitté sa maison il y a un petit moment, non ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Oui, je le savais, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Il parle toujours à son frère ?"

"Non. En fait, ça fait partie du problème." James s'arrêta, ne sachant pas s'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour discuter avec Lily des problèmes de son meilleur ami. Finalement, il se dit qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance pour n'importe quoi, mais il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Sirius ou annoncer des nouvelles alors que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

"Regulus est à Serpentard et Sirius s'inquiète pour lui de temps en temps. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire," lui admit-il franchement. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence encore un peu, et venaient juste d'atteindre la limite des terres de Poudlard quand Lily se remit à parler.

"Je me demandais, James, si demain tu n'es pas trop occupé, et si tu avais envie de travailler avec moi ?" demanda t-elle subitement. James trébucha presque sur sa robe à ce moment-là.

"Travailler ? Avec toi ?" s'étrangla t-il, fixant résolument le château droit devant eux.

"Oui, je sais que le travail est un concept étranger pour toi, James, mais je pense que ça pourrait te faire le plus grand bien," dit-elle en souriant. Et ça laisserait du temps à Cath et Sirius pour rester seul à seule. Sans parler de Remus et Anna."

"Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ?" demanda James avec curiosité.

"Oh, je pense que oui. Quand Anna veut quelque chose, généralement elle finit toujours par l'obtenir," dit Lily avant de se couvrir la bouche de sa main, "Je ne voulais pas dire ça !"

"Ne t'en fais pas," gloussa James, "Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi." Lily souleva un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Alors c'est un oui ?" reprit-elle.

"Bien sûr que c'en est un," dit-il en faisant semblant d'avoir été offensé. Elle éclata de rire et le frappa sur le bras.

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait attendre," déclara t-elle.

"Vous, Lily Evans, êtes pleine de surprises," dit-il doucement.

"Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit, Potter, essaye de changer de disque," rigola t-elle en le devançant pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily :<strong>

Les évènements de ces derniers jours ont été vraiment horribles mais la nuit dernière j'ai eu une révélation (j'adore ce mot !).

Dans des temps comme ceux-là, quand les choses sont tellement incertaines et que des vies peuvent être effacées, juste comme ça, nous avons besoin de nous raccrocher aux choses qui nous permettent de nous sentir heureux et en sécurité. Nous avons besoin de laisser ceux que nous aimons savoir que nous les aimons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'ai eu cette révélation quand j'étais allongée dans mon sac de couchage la nuit dernière. Je me sentais vraiment triste et désorientée par tout ce qui se passait. J'ai remarqué que James n'était pas encore endormi. Il a pris ma main (alors que je lui aurais balancé une claque en temps normal) et il l'a tenue jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme tous les deux.

Je l'ai laissé faire parce que ce n'était pas inapproprié. Il n'était pas en train de s'arranger pour que je l'apprécie ou que je sorte avec lui, il était simplement en train de se comporter comme un bon ami. Et là j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis à côté de lui.

Je ne sais pas si ça devrait m'inquiéter ou me réconforter. Je suppose que me sentir réconfortée serait la meilleure réaction vu que je suis passée au-dessus de toute cette affaire de 'Potter est une nuisance arrogante' depuis un bon petit moment.

Mais l'essentiel est qu'il me fait me sentir en sécurité. J'aime être auprès de lui.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? Pas nécessairement.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais passer plus de temps avec lui ? Définitivement oui.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Probablement. Mais il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui depuis un certain temps, donc j'aurais sûrement à attendre un petit moment.

Je viens juste de relire un passage qui date de deux mois. Si j'avais su alors ce que je ressens maintenant, je pense que je serais probablement morte de choc. Mais assez d'hésitations. Je devrais plutôt aller me coucher, surtout si je dois passer toute ma journée demain à essayer de faire travailler James Potter.

Eh bien, qui a dit que je n'aimais pas les défis ?

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais bon j'ai pas pu faire autrement, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains d'entre vous (bac blanc et tout et tout, vive Jules Ferry !)... Et puis aussi, on va partir en vacances mercredi pendant une semaine je crois, donc je ne pourrais ni traduire ni poster (là encore, désolée, mais bon j'estime avoir mérité ces vacances !). Sinon j'espère que ça va pas vous empêcher de me laisser ce que vous en pensez (merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui en ont laissé au dernier chapitre, notamment les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir !).<p>

Bon ben j'arrête de vous assommer avec ma petite vie ultra-passionnante, et je vous dis à très bientôt (en fait je crois que j'ai pas la même notion de 'bientôt' que la plupart des gens ;)) !

Eni-gwada.

P.S : Si vous trouvez étrange que Lily s'extasie sur le mot 'Révélation', c'est normal, en anglais elle dit "I had an epiphany" et donc là ça fait tout de suite mieux !


	23. Snowball Fights and Revelations

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 – Snowball Fights and Late Night Confessions<span> :

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin avec cette étrange sensation de papillons voltigeant dans son estomac. Elle aurait pu se demander pourquoi elle se sentait aussi nerveuse, mais elle savait. James Potter.

C'était de sa faute, vraiment, parce que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de passer la journée avec elle, et cela elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était la raison pour laquelle il avait le pouvoir de la rendre si... intimidée. La veille, elle avait écrit dans son journal qu'il la faisait se sentir en sécurité, mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de l'anxiété. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'aperçut qu'un doux manteau de neige recouvrait le sol. Elle pressa son front contre la vitre glacée, essayant de se ressaisir.

_Lily Evans, tu dois te reprendre. Franchement ! Ce n'est que James Potter. Ce n'est qu'un bon ami avec lequel il t'arrive d'aimer passer du temps. Relax !_

Miraculeusement, la petite voix dans sa tête sembla étouffer ses peurs, et elle descendit retrouver James avec un optimisme renouvelé.

* * *

><p>Les choses se passèrent de telle façon que Lily et James ne terminèrent que la moitié du travail qu'ils avaient prévu. Cela fut dû au fait qu'après le déjeuner, alors qu'ils débattaient amicalement de la meilleure manière de préparer l'amortentia, une boule de neige plutôt énorme et enchantée vola jusqu'à leur fenêtre et cogna dessus jusqu'à ce que Lily se lève pour la laisser entrer. Une note y était jointe, les invitant à venir prendre part à une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige avec le reste du groupe – les garçons contre les filles. Ils décidèrent alors – étant des étudiants modèles – de s'octroyer une pause bien méritée et de rejoindre leurs amis dans le combat.<p>

"Tu es vas perdre, Remus !" hurla Anna, bombardant de boules de neige le visage découvert du jeune garçon, bien abritée derrière sa position sécurisée dans le camp des filles. Le château de glace magiquement construit, si vous voulez, était complété par des lance-pierres géants ainsi que par des canons à neige. Les garçons avaient franchement été trop paresseux pour faire d'aussi grands efforts et avaient plutôt trouvé refuge derrière le hêtre massif qu'ils se plaisaient à considérer comme le leur.

"Je ne crois pas, Brown," hurla Sirius de derrière Anna. Elle glapit alors qu'une boule de neige anormalement énorme lui atterrissait en pleine figure.

"Feu !" cria Lily, tandis qu'elle et Cath mettaient en marche le lance-pierres, propulsant des douzaines de petites boules de neige sur les garçons. James, cependant, se mit en travers du chemin, et les fit fondre d'un mouvement de baguette.

"Eh, c'est de la triche !" protesta Cath.

"C'est gagner et tu es juste jalouse," lui rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire éblouissant. Cath, pendant un moment, oublia qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige et se perdit dans la brillance de son sourire. Il oublia également où il était, et ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre lentement et doucement. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser et peut-être plus quand deux boules de neige de même taille les frappèrent à l'arrière de la tête.

"Joli tir, Evans !"

"Merci, James, toi aussi," lui hurla Lily, stupéfaite qu'ils aient été tous les deux aussi prompts à secouer leurs amis respectifs, et exactement au même moment. Heureusement, leur distraction avait atteint son but, et avait forcé Cath et Sirius à réaliser la dure vérité – on était en guerre ! Ils étaient donc à présent tous les deux en train de se bagarrer dans la neige fondue, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. _Je savais qu'il serait le genre de gars à aimer jouer avec agressivité_, pensa Cath avec une ironie désabusée.

James, Lily et Peter (qui n'était miraculeusement pas absent) étaient trop occupés à se bombarder de projectiles enneigés pour remarquer que leurs deux autres amis s'étaient apparemment enfermés dans leur propre bulle.

Anna s'était faufilée très furtivement derrière le hêtre (les sortilèges de désillusion ayant toujours été son fort), et Remus se trouvait parfaitement dans sa ligne de mire. Elle se pencha sans faire de bruit (après avoir levé son sortilège) et roula une petite boule de neige au creux de ses mains gantées. Mais alors qu'elle levait la main pour la lancer de toutes ses forces sur la tête de Remus, il se retourna vers elle et s'élança dans sa direction. Elle trébucha sur l'ourlet de son uniforme et tomba à la renverse sous le choc, la boule de neige s'écrasant dans sa main. Remus éclata de rire devant sa maladresse, et leva sa propre boule de neige au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper sa cible sans défense.

"Ah, c'est moi. Et dire que vous les filles vous croyiez que c'était dans le sac," jubila t-il.

"Bon alors tu ne viens pas m'aider ?" lui demanda Anna.

"Pourquoi ? Je suis sur le point de te lancer une boule de neige," répondit-il, abaissant un petit peu son bras, et paraissant sincèrement désorienté.

"Tu ne voudrais pas frapper une pauvre petite chose sans défense comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en faisant la moue, avançant sa lèvre inférieure et élargissant adorablement ses yeux bleus. Remus hésita. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Probablement. Allait-il tomber dedans ? Très certainement.

Maudissant intérieurement ses instincts de gentleman, il tendit une main dans sa direction.

"Merci," dit-elle, attrapant sa main et l'attirant à côté d'elle. Enfin, pas vraiment à côté. C'était plutôt sur elle. Oooups – elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi entreprenante.

"J'ai, euh, l'impression d'être couché sur toi ?" dit Remus d'un ton embarrassé, comme s'il avait un doute.

"Ouaip," dit Anna avec une expression toute à fait angélique.

"Tu veux que je m'en aille ?" demanda t-il. Anna fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré.

"Tu es plutôt chaud," commença t-elle lentement, "Et j'aime assez que tu sois couché sur moi," continua t-elle, "Donc, non, je préfèrerais que tu restes là où tu es." Remus prit momentanément l'expression de quelqu'un qui a reçu une claque en plein visage. Puis il se recomposa rapidement, et lui posa une question qu'il avait eu envie de lui poser depuis leur premier jeu d'action ou vérité.

"Anna, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" l'interrogea t-il avec précaution, comme s'il sondait les eaux avant de plonger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ?" répondit-elle en feignant l'innocence.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire," murmura t-il, sa bouche s'approchant de son oreille. Anna fut surprise par ce renversement soudain des rôles – c'était elle qui avait essayé de le séduire, mais il reprenait maintenant le contrôle. Et cela l'effraya.

"Anna ?" répéta t-il d'une voix à peine au-dessus d'un chuchotement.

"Oui."

"Alors, je me demandais, si tu voulais, tu sais. Etre ma petite-amie ou quelque chose du genre ?" lui demanda t-il timidement.

"Oui," répondit-elle, pas étonnée qu'il ait en fait posé une telle question – qui avait dit que la galanterie avait disparu ?

"Tu es sûre ?" reprit-il, plongeant dans ses yeux bleu ciel. Un petit sourire se glissa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"Certaine," dit-elle avant de presser ses lèvres glacées contre les siennes. Ah ! C'était elle qui dominait une fois de plus. Remus se retrouva sur le dos sous la surprise, leurs lèvres se touchant toujours, et Anna saisit cette opportunité pour s'asseoir sur lui – le chevauchant plus ou moins. Elle se redressa un moment pour contempler le visage du préfet. Il semblait étonné, et en même temps assez ennuyé qu'elle ait arrêté de l'embrasser. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté – faisant à nouveau l'imbécile – avant que Remus ne place doucement une main derrière son cou pour ramener son visage vers le sien. Le baiser qui suivit fut aussi doux que passionné. Anna ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Remus embrasse si bien. Remus ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Anna soit aussi délicate. Leur interlude romantique prit fin quand une grosse masse de neige leur tomba dessus, venant des branches du hêtre (grâce à l'aide de Sirius, bien sûr). Ils se séparèrent tous les deux, levant le regard vers les branches maintenant allégées.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait retourner faire la guerre, non ?" dit Remus, la respiration un peu saccadée. Anna hocha simplement la tête – elle éprouvait toujours un respect mêlé de crainte devant ses dons expérimentés pour l'embrasser. Ils contournèrent l'énorme arbre, regardant tous les deux le sol et ne se recherchant pas du regard (peut-être à cause de leur embarras), quand Cath les appela.

"C'est pas trop tôt, vous deux !"

Ils levèrent les yeux pour remarquer que le reste de leurs amis se trouvait en ligne devant eux et les regardait, arborant tous de larges sourires sur leur visage aux joues rougies.

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus, totalement pris de court par à la fois le commentaire, et le fait que tous ses amis soient en train de le fixer lui et Anna.

"Elle veut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour que vous sortiez tous les deux ensemble," répondit Sirius.

"Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on le voit venir," ajouta James.

"Et on voulait juste vous féliciter," claironna Lily, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Anna et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et haussèrent un sourcil. Puis,

"Feu," hurla Peter. Et ils commencèrent tous les cinq à mitrailler de boules de neige le nouveau couple qui, comme prévu, ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

"Eh bien, c'est une intéressante manière de commencer une relation," hurla Remus à Anna par-dessus les cris et les rugissements du groupe, qui s'était retourné l'un contre l'autre maintenant.

"Ça tu peux le dire," éclata t-elle de rire tandis qu'ils esquivaient des boules de neige à droite et à gauche.

La journée se termina sur une note plutôt agréable avant que les sept élèves trempés ne retournent à la tour de Gryffondor pour le dîner et se coucher par la suite de bonne heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Cours de Sortilèges : <strong>

"Aujourd'hui nous allons réviser de simples sortilèges d'attraction et de répulsion," dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick, "Alors allez chercher vos grenouilles et vos souris sur mon bureau et mettez-vous au travail." Les élèves traînèrent les pieds, personne n'étant vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour effectuer ce genre de sort un vendredi après-midi. Lily était particulièrement déprimée. Elle venait juste d'apprendre par sa famille que Pétunia était fiancée et devait se marier l'année prochaine.

Sirius : Hé, Evans, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lily : Black ? Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas ?

S : Je suis en train d'attendre que ma grenouille me revienne.

L : C'est ce qu'est supposé faire le sortilège.

S : Oui, mais tout ça n'est qu'une question de patience. Enfin bref, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

S : Peut-être le fait que tu sois assise avec une expression très triste et/ou grincheuse sur le visage, ou alors le fait que Flitwick vienne tout juste de te poser une question, et que tu ne l'as même pas entendu.

L : Oh Merlin, c'est pas vrai ?

S : Eh bien, non. Mais si ça avait été le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas entendu.

L : Tu es tellement agaçant parfois.

S : Bon, apparemment je ne vais pas réussir à te faire parler. Je m'en remets donc aux experts.

L : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Remus : Lily ? C'est Remus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L : Rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde persiste à croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

R : Oh, c'est juste qu'on est en sortilèges – ta matière préférée – et tu fais une tête comme si ton chat venait de se faire écraser.

L : Je n'ai pas de chat.

R : Ça, et le fait qu'Anna nous a raconté ce matin que tu avais été bizarre pendant toute la journée.

L : Je n'ai pas été bizarre. J'ai juste envie que tout le monde me laisse tranquille pour que je puisse commencer à travailler.

James : Lily ? Je peux te poser une question ?

L : Si c'est 'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas' alors non, tu ne peux pas.

J : Eh bien, c'est parfait alors, parce que j'allais simplement te demander comment on fait pour lancer un sortilège de répulsion sur de gros objets.

L : C'est vrai ?

J : Oui.

L : Mais on l'a vu dimanche dernier... et tu as dit que tu avais compris.

J : Je l'ai dit. Mais maintenant j'ai oublié. S'il te plaaaaaaît !

L : Oh, très bien.

J : Oh, alors tu exagères juste un peu le mouvement de baguette ?

L : Oui.

J : Cool. Merci Lils.

L : Tu es sûr que tu n'essayais pas de me réconforter ?

J : (regard étonné) Moi ? Jamais !

L : Merci pour ton intérêt.

J : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et si jamais tu veux en parler, j'habite presque au même endroit que toi, d'accord ?

L : Ma soeur va se marier.

J : Quoi ?

L : C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu absente ce matin. Pétunia va se marier.

J : Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

L : Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma soeur, je crois ?

J : Non.

L : Eh bien, le cours de sortilèges n'est probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Je te le dirai plus tard.

J : D'accord...

L : Et s'il te plaît ne dis pas aux autres que c'était pour ça que j'avais un noeud à ma baguette. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis devenue stupide à cause d'un petit truc de rien du tout.

J : Tu n'es pas devenue stupide.

L : James !

J : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirai pas un mot.

L : Merci.

* * *

><p>Chère Lily,<p>

Nous avons des nouvelles excitantes. Ta soeur Pétunia va se marier ! Tu te souviens de ce Vernon Dursley qu'elle avait plusieurs fois invité l'été dernier à venir prendre le thé ? C'est l'heureux futur jeune marié. Et ton père et moi sommes si contents !

Ta soeur aurait voulu t'écrire ce message elle-même, mais elle est vraiment trop occupée à tout préparer pour le mariage, qui devrait avoir lieu en Février de l'année prochaine. Et, oui, nous savons que c'est incroyablement tôt, mais ils sont si amoureux et désirent de courtes fiançailles. Et qui étions-nous pour en débattre ? Vernon rendra ta soeur heureuse et la protégera, nous ne pouvions pas souhaiter mieux. Nous étions vraiment impatients de te voir pendant les vacances de Noël, mon coeur, mais les choses ici sont tellement mouvementées; ce serait probablement mieux si tu restais à l'école. Nous espérons que cela ne te gène pas.

En réponse à ta dernière lettre, oui nous avons passé un merveilleux anniversaire de mariage. Halloween est une date plutôt étrange pour se marier, mais de cette manière j'étais certaine que ton père ne l'oublierait jamais. Et je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusée à ce bal – je sais combien tu avais travaillé dur dessus.

Je ne sais pas si nous te le disons assez, Lily, mais ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi. Continue à bien travailler, ma chérie. Nous avons hâte de revoir notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée en Février (même si nous t'enverrons un véritable cadeau pour ton anniversaire).

Je t'embrasse, Maman.

P.S : L'invitation pour le mariage de ta soeur est accompagnée d'une autre. J'aurais voulu te demander d'inviter une de tes amies, mais Pétunia a spécifiquement demandé que les sièges soient alternés garçon fille garçon fille. Si ça ne te cause pas trop de difficultés, pourrais-tu trouver un de ces charmants garçons de ton école à inviter ? Peut-être ton collègue Préfet-en-Chef ? Sinon je serai obligée de te placer à côté de ce jeune homme qui travaille au bureau de poste (il est plutôt séduisant selon les critères d'aujourd'hui). Ça pourrait être un rendez-vous arrangé ? Fais-le moi savoir.

* * *

><p>Harry trouva étrange de lire une lettre écrite par sa grand-mère. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée puisqu'elle et son grand-père étaient morts, probablement avant sa naissance. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait été bouleversée. Non seulement sa tante Pétunia snobait sa mère, mais en plus elle demandait à sa grand-mère de s'occuper du sale boulot. Bien que que sa grand-mère essaye de rester polie, l'essentiel était clair. Pétunia ne voulait pas que sa soeur lui gâche son mariage et en fait n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sa soeur du tout. Le fait qu'ils aient demandé à Lily de demeurer à Poudlard pendant les vacances était tout simplement insensible, tout comme leur suggestion de la caser avec un moldu pour un rendez-vous arrangé pendant le mariage. Harry avait été un petit peu déçu par sa famille à ce moment-là, et se sentait moins triste de ne jamais les avoir connus. Il se demanda si sa mère avait invité son père pour aller au mariage après tout. Il se demanda ensuite à quel moment ils allaient finir par devenir un couple. Lupin avait dit que c'était pendant leur septième année mais d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait en juger, son père était devenu prudent et sa mère obstinée. Mais quand allaient-ils enfin sortir ensemble ?<p>

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, Lily s'assit devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, feuilletant un des magazines de quidditch de James et essayant de se détendre.<p>

"Tu veux commencer cette conversation maintenant ou je dois attendre que tu aies fini de t'informer des dangers qu'il y a à supporter les Tornades de Tutshill ?" demanda James. Lily leva les yeux pour le voir s'appuyer avec désinvolture sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, les cheveux légèrement humides, et portant un pyjama qui semblait très confortable.

"Tout de suite ça me va. Le quidditch est un sport génial, mais la littérature qui l'accompagne est généralement plutôt médiocre," sourit-elle, tapotant le canapé à côté d'elle. Pendant un instant, James donna l'impression de pouvoir à peine croire à sa chance (Lily voulait qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle et qu'ils discutent ensemble !), mais il se recomposa rapidement une expression plus neutre.

"Alors comme ça, ta soeur ?" commença t-il sans hésitation. Lily soupira profondément.

"Pétunia. Tunie. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi," dit Lily. James conserva le silence pour ce qui semblait être la meilleure manière d'inciter Lily à parler.

"Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Avant tout ça," elle désigna misérablement la pièce, et James comprit qu'elle faisait référence au monde magique en général.

"Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes détachées l'une de l'autre quand tu es arrivée ici ?" demanda t-il doucement. Lily hocha la tête.

"Je pense qu'elle voulait en faire partie, tu sais, du monde magique caché et tout ça ? Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors elle a commencé à me haïr pour ce que j'étais."

"De comment tu étais sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle vie qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager," ajouta James. Lily acquiesça à nouveau tout en fixant la cheminée du regard.

"Elle me traitait de monstre. Ça fait mal, venant de sa soeur," sa voix se brisa, et James – sans aucune hésitation – glissa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Lily. Elle se pencha instinctivement vers lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

"Je ne veux pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais perdu un membre de ma famille comme Cath ou les autres," commença Lily, avant que James ne l'interrompe.

"Lily, tu n'as pas à contrôler tes sentiments en te basant sur les problèmes de n'importe qui d'autre. Et de plus, en un sens tu as perdu un membre de ta famille," dit-il, frottant doucement ses bras.

"Tu parles comme un livre de développement personnel," dit-elle avec un petit gloussement.

"Que dire ? C'est juste que je suis plein de conseils avisés," plaisanta t-il, renonçant à la chaleur de Lily lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte en essuyant furtivement quelques traces de larmes.

"Bref, passons. Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère me disant que Tunie s'était fiancée à Vernon Dursley et qu'ils allaient se marier l'année prochaine."

"Au moins ta soeur a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pourra être," avança James, "C'est peut-être une bonne chose."

"Oui, je suis très heureuse pour elle qu'elle se marie et ait trouvé le bonheur," dit Lily, "C'est le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit plus de deux mots pendant des mois et que tout à coup elle est fiancée ! Ma mère me l'a dit. Je n'ai même jamais rencontré ce Dursley, Pétunia s'assurait toujours que j'étais sortie de la maison quand il y venait. Et si il n'est pas assez bien pour elle ? Et si elle était en train de faire une terrible erreur ? Et pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit elle-même ?" hurla Lily de déception, sa colère prenant le pas sur sa mélancolie. James n'ouvrit pas la bouche; c'était mieux que d'agacer une Lily déjà irritée. Il fallut quelques minutes à Lily pour qu'elle se contrôle, ralentisse sa respiration, et soit capable de regarder James dans les yeux – elle était un peu embarrassée par son accès de colère.

"Désolée. Je suis juste un peu bouleversée. J'arriverai à surmonter tout ça," dit-elle faiblement.

"Je crois que ça fait plusieurs miles que tu as dépassé la case ' un peu bouleversée'," plaisanta James. Elle lui balança un léger coup de poing dans le bras. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, avant que James ne se mette à parler d'une voix que Lily ne l'avait que rarement entendu employer auparavant. Une voix douce et vulnérable.

"J'ai perdu ma mère et ma petite soeur l'année précédant mon arrivée à Poudlard."

Lily se figea, tentant d'assimiler cette information – elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué que James ne mentionnait jamais sa mère. Elle se rassit sur le canapé à côté de lui tandis qu'il continuait à fixer le feu.

"Je suis tellement désolée, James, je n'avais pas idée...". Il haussa légèrement les épaules avant de poursuivre.

"Elle a été tuée par Voldemort lui-même. On ne sait pas pourquoi nous étions visés – probablement parce que mes parents étaient aurors. Mon père et moi n'étions pas à la maison. Je crois que nous étions allés acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Alex – elle allait avoir sept ans." Il enleva ses lunettes et passa ses mains sur ses yeux, les massant comme s'ils lui faisaient mal.

"Il leur avait envoyé des lettres, les invitant à rejoindre sa cause. Nous faisons partie des dernières familles de sang-pur, tu vois. Mais il aurait dû deviner que c'était couru d'avance. Notre famille a toujours été favorable au bien-être des moldus," dit-il fièrement, "Nous ne le rejoindrons jamais."

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle continua simplement à regarder James dans la lumière du feu. Il s'éclaricit un peu la gorge et se moucha discrètement.

"Le fait est que, nous avons besoin de passer la plupart de notre temps avec ceux que nous aimons," il regarda Lily, "Parce qu'ils ne seront pas là à jamais." Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder l'un l'autre avant que Lily ne retrouve à nouveau la voix.

"Je suis désolée," répéta t-elle, plaçant ses mains dans les siennes. Il souit un peu.

"De quoi es-tu désolée ?"

"Parce que je me suis plainte que ma soeur me déteste, et que ma famille est toujours distante, alors que toi tu n'as plus que ton père. C'est... Je ne voulais pas l'être, tu sais. Insensible. Désolée," finit-elle doucement. A sa grande surprise, James éclata de rire.

"Lily, tu es incroyable," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda t-elle en s'excusant.

"Ça fait un long moment que tout ça s'est passé. Je suis heureux avec mon père. Tout ce que j'essayais de dire était que nous ne devrions pas penser que tout nous est acquis d'avance. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu n'étais pas insensible... juste non-informée."

"Comment ça se fait que tu saches toujours la meilleure chose à dire ?" demanda t-elle.

"Je suis né avec," sourit-il d'un air suffisant. Elle lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes pour plaisanter. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux pendant une minute avant que James ne parle à nouveau.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ta soeur ?" demanda t-il.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir aller à son mariage," soupira t-elle, "Ça va être embarrassant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le reste de ta famille sera là aussi pour être embarrassé et s'ennuyer," sourit-il.

"Ouais, j'imagine." Il y eut une autre pause.

"Donc, je suppose que tu n'auras pas besoin de cavalier pour le mariage de ta soeur ?" demanda t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de te faire inviter toi-même comme cavalier ?" se moqua Lily.

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire," répondit-il, "Alors c'est un oui ?"

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients," sourit-elle, "Mais en tant qu'amis, compris ?" Il leva les mains innocemment.

"Bien sûr, ça a toujours été mon intention... A moins que..."

"A moins que quoi ?"

_Ne sois pas un con aussi insensible, Potter_, s'ordonna t-il à lui-même,_ Lily est bouleversée et tu allais en tirer avantage. Honte à toi !_

_Depuis quand ma conscience est devenue aussi énervante ?_ se demanda t-il.

_Depuis que tu as mûri_, répondit-elle. James ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça.

"Laisse tomber," dit-il rapidement.

"James ?" elle était en train de le regarder avec circonspection, "Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?"

"Ce n'est pas important. Quand est prévu le mariage ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire adorable.

"Février."

"Mince alors, mais c'est tôt !"

"Non, sans blague ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un petit-ami."

"Peut-être qu'elle est enceinte ?" Lily éclata brusquement de rire en entendant cela.

"Pétunia ? Enceinte ? C'est la chose la chose la plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendue !"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"C'est la plus grande prude que j'aie jamais vue !" dit Lily en haletant, "Je parie que je serais une grand-mère au moment où elle renoncera." James se mit à rire lui aussi et ils restèrent assis tous les deux avec bonheur pendant un moment.

_C'est étrange_, pensa Lily dans le silence qui survint, _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé emmener Potter quelque part il y a un an. Mais maintenant, je suis en fait impatiente de l'inviter au mariage de ma soeur. Peut-être que ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose..._

_Oh mon dieu, Cath et Anna avaient raison ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui._

_Rien ne peut venir de rien. _

_Quand cela est-il arrivé ? _

_Qui sait – la chose la plus importante est de savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? _

_Faire ? Moi ? Rien, bien sûr !_

_Arrête ça ! Maudit soit Remus et ses pièces de théâtre moldues !_

_C'est vrai, par contre. Et tu as entendu quand James a dit 'Nous avons besoin de passer la plupart de notre temps avec ceux que nous aimons, parce qu'ils ne seront pas là à jamais'_

_D'accord, le fait que tu puisses le citer est vraiment plutôt pathétique_

_Je suis toi, idiote !_

_Oh, par le slip-kangourou de Merlin – tu as raison ! _

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_Je ne peux pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment..._

_Allez, carpe diem !_

_Il vient juste de me parler du meurtre de sa mère et de sa soeur – il va croire que je le prends en pitié ou que je suis devenue momentanément folle à cause du stupide mariage de ma soeur. _

_Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensera pas ça du tout._

_Mais il vaut mieux être prudente que désolée._

_J'imagine... Et les meilleures choses sont celles pour lesquelles il vaut mieux attendre..._

_D'accord, je laisse tomber. Ne lui dis pas maintenant. Mais n'attends pas éternellement !_

_Très bien, très bien..._

A cet instant, les pensées de Lily furent interrompues par James qui annonça qu'il allait finir le devoir que McGonagall leur avait donné. Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'il était en train de lui parler. Puis elle hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'avait entendu. James avait apparemment remarqué ses joues flamboyantes, et il haussa un peu les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers son bureau sans faire de commentaire.

_Merde_, pensa Lily, _Ça va être plus difficile que prévu._

* * *

><p>Voilà, désolée pour le retard et merci à ceux (très peu nombreux malheureusement) qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Enfin bref.<p>

Pour ce chapitre j'ai eu quelques difficultés à traduire, vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'expressions idiomatiques... Par exemple, "Nothing come from nothing" (Le Roi Lear, Shakespeare, Acte 1, scène 1), ou encore "You passed a bit upset a couple of miles back" (ça j'ai essayé de m'en dépatouiller, mais si quelqu'un a la traduction exacte alors je suis preneuse !). Et puis comme si ça suffisait pas, il a fallu que l'auteure invente des expressions (je crois) : "What's got my wand in a knot"...

Enfin bon, ça vous intéresse sûrement pas !

Allez, à bientôt (et n'oubliez pas, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir) !


	24. Dreams, Birthdays and Arguments

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 – Dreams, Birthdays and Arguments<span> :

Lily soupira profondément en tournant une nouvelle page de son lourd manuel scolaire. Ses yeux se troublèrent un peu tandis que la fatigue s'installait. Elle referma d'un coup sec l'énorme volume, un petit nuage de poussière s'échappant des pages usées, ayant décidé qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre son dortoir – il était presque minuit après tout. Alors qu'elle se levait, une légère toux résonna dans son dos. Elle sourit, ayant une assez bonne idée de qui pouvait bien provenir ce bruit. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec... rien du tout. Personne ne se trouvait là. Un peu déroutant, pensa Lily. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que son esprit lui jouait tout simplement des tours.

Elle se pencha pour rassembler ses livres, fit demi-tour en se redressant, et tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que James Potter. Elle sursauta involontairement. Mais d'où diable avait-il bien pu surgir ? Et de plus, comment avait-il réussi à s'approcher autant sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ?

"James," dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés, "J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis venu te chercher," dit-il, aucune trace de plaisanterie ne teintant sa voix.

"Euh, pourquoi ?" demanda Lily, consciente du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux en train de chuchoter, même si aucun d'eux ne se serait attiré des problèmes en étant dans la bibliothèque, puisqu'ils étaient Préfets-en-Chef.

"Parce que," il inspira profondément en se rapprochant d'elle, et lui glissa à l'oreille, "Je voulais te demander quelque chose". Lily faillit s'évanouir en sentant sa respiration sensuelle lui caresser l'oreille.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-elle, les papillons dans son ventre s'agitant de plus en plus.

"Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?" lui demanda t-il d'une voix étrangement anxieuse. Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir sa réponse.

"Oui," Lily se mit à sourire, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit à son tour et se pencha en avant, faisant légèrement basculer sa tête vers la droite. Les poumons de Lily se vidèrent brusquement au moment où elle réalisa qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et avança un petit peu...

"Lily !"

Mais d'où pouvait bien venir cette voix ?

"Lily ?"

Lily ouvrit les yeux et fixa le dais de son lit à baldaquin. Puis il y eut un léger bruit à la porte de sa chambre.

"Lily, tu es déjà debout ? On va être en retard pour la Botanique," la voix de James résonna de l'autre côté du battant. Merde, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve !

"Ouais, bien sûr. Je descends dans une minute !" cria t-elle, tombant brusquement sur le sol dans sa hâte pour tenter de se dépêtrer de ses rideaux.

**Boum !**

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" cria t-il à nouveau.

"Ouais. Ne m'attends pas – on se retrouve en cours, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," hurla t-il, souriant légèrement pour lui-même. Depuis quand réussissait-il à énerver Lily ?

* * *

><p>"Plus que treize heures et vingt minutes jusqu'à mon anniversaire," claironna Sirius à l'attention de personne en particulier. Les sept Gryffondors étaient assis dans leur ténébreuse salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec leurs camarades de classe, attendant que leur professeur éternellement distrait se décide enfin à se montrer.<p>

"On sait, Patmol," soupira Remus, un bras enroulant avec désinvolture autour de la taille d'Anna, "Tu veux pas laisser tomber ?"

"Impossible, Lunard, parce que celui-là c'est le bon ! Dix-sept ans ! Enfin majeur ! Libre de faire tout ce que je veux," hurla joyeusement Sirius.

"Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas," fit remarquer sarcastiquement Lily.

"Ça c'est vrai, Lily-flower, mais le fait est que j'aurai dix-sept ans dans quelques heures et oh, qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser," ses yeux scintillèrent malicieusement. Maintenant Lily avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

"Ferme-là, tu veux, ou il n'y aura aucune fête," dit Cath sévèrement. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle continua, "Et aucun cadeau", en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive. La manière dont elle avait insisté sur ce dernier mot fit que Sirius referma la bouche, et le reste du groupe se détourna pour prétendre ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire demain soir ?" demanda Anna en brisant le silence.

"Demain soir ? J'aurai dix-sept ans au moment où la cloche sonnera minuit. On fera la fête à partir de ce moment," la corrigea Sirius.

James sourit. Malgré ses responsabilités de Préfet-en-Chef, c'était un fait que son meilleur ami n'aurait qu'une fois dix-sept ans, et il avait pleinement l'intention de célébrer cette occasion correctement.

"Sirius, tu ne peux pas espérer organiser une fête dans la salle commune à minuit, même si aujourd'hui on est vendredi," dit Lily, devançant ses propres objections, "Et tu ne peux pas la faire non plus dans notre salle commune, non ?" demanda t-elle à James.

"Non, bien sûr que non," répondit James, son sourire s'élargissant. Lily hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation, bien qu'elle soit un peu désarçonnée par le fait que James agisse de manière responsable.

"On va plutôt la faire à Pré-au-Lard," dit Remus calmement. Lily resta bouche bée en entendant cela – Remus, celui qui était le plus digne de confiance, était en train de proposer une sortie nocturne à Pré-au-Lard ? C'était le monde à l'envers ?

"Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?" dit Lily après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire qui était tombée par terre.

"Non, c'est la tradition," intervint Peter, "On le fait chaque an- Aïe !" cria t-il lorsque James lui donna un coup de coude. Evidemment Peter n'était pas très intelligent. _Honnêtement, Lily pourrait nous pardonner pour nous être faufilés dehors une seule fois_, pensa James, _mais plusieurs ? On n'admet pas ce genre de choses à une Préfète-en-Chef, Peter !_ Il replongea dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis frappa Peter à l'arrière de la tête.

"Et c'était pour quoi, ça ?" cria t-il avec indignation. James l'ignora.

"Ne l'écoute pas, Lily. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience très excitante pour nous, je te le jure."

"De la part d'un Maraudeur, je ne te crois pas vraiment," répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Non, sérieusement, c'est la vérité," ajouta Sirius.

"Je te le jure sur la tombe de ma mère," approuva Remus. Lily roula des yeux en réponse. Puis elle réfléchit au fait que les garçons allaient sortir de Poudlard qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et elle pouvait tout aussi bien y aller... pour, bien sûr, garder un oeil sur eux. Elle irait jusqu'à affirmer que c'était son devoir.

"Bon, supposons que je décide de passer outre le fait que vous allez enfreindre à peu près cinquante lois du règlement scolaire, et qu'on se mette d'accord pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, comment exactement envisagez-vous de nous faire tous sortir du château sans nous faire repérer, pendant tout l'aller, et après pendant tout le retour ?" demanda Lily.

"Lily, ma chère Préfète-en-Chef, laisse-nous nous occuper des détails," Sirius lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière rassurante, un sourire impertinent encore largement étalé sur le visage.

* * *

><p>"James, pourquoi on attend près de cette vieille statue de sorcière borgne ?" demanda Lily en ronchonnant un peu. Il était onze heures et demie – l'heure convenue pour rejoindre le reste du groupe – et Lily avait eu tout juste le temps de faire une petite sieste avant d'avoir à nouveau à se lever et se préparer pour la fête. Elle avait enfilé son jeans évasé préféré, assorti avec un petit haut blanc à bretelles et une veste bleu foncé. Plusieurs couches, lui avait-on dit, étaient parfaites pour cette saison. Avec les cheveux relevés et tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval assez lâche, ainsi que quelques bijoux en or, James la trouvait particulièrement jolie. Lui-même n'avait revêtu que ce qu'il avait pu trouver de pas trop sale à ce moment-là.<p>

"C'est là qu'on avait dit qu'on retrouverait les autres," lui rappela gentiment James.

"Oui, mais pourquoi ici ? C'est tellement... isolé."

"J'ai pensé que ce serait le plus approprié, étant donné l'heure tardive," fit-il remarquer. Lily croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours raison ? Il la faisait se sentir un peu stupide.

"Salut vous deux. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?" demanda Anna, alors qu'elle, Remus et Peter apparaissaient au coin du couloir. Anna était vêtue d'une robe chasuble bleu ciel, avec un corsaire noir en-dessous, assorti aux bas noirs et à ses bottes qui lui arrivaient presqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés, et maintenus en arrière par un bandeau bleu clair. Remus, habillé d'un jeans confortable et d'une chemise (tout comme James), tenait fermement dans la sienne la main d'Anna, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille ailleurs. Il avait posé sur ses épaules sa veste marron, sachant qu'il ferait plus froid toute à l'heure.

"Juste quelques minutes," répondit James, "Où sont les autres ?"

"Ils sont partis avant nous," Remus fronça les sourcils, "Ils devraient être là maintenant. Tu as la carte, James ?"

"Ouais, je vais... oh, regardez qui a décidé d'enfin se montrer," commenta t-il, regardant avec amusement les silhouettes qui s'approchaient. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu, tous les deux ?" demanda t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

"On s'est perdus," répliqua vaguement Cath, rajustant le col de sa chemise écarlate et repositionnant son écharpe.

"Tu as trouvé un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance sur la route, alors ?" plaisanta Anna, mais Cath lui intima le silence d'un regard.

"On y va ?" demanda James, offrant son bras à Lily qui sembla un peu désorientée.

"On ne va pas se jeter de sortilèges de désillusion ou quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda t-elle.

"Non," sourit-il. Sirius marcha jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne.

"Permettez-moi de vous faire les honneurs," dit-il, tapotant la statue de sa baguette, "Dissendium." La statue commença à bouger, devant la stupeur collective des filles, et eut vite fait de s'ouvrir pour révéler un couloir entièrement caché, dans lequel Sirius s'engagea le premier, tendant une main pour aider Catherine. Le groupe entier disparut assez vite dans le passage, et se mit à marcher vers leur destination, bien qu'aucune des filles ne sache exactement où c'était.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus et Anna et Cath étaient en tête du groupe et discutaient de tous les merveilleux avantages d'être enfin devenu mature (Remus et Cath avaient déjà fêté leurs anniversaires pendant les vacances d'été). Peter et James parlaient de leur devoir d'Etudes des Moldus (ce que Lily trouva plutôt étrange – les Maraudeurs, s'intéressant au travail... ?), et Lily était donc à la traîne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas – ainsi elle pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées. Le seul problème était que ces pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce James saleté de Potter, et à son petit postérieur si bien formé que Lily n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux même dans la semi-pénombre.<p>

_J'ai rêvé de Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Ça dépend de sur quoi était le rêve_, répondit cette voix toujours aussi irritante dans sa tête.

_Pas encore toi !_ gémit-elle intérieurement.

_Si, encore moi, et débrouille-toi avec ça. J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, par contre. Dans le rêve susmentionné, il t'a demandé de sortir avec toi et tu as dit oui. Pas besoin d'être psychiatre pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire._

_Oh, vraiment ? Alors explique-moi. _

_Je suis en train de soupirer d'exaspération, juste pour que tu le saches. _

_Bien noté, maintenant continue._

_Tu as rêvé qu'il te demandait de sortir avec toi. Dans le rêve tu as dit oui. Tu t'es réveillée en regrettant que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?_

_Que je dois moins manger avant d'aller dormir ?_

_Non ! Ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse de lui et que tu as envie qu'il te demande de sortir avec toi._

_Bravo. Non, sérieusement, félicitations pour avoir trouvé ça toute seule !_

_Pas besoin d'être sarcastique._

_C'est juste que je suis sarcastique parce que tu es en train de me dire des choses que je savais déjà. Je sais que j'aime beaucoup James. Je sais que j'ai envie qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire._

_Oh... je vois..._

_Eh bien, des suggestions ?_

_Désolée, débrouille-toi toute seule. A moins que..._

_A moins que quoi ?_

_Laisse tomber, tu ne accepterais jamais de toute façon._

_Accepter quoi ? _

_Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement ce que tu ressens ?_

_On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?_

_Fais le, fais le, fais le, fais le !_

Lily arrêta de se disputer avec elle-même quand elle percuta de plein fouet le dos de James qui, apparemment, avait cessé de marcher.

"Aïe ! Oh, désolée," s'excusa t-elle en rougissant. James sourit légèrement.

"C'est bon. On y est maintenant," il indiqua la trappe par laquelle les autres étaient déjà sortis, "Tu veux que je te fasse la courte échelle ?"

Lily réfléchit soigneusement. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de tomber en pâmoison s'il s'approchait trop, mais en même temps elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à grimper par la trappe toute seule – ses capacités physiques n'étant plus ce qu'elles étaient.

"Ouais, merci," dit-elle, se glissant devant lui et s'accrochant aux bords de la trappe pour garder l'équilibre.

"Prête ?" lui demanda t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait légèrement frissonné à ce contact, mais il rejeta cette pensée qui ne le mènerait nulle part sauf à un coeur brisé. Elle hocha la tête, et il la souleva jusqu'à ce que son torse disparaisse par la trappe, et le reste de son corps suivit rapidement. _Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume_, pensa James, _Est-ce qu'elle mange des fois ? _

Il grimpa à la suite de Lily, et referma silencieusement la trappe derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans la cave poussiéreuse d'Honeydukes, entourés de caisses de Fizwizbiz et de Baguettes réglisse.

"Alors c'est comme ça que vous êtes sortis plein de fois du château," dit Anna d'un air appréciateur, "Cool." Remus lança un regard embarrassé à Sirius – ce n'était pas le seul endroit où ils venaient...

"Je me suis toujours demandée où vous disparaissiez tous les quatre et maintenant on sait," aciquesça Cath. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge, ayant très envie de changer de sujet. Peter, étonnamment, comprit l'allusion.

"Venez," dit-il, "Il n'est que minuit moins dix. On ferait mieux de se trouver un bar."

"Bien dit Pete," dit James, enroulant inconsciemment son bras autour de la taille de Lily et la faisant monter les escaliers, "Allons faire la fête." Lily remarqua ce nouveau contact sur son corps quand elle ressentit des picotements la parcourir, et que les papillons dans son estomac décidèrent à nouveau de se manifester, mais elle ne protesta pas. Tout le reste du groupe était en couple, remarqua t-elle; cela paraissait normal que James et elle marchent ensemble.

Ils atteignirent la porte du magasin, et Lily s'arrêta en retenant James par le dos. Il la regarda en levant les sourcils.

"Le gardien de la boutique ne va pas s'apercevoir que sept adolescents se sont faufilés dans sa boutique en plein milieu de la nuit ?" siffla t-elle.

"Old Brain ? Non, il a le sommeil profond. En plus, nous avons quelques... arrangements," répondit James. Lily renifla élégamment.

"Dis ce que tu veux, James. Mais si on est pris, je te jeterai un tel maléfice que tu seras incapable de t'asseoir pendant une semaine, compris ?"

James hocha simplement la tête et dit en souriant "Tu t'inquiètes trop." Ils sortirent avec succès par la devanture de la boutique (si avec succès englobe Anna qui avait renversé une pile de dragées surprises de Bertie-Crochue, et Sirius qui avait empoché quelques bonbons sans payer – 'mais c'est mon anniversaire'), et ils se retrouvèrent dans le froid de la Grand-Rue.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Cath en claquant des dents. Sirius l'enveloppa fermement de ses bras.

"Aux Trois Balais," sourit-il en l'entraînant ailleurs.

"Lily, tu as froid ?" demanda James à la rousse qui frissonnait. Elle sursauta en entendant sa question.

"Un peu, oui," reconnut-elle, "Mais on sera rapidement là-bas."

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, les trois filles hésitaient à entrer dans un bar rempli et très animé, où ils pourraient peut-être se faire coincer pour être sortis de l'école pendant la nuit. Mais les garçons les convainquirent que c'était parfaitement sûr, et les filles décidèrent que cette potentielle retenue était une meilleure option que se geler autant dehors. Elles finirent par enfin entrer.<p>

Sirius leur trouva un petit coin bien confortable, assez près du bar, et ils s'y installèrent tous très tranquillement.

"Trois, deux, un," comptèrent t-ils, "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !". De nombreux applaudissements et félicitations s'ensuivirent, attirant moins l'attention que ce qu'ils pensaient.

"Bien, maintenant que tu as dix-sept ans, Patmol, tu voudrais bien commander quelques boissons pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne les ont pas encore eus ?" proposa James. Sirius sourit en se frottant les mains.

"Je peux aussi acheter des boissons pour mineurs ? Il y a vraiment de plus en plus d'avantages."

"Je prendrai juste une bièraubeurre, merci," dit Lily, s'attirant d'étranges regards de la part du reste du groupe. "Quoi ?" demanda t-elle, "Quelqu'un doit être responsable." Remus secoua simplement la tête avec un petit sourire tandis que Peter fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait sa déclaration.

Sirius retourna à leur table avec six whiskys Pur-Feu et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, "Videz votre verre, tout le monde. On a toute la nuit devant nous."

"Cette chanson est horrible," hurla Lily en tentant de couvrir le morceau de musique au rythme rapide, qui ressemblait à un croisement entre des hurlements de chat et quelques pauvres instruments à corde.

Anna éclata simplement de rire, "Tu devrais écouter leurs autres chansons – celle-ci est fantastique en comparaison !"

"Alors les filles, vous vous amusez bien ?" demanda un Sirius assez soûl, trébuchant depuis sa place au bar où lui et Cath avaient joyeusement essayé sous la table de boire plus de verres l'un que l'autre. James avait participé également, mais n'était pas aussi doué pour tenir l'alcool.

"La musique déchire tout, mais à part ça..." dit Lily. Sirius fit semblant de froncer les sourcils dans sa direction. A cet instant, Cath s'approcha d'eux en vacillant, attrapa la main de Sirius, et ils chancelèrent tous les deux légèrement. Lily avait toujours assez d'esprit pour rouler des yeux – elle avait un peu bu (principalement pour rejoindre les autres avec leur esprit festif, et partiellement pour s'empêcher de penser à James) mais pas autant que le reste du groupe.

"Sirius," dit Cath d'un ton énergique, "Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, maintenant !". Sirius obtempéra joyeusement, et suivit Cath à l'arrière de la boutique. Anna leva les sourcils d'une manière comique en direction de Lily. "Je crois que Cath va montrer son cadeau à Sirius tout de suite."

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, de retour au bar, Remus et Peter tentaient de faire sortir James de son état semi-comateux. Bien qu'il n'ait bu vraiment qu'un peu, les pensées de James concernant Lily l'avaient transformé en une espèce de grosse limace. Il était véritablement amoureux fou de la rousse, mais ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire et se sentait donc extrêmement mélancolique, allant même jusqu'à s'apitoyer sur lui-même.<p>

"James, elle finira bien par comprendre. Arrête de penser à elle, essaye juste de t'amuser et de passer une bonne soirée," l'exhorta un Remus à demi-ivre.

"Ouais," l'aida grandement Peter. James enleva simplement sa tête de sur ses bras, et les regarda tous les deux d'un air désespéré.

"Je ne peux pas me la sortir du crâne," gémit-il, "Même si j'essaye de toutes mes forces."

"Ecoute, Cornedrue, c'est l'anniversaire de Patmol ce soir, et il veut que tout le monde passe un bon moment," l'encouragea Remus, "Oublie juste Lily." James le fixa en semblant totalement incrédule. Comment ses plus proches amis pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse une telle chose ? Ce fut à cet instant que Peter dit vraiment quelque chose d'utile.

"Et si tu restais simplement toi-même ?" proposa t-il, "Toi et Lily êtes devenus amis maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne te comporterais pas avec elle de manière toute à fait normale ?"

"Elle agit bizarrement," déclara James franchement," Un peu comme si elle était tout le temps instable. Elle est bien quand on est en groupe, mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui parler aujourd'hui, elle a été très sèche avec moi et presque, je ne sais pas, avide de s'éloigner de moi... Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas avec elle !"

"Et si tu allais danser pour y réfléchir," suggéra Remus. Lui et Peter réussirent à faire descendre James de son tabouret et le poussèrent gentiment dans la bonne direction. James vacilla légèrement, mais retrouva son sang-froid tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Anna et Lily, juste au moment où Cath et Sirius semblaient partir.

"C'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait lui dire, Pete," dit Remus.

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est à ça que servent les amis, pas vrai ?" dit Peter, même si secrètement il préférait les temps où il n'y avait que les quatre Maraudeurs. Pas de filles s'immisçant entre eux et gâchant leur plaisir. Dernièrement, il s'était senti un peu laissé à la traîne quand ils s'étaient tous mis à sortir ensemble. Bien sûr, James et Lily n'étaient pas encore un couple, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Se dégageant de ces impressions d'insécurité, Peter se tourna vers Remus, "Tu veux boire autre chose ?"

* * *

><p>"Cath, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?" demanda Sirius, une lueur coquine dans les yeux. Cath se tourna pour lui faire face par-dessus son épaule, "Tu verras bien."<p>

"Mais il n'y a que des toilettes par ici, non ?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu verras bien," répéta t-elle, tournant brusquement à un angle et le traînant vers une petite volée de marches. Elle traversa délibérément le premier étage, Sirius la suivant toujours, agrippé par le bras, pour s'arrêter devant une vieille porte en chêne.

"Je voulais que ton cadeau d'anniversaire soit quelque chose de spécial," commença t-elle, "Quelque chose que tu n'oublierais pas de sitôt." Sirius haussa les sourcils et pâlit un peu. Cath, réalisant ce qu'il devait être en train de penser, se dépêcha de clarifier les choses.

"Oh, non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! On sort ensemble depuis deux mois seulement."

"Un mois et trois semaines," la corrigea t-il promptement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de sa petite amie en entendant ça. Qui l'aurait cru – Sirius Black, un bon vieux romantique !

"Enfin bref, j'ai loué cette chambre pour la nuit, et pas pour que nous nous mettions à batifoler ensemble," _Bien que je n'y voie pas vraiment d'objections_, pensa t-elle, "Mais pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensemble – juste toi et moi." Elle se tut devant le regard sans expression de Sirius.

"Mais si tu veux redescendre avec tes amis je comprends totalement," dit Cath, se réprimandant pour avoir pensé qu'il préfèrerait passer son anniversaire avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses amis de longue date. Sirius se dépêcha de la démentir.

"Non, j'aimerai beaucoup passer du temps avec toi," dit-il rapidement, "Les gars seront toujours là quand je reviendrai." Cath sourit. Ce bon vieux Sirius – il voulait toujours avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

"D'accord," dit-elle, ouvrant la porte d'une poussée et marchant à reculons pour continuer à lui faire face, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?"

C'était une petite pièce très accueillante avec la cheminée qui était allumée, un lit double (et de simples draps en lin – pas de vulgaire soie dans cet établissement). Sirius sourit – sa petite-amie avait bon goût.

"Eh bien, j'ai plusieurs choses en tête, mais la plupart tu les regretteras probablement demain matin, par contre," sourit-il à nouveau.

"Je pourrais suggérer qu'on ne fasse que parler, mais je ne pense pas que l'un de nous se rappellera de quoi que ce soit demain matin," fit remarquer Cath, commençant maintenant à s'apercevoir des défauts de son si parfait cadeau d'anniversaire.

"On pourrait s'imposer la tâche insurmontable de devoir s'embrasser ?" demanda Sirius avec espoir, "Je m'en rappellerai sûrement de ça." Cath sourit et ferma magiquement la porte derrière Sirius tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et passionnément, appréciant la pointe de whisky Pur-Feu qui subsistait sur la langue de l'autre. Cath s'écarta, fit pivoter Sirius et le jeta sur le lit. Puis, marchant lentement et délibérément vers lui, elle se plaça d'une manière à se pencher par-dessus son corps étendu (et momentanément choqué). Elle lui fit un sourire séduisant, et se pencha encore plus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille – un acte qui provoqua des picotements dans toute la colonne vertébrale du Maraudeur.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius."

* * *

><p>James se dirigea avec confiance vers Anna et Lily, comme si quelques instants plus tôt il n'avait pas été en train de noyer son chagrin dans le whisky Pur-Feu. Lily le vit marcher dans leur direction, et sentit ces agaçants papillons se réveiller à nouveau dans son estomac, en même temps que son visage semblait s'enflammer.<p>

"Salut les filles," dit-il assez joyeusement. _C'est ça, Potter, agis naturellement. Ça va aller._

"Salut, James. Oh, attends, je crois que Remus a besoin de moi. A toute à l'heure," dit Anna, se dépêchant d'aller retrouver son petit-ami pour que James et Lily puissent rester seuls. _Très subtil_, pensa Lily. Ses pensées suivantes furent plutôt du genre _Merde, elle m'a laissée avec Potter. Je vais pas m'en sortir. Stupide subconscient qui me fait faire des rêves inappropriés. AGIS JUSTE NATURELLEMENT ! _

James s'aperçut que lui et Lily n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Du coup, il se sentait encore plus malade que d'habitude, étant donné qu'il n'avait bu que trois verres. Lily, qui en avait pris un et demi, remarqua que le pauvre petit garçon pâlissait, et elle suggéra qu'ils pouvaient peut-être s'asseoir. James accepta avec gratitude la proposition, ses jambes pouvant se dérober sous son poids à n'importe quelle seconde.

Une fois qu'ils se furent bien installés dans un petit coin confortable, se faisant face de chaque côté d'une petite table, cette terrible anxiété fit un retour en force, et les frappa tous les deux.

"Alors, euh, tu passes une bonne soirée ?" demanda James d'un ton embarrassé. Lily sourit devant son malaise apparent – _Au moins on est aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre_, pensa t-elle.

"Ça va. La musique n'est pas terrible, mais on s'est amusées quand même," dit-elle.

"Ouais, et celui dont c'est l'anniversaire s'est barré et a disparu," fit remarquer James.

"Je crois que Cath voulait lui donner un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu spécial," dit Lily en souriant avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

James renifla, "Et alors !"

"Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je suis contente qu'ils ne soient pas en train de le faire quelque part à côté de nous," dit Lily en éclatant de rire, maintenant que la glace avait été rompue. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre eux de toute façon ? Sur le chemin tout avait été bien mais après James était devenu bizarre. Bien que, selon le point de vue de James, ce soit Lily qui avait été étrange tout le long du chemin pour aller à Pré-au-lard – vraiment distante et distraite – et il avait été un peu bizarre lui-même par conséquent.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as offert à ce vieux Patmol pour son anniversaire ?" demanda James, heureux que la tension se soit évanouie et qu'ils puissent (presque) retourner à leurs habitudes amicales.

"Un pack de chez Zonko, et un album photo très joli où Anna, Cath et moi avons commencé à mettre des photos," répondit-elle.

"C'était bien pensé," dit James, s'émerveillant de la gentillesse dont pouvait faire preuve Lily.

"Et toi ?" lui demanda t-elle, avant de faire apparaître deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre (ils avaient déjà bu assez d'alcool à son avis).

"On s'est tous les trois cotisé pour lui offrir un nouveau balai," dit James avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas que Lily pense qu'ils avaient exagéré, "Le Comète 36."

"Wow, ça a dû vous coûter la peau des fesses," dit Lily avec un effroi mêlé de respect, "J'ai lu dans un de tes magazines idiots que les Tornades venaient juste d'en commander tout un lot."

"C'est vrai. Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible de toute façon avec leurs joueurs épouvantables," sourit-il, heureux de constater que Lily n'avait pas pensé qu'il essayait d'étaler la fortune de sa famille en achetant à son ami un balai dernier cri.

Les derniers effets de l'alcool commençaient à s'estomper maintenant, et James remarqua avec de plus en plus de clarté que Lily se trouvait vraiment près de lui. Leur conversation les avait menés à un mur de brique, et ils se retrouvèrent à se regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux, bien que cette fois-ci, leur regard dérivait de temps en temps vers les lèvres de l'autre. Durant ce silence, Lily et James purent réfléchir un peu.

**Dans la tête de Lily :**

Tu sais quoi, Evans, je crois que tu es en train de devenir folle. Peut-être que c'est le stress des ASPICs, peut-être que c'est toute cette responsabilité supplémentaire qui te vient de ton poste de Préfète-en-Chef, peut-être que ce sont ces temps difficiles et effrayants que nous vivons et dans lesquels les moldus sont tués et que les sangs-de-bourbe sont haïs, qui sait ? Mais que tu considères la possibilité que tu sois tombée amoureuse de nul autre que l'infâme Maraudeur James Potter montre que ta santé mentale est devenue bien fragile. Tu dois te ressaisir. Il y a une différence entre apprécier les qualités... ou, en fait, les excellentes qualités de quelqu'un, et en tomber amoureuse. Je suis quasiment sûre que tu ne fais qu'apprécier les qualités... peut-être excellentes qualités de James. Ton impression d'être en sécurité en sa présence prouve simplement la force de l'amitié que tu as développée en si peu de temps. Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui – ce serait ridicule ! Risible, en

Oh non, le silence se prolonge de plus en plus. Dis quelque chose !

**Dans la tête de James :**

Vite, dis quelque chose de drôle !

Il faut que quelqu'un dise quelque chose ou je ne vais pas être capable de supporter ce silence. Je vais craquer et faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard. Comme l'embrasser.

Oh comme j'aimerais pouvoir l'embrasser ! Regarde ces lèvres; elle est tellement parf-

Non, Potter, arrête ça ! Une autre pensée du même genre et et tu pourrais tout aussi bien signer ton propre arrêt de mort – Lily ne te parlerait plus jamais si elle savait ce que ressens.

Remarque, elle a agi un peu étrangement toute la journée. Comme si elle était distraite et distante. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a rendue triste. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander ce qui ne va pas...

"Lily ?" James brisa finalement le silence, éloignant ses yeux de ses lèvres.

"Oui," répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement, comme si elle avait été surprise à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurais pas dû.

"Tu as été un petit peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda t-il avec inquiétude. Lily fit tout son possible pour paraître agacée, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait évité le regard de James et avait agi étrangement à ses côtés en général.

"Je vais bien, merci," dit-elle sèchement, "Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?"

"C'est juste qu'on aurait dit que tu-"

"C'était une question rhétorique, Potter," elle accentua son nom de famille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle commençait à s'énerver contre lui; il lui semblait que dans son désir d'empêcher James de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle se mettait sur la défensive. James, légèrement blessé par le ton de Lily, répondit un peu plus durement que ce qu'il n'avait prévu.

"Désolé, Evans, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais apparemment c'est le cas," dit-il sarcastiquement.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda Lily, sincèrement irritée à présent par sa façon de toujours vouloir tout savoir. Honnêtement, juste parce qu'ils partageaient un dortoir et qu'il l'avait aidée la fois où elle avait fait un cauchemar, il pensait qu'il avait le droit de tout savoir ?

"Mon problème ?" répéta t-il, incrédule, "Je t'ai juste demandé si tout allait bien et toi tu me rembarres ! C'est toi le problème, Evans," dit-il vivement en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. L'éclat de James fut à peu près aussi court que le remerciement de Lily aux trois bouteilles de whisky Pur-Feu.

"Moi ? Attends, juste parce que je n'ai pas parlé toute la nuit avec Monseigneur Potter, tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu pourrais pas être encore plus égoïste ?" cria t-elle.

"Monseigneur Potter – mais par Merlin d'où ça vient ça ? Et je ne suis pas égoïste," bafouilla t-il, "Je voulais juste vérifier que tu te sentais bien !"

"Bien sûr, parce que toi ça t'intéresse tellement !" hurla t-elle presque, le sarcasme résonnant dans sa voix.

"Mais je m'y intéresse, Lily ! Tu ne veux pas que ça soit le cas ?" il ajusta sa voix à la sienne.

"Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même. Mais putain, reste juste en dehors de tout ça !" vociféra t-elle, espérant qu'il laisserait tout simplement tomber.

James la regarda comme s'il avait reçu une claque en pleine figure. Lily regretta de lui avoir sorti tous ces mots dès qu'elle remarqua l'expression du joueur de quidditch.

"Eh bien, je suis content qu'on ait tiré tout ça au clair," dit-il à voix basse, avant de s'en aller rapidement et de retourner au bar. Lily s'assit bêtement, fixant son dos comme il disparaissait parmi la foule. Elle sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, ouf ! C'est fini ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de traduire ces derniers temps (TPE, bac qui s'approche de plus en plus, profs complètement sadiques,... enfin bref et j'en passe). Donc du coup je me suis dit bon tu donnes un dernier coup de collier et après tu pourras reprendre la traduction pendant les vacances. Donc voilà.<p>

Sinon, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, franchement ça fait chaud au coeur ! Donc, pour répondre à vos questions, l'auteure australienne a déjà terminée cette fic et elle fait 55 chapitres... Vous inquiétez pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout !

Bon allez, je vais vous dire le titre du prochain chapitre pour que vous vous rongiez pas les sangs – ce sera 'Apologies at Christmastime', je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il y aura dedans...

Allez, à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de laisser plein de reviews !


	25. Apologies at Christmastime

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : .net/s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 – Apologies at Christmastime<span> :

James et Lily s'évitèrent l'un l'autre avec succès tout le reste de la soirée, et ce même sur le trajet du retour. James annonça à Sirius, assez fort pour que Lily l'entende, qu'il dormirait dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Lily se sentit à la fois soulagée et effondrée. Elle n'aurait à faire face ni à lui, ni aux inévitables silences oppressants et aux conversations tendues qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Mais en même temps, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle avait vraiment mal agi au pub, et les choses avaient tout simplement fini par partir totalement en vrille. Elle avait désespérément envie de s'excuser auprès de James, mais elle avait du mal à ravaler son orgueil. Etendue sur son lit devant le lever du soleil, et feuilletant son exemplaire bien-aimé d'Orgueil et Préjugés, elle s'identifiait à Elizabeth Benett bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Même si elle voulait s'excuser auprès de James pour avoir été excessivement impolie, elle voulait qu'il lui présente d'abord ses excuses pour avoir commencé. Elle savait que c'était puéril, mais elle avait envie qu'il soit lui aussi désolé, et qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à avoir tort.

Lily soupira profondément, laissant tomber son livre sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas juste rester là et ne rien faire, sinon elle se sentait franchement misérable. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi triste à cause d'une dispute avec Potter ? On avait l'habitude de s'engueuler presque constamment l'année dernière. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef et qu'on est un peu des amis maintenant_, se justifia t-elle, _et ce n'est que de ma faute._

Se rendant malade à force d'y penser, et ayant désespérément besoin de dormir, Lily décida de coucher sur le papier toutes ces émotions confuses et ses réflexions. Mais elle pourrait aussi écrire un mot à James, afin que si elle était en train de dormir quand il reviendrait, il pourrait le lire et ne plus être fâchée contre elle. C'était une façon d'agir plutôt lâche, elle le savait, mais elle devait le faire.

James, pendant ce temps, avait passé les trois heures entre leur départ de Pré-au-lard et les premières lueurs du jour couché sur son ancien lit, et réfléchissant à Lily. Qu'est-ce qui par Merlin leur était arrivé ? Il savait que Lily avait un caractère explosif – ce qui avait été largement prouvé année après année – mais il n'arrivait sérieusement pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Bien sûr, la traiter de 'problème' n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais elle s'était déjà énervée contre lui auparavant, quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait dû toucher une corde sensible ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'elle s'était mise toute seule dans un bel état. Il était sincèrement déconcerté.

Et il détestait cela. Cette furieuse impuissance – étant donné qu'il voulait arranger les choses mais ne connaissait pas la manière appropriée. Il voulait dire quelque chose qui pourrait réparer les dégâts, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Et une partie de lui désirait que Lily s'excuse. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait commencé la dispute, décida t-il. Frustré, épuisé et ayant un peu la gueule de bois, il résolut de s'éclaircir les idées grâce à un tour en balai très tôt ce matin autour du terrain de quidditch. Se glissant sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche par mesure de sécurité, il se faufila hors du dortoir, descendit les escaliers et sortit par le trou du portrait, réussissant à ne trébucher que trois fois en chemin.

* * *

><p><em>Cher James, <em>

_Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire que je suis très, très désolée pour la façon dont j'ai agi hier soir. Je t'ai carrément agressé alors que tu me demandais juste si tout allait bien. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je me sentais un peu bizarre (comme tu l'avais très bien remarqué), et je n'étais pas moi-même. _

_Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer pourquoi parce que je n'en suis pas très sûre moi-même. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait. Alors je suis désolée. _

_Mais juste pour que tu le saches la prochaine fois, si une personne ne se sent pas très bien, lui dire qu'elle a été 'étrange' ou 'bizarre' ne la met pas vraiment dans le meilleur état d'esprit – c'est simplement une remarque amicale._

_C'est plus difficile à écrire que ce que je croyais. Franchement, je devrais aller te voir et m'excuser en personne mais je suis trop fatiguée... Et aussi, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon stupide orgueil obstiné..._

_Enfin bref, une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis aussi mécontente de moi-même pour m'être énervée contre toi est que j'ai été hypocrite. Je t'ai dit hier soir que tu ne devais pas t'occuper de moi et je le regrette. Parce que qui suis-je pour oser dire qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour un ami ? Et aussi parce que j'aime bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. _

_C'est la partie que je ne voulais pas te dire en personne (parce que je ne supporte pas de voir cette grimace auto-satisfaite) : tu me fais me sentir en sécurité. Et j'apprécie pleinement le fait que tu aies voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi._

_Bon j'arrête de m'éloigner du sujet – je ferais mieux de simplement te le dire. _

_J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Tu en faisais partie (non, tu n'étais pas assassiné cette fois – j'en ai été d'ailleurs plutôt soulagée) et nous nous sommes... eh bien, nous nous sommes embrassés. Et comme tu peux te l'imaginer, je me suis d'abord sentie un peu gênée d'avoir fait ce rêve, parce qu'on est amis, pas vrai ? Donc j'ai essayé de t'éviter en quelque sorte toute la journée, et quand tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je ne pouvais pas tout te raconter et je me suis mise sur la défensive et, ouais. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi horrible._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner parce que j'apprécie vraiment ton amitié. _

_Lily. _

Lily relut le brouillon qu'elle avait écrit dans son journal. Décidant que c'était trop long et bien trop détaillé (pour James, en tout cas – sa grosse tête pourrait exploser !), elle rédigea rapidement une version abrégée :

_James, _

_Je suis vraiment désolée à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'agresser de cette façon, et je le regrette sincèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis autant énervée, par contre, donc s'il te plait ne me le demande pas._

_J'espère qu'on continuera à être amis, _

_Lily._

Là, c'était mieux. Et bien moins flatteur. Pas de quoi faire exploser sa tête avec une si petite lettre. Lily l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette, et l'envoya à James. Puis elle ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du soulagement la submerger et elle ferma les yeux pour glisser dans le sommeil, toujours recroquevillée dans le coin de sa baie vitrée.

* * *

><p>Harry lut le petit mot de sa mère avec grand intérêt. Finalement, les choses semblaient avancer pour ses parents. Ils s'étaient disputés, clairement, à propos de quelque chose et c'était sa mère qui essayait de rattraper les dégâts. C'était significatif. Harry décida à cet instant d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny pour lui expliquer où il était et ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il sortait et reviendrait plus tard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ou aucun des Weasley ne commence à s'inquiéter pour lui; il faisait presque nuit à présent. Griffonnant une note rapide, il l'envoya directement avec un sortilège de Disparition (il n'avait toujours pas remplacé Hedwige). Quand ce fut fait, Harry retourna avec impatience à sa lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>James en était à son cinquième tour de terrain quand il s'aperçut qu'une petite tache brune s'approchait de lui à toute allure. Il ralentit et remarqua que cette petite tache était en fait la chouette de Lily, Gemini. Perplexe et plus qu'un peu intrigué, il vola à la rencontre de l'oiseau, déliant hâtivement la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Gemini s'éloigna immédiatement; apparemment Lily n'attendait pas de réponse. Toujours dans les airs, James déploya la lettre et la lut une première fois puis à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. D'une part, il était content que Lily se soit excusée pour son étrangeté. Mais d'une autre part, elle n'avait toujours pas assez confiance en lui pour se donner la peine de lui fournir une raison. Et de plus, elle n'avait pas été capable de venir s'excuser en personne.<p>

James resta suspendu au-dessus du sol pendant un moment. Que faire ?

Il décida qu'il valait mieux aller en parler à ses amis – après tout, ils semblaient n'avoir aucun problème avec leurs petites-amies... en tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

><p>"Ce n'est pas comme si avait fait quelque chose pour laquelle on n'était pas prêts," fit valoir Sirius, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.<p>

"Je sais, mais c'est plutôt à propos de ce que vont en penser les autres," rétorqua Cath, "Je savais que j'aurais dû te donner un véritable cadeau."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de ce que pensent les autres dans notre année ?"

"Mais c'est important !" cria t-elle, presque hystérique, "Et tu aurais dû m'arrêter !"

"C'était mon anniversaire !" dit-il avec indignation, "Et c'est quoi le problème avec moi d'abord ?"

"Il n'y aucun de problème avec toi, c'est juste que je veux pas que les gens croient qu'on a couché ensemble."

"Mais on a couché ensemble," soupira Sirius, se frottant les yeux avec la paume de ses mains, "Et c'était super. Fantastique, en fait. Où as-tu appris à faire cette chose que tu-"

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir ta phrase," dit Cath en rougissant, "Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Ecoute, Cath. La nuit dernière a été fabuleuse – certainement mon anniversaire préféré. Mais mon cadeau favori n'a pas été le tu-sais-quoi," dit-il d'une voix exagérée, "C'était juste le fait d'être avec toi."

Cath sourit (malgré son embarras) en entendant cela – Sirius Black, le seigneur de ces dames et l'extraordinaire farceur n'était pas seulement romantique, mais aussi un peu porté sur le mélodrame. Qu'est-ce que c'était mignon !

"Et ma partie préférée c'est quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais," dit-il doucement, levant les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux marrons se remplirent de larmes à cet instant, et elle se rapprocha de son petit-ami, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte serrée.

"Désolée. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a vraiment fait," chuchota t-elle, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

"Moi non plus," dit-il en souriant d'un air niais.

"C'était plutôt bien, par contre," admit Cath.

"Ouais, on devrait peut-être remettre ça de temps en temps," sourit Sirius effrontément. Cath le repoussa en plaisantant.

"Je te signale que tu avais la gueule de bois il y a encore quelques minutes, espèce d'idiot," le taquina t-elle. "En fait, je me demandais..."

"Ouais ?" l'interrogea Sirius, retournant à la chaise abandonnée au milieu de la Salle sur Demande (leur lieu de rendez-vous ce matin).

"Est-ce qu'on peut garder ça secret ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Tu sais, la... chose."

"Oh, d'accord. Euh, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas que mes amis pensent que je suis une fille facile."

"Ils ne vont pas penser ça."

"Et alors, je n'ai pas envie de le leur dire. De plus," dit-elle avec un petit sourire, "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus amusant si on le gardait secret ?". Sirius lui sourit simplement et l'attira par la taille pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux.

"Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais," lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>James découvrit, à son grand déplaisir, que Sirius n'était pas dans leur dortoir (probablement dans la Salle sur Demande, puisqu'il n'apparaissait pas sur la carte). James recourut donc à l'option b, Remus. Bien qu'il soit un ami génial, Remus avait toujours été extrêmement raisonnable, et c'était probablement cette sorte d'empathie subjective que James retrouvait chez Sirius mais pas chez Remus.<p>

"Tu t'es levé tôt," fit remarquer Remus quand James pénétra dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Sans surprise, Remus était assis sur son lit avec une barre chocolatée et un énorme livre entièrement écrit en runes dans les mains.

"Pas très bien dormi. J'ai pensé que voler un peu ce matin me ferait du bien," répondit James, en s'effondrant sur le lit de Sirius qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Remus.

"Ce manque de sommeil n'aurait-il pas quelque chose à voir avec notre jolie Préfète-en-Chef, par hasard ?" demanda Remus, soulevant un sourcil bien qu'il soit toujours en train de lire son livre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Sans remarquer le sarcasme évident dans la voix de James, Remus répondit "Anna et moi nous vous avons vu vous disputer tous les deux, et c'était plutôt difficile de ne pas remarquer le silence qui pesait entre vous deux sur le chemin du retour. Et puis tu as dormi ici la nuit dernière, alors que d'habitude tu fais tout pour être le plus proche d'elle possible, au cas où elle fasse un autre cauchemar ou-"

"Lunard, c'est ce qu'on appelle du sarcasme."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ?" demanda t-il en regardant James. Pour toute réponse, James lui tendit simplement la lettre. Enfin, c'était plus une note qu'autre chose. Remus la parcourut rapidement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a 'agressé de cette façon' ?" l'interrogea t-il, rendant le petit mot à James.

"Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas," répondit-il, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

"Rien. Enfin, selon elle, apparemment quelque chose. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ses problèmes féminins, par hasard ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis quand même pas si bête, Lunard, j'apprends de mes erreurs," grimaça t-il en se rappelant la dernière fois où il avait parlé à une fille de ses changements d'humeur mensuels.

"Tu lui as dit qu'elle avait l'air bizarre ?"

"Non, juste qu'elle avait agi de manière étrange et tout."

"Hum," dit Remus d'un air pensif. Puis il émergea de la petite rêverie pendant laquelle il avait fixé le plafond et demanda "Mais alors pourquoi tu me montres ça ?"

"Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire," répondit James.

"Eh bien, elle t'a présenté ses excuses, donc généralement les gens s'excusent aussi en retour," dit Remus fit mine de retourner à sa lecture, mais James l'arrêta.

"Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui pardonner." Remus s'étouffa presque avec la bouchée de chocolat qu'il avait l'intention d'avaler.

"Qu-quoi ?" réussit-il à bafouiller.

"Je ne sais pas trop si je trouve ses excuses assez précises ou même sincères."

"C'est Lily, James, elle ne parle pas de choses sauf si elle y est obligée."

"Ouais, mais elle ne me l'a même pas dit. Elle m'a juste envoyé une foutue lettre."

"Au moins elle t'a parlé. Allez. C'est Lily et elle est en train de te faire ses excuses."

"Oui, mais j'en ai marre de sa manière de me traiter différemment de n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais puni ?"

"Cornedrue, je trouve que tu es un peu excessif là-"

"Non, pas du tout !"

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, alors pourquoi tu es venu me demander mon aide ?"

"Parce que je voulais savoir si c'était irrationnel de rester fâché contre Lily, et tu es avec Anna donc j'ai pensé que tu saurais mieux."

"Premièrement, on dirait que tu as déjà pris ta décision au sujet de Lily de toute façon. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps encore je pourrais rester avec Anna." Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable. James se sentit instantanément coupable d'avoir été aussi égoïste – il n'avait même pas demandé à Remus comment ça allait avec Anna.

"Lunard, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous êtes 'ensemble'. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je pourrais rester avec Anna' ?"

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus je reste longtemps avec elle, plus elle a de chances de remarquer... qui je suis... une fois par mois. Et elle va me détester pour cela, je le sais !"

"Lunard, elle ne va pas te haïr pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas empêcher. C'est une bonne fille, cette Anna, elle comprendra," lui fit valoir James.

"Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à le lui dire. Enfin, on ne sort ensemble que depuis une semaine, et tu sais à quelle vitesse elle passe d'un gars à un autre. Imagine que je lui dise mon secret et qu'on rompe le lendemain. Ça serait horrible," frissonna t-il. James regarda son ami qui manquait d'assurance.

"Je pense qu'elle sera plus bouleversée si tu lui caches des choses," fit-il remarquer.

"Je croyais que tu étais venu me demander des conseils," rappela Remus d'un air bougon.

"D'accord," James leva les mains en toute innocence, "Désolé."

"Alors tu ne sais pas si tu dois accepter les excuses de Lily ou non ?" résuma Remus.

"C'est ça," répondit James. "Je veux dire, ça aurait été si elle était venue me le dire en personne."

"Tu as considéré le fait qu'elle était peut-être tout simplement fatiguée ?"

James ignora sa suggestion, "Et elle ne m'a toujours pas expliqué la première raison pour laquelle elle s'est mise en colère," ajouta James, sa propre irritation augmentant.

"Je pense que tu as déjà fait ton choix," dit Remus, "Mais si tu veux mon conseil, alors voilà. Lily est une gentille sorcière, et tu veux rester en de bons termes avec elle. En rejetant ses excuses, tu la mettras dans un embarras et une gêne extrêmes. Lily, je pense, mérite mieux, et toi aussi. Cependant, je vais endosser le rôle de Sirius pendant un instant et je vais me faire l'avocat du diable. Hum – Evans mérite de comprendre ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer pendant toutes ces années et tu devrais définitivement la faire attendre."

"Mais je ne veux pas la faire attendre... Attends, la faire attendre quoi ?"

"La faire attendre que tu acceptes ses excuses."

"Oh. D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas l'embêter. Elle a toujours tort, par contre," fit-il remarquer, plus optimiste qu'autre chose.

"C'est ce que Sirius t'aurait dit, en tout cas, j'en suis complètement certain. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Remus, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

"Je vais aller demander à Evans pourquoi elle a été si brusque avec moi, parce que si elle ne me fait pas confiance je ne vois pas de quelle manière notre amitié ou toute autre relation pourrait bien marcher," déclara résolument James.

"Tu réalises qu'elle va croire que tu n'as pas accepté ses excuses, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas."

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu es un peu égoïste, mais je crois que je peux très, très vaguement comprendre ce qui te motive," dit Remus en détaillant James du regard aux rayons X Dumbledoresque. "Il faut juste que tu fasses ça avec délicatesse, d'accord ?"

Mais James était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte; "Merci Lunard" lança t-il par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p>Lily fut réveillée par un bruit sourd contre la porte de sa chambre. Surprise, elle tomba de la banquette sous la fenêtre sur laquelle elle se trouvait. <strong>Boum !<strong>

"Tu es là ?" retentit la voix légèrement impatiente de James. Lissant ses cheveux ébouriffés et époussetant rapidement sa chemise, Lily se précipita vers la porte. Quand elle l'eut ouverte, elle ne tomba pas sur ce à quoi elle s'attendait. A vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas se retrouver face à un James à l'air très mécontent, les bras croisés, et les vêtements froissés.

"Euh, salut," dit Lily maladroitement, résistant à la tentation de lui claquer la porte au nez.

"Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce mot ?" demanda James sans préambule.

"Quoi ?" Lily était tout à fait désorientée.

"Pourquoi tu m'as renvoyé ce mot ?" répéta James plus lentement.

"Apparemment parce que je voulais m'excuser. Tu ne l'as pas lue ?" l'interrogea t-elle.

"Je l'ai lue. Tu n'as même pas commencé par me dire ce que j'avais fait de mal," déclara t-il succinctement.

"Parce que ce n'est pas important."

"Si ce n'est pas important, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es énervée ?" rétorqua t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ton problème," dit Lily en s'enflammant, "Je me suis excusée, alors c'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Une excuse n'est pas une excuse si elle n'est pas sincère."

"Bien sûr qu'elle était sincère ! Ne sois pas stupide !"

"Oh maintenant je suis stupide ? Ça c'est vraiment gentil, merci," dit James, sa patience et sa raison arrivant à leur terme.

"James !" cria t-elle de frustration tout en tapant du pied.

"Quoi ?" répondit-il, son visage habituellement souriant contracté de fureur, "Tu vas encore me présenter tes excuses ou tu vas encore plus insulter mon intelligence ? Ou encore mieux, tu vas peut-être finir par me dire la vérité ?"

Lily le foudroya simplement du regard.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter," lui dit-elle avec colère, "Tu n'as pas le droit de décréter si oui ou non mes excuses étaient sincères ou de me demander ce qui n'allait pas ! Je suis désolée pour la manière dont j'ai agi hier soir, mais maintenant je suis bien contente que ça se soit passé ainsi, parce que je peux enfin me rendre compte que tu n'as pas du tout changé !"

"Pas du tout changé ?" bafouilla James, "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Arrête de me poser toutes ces questions. Je ne te répondrai pas, Potter, alors laisse-moi tranquille !" hurla t-elle.

"Très bien," hurla t-il en retour, dévalant les escaliers de Lily alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière lui.

Lily, submergée par une soudaine vague de torpeur maintenant que James était parti, se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le mur avec un regard sans expression. Mais qu'est-ce qui par Merlin venait tout juste de se passer ?

Elle avait présenté ses excuses à Potter pour avoir agi horriblement mal la nuit dernière. Elle s'était donc attendue à ce qu'il les accepte et peut-être qu'il s'excuse à son tour pour une chose ou une autre, et qu'ils retournent à leurs relations initiales. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Lily entendit vaguement le portrait se refermer bruyamment. Elle fondit en larmes.

James, pendant ce temps, était sorti en trombe des appartements de Lily, avait descendu les escaliers et jailli dans leur salle commune. Il parcourut sans réfléchir la pièce des yeux pendant un moment, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire. Décidant qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien qui était capable de l'empêcher d'entendre la voix furieuse de Lily dans sa tête, il balança un coup de pied bien intentionné dans le canapé et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune, résolu à trouver Sirius pour lui expliquer cette situation totalement aberrante.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily Evans :<strong>

C'est officiel. James Potter ne m'aime plus. Pas que je pense que ça ait un jour vraiment été le cas – je crois que j'était plutôt un trophée de chasse. En tout cas, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il me déteste à cet instant précis. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, je l'avoue, mais je lui ai envoyé mes excuses – qu'il m'a renvoyées à la figure ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'accord, j'ai été trop lâche pour aller lui parler en personne, mais ça il ne le sait pas. J'aurais pu être juste fatiguée (ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs). Mais non, il a décidé de ne voir que le mal en moi, et ensuite de me le reprocher. Ce n'est tout simplement pas le genre d'attitude que l'on attend d'une personne qui clame partout qu'elle t'aime.

Qui t'a aimée, plutôt.

Il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça me rend aussi triste. L'année dernière James et moi nous nous battions tout le temps. Et quand je dis tout le temps, c'est vraiment tout le temps. Pendant les repas, à Pré-au-lard, dans la salle commune, entre les cours. D'accord, c'était surtout moi qui commençait les disputes ou qui criait, mais il y prenait quand même part. Cette fois c'est différent. On dirait que c'est de ma faute et qu'il est vraiment fâché avec moi. Sincèrement fâché.

ARGH !

Ça me met hors de moi. Comment ose t-il déclarer avoir le droit de tout savoir sur moi ! Surtout que je lui ai dit de laisser tomber. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il croit toujours que je suis sa propriété. Comme en cinquième année quand je sortais avec ce Serdaigle dont le nom m'échappe et que Potter l'a effrayé en le menaçant avec ses petits copains Maraudeurs. Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même toute seule, et j'ai le droit de faire ou dire ce que je veux, et si ça ne plait pas à ce sale James Potter, alors tant pis.

…

Alors pourquoi je continue à pleurer ?

**Journal d'Occlumancie de James :**

Eh bien, au moins c'est bon de savoir que Sirius est d'accord avec moi. Il pense aussi qu'Evans est une sorcière têtue et qu'elle me cache des choses. Bien sûr, je sais qu'elle n'est pas à moi et qu'elle n'est pas obligée de me répondre, mais j'étais seulement inquiet pour elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre ça ?

Je n'ai jamais été plus frustré par elle de toute ma vie. Et ça inclut la fois où elle m'avait jeté le maléfice de Chauve-Furie devant toute l'équipe de quidditch !

Je l'aime toujours par contre, Merlin seul sait pourquoi !

J'ai beau être amoureux d'elle, je ne suis pas obligé de l'apprécier là tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Toute la semaine suivante, Lily et James revinrent à leurs vieilles habitudes, mis à part le fait que James participait à leurs disputes avec moins d'humour et agissait de plus en plus comme un Hypogriffe irritant. En fait, James était même retourné à ses anciens quartiers dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'éprouvant supplice de croiser Lily chaque matin. Cette solitude plaisait à Lily, qui se disait avec amertume à elle-même <em>Au moins personne ici ne me demande constamment ce qui ne va pas !<em>

Bien sûr, en-dehors de leurs nouveaux petits arrangements pour la nuit, leurs amis avaient remarqué les commentaires constamment acerbes ("Passe-moi le sel, Potter" "Je suis désolé Evans, mais ce n'est pas à moi de mettre mon grain de sel dans tes affaires"), et très vite toute l'école fut au courant de la tension entre le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef qui, jusqu'à très récemment, avaient semblé être devenus des amis proches après que plus que quelques cris enragés aient été échangés.

Alors que cette semaine ridiculeusement longue touchait à sa fin, Lily et James avaient fini par être à bout. C'était la veille de Noël à Poudlard et la grande majorité des étudiants étaient retournés dans leur famille. Ceux qui étaient restés (ce qui incluait Lily, James, leurs amis, et quelques autres élèves inconnus) étaient malheureusement assez pour être témoins de la confrontation épique entre ces deux-là.

Ils avaient tous fini leur dîner, et étaient en train de remonter à leur salle commune quand Lily remarqua que James la regardait d'une étrange façon. Personne ne sut très bien comment la dispute avait commencé, ou comment elle s'était aggravée si vite, mais tout d'un coup, les deux Gryffondors étaient en train de s'égosiller l'un contre l'autre, baguettes sorties.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas admettre que tu avais tort ?" rugit James, le visage écarlate.

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, espèce d'arrogant, vaniteux, suffis-"

"Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter !" la voix aigue de McGonagall retentit clairement dans le couloir. Lily et James se tournèrent pour lui faire face, des expressions similaires sur le visage (qui pouvaient se traduire par 'si je n'étais pas aussi en colère en ce moment-même, j'aurais l'air honteux et embarrassé'). Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou maintenant.

"Suivez-moi," leur ordonna t-elle d'une voix forte, tournant les talons et les conduisant à son bureau. Elle ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette, et ne leur offrit pas de sièges, ni les petits tritons au gingembre habituels.

"Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais vu d'aussi scandaleuse exhibition de la part de nos Préfets-en-Chef," commença t-elle, ses narines frémissant de manière caractéristique.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer la cause d'une telle perturbation ?" demanda t-elle. N'obtenant rien d'autre que des regards sans expression des deux côtés, elle poursuivit avec mauvaise humeur.

"Bien, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, retenue demain soir. Soyez à huit heures précises à mon bureau. Je ne vous conseille pas d'être en retard. Vous pouvez disposer."

Lily et James sortirent silencieusement de son bureau et retournèrent ensemble à leur propre salle commune, aucun d'eux ne prononçant un mot. Ils avaient déjà convenu que pour cette veille de Noël toute leur petite troupe se réunirait dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, et y échangeraient leurs cadeaux. Personne n'avait particulièrement hâte de mettre Lily et James en présence de l'autre pendant une trop longue durée, surtout s'ils devaient rester pour être témoins des conséquences et/ou recoller les morceaux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix, puisque tout cela avait été pré-établi depuis la mort du père de Cath, que ses amis n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle y pense pendant Noël, et que nul d'entre eux ne voulait déshonorer sa promesse de l'aider à surmonter tout cela.

* * *

><p>Lily et James s'assirent dans un silence de plomb aux extrémités opposées de leur salle commune; Lily, les bras croisés, dans un fauteuil et James, les bras croisés, près de son bureau. C'est ce que vit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.<p>

"Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait qu'il y a encore des nuages au Paradis," commenta t-il avec petit sourire narquois.

"La ferme, Black," lança Lily avec colère.

"Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !" répliqua James.

"Je lui parlerai comme j'en ai envie."

"Oh, bien sûr, tu vas parler à Patmol, mais à moi tu ne me parleras pas."

"Change de disque, Potter, ça commence à devenir ringard."

"Excuse-moi, Evans, mais-"

"Eh vous deux," intervint bruyamment Sirius, "Trop c'est trop ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste en rester là ?"

Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut deux regards similaires de la part des adolescents en colère.

"Très bien, continuez cette stupide dispute, je m'en fiche. Vous avez juste à être sympas ce soir, d'accord ? On s'est tous réunis ici pour fêter Noël ensemble, comme une famille," dit-il. James eut la décence de paraître se sentir légèrement coupable à ce moment – Sirius s'était enfui de sa maison et était presque comme un frère pour lui. Ils étaient une famille envers et contre tout. "Et on fait tout ça pour Cath, il faut qu'on l'aide à passer un bon moment. Pour qu'elle puisse oublier," dit-il doucement, tournant les yeux vers Lily, dont c'était le tour (en tant que meilleure amie de Cath) de se sentir honteuse.

"Alors, vous pourrez réussir à faire ça ? Juste un soir ?" demanda Sirius raisonnablement. Il recueillit un grognement approbateur de la part de James et un bref hochement de tête de celle de Lily. Prenant cela comme un bon signe, et définitivement une amélioration de leurs chamailleries, Sirius alla se placer à côté du sapin de Noël.

L'elfe de maison spécialement assignée aux Préfets-en-Chef, Ellie, avait s'était une fois de plus surpassée en décorant la pièce pour cette époque festive de l'année. Des guirlandes rouge et or étincelantes ornaient la salle, des branches de houx étaient accrochées et parsemaient les petits ornements de Noël disposés sur le manteau de la cheminée. Stratégiquement, le gui avait été laissé en-dehors de l'équation – Ellie avait vraiment un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, et secrètement Lily et James lui en furent tous les deux reconnaissants. A quel degré de difficulté aurait été-ce d'avoir à embrasser quelqu'un pour lequel vous éprouvez des sentiments mais avec lequel vous êtes actuellement fâché ? Exactement – bien trop dur.

Le minuscule sapin avait été décoré par les deux Gryffondors un après-midi enjoué avant l'anniversaire de Sirius et toute la folie qui en avait découlé, et était placé entre la cheminée et la salle de bain. Une étoile scintillante et dorée étincelait au sommet de l'arbre, qui avait été garni avec modération de guirlandes et de boules de Noël ('non, James, moins on en fait, mieux c'est !'). Plusieurs énormes cadeaux se trouvaient sous le sapin, certains pour les amis de James et Lily, d'autres pour les Préfets-en-Chef eux-même avaient été envoyés par leur famille. Sirius s'était emparé d'un petit colis qui lui était offert par Lily et les filles, et était en train de le secouer, à titre expérimental, quand le portrait s'ouvrit pour révéler Cath et Anna, suivies par un Remus à l'air fatigué, ainsi que Peter qui semblait nerveux.

"Sirius, arrête d'essayer de deviner ce qu'on t'a acheté. Tu le découvriras dans quelques minutes de toute façon," le réprimanda Anna.

Mais Sirius l'ignora tout simplement, en mugissant plutôt un "Joyeux Noël" à ses amis. Cath lui sourit et se dirigea dans sa direction pour l'enlacer. Lily changea de position dans son fauteuil et fit signe aux autres qui se trouvaient toujours dans l'entrée de venir s'asseoir avec elle. James fit également un petit effort et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Peter. Les deux autres brisèrent leur étreinte et allèrent rapidement s'asseoir à leur tour, pour qu'ils soient tous plus ou moins placés en demi-cercle autour de l'arbre.

Sirius battit des mains comme un enfant enthousiaste.

"Qui commence ?" dit-il avec excitation. Bien qu'il fasse des efforts pour aider Cath à oublier sa famille le temps d'une soirée, Sirius était également sincèrement surexcité à l'approche de Noël – maintenant qu'il s'était séparé de sa famille, c'était son moment de l'année favori (avec la possible exception d'Halloween et de l'ouverture de la saison de quidditch).

"Et si c'était toi qui commençait, Patmol ?" Remus sourit, remarquant l'excitation de son ami. Sirius se pencha en avant et ouvrit la boîte qui contenait des sucettes d'Honeydukes, une écharpe tricotée main, et un paquet de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, puis il remercia les filles avec effusion pour un cadeau aussi bien pensé. A un moment où personne ne regardait, Cath lui chuchota à l'oreille "J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi, mais je te le donnerai plus tard."

L'expression perplexe de Sirius disparut quand James annonça que le cadeau des Maraudeurs pour Sirius était en attente, puisqu'ils avaient dépensé tout leur argent de poche pour lui acheter un nouveau balai. A cet instant, Sirius enchanta son écharpe pour qu'elle gifle à plusieurs reprises ses trois meilleurs amis.

Au fil de la nuit, les cadeaux furent ouverts, et les conversations devinrent étonnamment forcées. Cela était principalement dû à la combinaison du mécontentement réciproque de James et Lily, et au fait qu'ils soient en train d'écouter l'émission de Noël d'une radio magique sans fil, qui continuait à les informer des activités suspectes des Mangemorts. L'ambiance fut donc plutôt ruinée, et quand Sirius éteignit la radion d'un mouvement de baguette, ils se retrouvèrent dans un silence embarrassant.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions tous au lit," dit Cath.

"Ça serait mieux, sinon le Père Noël ne viendra pas," intervint Peter. Tout le monde lui lança des regards étranges (mis à part James qui avait pris Etude des Moldus, et Lily pour laquelle le concept d'un gros homme rouge se glissant dans les cheminées était familier).

"Euh, très bien," dit Sirius, "Merci de nous avoir accueilli, vous deux," ajouta t-il, faisant sortir rapidement les autres de la pièce. Il avait secrètement décidé que s'il laissait James et Lily seuls assez longtemps, ils finiraient par mettre les choses au clair, parce que franchement leurs chamailleries constantes commençaient à l'énerver comme jamais. C'était peut-être parce que Cath était la meilleure amie de Lily, et que James était le sien. Il y avait définitivement un conflit d'intérêt, et lui et Cath avaient du mal à faire face à la tension qui pesait sur leurs propres relations. Par conséquent, Sirius s'était promis de les aider tous les deux, étant donné que c'était à sa fête d'anniversaire que toute cette folie avait commencé.

"Eh bien," commença Lily d'un ton embarrassé, mais en remarquant l'expression de James, elle retourna à sa contemplation du feu.

"Je vais aller me coucher maintenant," dit-elle doucement, la tristesse apparaissant dans les rides de son front.

"Bonne nuit," dit James brusquement. Il fit une pause, "Joyeux Noël, Evans."

"Joyeux Noël, Potter."

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, il fallait absolument que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vu que la semaine prochaine je partirai aux Pays-Bas. Et puis, le bac se rapproche...<p>

Enfin bon bref, ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent ! Y avait juste un jeu de mots que je voulais vous faire remarquer : "Pass the butter, Potter" et "I'm, sorry, Evans, but it's not my butter to look after", donc voilà moi j'ai essayé de traduire ça avec le sel au lieu du beurre...

Ah oui, sinon, je vous laisse un petit extrait du chapitre suivant :

_Sept heures cinquante arrivèrent vite, et Lily et James se rendirent tous les deux à leur retenue. Lily, fraîchement douchée et tremblante de peur à la perspective de révéler la vérité à James, quitta la première la salle commune... _

_Remus était sincèrement amoureux d'Anna – cela le blesserait trop si elle abrégeait les choses. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle aussi lui cachait un secret. _

_"Oh, je pense que j'en ai une vague idée. Je sors avec un Maraudeur, après tout," sourit-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser encore une fois._

Sur ce, je vous quitte... N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews (les 50 sont proches) ! Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, certains d'entre vous se sont inscrits à Pottermore ?

A bientôt !


	26. Detention

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 – Detention<span> :

Noël débuta assez normalement. Les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard tombèrent brusquement des lits, se frottant leurs yeux embrumés; poussant des cris de joie devant leurs mini-montagnes de cadeaux. Ils ouvrirent les-dits cadeaux, et n'allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner que vers onze heures. Ce fut vrai pour la plupart des résidents de Poudlard, sauf pour Lily et James, qui avaient tous les deux passé une nuit agitée et s'étaient retirés dans leurs chambres respectives. Après leur dernière discussion plus qu'agitée, l'attribution d'une retenue et l'atmosphère embarrassée de la dernière nuit, ils ne pensaient ni l'un ni l'autre à autre chose qu'à se reposer. Ellie les avait laissé prendre leur petit-déjeuner et leur déjeuner seuls, le leur apportant individuellement dans leurs chambres avec le léger pop caractéristique de la magie des elfes de maison.

Trois heures de l'après-midi sonnèrent, et Lily eut soudainement besoin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Priant pour que James ne soit pas en bas, elle ouvrit sa porte aussi silencieusement que possible, et se faufila sur l'étroit palier en haut des escaliers. Elle aurait été très discrète, si elle n'avait pas trébuché sur une boite minuscule qui avait été déposée juste devant sa porte. Elle vacilla et jura dans un souffle, et s'empêcha de dégringoler complètement les escaliers en se raccrochant à la balustrade. Elle se pencha en avant pour examiner l'objet incriminé et s'aperçut que c'était, en fait, un cadeau de Noël. Curieuse, Lily examina le présent qui semblait approximativement avoir la taille d'un cadre photo. Le retournant entre ses mains, Lily remarqua la petite étiquette sur le paquet cadeau; une écriture griffonnée plutôt familière indiquait _Pour Lily, de la part de James_. Il n'y avait pas de mot ni de carte, ce qui était un peu étrange. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les choses entre elle et James avaient repris leur cours ? Puis Lily réalisa que James ne l'aurait pas placé là sans laisser d'explication. Ellie devait être tombée sur le cadeau dans la chambre de James et l'avait emporté pour le remettre à la bonne personne. _Elle est adorable_, pensa Lily. Mais maintenant elle se sentait partagée. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas envoyé à James son cadeau. Il gisait toujours profondément dans son sac d'école, là où elle l'avait fourré après qu'il ait rejeté ses excuses.

Et James avait-il vraiment encore envie qu'elle l'ouvre ? Ils se parlaient à peine; il voudrait sûrement renvoyer le cadeau et récupérer ses gallions. Mais, décida Lily, ça lui apprendrait à laisser traîner ses affaires partout.

En ce sens, Lily retourna se réfugier dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit en déballant précautionneusement le cadeau – toute idée de toilette (sans parler d'une bonne douche) ayant disparu de son esprit.

James, pendant son temps, était également assis sur son lit, lisant avec mauvaise humeur son manuel d'herbologie. Il avait décidé que puisque lui et Lily ne se parlaient plus, il pouvait tout aussi bien profiter de son temps libre (sachant que Sirius, Remus et Peter dormiraient probablement toute la journée). Et donc, dans un incroyable sursaut d'intelligence, il avait décrété qu'il en ferait bon usage, c'est-à-dire l'employer pour étudier. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Lily de la tête assez longtemps pour réussir à se concentrer sur la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'un Filet du Diable.

Tout à fait frustré par le fait que cette fille impossible soit en train de lui ruiner un Noël parfait, James referma son livre d'un coup sec et et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre, et regarda dehors pendant un long moment. La neige recouvrait maintenant les terres d'une mince couverture blanche, et James eut envie d'aller s'amuser avec. A la place, il s'assit et écrivit une courte lettre à son père.

* * *

><p>Cher papa,<p>

Joyeux Noël ! Merci pour le livre, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, je l'ai déjà fini et je l'ai passé après à Sirius. Tu as aimé ton cadeau ?

J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop tout seul, mais d'après ce que tout le monde dit, tu as l'air trop occupé pour que je te manque beaucoup. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas pu rentrer à la maison pour les vacances, mais je me débrouillerai.

Comment ça se passe au Ministère ? Tu pensais que les Mangemorts s'accorderaient une pause pour Noël, hein ? Mais non, il fallait aussi qu'ils nous gâchent de bonnes vacances.

J'étais en train de regarder par la fenêtre de ma chambre – celle qui est réservée aux Préfets-en-Chef – et il y avait de la neige. Est-ce qu'il neige aussi à la maison ? Je me rappelle un Noël, j'avais environ sept ans, et toi, moi, maman et Alex avions construit cet énorme palais en glace. Et on l'avait fait sans magie, hein, comme les moldus. On avait mangé le cake de Noël là-dedans, tu t'en souviens, et quand grand-mère et grand-père étaient passés nous rendre une petite visite, ils avaient dit qu'on était fous de rester dans une maison de glace alors qu'il faisait si bon à l'intérieur. Je me rappelle que tu as dit, "Ah, il n'y a rien de plus parfait qu'un Noël avec de la neige". J'espère qu'il y en a là où tu es, papa.

Tu me manques et j'ai hâte de te voir pour le nouvel an (si c'est toujours prévu). S'il te plait fais attention à toi.

James.

* * *

><p>Lily examina le cadre photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il était rectangulaire et un peu argenté, bien qu'elle puisse presque distinguer d'autres couleurs – comme dans une nappe de pétrole. A l'intérieur de ce cadre, il y avait d'une photo d'elle-même, Cath, Anna, James, Sirius et Remus – Peter les avait photographiés après les cours quelques semaines auparavant grâce à un appareil photo sorcier, dans le cadre du projet qu'il avait réalisé avec James pour leur cours d'étude des moldus. Ils y comparaient les objets quotidiens des moldus avec leur homologue sorcier.<p>

La photo était parfaite; ils étaient tous en uniforme, tenant leurs livres, et sourient ou riaient devant l'objectif à quelque chose que Sirius venait de dire. C'était une photo instantanée idéalement représentative de leur temps passé à Poudlard qu'ils, se rappela tristement Lily, quitteraient tous bien trop tôt.

Au dos du cadre, James avait gravé une petite inscription _Pour Lily, Joyeux Noël. Merci d'avoir été une si bonne amie et une super Préfète-en-Chef. James, 1977_.

Le coeur de Lily se fissura. James avait été si gentil. Il lui avait envoyé un cadeau si bien pensé, et quand elle y réfléchit sérieusement, il n'avait rien été rien de moins qu'attentionné et inquiet pour elle. Elle ressentit cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité combiné avec un dégoût d'elle-même qui s'installait progressivement.

**Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily**

J'ai réagi de façon excessive devant sa démonstration d'inquiétude cette nuit-là à Pré-au-lard. Je me suis énervée contre lui sans raison valable. Et ensuite je me suis excusée, mais seulement à contre-coeur.

Si je m'excuse correctement, est-ce qu'il va vraiment pouvoir me pardonner ? Après la manière dont je l'ai traité, j'en doute fortement. Mais je dois essayer et remettre les choses à plat, ou je n'arriverais plus jamais à récupérer mes nuits de sommeil ! Il faut aussi que je prenne une douche – je me dégoûte moi-même en fait.

* * *

><p>"Alors, tu crois que Cornedrue et Evans vont finir par comprendre ?" demanda Sirius à Cath, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux dans une salle de classe vide. Cath s'appuya contre son torse, les pieds posés sur la table en face d'elle.<p>

"Je ne sais pas, Lils peut être vraiment bornée quand elle en a envie. Mais elle l'aime," reprit-elle pensivement.

"Hmm. Eh bien, je pense qu'ils vont être obligés de surmonter leurs différents pendant leur retenue de ce soir," répondit Sirius, "Rien de tel que trois bonnes heures ensemble pour bien connaître quelqu'un." Cath éclata de rire, et posa son bras en travers de la poitrine de son petit-ami.

"Et tu crois que nous on a combien de temps ?" lui demanda t-elle d'un ton aguicheur. Sirius rougit – quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent devant une fille.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit-il avec une voix adorablement haute. Cath sourit et le frappa amicalement.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça, Black. Tu penses vraiment que je le ferais dans une classe de métamorphose ? Je ne serais plus jamais capable de me concentrer ici après ça !" dit-elle en levant les yeux dans sa direction.

"Je n'avais rien suggéré de toute façon, Cath," sourit-il, "Peut-être une autre fois, non ?". Elle roula des yeux.

"Enfin bref, j'ai ton cadeau de Noël," reprit-elle, s'asseyant correctement et sortant un petit paquet d'une de ses poches.

"Je vois que tu portes celui que je t'ai donné," sourit joyeusement Sirius, se penchant pour jouer avec la fine chaîne en argent autour du cou de la jeune fille.

"Oui, parce que c'est magnifique. Merci. Mais ouvre le tien," insista t-elle en lui offrant le petit présent. Sirius déballa lentement et délibérément le papier cadeau qui était maintenu par du papier adhésif sorcier pour trouver...

"Un couteau ? Eh, c'est mignon," dit Sirius en plaisantant, bien qu'il soit quelque peu surpris par le cadeau de Cath.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel couteau," dit Cath avec un sourire presque machiavélique sur le visage, "Il peut ouvrir n'importe quoi."

"Attends, comme les serrures ou des trucs comme ça ?"

"Ouaip."

"Cool. Où tu l'as eu ?"

"Il vaut mieux pas en dire," affirma t-elle, "Il te suffit de savoir que tu ne dois pas en parler à Lily ou elle me répudiera en tant qu'amie, et me mettra ensuite en retenue pour le restant de mes jours."

"C'est aussi illégal que ça, hein ? Impressionnant !" dit Sirius avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était vraiment un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'on lui avait jamais donné.

"Merci," lui glissa t-il en se retournant pour la regarder, "Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça va être pratique !"

"Oh, je crois que j'en ai une vague idée. Je sors avec un Maraudeur, après tout," sourit-elle avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

* * *

><p>"Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Anna ?" demanda soudainement Remus à Peter.<p>

"De quoi ?" répondit Peter d'un air absent, bougeant son cavalier pour prendre un des pions de Remus.

"Tu crois que je devrais lui parler de ma condition ?" répéta Remus dans un souffle (bien qu'ils soient les deux derniers dans la salle commune).

"Pourquoi tu devrais lui en parler ?" demanda Peter, poussant les restes du pion sur un des côtés du jeu d'échecs.

"Parce que c'est ma petite-amie et qu'on devrait pas se cacher des trucs."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire, alors ?"

"Parce qu'elle pourrait penser que je suis un monstre hideux et ne plus jamais vouloir me parler," répondit tristement Remus, abandonnant le jeu d'échecs pour se tourner et regarder par la fenêtre. Anna avait quitté le château ce matin pour rendre une petite visite à sa famille et déjeuner ce jour de Noël avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait envie de lui révéler son secret – il avait l'impression que ce dernier le dévorait de l'intérieur. La culpabilité de ne rien lui avoir dit le rendait malade, mais en même temps il était tout aussi anxieux devant son possible rejet. Remus était sincèrement amoureux d'Anna – cela le blesserait trop si elle abrégeait les choses. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle aussi lui cachait un secret. Il était parfaitement au courant du fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en train de rendre visite à sa famille...

Peter fit de son mieux pour convaincre Remus qu'il n'était pas un monstre hideux, mais comme d'habitude, le mieux qu'il réussit à sortir fut "Remus, tu n'es pas un monstre hideux. Tu as juste un – un problème."

Remus soupira simplement et se reconcentra sur le jeu d'échecs, bougeant sa reine d'une case vers la gauche.

"Echec et mat."

* * *

><p>Sept heures et demi arriva rapidement, et Lily et James se rendirent tous les deux à leur retenue. Lily, fraîchement douchée et tremblante de peur devant la perspective de dire la vérité à James, quitta la première la salle commune. James la suivit trois bonnes minutes plus tard, surveillant la progression de la jeune fille grâce à la carte du Maraudeur pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Lily sortit la tête du bureau, se répétant sans cesse mentalement ce qu'elle devait dire à James quand il arriverait.<p>

_James, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout. La raison pour laquelle j'ai été si étrange à Pré-au-lard est que j'avais rêvé de toi, et très franchement ça m'a fait paniquer et donc je me suis défoulée sur toi, ce qui n'était pas très juste. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les injures que je t'ai balancées. Tu n'es pas arrogant ou vaniteux ou n'importe laquelle de ces choses, et je suis désolée de te les avoir dites parce qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. S'il te plait pardonne-moi._

Lily grimaça légèrement. On aurait dit qu'elle se mettait à ramper devant lui. Mais elle, Lily Evans, ne se mettrait jamais à plat ventre ! Non, elle était juste en train de lui présenter ses plus sincères excuses. Elle avait besoin que James la comprenne et accepte ses excuses. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'interroge trop sur la place qu'il tenait dans son rêve – nul doute qu'il en ferait grand cas – mais il était nécessaire qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, Merlin lui vienne en aide.

James s'approcha calmement et avec désinvolture des portes près desquelles Lily était assise. Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction en entendant les bruits de ses pas résonner au loin, mais il ignora ostensiblement son regard.

_Wow_, pensa Lily, j_'ai dû le mettre en colère. Il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard._ Alors que James s'approchait, Lily commença à paniquer. _D'accord, je commence par où ? Hein, je commence par où? J'avais tort et je suis désolée, tiens commence par ça. J'avais tort et je suis désolée. Vas-y !_ Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais McGonagall ouvrit la porte et leur ordonna rapidement, "Suivez-moi." Lily ferma à nouveau la bouche, se sentant un peu bête, et suivit silencieusement le professeur dans le couloir.

"Cette salle de classe a été le lieu d'un incident particulièrement abject et répugnant," annonça le professeur McGonagall quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle pour les deuxièmes années, "Vous avez trois heures pour me nettoyer tout cela, et ce sans magie. J'ose espérer ne pas voir besoin de vous demander de bien vous comporter ?" les interrogea t-elle d'une manière rhétorique, avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

James et Lily restèrent immobiles en regardant les seaux d'eau savonneuse posés devant eux, puis la salle de classe quelque peu visqueuse. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait explosé, étalant une couche gluante et maintenant tenace sur les tables et les murs. Soupirant profondément, comme si l'état délabré de la pièce le rendait lui-même malheureux, James s'avança et se saisit d'une éponge. Il la plongea dans l'eau et commença à frotter furieusement le bureau le plus proche. Lily le fixa simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tous les mots, les excuses, tout avait disparu de sa tête à la vue du bras fléchi et musclé de James récurant la table, ses cheveux en bataille flottant devant ses yeux. James sembla remarquer l'inaction de Lily, puisqu'il s'arrêta de nettoyer pour se tourner et la regarder d'un air légèrement énervé.

"Tu vas finir par m'aider oui ou non ?" lui demanda t-il avec irritation. Lily était trop embarrassée pour même réfléchir à une réplique convenable ou un sarcasme cinglant, et n'arrivait pas non plus à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle se dirigea donc avec sa propre éponge vers un autre bureau.

_C'est étrange_, pensa James, _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a même pas crié dessus ? Oh non, elle est encore en train d'avoir un étrange changement d'humeur ! C'est ce qui nous a menés à toute cette situation. Je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose ? Non. Définitivement non. Rappelle-toi ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu lui as demandé ce qui n'allait pas ? Ouais – ça n'a pas super bien tourné ! Remarque le sarcasme !_

Lily, de l'autre côté, se hurlait mentalement_ Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose !_

"Euh, James ?"

James sursauta un peu au son de sa voix, mais décida de la jouer cool.

"On va juste faire tout ce boulot, d'accord Evans ?" dit-il, lui tournant toujours le dos. Lily sentit une colère incontrôlable la submerger à nouveau. Elle eut le temps de penser _oh non, pas encore_, avant de passer à l'attaque.

"Tu pourrais au moins me regarder !" dit-elle d'une voix forte, abandonnant tout à fait ses efforts de nettoyage.

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?" lui demanda t-il en continuant à travailler.

"Je suis en train d'essayer de te parler, James !" dit-elle. A l'utilisation de son prénom, James se retourna pour lui faire face. Ce fut une grave erreur car il éprouvait de grandes difficultés à demeurer calme et détaché dès qu'il plongeait dans ses yeux émeraudes. Et il voulait désespérément apparaître calme et détaché.

"Oh ?" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire – tentant la nonchalance.

Lily respira profondément, et essaya de surmonter temporairement son désir ardent de jetter un maléfice à James Potter.

"Je voulais te faire correctement mes excuses," dit-elle à travers ses dent serrées. James sourit – il voyait bien que tout ça était difficile pour elle, et il appréciait l'effort, mais là devant lui se tenait la fière rouquine dont il était tombé amoureux. Et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

"Vraiment ?" demanda t-il, adoucissant légèrement sa voix pour ne plus paraître nonchalant, moqueur, ou froid. Il voulait qu'elle le juge intéressé et abordable. Il atteignit apparemment son but, puisque Lily se laissa tomber sur le bureau gluant et commença à parler.

"Je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même l'autre jour, et je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé," dit-elle, sa colère s'atténuant un petit peu. James resta debout devant elle, les bras croisés et attendant le reste de ses explications.

"Et je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi horrible. De t'avoir insulté, engueulé toute la semaine et tout ça," continua t-elle sur un ton embarrassé. James décroisa les bras et la regarda avec une étrange expression.

"Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je t'ai juste demandé si tout allait bien, et tu m'as foncé dessus comme un rouleau-compresseur," fit-il remarquer avec raison.

"Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolée !" s'exclama Lily, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi, Lily, et je te pardonnerai," dit James calmement. Lily, réalisant qu'il l'appelait à nouveau par son prénom, comprit que c'était sa seule chance de remettre les choses en place. Et honnêtement, elle détestait se disputer avec lui à présent. Sa compagnie, ses blagues, et tout simplement _lui_ en général lui manquaient. Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Tu te rappelles que j'avais agi bizarrement toute la journée ?" demanda t-elle. James acquiesça.

"Eh bien, c'est parce que j'avais fait un rêve," commença t-elle, ne le regardant pas et se tordant les mains nerveusement.

"Un rêve ? C'était pas encore un cauchemar, si ? Parce que tu aurais pu me le dire et j'aurais compris," répondit James.

"Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Mais, euh, le truc c'est que, j'ai juste," elle soupira à nouveau, "Tu étais dedans."

"Oh ?"

"Ouais."

"Alors tu étais fâchée contre moi parce que j'étais dans ton rêve ?" lui demanda t-il, très confus.

"C'est plutôt ce que tu faisais dans mon rêve qui m'a fait paniquer et m'énerver contre toi," admit Lily d'une petite voix, ses joues rougissant progressivement. James commençait à comprendre maintenant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Et, euh, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?" l'interrogea t-il. Lily le regarda brièvement, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

"Tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi."

"Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ?"

"Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?"

"James !"

"Alors ?"

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire. Je savais que tu t'imaginerais des choses !" cria Lily avec colère.

"Je ne m'imagine rien du tout, et encore moins pourquoi ça t'a 'fait paniquer'. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec le fait de sortir avec moi dans un rêve de toute façon ?" Lily le foudroya du regard.

"Bon, laisse-moi résumer. Tu m'as hurlé dessus aux Trois Balais parce que tu avais fait un rêve dans lequel je te demandais de sortir avec moi ?" dit-il en levant un sourcil.

"Eh bien, c'est vrai que dit comme ça..." marmonna Lily d'un air embarrassé. Puis à sa plus grande surprise, James éclata de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" lui demanda Lily avec humeur. Mais James continua simplement à rigoler.

"Tu étais énervée contre moi pour quelque chose que j'avais fait dans ton rêve. Oh, c'est juste ridicule," répondit-il.

"Arrête de rire !" Lily sauta sur ses pieds.

"Allez, Lils, reconnais que c'est plutôt marrant. Je veux dire, s'ils donnaient des récompenses pour les réactions sur dimensionnées, tu gagnerais haut la main." Lily dut admettre que c'était en effet une raison assez ridicule pour justifier la manière dont elle avait agi; elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait temporairement un peu folle. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se sentir agacée par James. Elle était là, faisant de mieux pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi méchante, et lui éclatait de rire devant ses misérables tentatives. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

"Pourquoi tu as rejeté mes excuses, alors, si tu trouves ça si amusant ?" lui demanda t-elle d'un ton glacial. Les gloussements de James cessèrent immédiatement, et il regarda avec une très sérieuse expression.

"Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sincères."

"Qui es-tu pour décider si oui ou non mes excuses sont sincères ?" répliqua Lily.

"J'ai juste pensé que ça me déchirait de l'intérieur que tu ne me dises pas exactement ce que j'avais fait. D'autant plus qu'on aurait dit que c'était parce que je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Alors j'en ai déduit que c'était bien pour ça que tu t'étais énervée. Ce qui me paraissait bizarre vu que je trouvais que notre amitié se renforçait de jour en jour, et que donc le fait de ne pas m'avoir dit ce qui clochait m'a vraiment blessé."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. C'est juste que j'étais embarrassée," se défendit Lily.

"Ouais, maintenant ça je le sais," répondit James.

"Et aussi c'est un peu énervant que tu veuilles toujours savoir comment je vais," ajouta t-elle.

"Quand est-ce que je fais ça ?"

"Presque tout le temps."

"Est-ce que ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ?" lui demanda t-il calmement.

"Eh bien, oui, j'y ai pensé après notre dispute d'hier. Ce qui est une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais m'excuser," dit Lily en regardant le sol.

James réfléchit un moment.

Il en avait marre de leurs disputes. Et la compagnie de Lily lui manquait. Ses excuses – bien que personnellement il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée contre lui au tout début – semblaient venir du coeur, et il ne désirait rien de moins que lui pardonner. Alors il le fit.

"Je te pardonne," déclara t-il immédiatement. Lily le regarda.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin en n'acceptant pas tes premières excuses. J'ai dû être un peu dur."

"Un peu ?" renifla t-elle.

"Il faudra s'y faire, Lils, on aura été aussi nul l'un que l'autre," admit James.

"C'est sûr," dit-elle avec un petit sourire, "Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de nous ?"

"Nous mettre en retenue ?" sourit-il.

"Hé, ça me revient," dit-elle. Elle lança son éponge mouillée sur James, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine.

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait mettre en retenue pour la première fois de ma vie !" lui hurla t-elle, bien que ses yeux soient en train de pétiller de joie. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'ils aient pu retourner à la normale.

"Tu vas vraiment payer pour ça, Evans," dit James d'une voix basse, l'éponge dans l'autre main, et s'approchant d'elle comme un animal accule sa proie.

"Ahh !" glapit Lily en essayant de s'éloigner de lui, réalisant avec horreur qu'elle lui avait envoyé sa seule arme. Il se pencha en avant, et lui jeta dessus les deux éponges, trempant ses cheveux et son tee-shirt. Il faisait partie des joueurs de quidditch, après tout, et savait bien viser.

"But !" hurla t-il, "Que ça te serve de leçon pour ce que tu m'as infligé."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai infligé ?" lui demanda t-elle avec un faux désarroi, se dirigeant lentement vers les seaux d'eau (un petit détail que James n'avait pas remarqué), "Eh bien, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire." James éclata de rire.

"Ah, Evans, tu es unique en ton genre," dit-il avec un sourire de guingois. Les plans de Lily pour plonger James dans l'eau savonneuse s'évaporèrent quelques instants alors que les papillons dans son estomac qu'elle avait appris à ignorer reprenaient de plus belle.

"Il en va de même pour toi, Potter," dit-elle avec un sourire. Soudain, comme sorties de nulle part, les mains de James s'étaient refermées sur une autre éponge et étaient en train de presser son contenu sur toute la tête de Lily. Rapide comme l'éclair, Lily se pencha pour ramasser le seau, et le versa entièrement sur James, attrapant une nouvelle éponge au passage et commençant à la frotter sur les cheveux déjà mouillés et en bataille de James. Ils riaient tous les deux et appréciaient ce sentiment d'insouciance dû à la fin de leur dispute, et ils n'avaient pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches jusqu'au moment où James tomba en arrière sur un bureau, Lily basculant sur son torse. Il venait juste d'égoutter son éponge et était sur le point de surenchérir, tandis qu'elle tenait une autre éponge plus ou moins dégoulinante, posée près de son épaule.

Les papillons faisaient maintenant toutes sortes d'acrobaties, Lily étant proche de James. _Arrêtez ça_, leur dit-elle, _ce genre d'attitude me cause des problèmes_. James, quand à lui, était sûr que Lily pouvait voir son coeur. Il sortait pratiquement de sa poitrine.

Lentement, elle abaissa son éponge, les bras ballant. Ils étaient plongés l'un dans les yeux de l'autre. Lily sentit qu'elle devait vraiment finir de dire la vérité à James avant de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait regretter.

"James ?" murmura t-elle.

"Oui ?" lui demanda t-il, fixant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle parlait.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça m'a fait bizarre que tu sois dans mon rêve ?" reprit-elle dans un souffle. James acquiesça tristement. Ça allait tuer l'ambiance, il le sentait.

"J'étais perturbée parce que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire le fait que je rêve de toi de cette façon," dit-elle doucement, regardant les lèvres du jeune homme, "Mais maintenant j'ai compris. Et ça me donner la chair de poule." James prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux, qui semblaient être remplis de larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Plus tout, il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors il hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui te donne la chair de poule ?" lui demanda t-il, ayant peur de sa réponse.

"James, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi," dit-elle. James fut momentanément choqué et resta silencieux, mais il se reprit rapidement.

"Tu es amoureuse de moi ?" répéta t-il, paraissant stupéfait. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire – il était si mignon quand il ne comprenait pas.

"Oui, moi, Lily Evans, suis amoureuse de toi, James Potter," lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Un pli apparut sur son front.

"Mais pourquoi ça te fait peur, alors ?"

"Probablement parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à ne pas t'apprécier que quand je m'aperçois de ce que je ressens, et de manière aussi forte, ça m'a juste un peu prise par surprise," expliqua t-elle, regardant ailleurs en disant 'ne pas t'apprécier', envahie par la culpabilité.

"D'accord," dit-il. Puis il y eut une pause durant laquelle James caressa d'un air absent la paume de Lily avec son pouce – un geste qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

"Alors fondamentalement, le truc c'est que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?" l'interrogea t-il, cherchant dans ses yeux une indication quelconque prouvant que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme blague. Il n'en trouva aucun.

"Oui," souffla t-elle, son coeur battant à mille à l'heure. _S'il vous plait, faites qu'il m'aime encore, faites qu'il m'aime encore _! pensa t-elle frénétiquement. Il tendit la main et enleva gentiment quelques mèches mouillées et savonneuses de devant ses yeux, les replaçant derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda sur la peau veloutée, et il résista à la nécessité de l'embrasser passionnément sur-le-champ. Il voulait avancer lentement pour ne rien gâcher. _Tu viens juste d'avoir une touche avec la fille de tes rêves – ne fous pas tout en l'air_, pensa t-il. Apparemment Lily avait autre chose en tête. Elle leva le bras pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. James se pencha en avant et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Et d'ailleurs, quelle est l'intensité de ces sentiments ?" demanda t-il d'une voix profonde, presque taquine. Pour toute réponse, Lily le poussa en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle ressentit une incroyable poussée dans son estomac (comme quand on prend un Portoloin), et réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Ses deux mains étaient maintenant enfouies dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, tenant le dos et la tête de la jeune fille. Lily mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de James, et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, attirant encore plus son corps contre le sien. Ils pouvaient sentir à travers leurs vêtements mouillés la chaleur de l'autre, et cela leur procura à tous les deux un sentiment rassurant de sécurité, bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas à réaliser que tout ceci était bien en train de se produire. Sans vraiment contrôler son corps, Lily se pressa le plus possible contre James, et s'émerveilla d'à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble. Parfaitement, en fait. Après cinq bonnes minutes de baiser intensif, ils se séparèrent en respirant assez lourdement. Ils plongèrent immédiatement l'un dans les yeux de l'autre. Lily n'avait pas honte,et ne se sentait pas embarrassée ni coupable de penser plus tard qu'elle avait cédé au charme de James. Ce dernier était toujours très embrouillé, mais incroyablement heureux de la manière dont les choses avaient tourné. Il semblait qu'avoir traité Lily comme une personne normale avait fini par marcher après tout.

Ils restèrent là à se fixr tout simplement, sans avoir besoin de parler. Puis Lily regarda le bazar qu'ils avaient fait.

"Tu sais, on devrait peut-être ranger un peu tout ça," elle désigna la pièce d'un mouvement du menton. James déssera légèrement sa prise sur sa taille, mais ne la laissa pas complètement partir.

"Tu sais, Lils, il va falloir un bout de temps pour que toute cette eau s'évapore, alors je pense qu'on pourrait attendre et après terminer le nettoyage," il arbora son expression la plus angélique et innocente. Lily roula des yeux, "Tu es juste paresseux," dit-elle. Elle se retourna pour évaluer les dégâts. "Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins-" mais elle fut coupée au milieu de sa phrase, James commençant à parsemer l'arrête de sa mâchoire de légers baisers. Un tournant risqué, étant donné qu'ils venaient tout juste de passer d'amis à plus qu'amis. Doublement risqué en considérant la tendance de Préfète-en-Chef de Lily à vouloir faire les choses correctement. Mais apparemment pas aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle laissa juste échapper un petit 'oh' et tourna un peu la tête, pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de James dans un autre doux baiser.

_Embrasser James Potter est presque aussi satisfaisant que je ne me l'étais imaginé_, pensa t-elle,_ En fait, c'est même mieux_.

_Embrasser Lily Evans est la chose la plus surréaliste au monde_, pensa James, mais je pourrais continuer à le faire pour toujours;_ elle est tellement parfaite_.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant presque le reste de l'heure, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall entre dans la pièce de manière inopinée. Ils se séparèrent tous les deux immédiatement, mais apparemment pas assez vite. En remarquant leurs vêtements mouillés et froissés, la salle de classe toujours en désordre, ainsi que les expressions coupables des Préfets-en-Chef, McGonagall comprit ce qui s'était passé. Ses lèvres formèrent l'habituelle mince ligne blanche qui montrait qu'elle était impressionnée.

"Je ne veux rien savoir," dit-elle sévèrement, "Je devrais vous faire refaire cette retenue, mais en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, je comprends que j'ai déjà assez obtenu de vous en ce moment. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous entends hurler à nouveau dans les couloirs, ce sera vingt points chacun." Lily et James se lancèrent un regard, avant de se faufiler par la porte. McGonagall la ferma derrière eux d'un claquement de doigt. "Et la prochaine que vous aurez envie de vous comporter de manière inappropriée, assurez-vous au moins d'avoir bien fermé la porte," dit-elle avec un sourire fantôme, avant de partir dans l'autre direction.

James et Lily se regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse s'en tirer comme ça," dit James, "Elle ne m'a jamais laissé quitter une retenue de toute ma vie." Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur salle commune.

"C'est parce qu'elle sait que j'aurai une bonne influence sur toi," dit Lily d'un ton impérieux. Il y eut une minute de silence avant que tous les deux n'éclatent de rire. Puis, pour être certaine qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde (les malentendus pouvant conduire à des situations apocalyptiques), Lily posa une question à James.

"James, tu pourrais me le demander une dernière fois ?"

"Te demander quoi ?" répondit-il, trop occupé à apprécier les sensations que causait sa main dans la sienne pour vraiment considérer la question.

"Ce que tu me demandes toujours," dit Lily. Quelque chose fit enfin tilt dans la tête de James. Il s'arrêta de marcher, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

"Lily ?"

"Oui, James ?"

"Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi un de ces quatre ?"

"J'adorerais."

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, petite note rapide parce que je suis sensée me mettre au travail...<p>

Donc désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai été, disons... légèrement accaparée par les révisions (ça passe drôlement vite, d'ailleurs, quand on y pense).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

A bientôt (je sais pas quand ce sera, en tout cas après les épreuves, mais bon je vous ai posté celui-là pour patienter !)...


	27. Couples, Mudbloods and Secret Letters

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 – Couples, Mudbloods and Secret Letters<span> :

**A l'intérieur de la tête de Lily :**

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

Je sais que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Et c'était parfait.

Je me demande comment vont réagir Cath et Anna. Imagine, on sort toutes les trois avec un Maraudeur. C'est fou !

**A l'intérieur de la tête de James :**

Est-il possible de mourir de bonheur ?

Je l'ai embrassée.

Et c'était parfait.

J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochain rendez-vous.

Et j'ai hâte de jeter tout ça au visage sceptique de Sirius !

…

J'espère que mes mains ne sont pas moites.

* * *

><p>James et Lily avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à leurs amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor – Lily allait clairement devoir faire face à une discussion typiquement féminine, et James avait vraiment envie de raconter aux Maraudeurs ces nouvelles incroyablement bonnes.<p>

"Je me demande ce qu'ils vont dire," réfléchit Lily à voix haute tandis que James et elle se dirigeaient main dans la main vers le portrait.

"Je ne sais pas. Enfin, j'ai toujours su que je finirais pas t'avoir finalement," James sourit alors que Lily tirait gentiment sa main avec un faux air de reproche.

"Ne pousse pas, Potter, je pourrais toujours changer d'avis," l'avertit-elle. Il cessa de marcher et la regarda, les coins de sa bouche se tordant en un sourire entendu.

"Non, tu ne pourrais pas," répliqua t-il d'une voix rauque. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sachant que ce n'était d'aucune façon étrange ou angoissant.

"Comment se peut-il que tu me connaisses aussi bien ?" lui demanda t-elle doucement en se remettant à marcher.

"Sept années d'intense observation," répondit James, avant de se rendre compte que cela le faisait ressembler à un obsédé. Lily haussa simplement un sourcil, puis éclata de rire. Il se détendit un petit peu et son rougissement s'atténua. Il venait juste de convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui (enfin, techniquement, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de le faire), et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, la vexer ou, en fait, faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre en péril leur nouvelle relation.

"En parlant de ça," dit Lily, "Tu crois que tous les autres l'avaient vu venir bien avant nous ?"

"Avant toi," la corrigea t-il.

"D'accord, avant moi," accepta Lily.

"Probablement. Ils seront surpris, par contre. Je crois que Remus et Sirius avaient parié sur-"

"Parié ?"

"Oups, désolé," se reprit-il avec un air penaud, "Si ça peut te rassurer, je leur avais dit de ne pas le faire, étant donné que je voulais juste devenir ton ami."

"Tu voulais être mon ami ?" l'interrogea à nouveau Lily, sincèrement curieuse de savoir ce qui ce passait dans l'esprit embrouillé de James.

"Ouais. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, Lils. Cette année était ma dernière chance de réussir à rentrer dans tes petits papiers, et je préférais être ton ami maintenant et plus que ton ami plus tard, au lieu de continuer à te poursuivre et que tu en arrives à ne plus vouloir du tout avoir affaire à moi par la suite. C'était un peu un risque à prendre, mais ça a fini par payer."

"D'accord... je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire," annonça lentement Lily, s'accrochant un peu plus à sa main. Des frissons parcoururent de haut en bas la colonne vertébrale de James à cette pression. "Mais juste pour que ça soit bien clair, je _veux_ être plus que ton amie. J'_aime_ quand tu me poursuis. Et je suis _amoureuse de toi_. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?"

James sourit simplement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un bref baiser de bonheur complet. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de se remettre à marcher.

"Lily ?"

"Mmh ?"

"Je sais que mes actions précédentes pouvaient laisser suggérer autre chose, et s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne le prends pas mal mais... est-ce que ça irait si on, je ne sais pas. Si on allait doucement ?"

"Euh, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien," commença James, un rougissement pas très viril envahissant ses joues, "Tu es spéciale. Et je, euh, je ne voudrais pas, tu sais, précipiter les choses et les gâcher. Et aussi, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas plus... romantique si on fait comme ça ?"

Lily lui sourit simplement et hocha la tête, incapable de se souvenir d'un moment où elle avait été plus heureuse que celui-ci.

Bien trop tôt, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait. Après que James ait donné le mot de passe (lait de poule) à la Grosse Dame, qui semblait plutôt perplexe devant les robes trempées de Lily et James, sans parler de leurs mains nouées (les portraits se racontaient des potins aussi, après tout), le couple pénétra dans la salle commune et ils se dirigèrent vers des escaliers différents pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

* * *

><p><strong>Dortoir des filles de septième année :<strong>

"Oh mon dieu, Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" s'exclama Cath dès que Lily fut entrée dans la pièce, surprise par ses vêtements trempés et son étrange expression. Mais Lily ne lui répondit pas. Elle haussa à moitié les épaules de manière évasive, le sourire stupide qu'elle ne semblait pas prête d'abandonner illuminant son visage tout entier.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce Potter lui a encore fait ? Un sortilège de Confusion, tu crois ?" demanda une autre voix. Lily dirigea son regard vers l'autre lit, où était assise Anna, les jambes étendues avec désinvolture mais semblant assez inquiète.

"Anna est rentrée plus tôt," expliqua Cath, "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda Lily, se secouant mentalement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce garçon t'a fait, par l'enfer ? Tu dégoulines de partout, tes vêtements sont froissés, et tu as l'air complètement distante et dans la lune," résuma Cath.

"C'était très bien observé, Cath, bravo," dit Lily joyeusement en s'affalant sur son ancien lit pour contempler le dais au-dessus d'elle.

_Est-ce que je devrais leur dire ?_ réfléchit-elle. _Je ne voudrais pas gâcher quelque chose avant même que ça n'ait commencé en nous portant malheur. D'au autre côté, j'ai vraiment envie de le leur dire, qu'importe le nombre de 'Je te l'avais bien dit' qui me tomberont dessus_.

"Sérieusement, Lily, quel est le problème ?" demanda Anna d'une voix inquiète.

"Je n'ai pas de problème," répondit Lily, surprise d'entendre à quel point sa voix paraissait douce et rêveuse.

"N'insulte pas notre intelligence. Comment ça se fait que tu sois trempée ?"

"Oh, James et moi avons fait une sorte de bataille d'eau," dit Lily innocemment.

"Qui a gagné ?" demanda Anna, mais Cath coupa la réponse de Lily.

"James ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? Vous vous êtes sautés l'un à la gorge de l'autre pendant toute la semaine," fit remarquer Cath en levant un sourcil. A cet instant, Lily commença à glousser légèrement. Ses amies échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Euh, Lily ?" s'aventura Anna, mais la rousse continua simplement à rire de plus en plus fort, tellement que ses épaules tressautaient et que des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

"Oh, Merlin, je crois qu'il lui a jeté un sortilège d'Allégresse," confia Cath avec inquiétude à Anna, cette dernière haussant les sourcils. Lily renifla délicatement.

"Il ne m'a pas jeté de sortilège d'Allégresse," dit-elle en s'asseyant tout d'un coup et en s'essuyant les yeux, "Et il ne m'a pas jeté de sortilège de Confusion non plus."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Je suis juste incroyablement heureuse," dit Lily, quittant son ancien lit et tentant de lisser son uniforme.

"Oui, mais _pourquoi_ ? Tu viens de sortir d'une _retenue,_ avec_ Potter_ !" dit Anna. A la mention du nom de James, Lily ne put retenir un nouveau sourire.

"Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui," dit-elle tranquillement en regardant le sol.

"Il t'a quoi ?"

"Enfin !"

"Tu as dit oui ?"

"Oh mon dieu, elle a dit oui !"

"Ils sont amoureux !"

"Ils vont se marier et avoir des enfants !"

"Enfin !"

Puis il y eut une cascade de hurlements suraigus, et ce qui semblait être une étreinte de groupe affectueuse centrée sur Lily. Lily n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ses amies n'étaient pas choquées du fait qu'elle et son ennemi juré durant toute la semaine passée forment à présent un heureux couple, mais elle devinait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'expression stupide qui ornait son visage et qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à enlever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs :<strong>

"Salut Cornedrue."

"Coucou Patmol."

"Pourquoi tu es tout mouillé ?"

"Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter, Lunard mon ami."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle aussi bizarrement ?"

"Je me posais la même question, Pete," répondit Sirius en s'approchant de James pour le gifler en plein visage.

"AIE ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?" cria James en se frottant légèrement la joue.

"Tu as l'air bizarre. Je pensais que ça te ferait réagir," répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je n'agis pas bizarrement du tout," répondit James en se dirigeant vers son ancien lit pour y prendre quelques affaires qu'il avait rapportées ici pendant leur dispute à lui et à Lily, un sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche.

"Tu y retournes ?" demanda Peter.

"Ouaip," dit James, échouant dans sa tentative pour dissimuler son sourire.

"Non, vraiment Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien," répondit-il de manière énigmatique, "C'est juste que Lily et moi on n'est plus fâchés, ce qui rend la vie beaucoup plus simple."

Remus leva un sourcil, "Je ne te crois pas." James sourit encore plus largement, continuant à empaqueter ses affaires, et évita avec diligence tout regard avec qui que ce soit, se demandant s'ils seraient capable de comprendre par eux-même. Apparemment Remus était au-dessus du lot.

"Tu te souviens qu'au début de l'année tu disais que tu voulais juste être l'ami de Lily ?" demanda prudemment Remus.

"Ouais, et c'était bizarre," répondit Sirius à la place de James, "Cornedrue est, comme qui dirait, amoureux de cette fille... oh !"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Remus sourit, devinant qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Seul Peter continua à paraître désorienté.

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien – c'est quoi le rapport ?"

"Oh, par la chaussette gauche de Merlin !" hurla Sirius, "Toi et Evans vous êtes ensemble !". Le rougissement heureux de James leur apprit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

"Félicitations," dit Remus avec bonheur, "Je savais que ça finirait par arriver."

"Mon vieux, c'est génial !" dit sincèrement Sirius, s'approchant de James pour le frapper dans le dos, "Par contre..."

"Par contre, quoi ?" demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

"Par contre, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre l'année prochaine ?"

"Pourquoi diable j'aurais voulu attendre aussi longtemps, Patmol ?"

"Premièrement, la nouvelle année n'est que dans quelques jours – tu n'aurais pas eu à attendre si longtemps; et deuxièmement, tu m'as fait perdre cinq gallions," finit-il en faisant la moue.

James ricana. "Ça t'apprendra à parier sur ma vie sentimentale," le réprimanda t-il, "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que je retourne à ma propre salle commune avec ma nouvelle petite-amie. Ouais, ma nouvelle petite-amie, Lily Evans," dit-il fièrement. Il se retourna, arracha la porte de ses gonds, et dévala littéralement les escaliers.

"Quoi, lui et Lily sont ensemble ?" glapit Peter, "Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient fâchés." Remus soupira avec exaspération, et se pencha pour chercher son livre d'arithmancie. Sirius se tourna vers Peter, "Ne t'inquiète pas Queudver. Il suffit de dire que James est heureux avec Lily-flower, et c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir."

* * *

><p>Lily descendit etou dévala les escaliers pour retrouver James dans la salle commune, l'attendant près du trou du portrait. Elle lui sourit, et il lui sourit en retour, appréciant tout simplement le fait de pourvoir la contempler encore et encore à présent. Lily rougit légèrement sous son regard appréciateur, et fut obligée de regarder le sol pour que les papillons dans son estomac cessent leurs acrobaties.

"On devrait retourner à nos appartements, le couvre-feu est presque passé," dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment normale. Il recula pour la laisser passer à travers le trou du portrait et elle sourit devant son attitude de gentleman. _Qui l'aurait cru – James Potter est devenu galant !_

"Hey, Lils, on n'est pas censés faire nos rondes ce soir ?" lui demanda t-il en la suivant.

"Ah ouais," dit Lily en rougissant, "J'avais complètement oublié !"

"Ouais, une bonne retenue corrigera ça," sourit-il, "Mais c'est les vacances de Noël de toute façon. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un dira quelque chose si on, tu sais, laisse tomber ?"

Lily le frappa gentiment sur le bras.

"Je me suis déjà récolté une retenue à cause de toi, ça ne se reproduira pas une deuxième fois," plaisanta t-elle. James posa une main sur son coeur de manière exagérément dramatique devant la fausse insulte. Lily éclata tout simplement de rire. James aimait le son de son rire – il était contagieux – et c'était encore mieux maintenant qu'elle riait avec lui.

"Et si on prenait simplement le chemin le plus long pour nous rendre à la salle commune ? Et puis après, on pourrait juste s'en aller rapidement," suggéra Lily. James sourit malicieusement.

"Imagine, moi et Evans vagabondant dans le château la nuit," dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avant," fit remarquer Lily, ne comprenant visiblement pas la remarque de James.

"Ouais, mais ça c'était _avant_."

"Oh," fit-elle en comprenant, "D'accord, mais où est la différence ?"

"Ah, Evans, tu me blesses, là ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire," il lui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif.

"James Potter, tu es incorrigible !"

"Ça fait partie de mon charme," plaisanta t-il tandis qu'ils passaient le coin d'un long couloir.

"Je croyais qu'on devait y aller doucement ?" demanda Lily en levant un sourcil.

"Oh, bien vu," dit-il, fixant son regard droit devant alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la sienne.

"Mhmm," fut tout ce que Lily put dire, James commençant à dessiner de petits cercles sur la paume de sa main avec son pouce.

"Y aller lentement est probablement la meilleure chose à faire," dit-il en l'attirant doucement à lui pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

"Euh, hum-hum," dit-elle, toute pensée cohérente s'étant envolée. Lily cessa soudainement de marcher, et tourna James pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il ne put s'empêcher de paraître choqué – il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lily prenne sa plaisanterie au sérieux – après tout, il avait _vraiment_ envie de ne pas précipiter les choses._ Ah, mais qui suis-je pour oser contester la Préfète-en-Chef ?_ pensa t-il.

"Alors, si on y va doucement," commença t-elle en se renfrognant légèrement, "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas faire ça ?". Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. La peau de James se mit à brûler à ce contact.

"Non, je, euh, je pense que ça devrait aller," dit-il avec sa voix aigüe habituelle Lily-est-en-train-de-me-draguer. Lily sourit simplement, et se remit à marcher en conservant la main de James dans la sienne.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, vérifiant les repaires habituels de ceux qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu (c'est-à-dire tous les bons endroits pour un dévorage de bouche intensif), ils commencèrent une conversation amicale, et furent tous les deux rassurés par cette normalité. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus à leur ancienne amitié, mais avec l'avantage évident de pouvoir embrasser l'autre (pas qu'ils tirent profit de ce privilège). Lily était en train de rire à une anecdote particulièrement amusante que venait de lui raconter James, impliquant Sirius, du sirop d'érable, et un niffleur, quand plusieurs visages importuns surgirent de derrière une armure. James s'aperçut, avec une brusque secousse dans l'estomac, que l'un d'entre eux était le petit frère de Sirius, et il sortit sa baguette par réflexe.

"Eh bien, eh bien, mais qu'avons-nous là ?" ricana Tobias Avery, un Serpentard de sixième année.

"Il semblerait que nous soyons tombés sur nos plus terrifiants Préfets-en-Chef," répondit Flint d'une voix ennuyée.

"Une Sang-de-Bourbe sortant avec un Sang-Pur, mais à quoi d'autre vont-ils penser ?" renchérit Edmond Triscombe d'une voix traînante, un septième année comme Flint, mais beaucoup plus intelligent. Il était très riche, et il était évident rien que d'après la manière dont il se comportait que le milieu financier tout comme le milieu familial déterminaient quelle catégorie de personnes était digne de se trouver ou non en sa présence.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'appeler comme ça !" dit James avec fureur, "Retire ce que tu as dit !"

"James," Lily plaça une main apaisante sur le bras tendu de son petit-ami, "Ils n'en valent pas la peine."

"Ooh, tu vas obéir aux ordres d'une fille," ricana Avery, "Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un leader-né."

"Franchement, Avery, si c'est la seule insulte que tu peux nous sortir, alors je crois vraiment que tu as perdu la main," dit froidement Lily.

"On t'a parlé ?" déclara Mulciber, le cinquième et dernier Serpentard.

"Personne ne peut parler sur ce ton à une Préfète-en-Chef. Pour cette raison, tu feras une retenue demain soir avec Rusard pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu."

"Maintenant, retournez à votre visqueuse salle commune," ajouta James en les regardant tous avec un air furieux.

"Comme si on avait voulu rester ici plus longtemps," répliqua Regulus Black d'un ton hautain.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait à Sirius de te voir comme ça," dit James avec une voix dangereusement basse, "Ça le tue."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu es son frère maintenant. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Je ne suis qu'une pièce de rechange. Je l'ai toujours été," dit Regulus avec véhémence, tandis que ses camarades s'en allaient sans s'en préoccuper. Triscome sembla s'attarder un peu plus longtemps pour attendre son ami.

"Comment tu peux dire ça ? Il t'aime toujours – il veut juste que tu sois en sécurité," dit James avec une voix implorante.

"Comme si Black s'occupait de Regulus – il l'a pratiquement laissé tomber quand il vous a rencontré," cracha durement Triscome.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," dit James calmement en se tournant à nouveau vers Regulus qui paraissait maintenant impatient. Lily les regarda avec anxiété, tiraillée entre son désir d'aider son petit-ami, de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, et de changer tous les Serpentards en minuscules morceaux. James continua, "Tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter, ou de t'en préoccuper, mais sache que ta manière actuelle d'agir – de traîner avec toutes ces personnes maléfiques – est en train de le détruire. Il s'inquiète pour toi et ne veut pas que tu te mêles à toutes ces affaires de Tu-Sais-Qui.

"Et si c'est trop tard ?" intervint à nouveau Triscombe – Regulus lui sembla reconnaissant pour ce changement de sujet. Lily, sentant l'agacement croissant de James, se décida à empêcher toute violence potentielle.

"D'accord, maintenant ça suffit. Retournez à votre salle commune," leur ordonna t-elle.

"Je ne prends pas d'ordres de la part d'une répugnante Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, et même si tu es Préfète-en-Ch-" mais sa phrase fut coupée lorsque James se jeta sur lui, essayant de frapper chaque parcelle de son corps. Il semblait avoir oublié sa baguette dans l'ardeur du moment.

"Comment oses- tu l'appeler- comme ça- retire- ça- immédiatement- espèce de- sale- trou- du- cul," hurla t-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un violent coup de poing. Lily, bien que touchée par l'indignation de James devant cette injure, ne s'occupait plus depuis longtemps du fait d'être traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, et faisait maintenant de son mieux pour essayer de maîtriser James.

"James, arrête ! Arrête, tu vas le blesser !"

"Il le mérite, Lily," plaida James en levant les yeux pour regarder sa petite-amie. Malheureusement, ce moment d'hésitation lui valut un oeil au beurre noir. Il recula pour s'éloigner de Triscombe en laissant échapper un juron.

"James !" cria Lily en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Regulus ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, se tenant avec un air embarrassé et hésitant à mi-chemin entre la bagarre et la troupe des Serpentards qui s'éloignaient, sans avoir bronché une seule seconde. "Ça suffit, cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, et une semaine de retenue pour toi, espèce d'imbécile !" hurla t-elle à un Triscombe calme et posé, qui était simplement en train d'épousseter ses robes, comme s'il ne pouvait moins se préoccuper de ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

"Tu m'as entendue ?" l'interrogea t-elle, laissant James un moment sur le sol et se dressant de toute sa taille. James leva les yeux vers Lily, reconnaissant les signes avant-coureurs d'une colère dévastatrice. Il se leva avec précaution pour se placer légèrement en retrait derrière elle, comme un garde du corps. Triscombe roula simplement ses yeux bleus et glacés.

"Bien sûr que je t'ai entendue, c'est juste que je n'ai strictement rien faire de tout ce que tu pourrais me dire."

"Evidemment que tu n'en aurais rien à faire. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit garçon à sa maman, qui appelle son père dès que quelque chose va mal pour qu'il jette de l'argent par la fenêtre, et ainsi, tous tes problèmes sont résolus," dit Lily d'un ton acide, "Sans parler du fait que tu as acheté ta place dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard."

"Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion de moi, n'est-ce pas Evans ?" lui demanda t-il en la regardant comme si elle était quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant coincée sous la semelle de ses chaussures.

"Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Tu es un petit garçon arrogant, vaniteux et malfaisant, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de se faufiler dans le château et insulter stupidement tous ceux que tu ne considères pas comme étant dignes de toi."

"Ton amie Anna ne pense pas pareil," annonça t-il avec une voix sirupeuse.

"Quoi ?" répondit Lily, complètement décontenancée. James était lui aussi surpris par cette déclaration, mais il ne le montra pas, et plaça plutôt une main sur le dos de Lily pour lui apporter son soutien.

"Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas tout simplement à ta salle commune, Triscombe ?" suggéra t-il d'un air menaçant, mais Lily continua à harceler le Serpentard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Anna ne pense pas pareil' ? Tu ne la connais pas," dit Lily avec fermeté.

"Oh, je dois dire que je la connais beaucoup mieux que toi," continua t-il avec un petit sourire narquois très désagréable, "Ou peut-être qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de nous ?"

"Tu mens," dit Lily, refusant de croire que l'une de ses meilleures amies accepterait de passer du temps avec un garçon aussi horrible.

"Alors elle ne t'a rien dit ? Intéressant. Eh bien, j'imagine que je ne raconterais pas non plus à ma meilleure amie toutes mes prouesses sexuelles, surtout si je suis déjà connue comme la pute de l'école." Lily perdit le contrôle en entendant ces mots cruels, oubliant complètement ses obligations de responsabilité et toute autre pensée rationnelle de cette importance. Elle leva le bras et écrasa son poing de manière sonore en plein dans le visage de Triscombe. Avec un crac retentissant, elle entendit et sentit que son nez s'était brisé.

"LILY !" s'exclama James, l'attrapant par la taille pour la tirer en arrière, bien qu'elle continue à se débattre.

"Comment oses-tu répandre ces mensonges grossiers, espèce de salaud ! J'enlève encore cinquante points à ta stupide maison, ça te fait plaisir ? J'espère que tu vas pourrir en retenue pour le reste de tes jours, et n'espère pas revoir un terrain de quidditch avant un siècle !" tempêta t-elle, ses menaces, toutes creuses qu'elles soient, résonnant contre les froids murs de pierre. Triscombe se rajusta à nouveau de cette manière étrangement détachée et sans émotion, même si Lily était certaine d'avoir aperçu dans ses yeux une lueur de triomphe.

"_Episkey_," murmura t-il, réparant son nez avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Lily resta immobile, tremblant de rage que quelqu'un – presqu'un complet étranger – ait pu insulter son amie de manière aussi cynique, et finisse par la laisser aussi perdue. Avant de disparaître au bout du couloir, Triscombe se tourna vers Lily une dernière fois.

"Une dernière chose, Evans. Si tu refuses de croire que c'est la vérité, alors pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ?" il sourit devant l'absence de réponse de la part de Lily. "J'en étais sûr. Anna te cache des choses. Je pensais que les petits Gryffondors valaient mieux que ça." Puis il partit, laissant James recoller les morceaux d'une Lily émotive et furieuse.

"Comment-comment peut-il ? Je veux dire, non mais franchement, il se prend pour qui ?" s'exclama Lily, James la frottant doucement dans le dos tandis qu'elle continuait à parler avec emphase de cette saleté de Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, James réfléchissait aux propos de Triscombe. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Anna ait été aussi stupide pour sortir avec cet imbécile – et encore moins en secret –, mais il y avait eu des moments où il s'était demandé où elle était passée. Comme cette fois après le match de quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard où elle avait déguerpi en vitesse, et cette autre fois où elle avait refusé de dire à Lily où elle avait disparu (pendant une partie d'action ou vérité). James était vraiment bien plus observateur que quiconque voudrait le reconnaître – toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait noté dans des parties moins intéressantes de son journal d'occlumancie (qui était de temps à autre rebaptisé comme le journal de l'observation minutieuse de Lily Evans et ses amies). Mais James ne fit pas remarquer cela. Pas maintenant, alors que Lily était toujours dans un état d'esprit aussi agité.

"Mais j'ai eu raison, pas vrai ? Il méritait que je lui casse le nez ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix implorante, suppliant James de justifier ses actions.

"Bien sûr que tu as eu raison, Lily," la rassura James alors qu'il faisait pivoter le portrait, "C'est lui qui avait tort, tu n'as fait que lui donner une bonne leçon."

"Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien fait de lui donner un coup de poing, par contre," dit-elle en soupirant alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

"Arrête ça immédiatement," lui ordonna James en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et en enroulant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Pour tout te dire, je suis fier de toi, Lily Evans," ajouta t-il sincèrement, tout en la regardant avec des yeux admiratifs. Elle haussa les sourcils.

"Tu es fier que j'aie recouru à la violence parce qu'un type racontait n'importe quoi sur ma meilleure amie. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit quelque chose dont on puisse être fier," dit-elle avec amertume, plus déçue d'elle-même qu'autre chose.

"Je suis fier que tu aies un sens de la loyauté assez fort pour que tu ailles contre ta vraie nature dans le but d'aider une amie," répondit-il. Lily leva les yeux vers lui, le regard noyé de larmes.

"Merci," chuchota t-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de m'effondrer ? Et devant James, en plus ! Tu veux qu'il pense que tu es cinglée ?_ pensa t-elle frénétiquement, bien qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. _C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire toutes ces horribles choses qu'il a dites sur Anna._

"Chuuut," dit James, frottant doucement ses épaules, "Ça va aller. Je suis là." Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, cela aurait pu paraître inutile, mais de la part de James c'était véritablement sincère et réconfortant. Le couple resta ainsi devant la cheminée pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily finisse par s'endormir sur James. Même s'il ne voulait pas déranger sa petite-amie, James se rappela qu'il avait une tonne de devoirs à finir avant la fin des vacances de Noël, et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour attaquer le lendemain. Dans cette optique, il souleva doucement Lily – espérant en dépit de tout qu'il ne la réveillerait pas – et la porta dans les escaliers jusqu'à son lit. Il avait envisagé de la coucher dans son lit à lui, mais avait pensé que ça pourrait être un peu présomptueux, et il la glissa donc entre ses draps en s'assurant qu'elle était à l'aise. Il recula pour l'admirer dans son sommeil (qui avait dit obsédé ?), souriant légèrement devant la manière dont la lumière de la lune se reflétait délicatement sur son visage et ses cheveux, lui donnant une apparence éthérée et surnaturelle.

"James," murmura t-elle dans son sommeil. James sourit, "Bonne nuit, Lily," il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Cath et Anna étaient toujours debout, et parlèrent jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.<p>

"Et après, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Lily a commencé à lui hurler dessus parce qu'il était dans le même couloir qu'elle. C'était fou !" s'exclama Cath, régalant Anna avec le récit des disputes de Lily et James.

"C'est vraiment bien qu'ils soient ensemble maintenant, par contre," dit Anna, "Ça leur a pris pas mal de temps."

"Ouais, je sais. C'était tellement évident," acquiesça Cath.

"C'est plutôt marrant, on sort toutes les trois avec des Maraudeurs maintenant," fit remarquer Anna, "A ce moment de l'année dernière, ils étaient nos ennemis jurés."

"Oh, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours été amie avec James, et je tolérais Sirius vu qu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de quidditch. Et Remus n'a jamais été méchant, juste un peu réservé," dit Cath avec raison.

"Ouais," répondit la blonde avec un soupir. Cath remarqua le changement soudain d'attitude de son amie, et se demanda ce qui avait provoqué son évidente tristesse.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Quoi ? Rien," répondit rapidement Anna, ressemblant à un animal aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture.

"Tu avais l'air toute triste quand j'ai mentionné Remus – qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" l'interrogea Cath, refusant d'abandonner.

"Tu es vraiment très observatrice ce soir, Lily avait raison."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ce n'est pas important. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire, de toute façon," répondit tristement Anna.

"Laisse-moi décider quand je saurai ce qu'il a fait," rétorqua Cath.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'_il_ a fait, c'est moi !" cria t-elle, puis elle se mit les mains devant la bouche, comme si elle en avait déjà trop dit.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" répéta Cath sur un ton plus doux – il était clair que son amie était malheureuse.

"Remus va rompre avec moi," dit Anna d'une voix sans timbre, fixant son couvre-lit tandis que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

"Il ne ferait pas ça – c'est le gentleman du groupe. Oh et, autre chose, _pourquoi_ voudrait-il rompre avec toi ? Tu es jolie, intelligente et drôle, et il est clairement follement amoureux de toi !"

"Mais quand je lui dirai, ce que j'ai-j'ai fait, il-il ne m'aimera plus du tout," sanglota t-elle. Cath s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de son amie, et enroula son bras autour des épaules de la malheureuse fille en l'enlaçant fortement. Elle regretta que Lily ne soit pas avec elles – elle avait toujours été douée pour faire parler les gens de leurs sentiments.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" chuchota Cath, "Je te le promets, je ne te jugerai pas ou que ce soit du genre. Raconte-moi."

"Je ne peux pas !" cria Anna, apparemment en pleine détresse.

"Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas t'aider," fit remarquer Cath. Anna hocha tristement la tête, "C'est la raison pour laquelle Remus va me jeter quand il découvrira ce que je lui ai caché."

"Mais c'est quoi cette raison exactement ?" demanda Cath, sa patience s'émoussant légèrement. Anna la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants.

"J'ai couché avec un Serpentard," souffla t-elle.

"QUOI ?"

"Tu avais dit que tu ne me jugerais pas !"

"Un Serpentard ? Mais à quoi as-tu pensé ? Attends, quand ? Tu as trompé Remus ?" débita Cath à toute vitesse, horrifiée.

"NON ! Non, je ne tromperai jamais Remus. Jamais ! Comment as-tu pu penser ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, comment as-tu pu coucher avec un Serpentard ?" rétorqua Cath. Anna se remit à fixer son couvre-lit, et continua à voix basse.

"C'était après les examens de l'année dernière, et je lui ai rentré dedans dans un couloir désert. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air effrayée, tu sais, parce que c'est un Serpentard, alors j'ai pris un air sûre de moi et tout-"

"Comme tu fais d'habitude quand il y a des garçons autour de toi," assena Cath. Anna lui jeta un regard et reprit la parole.

"Donc j'avais pris une attitude assurée, et tout d'un coup la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais pressée contre un mur et qu'il s'était mis à m'embrasser." Cath leva une main.

"D'accord, je peux accepter que tu aies fraternisé avec l'ennemi, mais je n'ai PAS besoin de connaître tous les détails un peu gores !"

"Comme si je te les aurais raconté de toute façon," rétorqua Anna.

"Bon, désolée. Alors, quel est le problème ? Ne le prends pas mal, Anna banana, mais tu n'es pas vraiment la fille la plus... prude de l'école. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Remus s'en préoccupera ?"

"Eh bien, premièrement, le fait que ça ait été un _Serpentard_ pourrait causer un petit problème," dit Anna avec véhémence, "Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas tout."

"Ce n'est pas tout ? Tu veux dire...?"

"C'est devenu une sorte de... relation ?" compléta Anna d'une voix hésitante.

"Mais tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami l'année dernière."

"On l'a caché. Je savais que vous les filles péteriez les plombs si vous découvriez que je sortais avec ce gars."

"C'était qui ?"

"Edmond Triscombe."

"Ce raciste arrogant ? Anna," dit Cath d'un air déçu.

"Je sais, je sais !" cria Anna, ses larmes recommençant à couler, "C'était stupide, insensé et horrible. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien !"

"Bien sûr que ce n'était pas bien – ce type déteste les Tu-Sais-Quoi," murmura t-elle, faisant référence aux 'Sangs-de-Bourbe', "Imagine si Lily l'apprenait !"

"Elle me haïrait."

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle te haïrait, mais je pense qu'elle ferait tout pour savoir ce qui t'a possédée pour que tu fasses une chose aussi stupide. En parlant de ça, Anna, pourquoi donc as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle sincèrement, "Ça avait juste l'air bien à ce moment-là. Mais plus tard, juste avant qu'on prenne le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous, j'ai brutalement rompu avec lui."

"Je parie que ça ne lui a pas fait trop plaisir," renifla Cath – Edmond avait non seulement la réputation d'être terriblement égocentrique, mais aussi celle d'avoir de nombreux préjudices contre les 'sang-mêlés', et enclin à des réactions vindicatives ou violentes.

"Non, il était furieux. Je pense que c'est surtout parce que je l'ai laissé tomber. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait rompu avec moi dès que l'occasion se serait présentée, vu qu'on avait gardé tout ça secret – ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement spécial."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Cath avec appréhension.

"Il a écrit une lettre à ma famille. Une lettre très très grossière et insolente. Il leur disait en gros que j'étais une p-u-t-e et une allumeuse, et que je n'avais pas une très bonne réputation à Poudlard."

"Mais c'est complètement faux !" commença Cath, outrée, "Comment ose t-il-"

"Je sais, je sais. Mais le problème c'est que ma famille fait tellement attention à la réputation qu'ils étaient plutôt enclins à croire ce qu'il disait. Parce que, franchement, pourquoi aurait-il prétendu être sorti avec moi ? Et, bien sûr, ils ont gobé l'histoire entière, disant que j'avais jeté l'opprobre sur la famille ou des trucs du genre."

"Alors, c'est ça qui t'a rendue si triste ?"

"Non, c'est pire. Triscombe menace de tout révéler à Remus. Et quand Remus sera au courant, soit il rompra avec moi, soit il essayera de me réconforter. S'il essaye de me réconforter, je me sentirai coupable, et serai obligée de lui dire qu'une partie de ce que dit Triscombe est vraie. J'ai un peu... déconné. Mais Remus sera déçu, ça je le sais. Donc dans les deux cas, je perds Remus. Et je pense vraiment que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui," elle leva de grands yeux anxieux vers Cath, "Je crois que je l'aime."

"Whoa," souffla Cath – il y avait beaucoup d'informations à prendre en compte. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Anna sanglota alors que Cath lui frottait le dos, Anna réussit à se ressaisir pour finir son histoire.

"Je me suis précipitée après le match de quidditch l'autre jour pour parler avec lui – il voulait tout dévoiler à Remus. Il venait juste de m'envoyer cette lettre," elle sortit de sa poche une lettre toute chiffonnée.

_Anna, _

_Alors tu as tellement honte de nous que tu n'as rien dit à tes amis ? Enfin, bon d'accord, je n'oserais pas raconter aux miens que j'étais avec la traînée de l'école. Ce que je veux de toi ? Mais rien du tout. Je suis satisfait maintenant que ta famille connait la vérité à ton sujet et tes flirts exécrables. Mais je crois que l'honnêteté ne devrait pas se réduire à ta seule famille. La prochaine étape est de le dire à ton petit-ami. Tu te rappelles, ton si précieux préfet de petit-ami ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? J'en doute. Tss tss, Anna, de si mauvaises manières. Tu ne devrais pas cacher des choses comme ça à ton petit-ami. Peut-être que je vais l'aider à comprendre. En fait, je pourrais tout aussi bien lui en parler après le match de quidditch de demain. Est-ce qu'il en est fan ? T'aimera t-il toujours après qu'il ait appris pour nous et tout le bon temps que nous avons pris dans ce couloir désert, ou dans cette salle de classe, ou encore les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Je pense que tu as compris l'idée._

_Je n'approuve pas tes goûts en tout cas, des robes rapiécées et une attitude bonasse. Sans parler de ses déplorables fréquentations en la personne de Black et Potter. Vraiment, Anna, tes critères sont en train de se dégrader._

_De toute façon, ça ne me gêne pas que tu n'en aies parlé à personne, puisque j'ai décidé que ce serait bien plus amusant de tout révéler moi-même. Passe une bonne après-midi,_

_Edmond xx_

"C'est une excuse de mec totalement inconsidérée, révoltante et détestable !" s'exclama Cath avec colère, mais Anna continua à ne pas réagir.

"Ça ressemble à un plan, je suppose," dit Cath doucement. Il y eut un autre moment de silence. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? Je veux dire, je peux presque comprendre pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Lils, mais à moi ?"

"Je voulais que personne ne sache pour Edmond, et j'avais peur que tu, tu sais, pense que j'avais en quelque sorte mérité tout ceci vu que je n'ai jamais vraiment... apprécié les relations durables."

"Oh, Anna, tu es une grande comique," dit Cath de manière sympathique, "Bien sûr que tu n'as pas mérité tout ça. Personne ne le mérite... sauf peut-être cette pourriture de Triscombe – j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait une manière de lui faire payer." Cela lui valut un sourire faible, mais reconnaissant, de la part d'Anna. "Mais sérieusement, maintenant que je suis au courant, on devrait être capable de régler cette affaire. On arrangera les choses."

"Je suppose que tu veux que j'en parle à Lily, alors ?"

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de lui cacher des trucs. Et je pense que Remus a le droit de savoir."

"Non ! Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il me détesterait."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il te détesterait, mais il pourrait avoir besoin de prendre du recul. Dans tous les cas, il doit savoir." Anna soupira d'une manière que Cath interpréta comme un consentement réticent.

"Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être aller dormir," ajouta Cath, "Mince alors, il est presque deux heures du matin !"

"Bonne nuit, Cath. Merci de ne pas me haïr."

"Je ne te haïrai jamais, espèce d'idiote, maintenant va te coucher." Les deux filles glissèrent dans un sommeil relativement apaisé. Anna était soulagée d'avoir finalement révélé à quelqu'un son terrible secret – avec un peu de chance, Cath serait capable de l'aider. Cath était heureuse de de savoir où son amie avait disparu si souvent (pour se disputer avec un Serpentard, sans aucun doute), et était réconfortée par le fait d'avoir un petit-ami aussi fort et digne de confiance que Sirius. Bien qu'elle soit toujours en deuil à cause de la mort de son père, elle était contente de savoir que Sirius la soutenait. Il serait toujours là pour elle.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Remus était en train d'expliquer à Sirius son dilemme.<p>

"Et Peter ne m'était absolument d'aucune aide – il a juste dit que je n'étais pas un horrible monstre."

"Ce qui n'est pas," intervint Sirius.

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est discutable. Mais le plus important c'est, est-ce que je dois lui dire ou pas ?" demanda Remus avec angoisse.

"Tu sais, Lunard, c'est un _grand_ secret à révéler," commença Sirius prudemment, "Si ça ne te gêne que je le fasse remarquer, ça ne fait que, quoi, une semaine ou deux que tu sors avec elle."

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Alors, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu précipité de déjà considérer le fait de lui parler ou non de ta lycanthropie ?" demanda Sirius. Remus remarqua le sérieux que Sirius accordait à la conversation par la dénomination correcte de sa condition – qui était ordinairement désignée par 'ton petit problème de fourrure'.

"Je suppose que je vais un peu vite..." concéda Remus, tout en ne semblant pas très convaincu.

"Ouais, tu as raison. C'est un peu trop tôt," comme si le fait d'attendre un moment pour en parler à Anna avait été l'idée de Remus dès le départ.

"Mais, je ne sais pas, c'est juste que, je me sens..."

"Lunard, je suis ton ami, on ne parle pas vraiment de sentiments," Sirius appuya le mot en fronçant le nez. Puis, constatant l'état complètement abattu dans lequel se trouvait Remus (notamment ses épaules voûtées, ses yeux tristes, ses cheveux emmêlés), Sirius tenta un peu d'empathie.

"Ecoute, Remus, je peux comprendre. Je veux dire, je vois bien que ta culpabilité est en train de te dévorer de l'intérieur, mais tu dois rentrer dans ton crâne épais que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable à propos de ça. Tu ne peux pas risquer de compromettre ton secret avec une nouvelle relation, peu importe la force des sentiments que tu éprouves pour cette fille. Alors prends ton temps, et quand le moment viendra, si ce moment vient, tu le sauras et tu pourras le lui dire. Et ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes, parce qu'elle en pince pour toi. Et puis, hé, si ça lui pose un problème, alors elle ne mérite pas que tu perdes ton temps avec elle." Remus sourit faiblement à son ami.

"Tu sais, Patmol, tu es de bien meilleur conseil que Queudver."

"Evidemment, tout comme je suis Sirius, l'extraordinaire seigneur de ces dames," déclara Sirius fièrement. Remus éclata de rire et lui balança un oreiller.

"La ferme, espèce d'imbécile égocentrique !"

"Hé, je viens juste de résoudre tous tes problèmes, et toi tu me jettes un oreiller dessus – c'est quoi le truc, là ?" sourit Sirius, tout en jetant deux oreillers sur Remus.

"Aïe !"

Cela se termina par une bataille impitoyable de polochons qui dura environ cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Remus réalisent simultanément qu'ils étaient en train de couiner comme des filles à une soirée-pyjama. Ils toussèrent tous les deux, et retournèrent dans leurs lits respectifs tout en poussant plusieurs 'virils' grognements.

"On ne parlera de ça à personne," dit Sirius brusquement.

"D'accord," dit Remus, le visage empourpré.

"Humm, bonne nuit ?"

"Ouais, bonne nuit Patmol."

"Attends une minute – où est Queudver ?"

"Bonne remarque – il est presque minuit. Et c'est James qui a la carte."

"Oh, je suppose qu'il finira par revenir. Dans quelque temps."

"Enfin bref, allons nous coucher. J'ai un rendez-vous demain."

"Pareil," sourit Sirius, "Qui l'aurait cru, monsieur Lunard et monsieur Patmol – menés par le bout du nez."

"On n'est pas menés par le bout du nez !" dit Remus du fond de son lit avec indignation.

"Parle pour toi," murmura Sirius, souriant en repensant à la façon dont Cath le faisait marcher à la baguette.

"Re-bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Lunard."

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, enfin fini ! (s'essuie le front d'un grand revers de la main)<p>

Désolée puissance 10 000 pour ce – très – grand retard, mais bon j'avoue que j'ai été un peu dépassée par les évènements, le bac, les résultats, les sorties entre copines, la plage, les travaux,... Et puis, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à la fin de ce chapitre (Here I am, pourtant, avec 17 pages word quand même !). D'ailleurs, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir et encouragée à continuer !

Ah oui, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, donc : je continuerai à traduire pendant les vacances, mais le rythme sera bien plus relâché, étant donné que je ne sais pas si je serai toujours à même de pouvoir travailler sur un ordinateur. Donc voilà, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le rythme reprendra normalement – j'espère – à la rentrée !

En attendant, R&R please !


	28. Childhood Memories & Vanishing Cupboards

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 – Childhood Memories and Vanishing Cupboards<span> :

C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Noël à Poudlard, et Lily et James s'étaient levés assez tôt (étant tous les deux bien trop excités et anxieux pour pouvoir continuer à dormir), puis étaient descendus dans leur salle commune, ne s'attendant ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendant à se retrouver ici.

"Oh !" dit Lily, les yeux écarquillés, quand elle surgit dans la pièce avec son pyjama froissé et les cheveux emmêlés.

"Hein ?" s'exclama James, se retournant si rapidement qu'il ne tomba pas très gracieusement du canapé – tout à fait contrairement à son habitude !

"Désolée," couina Lily tout en essayant d'effectuer une retraite rapide vers les escaliers, "Je vais aller m'habiller."

"Non, c'est bon," la rassura James, semblant avoir retrouvé son attitude normale, "On n'a qu'à déjeuner en pyjama."

"Attends, tu viens de nous proposer de déjeuner en pyjama ?" dit Lily avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Ouais, parce que c'est ce que nous allons faire," déclara James. Lily roula des yeux, ce à quoi James répondit, "Ah, ma Lily-flower, tu dois encore comprendre que si tu dois mûrir, tu n'es pas obligé de grandir."

"Ta devise personnelle, j'imagine ?" demanda t-elle malicieusement. Il lui sourit simplement et tapota le canapé à ses côtés. Lily s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant lentement et gentiment sa tête sur son épaule – elle était soudainement extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée d'être aussi proche de James. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin fini par suivre ce que lui disait son coeur (ou, plus précisément, les voix dans sa tête), elle s'inquiétait réellement à propos de tout ce qui allait en découler.

James sentit la tension de Lily, et sa rigidité à travers les fins vêtements de nuit de la jeune fille (un pantalon en flanelle et un large tee-shirt, pour être exact), et il décida de l'aider à se détendre en engageant une conversation légère, parfaite-pour-les-gens-pas-encore-tout-à-fait-bien-réveillés.

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Ouais," mentit Lily. Elle s'était couchée assez tard, cogitant à propos de ce que cet horrible Serpentard leur avait dit à James et elle la nuit précédente.

"Vraiment ? Tant mieux pour toi. Je n'ai même pas réussi à m'endormir hier soir," dit James, finissant sa phrase avec un bâillement bruyant.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Lily, se tournant pour pouvoir regarder d'un oeil encore ensommeillé ses yeux noisette.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir à une manière de punir cette larve, Triscombe, pour ce qu'il a dit à propos d'Anna," répondit James. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait passé qu'une demi-heure à essayer de trouver comment le punir, mais dans l'esprit de James c'était un grand temps de sommeil perdu.

"Sérieusement ? Parce que je faisais la même chose," Lily laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et James put s'apercevoir que la tension avait quitté ses épaules.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose de cool ?" sourit James.

"Oh, ah-ah. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas véritablement faire quelque chose, hein ? En tant que Préfets-en-Chef et tout ?" lui rappela Lily.

"Tu nous gâches tout le plaisir," plaisanta James, se levant et tendant une main pour que Lily puisse le suivre, "Allez, on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner."

"On ne peut pas rester ici ?" pleurnicha Lily en faisant une moue adorable. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire – Lily était magnifique même en pyjama.

"D'accord, mais allons au moins manger sur le balcon. Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'Ellie nous a laissé de la nourriture quelque part."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle est comme ça," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et évidemment, quand Lily sortit sur le petit balcon qu'ils partageaient, elle se retrouva devant une table en verre, sur laquelle reposaient deux assiettes fumantes de bacon et d'oeufs, avec une pile de toasts et un bol rempli de salade de fruits au milieu. Du jus de citrouille se trouvait dans un pichet en argent posé à côté de deux gobelets assortis, et deux chaises à l'aspect très confortable se faisaient face avec une vue sur le parc.

"Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était gentille," sourit James tout en tirant une chaise à l'intention de Lily qui, bien que reconnaissante, sentit le vent hivernal picoter sa peau découverte, et elle frissonna involontairement.

"Tu as froid ?" Sans attendre de réponse, James fit apparaître une immense couverture bien duveteuse, et la plaça magiquement sur les épaules à peine couvertes de Lily.

"Merci," dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle était sincèrement époustouflée par sa prévenance. Il avait probablement tout préparé avec Ellie la nuit dernière. Et pour nulle autre raison que de passer plus de temps seul à seule avec Lily. Elle soupira avec bonheur, avant de plonger dans ses oeufs avec enthousiasme pour égaler celui de James.

Il y eut une conversation minimale, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées.

**Dans la tête de James :**

Je dois être le gars le plus chanceux de la Terre. Regarde-la. Elle est magnifique.

Stop. Potter, arrête d'agir comme une andouille. C'est une bonne chose que Sirius ne soit pas fort en légilimancie, sinon tu en prendrais pour ton grade. Tu es juste en train de prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec ta petite-amie – pas besoin d'en faire une montagne.

C'est ma petite-amie. Je suis si chanceux.

(Soupire d'exaspération)

Oh la ferme. C'est fantastique – contente-toi de profiter du moment.

Oh, attends, Lily est en train de me parler. Je devrais vraiment écouter ce qu'elle me dit, mais ces lèvres sont vraiment distrayantes...

**Dans la tête de Lily :**

Mmmh, du bon bacon.

Merlin, James est vraiment dans la lune. Je me demande à quoi il pense...

Probablement à son estomac, ou à son manque de sommeil. Il a l'air un peu fatigué. J'espère que lui il n'a pas passé trop de temps à réfléchir au sujet d'Anna et de ce Serpentard.

Ce Serpentard, quel sale menteur. Je devrais probablement aller voir Anna et lui parler des horribles rumeurs qu'il a l'intention de propager. Enfin, si on doit en croire ses insinuations. Peut-être que je devrais demander à James ce qu'il en pense...

"Allô ? Ici la Terre ? Est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ?"

James fut tiré de ses rêveries avec un sursaut, "Désolé, bien sûr que je t'ai... eh bien... bon, j'avais déconnecté, pour être honnête, mais je t'en prie continue," dit-il avec un air penaud. Lily éclata de rire.

"J'étais juste en train de te demander si oui ou non à ton avis je devais avertir Anna pour les sales rumeurs que cet abruti est en train de répandre sur elle," dit-elle tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

"Ouais, c'est probablement une bonne idée," acquiesça t-il, "Tu crois que Lunard doit être mis au courant ?"

"Je pense que c'est mieux qu'il entende les rumeurs de la part d'un ami plutôt que de celle d'un inconnu, ouais."

"Mmmh, j'imagine aussi. Il est plutôt fatigué en ce moment, par contre, vu que c'est bientôt la pleine lune," James indiqua vaguement de la tête la lune encore partiellement visible, ronde et pâle dans la la lueur très matinale.

"D'accord, attends jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux alors. Remus n'a jamais été véritablement très à l'aise lorsqu'il est au centre de l'attention de tout le monde."

"C'est un Maraudeur," dit remarquer James, "Je trouve que c'est plutôt le fait que ça soit un problème personnel. Donc je vais attendre un peu. J'en parlerai à Patmol et à Queudver, par contre, il faut qu'ils sachent."

"Tu sais, ça m'a toujours rendue perplexe," dit Lily en reposant son gobelet, et en se penchant légèrement en avant.

"De quoi ?"

"Je comprends le surnom de Remus – Lunard, pour sa lycanthropie – mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le reste d'entre vous en avez d'aussi étranges," dit-elle, levant un sourcil.

"Oh, euh, tu sais. On pensait que des noms reliés à des animaux seraient bien pour, euh, faire Lunard se sentir plus à la maison. Alors on a choisi nos animaux préférés. Patmol pour un chien, et Queudver pour un rat," finit-il maladroitement. Lily ne s'aperçut pas qu'il évitait consciencieusement de croiser son regard.

"L'animal préféré de Peter est un rat ?" James hocha la tête.

"Il en avait un quand il était petit."

"Bizarre. Et pour toi, Cornedrue ?" elle sourit.

"Je suis un cerf," répondit-il fièrement, avant de réaliser son erreur, "Je veux dire, c'est mon animal préféré. Quand Papa et moi allions camper, il y en avait toujours un qui rôdait autour de notre tente, et attendait nos restes de repas. Une bête vraiment charmante, mais désintéressée à l'excès. On a croisé une Chimère un jour, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'on n'était même pas en Asie, mais quelque part dans les bois de l'Angleterre du Nord, je crois. Enfin bref, avant que Papa ait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette pour nous protéger, le cerf s'était mis devant nous. Ça a effrayé la chimère, mais le cerf s'était pris une large déchirure sur le côté en tentant de nous protéger, et il allait saigner jusqu'à la mort, alors Papa l'a soulagé de sa souffrance. Mais ouais, il est devenu mon animal préféré à partir de ce moment-là, et je suis en train de m'égarer, là, désolé," dit James, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily. Elle était en train de le dévisager avec un air ravi, et une expression non identifiable. Il aurait pu croire que c'était de l'ennui si elle ne s'était pas mise à parler.

"C'est un animal vraiment super," dit-elle simplement. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, heureux d'avoir pu lui sortir au moins une demi-vérité.

"Bon, je t'ai dit quelque chose d'embarrassant, maintenant c'est ton tour," il sourit malicieusement.

"Je ne crois pas," répliqua Lily, "Personne ne t'avait forcé à le faire."

"Ohhh, allez Lily, je penserai toujours que tu es parfaite, peu importe ce que tu me raconteras." Lily rougit énormément en entendant cela, et se mit à fixer les miettes de pain dans son assiette. James se trouva un peu méchant de l'avoir autant poussée, et rougit lui-même légèrement.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi insistant," commença t-il, mais Lily l'interrompit.

"Non, j'imagine que tu avais raison. Bon, que dire... ?" réfléchit-elle.

"N'importe quoi."

"D'accord, alors je n'aime pas les citrouilles. Ni le fromage industriel," sourit-elle.

"Lily," dit James en guise d'avertissement, un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oh, très bien. Quand j'avais sept ans, Pétunia était donc un peu plus âgée que moi, on était en train de jouer à la balançoire dans le parc. Et on faisait un concours pour savoir qui irait le plus haut. On pensait que si on poussait assez fort, on pourrait se balancer plus haut que la barre, et on serait transportées magiquement dans un autre monde," elle s'arrêta et laissa échapper un petit gloussement. James la regarda d'un air amusé; elle regardait dehors par-delà le parc pendant qu'elle parlait, une expression lointaine sur le visage.

"Enfin bref, ce jour-là pendant l'été, on essayait vraiment fort toutes les deux d'y arriver, puisque celle qui irait le plus haut serait autorisée à manger le dernier biscuit au chocolat. On était en train de pique-niquer, tu vois. Et j'ai réussi à aller vraiment haut, mais j'ai trouvé que je commençais à glisser. Alors à la place, j'ai sauté à mi-parcours dans les airs. J'avais l'impression d'être à plus de six mètre au-dessus du sol, mais je pense que ce n'était pas aussi haut. Quand j'ai sauté, j'ai en quelque sorte plané un peu dans les airs. Plus longtemps que n'en aurait été capable une personne normale, en tout cas. Ça a été ma première véritable rencontre avec la magie, bien qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas que c'en était. Tunie a essayé de faire la même chose, mais elle s'est foulé le poignet. Elle était un peu fâchée contre moi après ça. Quelques semaines plus tard, on était dans le même parc, et j'étais en train de le montrer encore une fois à Tunie, quand on a rencontré Severus pour la première fois-"

"Servilus était là ?" demanda James d'un air incrédule, à peine capable de maîtriser son indignation.

"Eh bien, oui. Il habite dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, près de mon quartier. Il a été le premier à me dire que j'étais une sorcière. On est restés amis pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que, eh bien, il devienne... tu sais," finit-elle tristement. La fin de son amitié avec Rogue lui causait toujours autant de souffrance. Ils avaient été plutôt proches, mais ensuite il lui avait jeté ces mots, ces mots blessants, inévitables, et les choses ne pouvaient plus redevenir comme avant. James voulait respecter Lily, et il n'ajouta plus rien sur le fait que Rogue ait été le premier à lui parler du monde magique, mais il se promit de ne pas oublier de jeter un sort plus tard à la tête graisseuse de Servilus.

"Alors, ta première expérience magique s'est passée sur une balançoire ?" lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais, et toi ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai grandi dans une famille entièrement sorcière. J'étais tout le temps environné par la magie. Mais la première fois où je peux me rappeler avoir fait accidentellement de la magie, c'est quand ma soeur, Alex, avait environ trois ans, et elle était perchée sur un banc dans la cuisine pour essayer d'attraper un morceau de cake. Elle adorait le cake aux carottes de Maman. Enfin bref, elle a fini par glisser et elle est tombée, et j'ai vu la scène depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Je ne sais plus où se trouvaient mes parents, mais je n'aurais pas pu la rattraper à temps, et tout d'un coup il y avait un coussin sur le sol, et sur lequel elle a atterri. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est fait, mais je crois que c'était moi."

"Fais confiance à ta première expérience magique pour être héroïque," sourit Lily en secouant la tête.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je voulais le cake plus qu'autre chose," dit James avec modestie. Lily allait faire une blague à propos du complexe de James qui le poussait à sauver des personnes, quand ils entendirent tous les deux un coup bruyant sur la porte de leur salle commune. Il devait avoir vraiment été fort, puisqu'ils avaient pu l'entendre de dehors, sur leur balcon. Lily roula des yeux, "Nos amis sont tellement impatients."

"Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas la manière de frapper de Sirius," se défendit James alors que Lily se levait de table.

"Tu connais la manière dont Sirius frappe à une porte. Vous les gars vous passez vraiment trop de temps ensemble," elle lui lança un sourire charmeur par-dessus son épaule, et rentra à l'intérieur pour ouvrir à qui que ce soit se tenant derrière la porte, tandis que James se retrouvait à patauger dans le bonheur après son sourire.

"Oui, oui, j'arrive," lança Lily en enroulant fermement la couverture autour de son corps, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle fit pivoter le portrait pour se retrouver face à ses deux meilleures amies qui se tenaient là, entièrement habillées – Cath avec une expression déterminée, et Anna semblant plutôt triste – bien qu'il ne soit que neuf heures du matin.

"Hé, les filles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Lily, faisant un geste pour les inviter à pénétrer dans la pièce. Cath lança par-dessus l'épaule de Lily un regard anxieux à James qui venait d'y entrer à son tour, portant un plateau couvert des restes de leur petit-déjeuner, et qu'il posa sur son bureau. Cath regarda ensuite à nouveau Lily, et lui fit une expression significative que la rousse interpréta par 'on doit parler en privé, tout de suite'.

"Salut les filles, ça va ?" demanda James avec inquiétude en remarquant le visage triste d'Anna.

"On va monter dans ma chambre pour parler un peu. Désolée," dit Lily avec un sourire d'excuse. James agita vaguement la main, lui indiquant qu'il la verrait plus tard. Cath et Anna se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers, Lily fermant la marche, jetant à James un regard à la fois confus et curieux. James soupira légèrement – ils avaient passé une matinée si paisible – et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller essayer de dénicher Peter et Sirius.

* * *

><p>"D'accord, alors c'est quoi le problème avec vous deux ?" demanda Lily, "Il n'est que, tiens, neuf heures du matin !"<p>

"Anna a un problème," dit Cath avec un visage de marbre.

"C'est grave ?" l'interrogea Lily avec inquiétude, tout en s'installant jambes croisées sur le lit à côté des deux autres jeunes filles. Cath jeta un regard en coin à Anna qui, fixant obstinément le couvre-lit, hocha simplement la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" reprit doucement Lily.

"C'est... J'ai fait quelque chose, l'année dernière. Et je-je ne voulais pas, mais maintenant c'est... et il le va le faire, mais il ne faut pas et Remus va me détester," fut tout ce qu'Anna réussit à bafouiller, avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer encore une fois. Cath enlaça son amie, et regarda Lily avec détermination.

"Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec cet horrible Serpentard de septième année, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lily, pensant qu'Anna avait entendu les rumeurs et s'inquiétait à propos de la réaction de Remus. Il sembla qu'elle avait touché juste, puisque les yeux de Cath s'écarquillèrent considérablement.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda t-elle.

"Il s'est moqué de James et moi la nuit dernière. On leur est rentré dedans, à lui et sa bande, quand on faisait notre ronde en rentrant à notre salle commune. Il rapportait des rumeurs sur Anna, et il disait qu'on ne la connaissait pas réellement. Il se comportait comme un imbécile fini, j'avais juste envie de lui lancer des sorts sans réfléchir aux conséquences," déclara Lily.

"Oh Merlin," souffla Cath.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai cru aucune des horreurs qu'il nous déballait. En fait, je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez. Il disait vraiment des trucs dégueulasses, et ma colère a pris le dessus. Il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en préoccuper, par contre," réfléchit-elle.

"Oh mon dieu, il ne bluffait pas, il va réellement le dire à tout le monde !" s'exclama Anna dans un murmure étranglé.

"Dire quoi à tout le monde ? Ce ne sont que des mensonges, Anna," dit Lily avec un froncement de sourcils, "Ne t'inquiète pas. Remus ne croirait pas ces histoires une seconde."

"Mais Lily, ce ne sont pas des histoires !" cria Anna, éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.

"Quoi ?" La mâchoire de Lily s'écrasa sur le sol. Anna étant incapable de répondre, Cath le fit à sa place.

"Apparemment, à la fin de notre sixième année, Anna et Edmond, je crois que c'est son nom, sont... eh bien, sortis ensemble, en quelque sorte," dit-elle sur un ton embarrassé.

"Quoi ?" répéta Lily d'une voix blanche.

"On a couché ensemble. Plus d'une fois. Et on en a fait un secret," dit Anna.

"Mais... pourquoi ?" demanda Lily.

"Je ne sais pas !" répondit Anna, secouant la tête si violemment que Lily craignit qu'elle ne se détache, "Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais."

"Mais il est horrible !" s'exclama Lily, toujours incapable de comprendre l'implacable vérité.

"Je sais, je sais – j'ai rompu avec lui juste avant les vacances et il était très en colère. Il m'a menacée depuis le début de l'année de tout raconter aux gens."

"Ça m'étonne que ça lui ait pris aussi longtemps pour réellement mettre ses menaces à exécution," fit remarquer Cath.

"Je suis sûre que c'est parce que Remus et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Oh, Remus !" sanglota t-elle désespérément. Lily était abasourdie. Non seulement Anna – la Anna perpétuellement forte et indestructible – sanglotait comme un enfant, mais elle avait vraiment eu une relation avec un Serpentard. Anna, qui avait toujours été à l'aise avec les garçons, Anna, qui avait toujours proclamé son dédain pour les préjugés, Anna, qui était éperdument amoureuse d'un préfet – elle avait choqué Lily au plus haut point.

"C'est sûrement ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très jaloux de nature," dit Cath avec colère.

"Un amant dédaigné est plus à craindre que toutes les Furies vomies par l'Enfer," récita Lily. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis qu'Anna lui avait tout révélé.

"Lily, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose," dit Cath, "Est-ce qu'on doit empêcher Remus de tout découvrir, ou jeter un maléfice à Edmond, ou je ne sais pas quoi encore ?"

"Je crois que Remus mérite de savoir la vérité," commença Lily, avant de réaliser que non seulement c'était bientôt une pleine lune et que Remus était épuisé, mais qu'en plus, Remus lui aussi, avait caché un secret à Anna (potentiellement un des plus grands secrets qu'une personne puisse garder).

"Tu es sûre ?" Cath interrompit le déluge de pensées qui submergeaient Lily.

"En fait, non. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer d'empêcher Triscombe de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence," suggéra Lily.

"Ça ressemble à un plan," répondit Cath, "Par quoi on commence ?"

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit Lily, quelque chose lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers pour aller trouver James.

* * *

><p>Une petite heure plus tard, Lily se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Cath, Anna, James, Sirius et Peter. Ils étaient en train de discuter de tactiques de combat. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et, étant donné qu'il s'agissait officiellement du dernier jour de vacances, la plupart des élèves étaient toujours dans leur lit ou étaient sur le chemin du retour pour Poudlard, après avoir passé du temps avec leur famille.<p>

"Bon, d'après la carte il est dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec seulement Flint et Mulciber," Sirius indiqua les minuscules étiquettes.

"Où avez-vous eu ça ?" demanda Lily, incapable de maîtriser sa curiosité.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," répondit Sirius d'un ton bourru, "Maintenant, je dirais que James et moi devons aller nous cacher sous la cape pour lui tendre une embuscade, et vous vous restez ici."

"Non, je n'aime pas du tout cette idée," dit Cath en regardant d'un air furieux son petit-ami, "Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Lily et moi, des pièces rapportées ?"

"C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas que vous soyez blessées, c'est tout," répondit James avec sérieux.

"Franchement, James, il faut que tu dépasses ce complexe de héros," dit Lily.

"Je n'ai pas de complexe de héros ! Ce n'est pas parce que je veux protéger ceux que j'ai-"

"Les gars ! On ne pourrait pas juste se dépêcher d'en finir ? On n'a pas tout notre temps," dit Anna avec anxiété, ses yeux bleus habituellement si jolis injectés de sang à cause du manque de sommeil et de larmes en trop grande quantité.

"Bon, d'accord, je pense qu'on devrait utiliser Anna comme une sorte d'appât," dit Lily. Anna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lily l'interrompit.

"De quelle autre manière pourrions-nous l'attirer hors de sa salle commune seul, ou accompagné du moins de copains possible ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il le fasse juste parce qu'une bande quelconque de Gryffondors le veut."

"Lily marque un point," dit Sirius, mais James n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

"Mais est-ce qu'Anna saura se débrouiller avec ce genre de chose ? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu dire que ce mec pouvait devenir violent."

"Eh bien, vous serez là tous les deux sous la cape pour le maîtriser si besoin est," dit Lily avec logique. "Anna a une première chance pour tenter de lui parler – et le convaincre de laisser tomber – mais si elle échoue, Sirius et toi vous emparerez de lui et l'emmènerez de force au couloir du premier étage."

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial là-bas ?" demanda Peter, mais James et Sirius se mirent à sourire avant même que Lily ne dise, "L'Armoire à disparaître."

"Est-ce qu'on est sur le point de forcer cette larve à entrer dans une Armoire à disparaître ?" gémit Cath.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ce serait plutôt une brillante idée," dit Sirius, ses yeux gris étincelants.

"Non, c'est franchement un bon plan, c'est juste que... Je voulais vraiment d'abord le faire souffrir," avoua Cath avec une petite voix, surtout parce qu'elle était embarrassée par le fait qu'une partie d'elle-même voulait juste bourrer de coups chaque centimètre carré du gars qui avait osé profiter de sa meilleure amie. Lily éclata de rire, "Ne sois pas gênée, Cath, je lui ai cassé le nez, tu te rappelles ? Et James lui a également donné quelques coups de poing." Cath se sentit rassurée.

"Hé ? Vous vous souvenez de qui nous doit également réparation ?" demanda Sirius, se redressant comme frappé par une révélation, "Flint."

"Hein ?" s'exclamèrent les filles à l'unisson, tandis que James souriait d'un air appréciateur, "Ah, ouais !"

"Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Il a fait tomber Cath de son balai après que le match de quidditch se soit terminé," continua James.

"Ça lui pendait au nez depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant," dit Sirius avec cette même étincelle vengeresse dans les yeux.

"Vous savez quoi, je ne le sens pas trop, ça," intervint Lily, "Je veux dire que pour Triscombe, c'est préventif. C'est pour éviter les dégâts. Mais Flint – eh bien, ce sont des dégâts."

"Non, il ne fait que récolter ce qu'il a semé. De plus, si ça peut soulager ta conscience, on ne lui jetera pas... autant de sortilèges," dit Sirius.

"James, nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef, on ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça," l'implora Lily. James était déchiré. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Lily, ou compromettre son poste de Préfet-en-Chef, mais dans le plus profond de son coeur il était un Gryffondor, courageux et loyal, et il savait que ses amis et leurs intérêts devaient passer avant ses propres scrupules (pas tant qu'il en ait beaucoup lorsqu'il se battait contre les Serpentards).

"Désolé Lily, mais il faut qu'on le fasse. Sinon, Flint pourrait se permettre de continuer à essayer de blesser Cath, et finirait probablement par blesser quelqu'un d'autre, et Triscombe répandrait des rumeurs sur Anna qui blesseront profondément Lunard. On doit le faire." Lily le regarda et considéra attentivement ses propos. Elle savait qu'il avait raison – après tout elle était également une Gryffondor.

"Alors, très bien. Peter, il faut que tu sois le veilleur. Cath et moi attendrons près de l'Armoire à disparaître et vous, vous vous mettrez dans le coin du couloir pour nous donner le signal dès que vous les verrez approcher, ou si vous entendez Rusard arriver, d'accord ?"

Peter acquiesça stupidement – on se demandait vraiment pourquoi et comment il parvenait à faire partie des Maraudeurs.

"Bon, les amis. L'opération Limiter les Dégâts et Prendre notre Revanche sur les Serpentards commence maintenant," dit Sirius, et ils sortirent tous de la salle commune, serrant fermement leurs baguettes dans leurs mains.

* * *

><p>Ils retrouvèrent leur canapé confortable au coin du feu quelques bonnes quarante minutes plus tard, épuisés mains heureux. L'opération LDPNRS, comme Sirius l'avait qualifiée, avait été un succès incontestable. Ils avaient réussi à attirer Triscombe grâce à un hibou d'Anna, et il – étant un lâche imbécile – s'était ramené avec Mulciber et Flint qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune avec lui, pour le protéger. Cela avait facilité les choses. James avait lancé un Impedimenta à Mulciber et l'avait laissé ainsi, à se demander qui avait bien pu lui jeter un sort alors qu'il n'avait vu personne. Quelques instants plus tard, Triscombe et Flint étaient forcés à traverser le hall, tout en se recevant de temps en temps des sortilèges. Ils remarquèrent deux filles à l'air très en colère qui les escortaient de chaque côté, et leur jetaient maléfices sur maléfices, mais il finirent pas être si abrutis par leur supplice qu'ils auraient été incapables de leur remettre un nom dessus. Puis, dans une gerbe d'étincelles, James et Sirius les avaient fait entrer tous les deux dans l'Armoire à disparaître, et avaient escorté le reste de leur équipe jusqu'à leur salle commune. Cela prendrait quelque temps (peut-être des jours ou des semaines) pour que les deux Serpentards réapparaissent, et quand ce serait le cas, les Gryffondors étaient certains qu'ils seraient trop perturbés par leurs efforts pour simplement se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire (notamment répandre des rumeurs sur Anna), les conduisant à ne plus vouloir se faire remarquer pendant un certain temps. Cela amusa incommensurablement les filles, et les garçons furent ravis d'avoir pu donner un coup de main. James, Sirius et Peter avaient été informés de la situation d'Anna avant d'accepter de les aider, et ils avaient tous décidé qu'il serait préférable de cacher leur petite aventure et le secret d'Anna à Remus. Bien sûr, Anna et Cath furent les seules à ne pas remarquer l'ironie dans le fait de garder cela secret, étant les deux seules du groupe à ne pas connaître le petit problème de Remus.<p>

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils se séparèrent. Lily retourna pour quelques dernières minutes de travail à la bibliothèque, Anna partit écrire une lettre à son cousin (qui l'avait invitée pour le Nouvel An), Cath voulut s'entraîner avec quelques manoeuvres de quidditch dans l'air froid et glacé de l'hiver, les garçons s'organisant pour la prochaine pleine lune à venir.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et j'étais un peu fatiguée. Mais je n'abandonne pas la traduction !<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir...

A bientôt ! (enfin, plus ou moins bientôt...)


	29. Notes, The Date and Encounter Number One

**Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à CasablancaInTheTardis. Vous pouvez voir la fic originale ici : s/4020637/1/Scribblings_of_a_Red_Head_and_a_Quidditch_Captain

Résumé : Lily James : Harry trouve les vieux journaux de ses parents et des petits mots datant de leur passage à Poudlard. Il les lit et découvre comment les deux Préfets-en-Chef ont fini ensemble finalement. Aussi des : Remus/OC, Sirius/OC. Bals d'Halloween, cauchemars, secrets, Voldemort et amours passionnés bien sûr !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28 – More Notes, the Date and Encounter Number One <span>:

Les semaines suivantes virent les septième année retourner à leur triste routine, n'ayant pas assez de temps libre pour vraiment faire autre chose que travailler. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trois semaines du mois de Janvier s'étaient déjà écoulées, la perspective des ASPICs devenant de plus en plus imminente. Le corps enseignant était très amusé par le fait que les Maraudeurs, en tout cas, n'avaient pas dérogé à leurs passe-temps habituels sous la menace des examens. Ils avaient fait tellement de farces que James et Sirius étaient clairement sur le point de dépasser leur record du plus grand nombre de retenus récoltées en un jour (vingt-sept). A vrai dire, et pour être honnête, James était déchargé de la plupart de ces accusations étant donné que l'on était incapable de prouver qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient tomber un ami, et il décidait d'honorer les diverses retenues avec le reste de sa troupe de Maraudeurs (et de temps en temps, Cath, qui se retrouvait entraînée d'une manière ou d'une autre). Lily, bien qu'elle ne se le serait jamais admis à elle-même, et encore moins à une tierce personne, regrettait les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Elle n'avait pas encore réprimandé James pour son attitude indisciplinée, en partie parce que cela causait une distraction bienvenue, mais également parce qu'elle veillait soigneusement à ne pas commencer de nouvelle dispute. _Depuis quand un garçon me transforme en une aussi faible personne ?_ se demanda t-elle un jour. Bien sûr, la réponse était évidente, mais Lily était tout simplement incapable de s'en apercevoir.

James et elle avaient pris l'habitude de se tenir par la main (mais pas en public), s'asseyaient ensemble pendant les repas (ce qui était normal à présent, de toute façon), et s'embrassaient pour se dire bonne nuit (ou se dévoraient la bouche, selon le cas), mais la volonté de James d'avancer lentement avait été parfaitement respectée, et le couple n'était pas encore officiellement devenu un couple. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs qui se propageaient par le téléphone arabe de Poudlard, mais quiconque était assez fou pour croire que Lily Evans et James Potter sortaient ensemble était immédiatement ridiculisé pour avoir cru en cette possibilité. De plus, il n'y avait pas encore eu de sortie à Pré-au-Lard depuis celle des vacances de Noël, et Lily ne considérait pas qu'elle et James formaient un véritable couple étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de rendez-vous digne de ce nom. Heureusement, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait pour la fin de la semaine, et James devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que son rendez-vous tant désiré avec la fille de ses rêves approchait.

* * *

><p><strong>Petits mots en classe de Sortilèges : <strong>

Sirius : Cornedrue, il faut que tu te détendes. Elle t'aime déjà beaucoup.

Remus : Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Sirius, James, tu n'as franchement pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

James : C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous avez tous les deux une petite-amie.

Cath : Et plutôt pas mal en plus.

S : Salut Cath, lumière de ma vie, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de t'entraîner à lancer ce sortilège de Disparition comme on est sensés le faire ?

C : J'ai pensé que je l'avais suffisamment pratiqué pour notre dernière farce.

J : Ouais, les Serpentards n'ont toujours pas compris où leurs points avaient disparu.

C : C'est cool que Lily m'ait aidé.

S : Non ! Lily-flower ? La douce, innocente, et Préfète-en-Chef Lily Evans ?

Lily : Ouais, pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas aidée ?

J : Parce que tu n'aimes pas désobéir aux règles ?

L : Ah, James, tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet de l'esprit complexe des Lily.

R : Je déteste quand les gens parlent d'eux-même à la troisième personne.

S : Monsieur Patmol est bien d'accord avec Monsieur Lunard.

J : Patmol, tu es tellement énervant

S : Merci

J : Ce n'était pas un compliment.

S : …

J : Laisse tomber. Lily, quand est-ce que tu as aidé Cath ?

L : La fois où tu es retourné à ton ancien dortoir. Je me sentais seule et je m'ennuyais alors je suis allée voir Cath.

C : Ah, c'était un bon moment.

S : Et où se trouvait la jolie Anna à ce moment-là ?

R : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

S : Ouuuuh ! Lunard passe à l'action !

J : (rigole) Lunard réplique comme une fille.

L : Je trouve que Sirius l'avait sûrement mérité.

J : Ouais, sûrement. Maintenant, ça ne vous gênerait pas toutes les deux de nous laisser tranquilles ? Affaires privées de Maraudeurs.

L : D'accord, on sait quand on n'est pas désirées.

J : Oh, ne le prends pas mal, tu es très très désirée... c'est juste que je suis occupé pour l'instant à préparer ce moment très particulier.

L : Je plaisantais, pas la peine de prendre un air aussi effrayé !

S : Ouais, James, elle est toujours ta petite-amie

L : Eh bien, pas spécifiquement.

R : Ils n'ont pas encore eu de véritable rendez-vous. Ce qui, coïncidence, rend James nerveux et explique le fait que nous ayons besoin de discuter 'd'affaires privées de Maraudeurs' au beau milieu d'un cours de Sortilèges.

L : Merci Remus. Cath, pourquoi les mecs ne parlent pas comme ça tout le temps ?

C : Parce que ce sont des mecs.

S : Je ne sais pas si je devrais me montrer offensé...

C : Je te le revaudrai plus tard.

J : Ouhlà ! Bien trop d'informations. Gardez vos rendez-vous galants pour vous.

L : Tu sais ce ce qu'est un rendez-vous galant ?

Peter : Ouais, il avait l'habitude de lire des romans d'amour écoeurants pour essayer de trouver une manière originale de te demander de sortir avec lui, et ils utilisaient beaucoup cette saleté de mot.

J : Queudver, je jure que si tu ne disparais pas de ma vue d'ici cinq secondes, je te jetterai un sortilège qui te fera faire un tas de choses embarrassantes incluant un strip-tease pour te montrer l'étendue de ma colère.

L : Eh bien, James, c'était étonnamment contrôlé pour quelqu'un lisant des romans de la collection Arlequin et qui vient juste de se faire démasquer.

J : (rougit)

L: Allez, je trouve ça mignon.

J : Eh bien, c'était pour sortir avec toi de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas si grave.

S : Ça c'est que tu penses. Personne ne veut lui faire de chantage ?

J : Personne ne trouve que la tête de Sirius ressemble à une tomate écrasée ?

S : Hein ?

R : Ça veut dire qu'il a envie de te frapper.

S : Oh, je ferais mieux de me la fermer alors

J : Bonne idée, 99.

S : Hein ?

R : James, je pense qu'on devrait en revenir au plan. Les filles sont parties.

J : D'accord. Bon, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi, et je vais évidemment y aller avec Lily. Et, comme vous avez tous les deux un rendez-vous, je n'ai pas de témoin.

S : Cornedrue, on ne prend pas de témoin à un rendez-vous, de toute façon.

P : Sirius a raison, mais je voudrais juste faire remarquer que moi je n'ai pas de rendez-vous et que j'aurais pu être ton témoin.

R : Peter, tu n'en avais pas un avec Agatha ?

P : Hum ? Oh, on fait une 'pause'.

J : Comment ça ?

P : Je ne sais pas trop. Ecoutez les gars, je crois que vous pouvez imaginer le plan tout seuls, il faut que j'aille demander un truc à Flitwick.

S : Je crois qu'on l'a vexé.

R : Tu crois ?

J : On n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Queudver ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour mon rendez-vous ?

S : Cornedrue, combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te le dise ? Lily t'aime et ça fait combien de semaines maintenant qu'elle est devenue ta partenaire de dévorage de bouche intensif ?

J : Trois semaines, quatre jours et je ne sais plus trop pour les heures mais...

S : C'était une question rhétorique ! L'important, c'est qu'elle va continuer à t'aimer, même si tu foires ton rendez-vous.

R : Cela étant dit, on comprend que tu veuilles que ça se passe bien, n'est-ce pas Patmol ?

S : Ouaip.

R : Alors on te conseille sérieusement de te détendre. Emmène-la quelque part où elle sera à l'aise – comme les Trois Balais – et peut-être une promenade à la Cabane Hurlante.

S : En parlant de ça, comme c'est la pleine lune vendredi soir-

J : Merde ! Lunard, je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié !

R : Ça va, Cornedrue, je comprends. Mais peut-être que tu devrais laisser tomber ce vendredi ? C'est plus important que tu te prépares pour ton rendez-vous avec Lily.

J : Non. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seuls.

S : Mais James, on pourrait s'en sortir sans toi

J : Non, il faut que je sois avec vous les gars, juste au cas où. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

R : Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Lily ?

J : La même chose que la dernière fois – que Patmol se sent trop seul quand tu n'es pas là.

R : Et elle t'a cru ?

J : Eh bien, la dernière fois oui. Je pourrais ajouter qu'on prépare une farce pour t'amuser. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas.

S : C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

J : J'avais déjà prévu que ça allait arriver.

S : Non, je parlais de la farce. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

J : Hein ?

S : Evans s'attendra à une farce, alors on va lui en faire une.

R : On pourrait peut-être voir ça plus tard; il faut que je travaille mes sortilèges.

J : Mais il faut que vous m'aidiez à préparer mon rendez-vous !

S : Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de travailler, Lunard, tu n'as eu que des O à tes BUSEs.

J : Ouais, et nous aussi, sauf en Divination, alors on peut se permettre de bavarder en cours.

R : Très bien. Mais si je rate cette partie de l'examen et que je saute de la tour d'astronomie, alors je reviendrai vous hanter-

J : Il était vraiment nécessaire, ce commentaire sur la tour d'astronomie ?

R : Non, mais j'avais besoin d'une raison pour pouvoir revenir vous hanter.

J : Bien dit. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

L : Du bleu.

J : Lily !

L : Quoi ? Je jure solennellement que je n'étais pas en train d'écouter... ou de lire, ou quoi que ce soit que vous pensez.

J : (regard appuyé)

L : D'accord, désolée, j'ai un petit peu écouté. Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être nerveux !

J : Pourquoi ?

L : Parce que je le suis bien assez pour deux.

S : Oh, prenez-vous une chambre !

R : Patmol, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en train de se rouler une pelle.

S : Ouais, mais les regards amoureux qu'ils se jettent l'un l'autre suffisent à me rendre malade !

R : Tu fais pareil avec Cath.

S : Retire ça !

J : C'est vrai, tu sais.

S : Où est partie la douce et tendre Lily ?

J : Après m'avoir assuré que les Trois Balais conviendraient parfaitement et que le salon de Madame Pieddodu était définitivement hors de question, elle est retournée à son travail.

R : La conscience est une des meilleures qualités que l'on puisse avoir.

S : Mais tu nous aimes quand même.

R : C'est vrai... mais d'une façon très virile et platonique.

J : Merci pour la clarification, Lunard.

S : Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les 'problèmes' de Cornedrue, on n'a qu'à planifier notre grande farce.

J : Flitwick arrive !

R : Cache le parchemin.

* * *

><p><strong>Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily Evans :<strong>

Bon, alors je me suis finalement rendue à mon premier, grand et important rendez-vous avec James Potter. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était... intéressant. Enfin, si tu trouves que se faire attaquer par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard est intéressant. Je devrais être en train de me reposer, Madame Pomfresh ferait une attaque si elle savait que je suis toujours debout, mais je suis sous la cape de James et elle ne peut pas voir la lumière de ma baguette. Mais du coup, elle ne peut pas me voir non plus... bon, je m'en inquiéterais quand le moment sera venu.

J'imagine que je ferais mieux de commencer par le début :

Samedi matin : Je me suis réveillée (non pas que j'aie particulièrement bien dormi étant donné que James était parti tenir compagnie à Sirius dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs), j'ai pris une douche, j'ai passé approximativement une heure et demie à choisir ce que j'allais porter, et je suis descendue dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. (Je vais passer au passé simple, maintenant – c'est plus facile pour mon pauvre petit cerveau épuisé).

J'ai vu que Cath s'était assise en bout de table et je suis allée la rejoindre.

"Salut," m'a dit Cath avec un petit sourire, "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme si les papillons dans mon estomac s'était multipliés par millions et essayent maintenant de s'échapper," j'ai répondu.

"Je vois. Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est le résultat de sept années étranges et d'un simple rendez-vous," sourit-elle, "Admets-le, Lils, tu as fini par céder et tu espères de toutes tes forces que ça valait toute cette attente. J'ai pas raison ?"

J'acquiesçai légèrement. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le fait que le rendez-vous puisse mal se passer qui me rendait aussi nerveuse (puisque j'aime James de toute façon – vous savez, BEAUCOUP), mais j'avais peur qu'après tout ce temps passé à essayer de me faire sortir avec lui, je finisse par décevoir James. Comme si je ne répondais pas à ses attentes ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui est ridicule – en tout cas c'est ce que Cath m'a dit – puisque apparemment, James m'aimera quel que soit le problème. Ce n'est pas que je sois dépendante de lui. Je ne suis même pas proche. C'est juste qu'il m'arrive d'apprécier sa compagnie, ses baisers, la sensation de sécurité qu'il me procure, la façon dont il me sourit et qui n'appartient qu'à nous, son sens de l'humour et... non !

Je m'écarte du sujet.

Retournons à notre histoire.

Alors Cath était en train de me rassurer et de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, quand Anna est arrivée en semblant un peu confuse.

"Je n'arrive pas à trouver Remus," dit-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur le banc, "La chambre des Maraudeurs est vide, ils ne sont pas dans la salle commune et maintenant ils ne sont même pas ici."

"Oh, ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Ils préparent une grande farce pour les Serpentards ce matin," dit Cath.

"Ouais, James a même dormi dans leur dortoir hier soir pour qu'ils puissent la faire," j'ai ajouté, sachant que Remus était le seul des quatre qui n'aurait pas été là de toute façon.

"Oh, d'accord. Je voulais juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec lui, c'est tout," dit Anna d'un air sombre, loin de son état d'esprit habituel et pétillant.

"Tu veux dire que tu voulais lui parler de Triscombe ?" demanda Cath. Triscombe et Flint ont été retrouvés la semaine dernière, errant dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec un air désorienté et n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Bien sûr, la rumeur disait que les Maraudeurs étaient impliqués dans cette affaire, mais étant donné que j'avais certifié que nous étions tous ensemble au moment de leur disparition, McGonagall n'avait rien pu prouver.

"Oui. Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de le faire. Il est temps qu'il sache la vérité. Mais quand je suis prête à la lui dire, il n'est même pas là !" cria t-elle en laissant échapper sa frustration.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt arriver," mentis-je. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai menti assez souvent, ces derniers temps. C'est sûrement ce qui arrive à une fille quand elle traîne quelque temps avec les Maraudeurs.

Après une assiette de toasts assez peu excitante et une conversation légèrement maladroite avec Cath et Anna, les trois Maraudeurs sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle, semblant exceptionnellement fatigués et épuisés. J'ai souri à James de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et il a essayé de me sourire en retour, mais il n'a réussi qu'à grimacer. Il avait une large entaille sur la joue. Merlin seul sait comment il s'est fait ça, mais je soupçonne l'implication des Serpentards car les bras de Sirius étaient également recouverts de petites coupures. Ils semblaient tous les deux assez meurtris, même si Peter était en bien meilleur état (sauf si on prend en compte la fatigue).

"J'en déduis que la farce contre Serpentard a échoué ?" demanda Cath, les coins de sa bouche tressaillant en un petit sourire narquois.

"On ne devrait pas en parler," dit Sirius sur un ton distant, tout en s'asseyant en face de nous. James et Peter l'imitèrent.

"James, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Des Serpentards," répondit-il en évitant mes yeux (je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dont il ne m'a pas parlé, mais je ne vais pas insister).

"Où est Remus ?" demanda Cath.

"A l'infirmerie. Je lui ai accidentellement donné une fiole de Potion de Sommeil à la place du Felix Felicis – tu sais, la potion de chance, pour notre farce – alors il est en train de dormir là-bas," répondit Sirius. J'ai trouvé cette explication un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais peut-être que c'est juste parce que je sais que Remus est à l'infirmerie à cause de sa lycanthropie.

"Alors, vous êtes prêts pour votre rendez-vous, les deux tourtereaux ?" demanda Anna, en tentant, je pense, de s'empêcher de penser à l'absence de Remus. James recracha immédiatement tout son jus de citrouille. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle. Inutile de le dire, son visage est devenu rouge brique, et on aurait dit qu'il voulait à tout prix pouvoir disparaître. Dommage, il avait laissé sa cape en haut.

"Je pense que Cornedrue est juste un tout petit peu nerveux, tu ne crois pas, Cath ?"

"Je dois admettre que tu as parfaitement raison, Sirius. Mais il n'y a rien dont il doive s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas, Lils ?"

"Chuuut, baisse la voix ou tout le monde va t'entendre !" j'ai murmuré, mais c'était trop tard.

"Mesdames et Messieurs les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard," hurla Sirius en se levant sur son banc, "Il est de mon devoir de vous informer qu'aujourd'hui, après une éternité, Lily 'Préfète-en-Chef' Evans a accepté un rendez-vous de la part de l'infâme James 'Le Maraudeur' Potter ! Nous leur souhaitons le meilleur pour cette heureuse journée et espérons qu'après sept années de préparation il n'y ait pas de déception !" Il s'est ensuite évertué à encourager les applaudissements. Je jure que je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassée de toute ma vie. Heureusement, James l'était tout autant (je pense que c'était surtout parce que c'était son idée d'y aller doucement). En fait, on aurait qu'il voulait étrangler Sirius ici et maintenant.

"Patmol, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?" dit-il en criant presque, les yeux écarquillés.

"Désolé mon petit Cornedrue, mais les gens ont le droit d'être mis au courant. En plus, ils vous auraient vus tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard de toute façon toute à l'heure, et tu n'as pas envie de cacher pour toujours la fille de tes rêves, si ?"

Le reste de la troupe s'était écroulée de rire en voyant que leurs deux amis étaient si embarrassés, alors je décidai qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. J'ai attrapé James par la main et l'ai fait sortir de la Grande Salle, ralentissant une minute pour qu'il puisse attraper quelques toasts au passage.

"Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" me demanda t-il une fois arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée.

"J'en avais juste marre d'être sous les projecteurs," répondis-je, bien que ce soit principalement parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps seule-à-seul avec James dès que possible. Quand je réalisai ceci, cependant, je lâchai précipitamment sa main.

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux... je ne sais pas, euh, qu'on commence tout ce truc de 'rendez-vous' ?" demandai-je maladroitement.

"Bien sûr," sourit-il, "Tu es prête ?" J'acquiesçai.

"Très bien. Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite," et il partit en courant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions en route pour Pré-au-Lard, nous tenant les mains dans le vent cinglant de l'hiver.

…

"Alors ton anniversaire est en Mars ?"

"Ouaip," répondit James, "Et le tien est dans une semaine." J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il s'excusait pour se comporter comme un obsédé, et il sourit joyeusement en s'apercevant que je n'étais pas énervée par son excentricité. Maintenant que j'y repense, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rappeler de chaque petit détail de la journée – ça a été en quelque sorte éclipsé par ce qui s'est passé l'après-midi, en fait.

* * *

><p>Lily et James avaient passé les premières heures à se promener dans Pré-au-Lard. Très franchement, le village n'était plus aussi l'excitant qu'il l'avait un jour été, mais il leur suffisait d'être en compagnie de l'autre. En visitant la boutique de farces et attrapes de Zonko, Scribenpenne, le magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, la Poste et autres diverses échoppes, tout en faisant de temps à autre des pauses pour s'embrasser (ou pour des séances de bécotage intensif, comme ça pouvait être le cas), Lily et James s'aperçurent qu'il y avait très peu, sinon aucun, de silences embarrassants entre eux. Vers midi, ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner aux Trois-Balais. James insista pour payer, même si Lily était pour partager l'addition, car il se sentait coupable de l'avoir traînée si longtemps dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch.<p>

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire, alors ?" persista James tandis que Lily sirotait sa Bièraubeurre.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Une nouvelle plume," répondit Lily de manière évasive.

"Non, sérieusement, Lily. Je voudrais te donner quelque chose de spécial," gémit-il en faisant la moue. Lily gloussa.

"J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Et ce que tu voudrais ?"

"Ça aussi, je l'ai," sourit-elle effrontément.

"Lily, tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ?" demanda James brusquement.

"Bien sûr," répondit aussitôt Lily.

"Vraiment ?" reprit James, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance, "Je voulais dire, officiellement, par contre. Plus de secrets et tout ça."

"Eh bien, je savais que ce rendez-vous faisait de moi ta petite-amie de toute façon. Et puis, ça commence à faire un petit moment qu'on est ensemble, maintenant."

"Oh, c'est parfait, parce que c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je voulais juste... je ne sais pas, euh... vérifier, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Tu es vraiment étonnamment mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose," remarqua Lily, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Eh bien, c'est juste – je ne sais pas si tu es consciente de ça, Lily, mais ça fait une _éternité_ que je t'aime ! Enfin, ça fait combien, quatre ans, que je te demande de sortir avec moi. Et maintenant, on est ensemble. J'ai juste trouvé qu'il valait mieux être absolument sûr." Lily se pencha par-dessus la petite table, et combla la distance entre eux tandis qu'elle posait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se pencha à son tour en avant, plaçant doucement une main derrière la tête de Lily pour approfondir le baiser. Ce fut court mais doux.

"Juste pour que tu sois sûr," dit Lily en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu," marmonna James tout en la rapprochant pour un nouveau baiser. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, se sentant complètement en sécurité entre ses bras. Cette sécurité ne dura pas longtemps.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Lily en s'éloignant rapidement de James, alors qu'elle sentait le sol sous leurs pieds trembler légèrement.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il avec un air sérieux. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers la porte du pub. D'autre clients étaient en train de faire de même. Alors que James se levait de son siège, un autre tremblement secoua l'imposante bâtisse. Les gens commençaient à paniquer, et il y eut une soudaine poussée vers la porte.

"Lily, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici," dit James en attrapant sa main et en la faisant se lever. Puis des hurlements déchirèrent l'air, et il y eut un énorme bruit. On aurait dit que la porte venait d'être fendue en deux.

"Par là," cria immédiatement Lily, entraînant le jeune homme vers le fond du pub et dans les toilettes des filles. James la suivit, baguette à la main, et tout en surveillant derrière lui, juste au cas où. Lily se précipita hors des toilettes grâce à la sortie d'urgence qui se trouvait au fond; James et elle se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue étroite derrière les boutiques. Lily regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, sa baguette également sortie, et ses cheveux roux volant dans tous les sens dans le vent qui s'était soudainement levé.

"Lily, regarde !" hurla James, indiquant le bout de la venelle, où une foule de sorciers en robe noire et avec des masques étaient en train de jeter des sorts dans toutes les directions. Heureusement, ils ne se rapprochaient pas des deux adolescents, mais descendaient plutôt la rue principale.

"Des Mangemorts," murmura Lily, ses yeux verts écarquillés de peur.

"Lily, retourne au château. Alerte Dumbledore. Il faut que je ramène les autres," ordonna James, tout en commençant à sortir du passage.

"Attends ! Tu as besoin de mon aide, il faut qu'on reste ensemble !" l'interpella Lily.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, surtout pour notre premier rendez-vous !" cria James en laissant échapper sa frustration.

"James, laisse-moi t'aider. Tu ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Les autres préfets nous aideront aussi, ne t'inquiète pas." Et sur ce, Lily envoya son patronus au château avec un message pour Dumbledore.

"Très bien, alors allons-y."

Pataugeant dans la neige restante, le couple rejoignit la rue principale pour se retrouver devant un chaos indescriptible. Sur la droite de Lily, des Mangemorts avaient réussi à faire exploser plusieurs boutiques, qui étaient maintenant à moitié en ruines, fumant et s'écroulant. A la gauche de James, se tenait un groupe de six Mangemorts, qui jetaient des sortilèges dans toutes les directions. L'un d'entre eux avait fait léviter des élèves et les faisait tourner à toute allure dans les airs.

"Stupéfix !" rugit James, envoyant un sortilège rouge vif sur le Mangemort incriminé. "Lévicorpus !" cria Lily vers les étudiants, juste avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol. Elle fit descendre la fille qui tremblait comme une feuille, juste à temps pour éviter un malfécie qui avait été jeté dans sa direction.

"Reste en dehors de ça, Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu ne seras pas blessée !" cria une voix familière venant de derrière un masque.

"Petrificus Tota-"

"Silencio !" et Lily fut incapable de terminer son sortilège.

"Maintenant, Evans, tu vas recevoir ce que tu mérites," dit la voix qui faisait froid dans le dos, "Endol-"

"Protego !" fit la voix de Sirius surgissant de nulle part, et Lily fut projetée au sol par la force du sortilège qui avait été dévié. Alors qu'elle luttait pour se remettre debout (ses jambes tentant de résister à un maléfice de Jambencoton), elle s'aperçut que Sirius, Cath, Anna, et un Lupin à l'air fatigué avaient rejoint la bataille. Chacun d'eux combattait son propre Mangemort. Les autres habitants de Pré-au-Lard semblaient possédés par la peur et s'enfuyaient. Même les gérants des boutiques avaient déjà disparu. Lily vit un visage familier passer en trombe devant elle. C'était Marlene McKinnon, la préfète de Serdaigle en sixième année.

"Marlene, ramène tous les élèves à Poudlard !" hurla Lily. La jolie fille cria une réponse positive tout en continuant à courir, dirigeant des enfants vers l'école. Puis le coeur de Lily s'arrêta presque de battre – elle venait de remarquer que James n'était nulle part en vue. Elle se releva avec précipitation, et regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit les voix.

"Oh, allez Bella, tu peux faire mieux que ça !" Lily se précipita de l'autre côté d'un bâtiment, esquivant les maléfices, pour tomber sur son nouveau petit-ami qui combattait férocement un Mangemort masqué aux longs cheveux bruns.

"Tu es trop arrogant Potter ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupera de toi, tout comme il s'est occupé de ta mère ignorante et de ta soeur," le railla son opposant. Lily inspira bruyamment quand elle s'aperçut que James était en train de se battre contre la cousine de Sirius. Malheureusement pour elle, Bellatrix entendit la brusque goulée d'air, et jeta aussitôt un maléfice éblouissant dans sa direction. Lily ne l'évita que de quelques centimètres, roulant sur le sol d'où elle pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

"Black, détourne ta baguette de ma petite-amie, ou je jure par Merlin que je te tuerai," grogna James. Mais Bellatrix ne détourna pas son attention.

"La sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle effrayée ? Cette jolie petite tête rousse a t-elle fait des cauchemars ? Quand tu es toute seule et que tu n'as personne pour te sauver ?"

"De quoi tu parles, Bella ?" demanda Lily, toujours accroupie sur le sol, prête à bondir.

"Oh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des plans pour toi," répondit-elle froidement, et Lily put sentir qu'elle souriait de manière démente derrière son masque, "Pour toi, pour ton petit-ami, et pour ta famille-"

"Stupéfix !" cria à nouveau James, et Bella tomba au sol. Lily resta là où elle était, tremblant des pieds à la tête, tandis que James se précipitait sur elle.

"Ne l'écoute pas – elle essayait juste de te faire peur. Ça va aller. Je suis là," dit-il doucement, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Lily se surprit elle-même en ne sentant pas ses larmes couler, et elle s'éloigna au bout d'une minute, "On devrait retourner là-bas pour aider." Ils laissèrent le corps de Bella derrière eux (après coup, ils reconnurent qu'ils auraient dû lui jeter un maléfice d'Entrave), et retournèrent dans la rue. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de trois ou quatre boutiques, et Lily frissonna involontairement.

"Où sont-ils passés ?" murmura James, la baguette tendue.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je crois vraiment qu'on devrait retourner au château maintenant, James," supplia Lily.

"Mais et Patmol et Lunard ?"

"Ils doivent déjà être là-bas. Dmbledore est sûrement quelque part par ici," suggéra Lily avec espoir, tournant la tête pour chercher leur directeur.

"D'accord, allons-y," dit James en attrapant sa main. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand, "Impedimenta !"

Lily et James tombèrent en avant, heurtant le sol dur et dénué de neige dans un bruit mat. Lily sentit le poignet de la main avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette se briser lorqu'elle tomba sur le sol.

"Alors, vous pensiez pouvoir me stupéfixer, n'est-ce pas ? MOI ! Bellatrix Lestrange, la servante la plus loyale et dévouée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça ressemble tellement à un Potter de faire ça," continua la même voix traînante.

"J'aurais dû lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave," murmura James avec amertume.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, traître à ton sang ?" demanda Bellatrix.

"Rien, oh puissante Sang-Pur," dit James sarcastiquement, roulant de côté pour lui faire face, "Juste que-"

"Expelliarmus !" cria Bella, "Au cas où."

"Ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les gens quand ils sont en train de parler, Bella, ou est-ce que ta Sang-Pur de mère consanguine ne te l'a pas appris ?" reprit James avec colère.

"Pour avoir dit ça, Potter, tu vas voir souffrir ta sale sang-de-Bourbe de petite-amie," dit-elle avec un sourire sadique, "Endoloris !"

Lily eut l'impression qu'une centaine de couteaux chauffés à blanc pénétraient son corps. Elle hurla et se tordit de douleur. James sentit des lames aiguisées le transpercer quand il entendit ce bruit. Il plongea sur Bellatrix en criant. Bien que le sortilège ait été rompu, elle conserva une main ferme sur sa baguette, sans parler de celles de James et Lily. Cette dernière resta immobile, haletante, et sanglotant légèrement sur le sol. James tenta d'arracher sa baguette à Bellatrix, mais elle le projeta sur le sol d'un mouvement de poignet.

"Bien, bien. Il semblerait que le chouchou de Dumbledore veut y goûter aussi, Endoloris !" cria t-elle à nouveau, et James se mordit la lèvre en attendant la douleur. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Lily avait réussi à faucher les jambes de Bellatrix (ce qui était plutôt un exploit, si on considérait qu'elle venait juste d'endurer le sort du Doloris), et était maintenant en train de lutter violemment contre elle. James se dépêcha d'aller aider sa petite-amie, mais se fit à nouveau projeter contre un mur, Lily à ses côtés. Ils semblaient accrochés aux ruines par des pinces invisibles. James regarda Lily; remarquant la terreur pure dans ses yeux, il réussit à chuchoter "Ça va aller."

"Tu as fait un bon travail, Bella, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le fils de l'auror. Lord Voldemort te félicite," dit une voix hautaine et glacée. James détourna les yeux de ceux de Lily, et plongea son regard dans les yeux éteints du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit que Lily tremblait à côté de lui, et attrapa sa main discrètement. La serrant étroitement dans la sienne, il pensa qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, et si cela voulait dire gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive, eh bien il était d'accord.

"Alors voici le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres dont nous avons tant entendu parler," dit James avec ironie, "Comment ça va, Voldie ?" Derrière Voldemort, Bellatrix sembla s'étrangler d'indignation, et James lui fit un petit sourire. Mais Voldemort parut rester absolument indifférent, un sourire maléfique déformant le coin de ses lèvres.

"Du courage et de l'esprit. Ce sont des traits de caractère que Lord Voldemort admire."

"Alors c'est dommage que je me soucie comme d'un Hippogriffe de ce que pense Vomi Voldie, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua James.

"Tu te plais à faire le malin, Potter ? Et même, je pense, à te moquer intentionnellement. De l'obscurité."

"Etait-ce supposé me faire peur, oh grand ténébreux ? Parce que ça n'a pas marché," répondit James d'un air de défi, serrant encore plus fort la main de Lily.

"J'aime les personnes comme toi, James. Des Sang-Purs forts, intelligents, et courageux. C'est un tel gâchis que tu t'associes avec des gens comme ta petite-amie, là," déclara froidement Voldemort, et d'un mouvement de baguette il endormit Lily, sa main devenant molle dans celle de James. Ce dernier pâlit instantanément.

"Ne lui faites pas de mal," ordonna t-il, tentant désespérément de dissimuler la panique dans sa voix.

"Elle sera ta chute, Potter. Tu pourrais rejoindre mon côté – le bon côté – et te battre pour la pureté de la race sacrée des sorciers. Mais au lieu de cela, tu t'acoquines avec des horreurs dans son genre," il fit un geste vers Lily et une coupure apparut sur sa poitrine, "Et je m'aperçois que tu n'es pas assez digne."

"Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à me parler ?" demanda James avec colère.

"Je voulais simplement savoir si tu as une dernière volonté ?"

"Très bien. Laissez Lily tranquille."

"Tu me déçois, Potter. Comme Dumbledore, tu crois en l'amour par-dessus tout. Mais de quelle manière l'amour pourrait-il être capable de te sauver toi, ou ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe, à présent ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose que ce quelque chose n'est pas puissant ou n'existe pas," rétorqua James, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était en train de défier sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps, "Ce sera ta perte, Voldie. Rappelle-toi de mes mots," sourit-il.

"Je me fatigue de ton insolence. Il est dire de dire adieu, Potter." Voldemort leva sa baguette et James ferma les yeux, attrapant la main de Lily dans la sienne. Tout ce que James pouvait voir de derrière ses paupières était une terne lumière argentée. Il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage et un énorme bruit. Il y eut des cris non reconnaissables (James était bien trop occupé à se préparer à mourir pour y prêter vraiment attention), et soudain il sentit que les liens invisibles qui le retenaient lui et Lily avaient disparu, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Lily commença à bouger et James l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer dans une forte étreinte. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Ahem," fit un petit bruit derrière eux. James se retourna brusquement (sans moyen de défense puisque sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche arrière depuis qu'il l'avait reprise à Bella), pour plonger dans les yeux bleus pétillants et inquiets du professeur Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-ce- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, monsieur ?" croassa James, refermant son étreinte sur Lily. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

"Voldemort est parti. Pour l'instant. Mais il faut que nous retournions au château à présent. Vous et Miss Evans avez besoin de soins médicaux et d'un peu de repos."

"Où sont Sirius et Remus ?" demanda précipitamment James, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis le duel.

"Ils ont été emmenés à l'infirmerie pendant votre absence. Contre leur volonté, devrais-je ajouter. Mais Poppy était intraitable."

"Alors il y avait des gens ici pendant que Lily et moi on se battait contre Bellatrix ?"

"Non, ils ont été ramenés par un sortilège très puissant durant la bataille. Malheureusement, il n'a pas réussi à vous emporter vous aussi. Mais j'avais besoin de voir Tom – Voldemort," précisa t-il devant l'expression perdue de James, "Ça n'avait que trop tardé."

"Professeur, pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant ?" demanda Lily, parlant pour la première fois, "C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien." Elle baissa brièvement les yeux vers l'entaille sur sa poitrine et poussa un faible 'oh' avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de James. Dumbledore fit apparaître deux civières, "Allons, James, retournons au château."

* * *

><p><strong>Suite du Journal d'Occlumancie de Lily :<strong>

Alors je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rappeler de tout ce qui est arrivé.

Je sais que quand j'ai vu James qui se battait contre Bellatrix, mon coeur a presque fait un bond hors de ma poitrine, j'étais si inquiète. Elle a une telle réputation. Elle était en septième année l'année dernière, et elle gagnait souvent les duels illégaux dans les couloirs. Elle est vraiment maléfique, celle-là. Et, d'après ce que je sais, elle est amoureuse de Voldemort (bien que Sirius nous ait dit qu'elle s'est mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange il y a quelques mois).

Et j'ai donc vu Voldemort pour la première fois. C'était effrayant. Etre face à face avec l'homme qui a tué autant de gens, et orchestré la mort de nombreux proches. C'est de sa faute si le père de Cath est mort. C'est de sa faute si la mère et la soeur de James ont disparu. Il est l'origine de tout le mal et doit être arrêté !

Dès que je quitterai Poudlard j'essayerais d'aider le combat contre Voldemort, de quelque manière que ce soit. Peu importe ce que je devrai sacrifier.

James a été si fort et courageux – j'aurais aimé agir un peu plus comme lui. Il a simplement défié Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel Serpentard – lui riant ouvertement au visage. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je me sente toujours en sécurité à ses côtés ! Il faut que je sois plus forte. Merlin sait que je peux être tenace – zut ! j'ai supporté les Maraudeurs pendant sept ans ! Il faut que je le prouve. La prochaine fois que je verrai Voldemort (puisqu'il y aura une prochaine fois), je me ferais un point d'honneur de lui résister – de le défier de la même façon que James l'a fait.

Je suis si fière de lui. Admirative aussi, peut-être.

Il est dans le lit à côté de moi; je crois qu'il dort, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre. Madame Pomfresh a tiré tous les rideaux autour de son lit, donc je ne peux pas le voir. Je me demande s'il est en train de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé.

Je repensais à ce que Bella a dit : 'La sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle effrayée ? Cette jolie petite tête rousse a t-elle fait des cauchemars ? Quand tu es toute seule et que tu n'as personne pour venir te sauver ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des plans pour toi, pour ton petit-ami et pour ta famille...'

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

Je ne veux pas la laisser m'atteindre – c'est exactement ce qu'elle voudrait – mais elle est proche de Voldemort, elle saurait...

Mais comment pourrait-elle avoir eu connaissance de mes cauchemars – ce n'était apparemment qu'une supposition chanceuse. Ils sont récurrents, par contre. Celaui que j'ai fait à Halloween est revenu au moins sept fois durant les trois derniers mois. C'est affreux. Je me réveille toujours horrifiée, maculée de sueur, et en train de pleurer. Et la plupart du temps, James est à ma porte pour me demander si ça va aller. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec cette histoire, mais je pense maintenant que je devrais peut-être lui dire. Juste pour qu'il sache. Non que je pense qu'ils veuillent dire quoi que ce soit. Les rêves ne sont que des rêves, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>Mon cher Papa,<p>

Eh bien, j'ai finalement réussi à sortir avec Lily Evans. Je sais, je sais, tu n'as jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver, mais elle a fini par céder au bon vieux charme Potter.

Dans les autres nouvelles, pendant que nous étions à notre premier rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts et Lily et moi avons été menacés par Voldemort lui-même. Tu as probablement appris les détails dans _La Gazette_ ou par Dumbledore, concernant Lils et moi, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aussi vouloir l'apprendre de la bouche de ton fils. Et que tu serais fier. J'ai continué à lui parler, de la manière dont tu m'as appris à le faire quand est sans baguette. Et je l'ai même frotté dans le mauvais sens du poil. Imagine ça – ton fils parlant avec insolence au plus noir sorcier de tous les temps. J'en rigole encore rien qu'à y penser. Le problème est que j'ai peur que Voldemort puisse avoir une sorte de grief personnel maintenant. Il a déjà pris Maman et Alex, s'il te plaît sois prudent – je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne toi aussi.

Vous devez être surchargés au Ministère avec toutes ces attaques ces jours-ci – c'est effrayant de savoir qu'elles se passent en plein jour, maintenant – mais dès que tu auras une minute de temps libre, viens me voir au château ou j'irais moi-même. J'ai envie de te voir, Papa, ça commence à faire longtemps. Et je veux que tu rencontres Lily, aussi. Elle est très importante. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Comment ne le pourrais-tu pas, après sept années passées à te parler d'elle !

Oh, avant que j'oublie, je pense que j'ai les noms de quelques Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués ce week-end. Je ne le mets pas dans la lettre au cas où elle soit interceptée (bien que, si ça devait être le cas, je n'aurais pas dû écrire tout ce que j'ai écrit), je te le dirai la prochaine fois que je te verrai.

J'espère que tu vas bien, Papa, s'il te plait réponds-moi vite.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ton fils très courageux,

James

* * *

><p>L'esprit d'Harry se figea sous le choc dû à tout ce qu'il venait de lire. Le premier rendez-vous de son père et de sa mère. Leur duel avec Bellatrix. Le courage de son père en face de Voldemort. Il s'assit simplement et se mit à fixer les documents jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le plancher grincer derrière lui. Il se tourna brusquement, la baguette brandie – à cause de ses récentes lectures, il était plus que légèrement sur le qui-vive. Il se détendit aussitôt en s'apercevant que c'était Ginny qui se tenait devant lui.<p>

"J'ai reçu ton hibou," dit-elle doucement, s'asseyant à côté de lui, "Alors ce sont leurs notes ?"

"Ouais. Les journaux et les affaires de Papa et Maman. Et il y en a aussi quelques-unes qui appartenaient à Sirius et Remus."

"Je peux ?" demanda Ginny, indiquant la lettre qu'Harry tenait mollement dans la main. Il hocha la tête d'un air absent. Ginny parcourut la lettre. "Oh," fit-elle, toujours avec la même voix calme, et enroulant son bras autour d'Harry. Elle inclina sa tête sur son épaule, et il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour le réconforter, pensa Harry. Sa mère et son père s'avaient mutuellement – même quand ils faisaient face à Voldemort et ses serviteurs Mangemorts, ils étaient forts car ils étaient ensemble. _Et c'est ce que je ressens pour Ginny_, comprit Harry. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Ils restèrent confortablement assis dans cette position un moment, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité d'Harry reprenne le dessus et qu'il continue sa lecture, tandis que Ginny s'était proposée pour aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger.

* * *

><p>"James ? Tu es réveillé ?" murmura Lily dans l'infirmerie. Il était probablement deux ou trois heures du matin, le dimanche ayant suivi l'attaque. Une tête couverte de cheveux bruns ébouriffés apparut à travers les rideaux et la fixa d'un regard trouble.<p>

"Lils ?" demanda la voix confuse de James.

"Oh c'est bien, tu es réveillé."

"En tout cas, je le suis maintenant," grommela t-il légèrement.

"Désolée ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut... parler ?" demanda t-elle timidement.

"Bien sûr," bailla t-il, "Viens par là." Lily se leva et se faufila rapidement dans le lit de James. Protégée par les rideaux et un sortilège très puissant de silence, Lily commença à parler.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches que malgré les Mangemorts, Voldemort et cette fichue balafre écarlate sur ma poitrine, je conserve quand même un très bon souvenir de notre rendez-vous," dit-elle sérieusement.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Eh bien, jusqu'à l'attaque en tout cas. Je voulais juste te le di-" mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de James qui s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, puisqu'ils se sentaient encore tous les deux marqués par les évènements des jours précédents, mais (aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître) ils se sentaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Et autre chose," reprit Lily après le baiser, "J'ai encore fait ces mauvais rêves." James la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Comme celui que tu as eu à Halloween ?" demanda t-il. Elle hocha la tête, brisant le contact visuel.

"Et maintenant c'est pire qu'avant parce que, et je ne veux pas sembler brûler les étapes ou quoi que ce soit, mais nous sommes un couple à présent. Donc ce n'est pas complètement irréaliste que nus soyons ensemble..." elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, rougissant.

"Lils, je doute fortement que nous nous marrions et ayions des enfants dans un proche futur," dit James doucement, "Dans quelques années, bien sûr que c'est possible, mais c'est dans une éternité. De plus, tu es la seule à faire ces cauchemars effrayants. Si ça nous arrivait à tous les deux, ça voudrait sûrement dire quelque chose, mais pour l'instant il n'y a que toi. Et je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter."

Lily acquiesça.

"Et peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler à Dumbledore plus tard, non ?" Lily acquiesça à nouveau.

"James, je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point tu es génial," dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec une telle sincérité que James sentit que son coeur explosait.

"Tu sais, il y a un an tu n'aurais pas dit ça de peur de renforcer mon égo sur-dimensionné," plaisanta t-il. Lily gloussa légèrement, "Ouais, enfin, il y a plein de choses qui étaient différentes à ce moment-là de l'année dernière." Ils soupirèrent tous les deux tristement devant les implications de ce que Lily avait dit.

"Mais sérieusement, James. Tu as été si courageux hier et je voulais te dire combien je t'admire."

"Merci, Lily. Tu n'as pas idée de la signification que ça a venant de ta part, pour moi. Et je t'admire aussi, plus que n'importe qui à part peut-être mon père ou Dumbledore, mais si j'essayais de t'expliquer pourquoi, on pourrait en avoir pour un bout de temps. Et on devrait probablement se reposer un peu," dit-il avec honnêteté. Lily sourit.

"Tu crois que Madame Pomfresh ne serait pas d'accord si je restais dans ton lit au lieu du mien ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas le faire," sourit James à son tour, se tortillant pour laisser de la place à Lily.

"Et, James ?"

"Oui Lily ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes un couple maintenant..."

"Ouiiiiiii ?"

"Que tu peux te permettre de te coller à moi pendant qu'on dort, compris ?"

"Oui M'dame"

"Bonne nuit, James."

"Bonne nuit, Lily. Fais de beaux rêves."

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi ce chapitre a mis autant de temps à arriver (18 pages OpenOffice, quand même...). Bon, les habituelles précisions : la collection "Arlequin" est en fait la collection "Mills and Boons" en anglais (pour celles et ceux que ça intéresserait...), et à un moment je ne plus qui dit "Bonne idée, 99" : l'agent 99 est en fait le partenaire de Max Smart dans la série "Get Smart", je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, mais moi ce n'était pas mon cas.<p>

Ah oui, et sinon, je voulais spécialement dédicacer ce chapitre à **Maudinette**, à laquelle je ne peux jamais répondre, mais qui laisse une review à chaque chapitre... Donc merci à toi, et merci aussi à tous les autres, même ceux qui lisent sans commenter !

Bon, happy fanficcing !


End file.
